Past Remembered - Book 5 in the Dark Four Series
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: Letters, journal entries, and different points of life in the seven year span following the end of Remembering the Past up until the beginning of the final instalment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Letters and Journals**

**glglglglgl**

**January 13, 2005**

Hey Jyn girl,

How are you doing love? Where are you two at this week? Have I mentioned how utterly jealous I am that you two get this amazing honeymoon and I'm stuck here at Hogwarts running this zoo they call a school. (Oh Gods, I'm rhyming again. Peeves where the hell are you to hit me so I stop this insanity?)

A couple first years have this thing for rhyming everything they say. No wonder Abbs got out of here when she could :). Well of course that isn't true. She wants to focus on her potion making and Sirius... can't blame her of course. It's fabulous that the two of them are going to get married. Siri deserves a bit of happiness, but at the same time, Abbs should have no problem getting him over some of those nasty habits of his.

Oh, Kaira and Bella send their greetings. They miss you and our two little demons like mad. Can't understand why they miss Des so much...

And yes, we both know I'm joking about that :) Oh, have you heard the news before I got a chance to tell you? It's official; Severus and I have custody of Tessa. Well Sage, Tessa, whatever you want to call her. I swear I'm the only one allowed to call her Tessa. Sort of reminds me how I'm the only one who called you Jyn forever, and Draco is the only one that calls me Is, or how Gil is the only one that can call me Áwien. (Mother hated that nickname, but she couldn't argue with Gilly.)

And I'm rambling again aren't I? (You have to be unbelievably used to my rambling after all these years :) But on to other things while I have the chance. Severus has come back to Hogwarts. Shock of all shocks huh? He's teaching a once a week advanced duelling course, not unlike that taught by Harry when Dumbledore's Army was in its prime. We were trying to figure out how we'd work out me ever seeing him and Tessa since I'm needed at the school every day from September through June... and he suggested he and Tessa come to Hogwarts. It comes in handy that my chambers have so many bedrooms. Tessa is having such a fun time raising havoc. Especially with Filch. I swear he's the only staff member besides Poppy that is still around now. Oh, and we finally got our last position filled. Took forever to find someone to take over Runes. Did I mention it's your father?

Yes, I know I'm terribly wicked. Severus is teaching it until we find someone else to take over. It isn't necessarily his favourite, we all know what that was :), but he knows the class well enough to teach it, and poor Vector just wanted to go home and have time to herself.

Oh lords, I have to run love. Nick, Peeves, and the Baron are in one heck of a fight. (Have I mentioned Nick finally pushed the Baron too far and he's tried to kill the blasted Gryffindor ghost? Yeah, long story and it's amazing how long our poor Thomas' patience lasted.)

But I really have to run, before they completely destroy the hallway. Take care love and give Lucius my love.

All my love,

Isá

**glglglglgl**

_**February 21, 2005**_

Dear Jyn,

Hey love, how are you? From my lack of Fearchar it seems she has yet to catch up with you and Lucius... you two must be off having tons of fun...

Have I mentioned how lucky you are? You are :)

I'm writing anyway as I actually have a few free minutes. (It's a miracle I know)

Tessa and Severus send their love first and foremost. Tessa can't wait to see her Aunty Jyn again, but she knows you and Lucius need a vacation. (Didn't want to give her more info than she needed after all.)

Oh, just to let you know, Nicholas is still alive and kicking, well as much as he can be for a ghost. Tomas kept from killing him (I finally remembered how to spell his name so it looks like it sounds. I had a horrible migraine when I wrote my last letter.)

Oh gods, I have to run again. Something about ice in the corridor on the second floor. (I swear, I finally feel sorry for Albus when he had to deal with the twins' pranks)

Take care and hope you two are having a great time. And where's my postcard?

Miss you both,

Have a great time

All my love

Isá

**glglglglgl**

_**March 2, 2005**_

Dear Isá,

Sorry it's taken me so long to write back but Fearchar only just found me a few days ago.

Lucius took me to Paris for the New Year, in honour of our original anniversary. The shopping of course was fabulous and you should have heard your brother complaining. He doesn't know which one of us is worse when it comes to shopping.

While we were in Paris, we ran into an old acquaintance of Luc's by the name of Duncan MacLeod. And I thought Angel was old at around 260 but Duncan's got him beat since he's over 400. The man is gorgeous but as I constantly had to remind Luc, he has my heart forever and no man could ever replace him. Duncan was nice enough to spend some time helping me with my fighting technique, both hand to hand and with a sword. Lucius loved watching our sessions but I don't know if it was because he was keeping an eye on Duncan to make sure he didn't try anything or because of the tight clothes I was wearing or the shower that usually followed the sessions. ;)

After our few weeks in Paris with Duncan we flew over to the States. I don't know how I managed to do it but can you believe I actually got your brother on a Muggle airplane. Oh and you're going to love this. Remember the flight attendant that was trying to flirt with me on our way to California? Well, he was on this flight as well. He recognized me right away so he immediately started flirting. You should have seen his face when Lucius walked up behind me and made it quite clear that I belonged to him without ever saying a word. Let's just say that everyone in first class got the message. :)

We spent the following week in New York playing tourist and taking in my favourite pastime...SHOPPING! After New York we made our way to Cleveland to spend some time with Buffy and the Gang, who send their greetings. Lucius and Spike agreed to call a truce while we were there but as you can probably guess, it was not a truce that was made very willingly. In fact it took a little persuasion...cough threat cough...on the part of Buffy and I.

After watching me work with Duncan in Paris and then with Buffy and Spike, Luc decided that I should teach him to fight the same way so he could spar with us. Boy was that a mistake :). I thought your brother's libido was bad when we first married. I swear I don't think he found any kind of release during the six years we were apart. Not even ten minutes into our sessions and I'd be on the floor under him, both of us without our clothes. And I thought having you walk in on us was bad, Spike is ten times worse. I thought that maybe if I moved the sessions to the local park things would be better because Luc would be forced to behave himself. What the hell was I thinking? I'm married to a wizard, one of the Dark Four no less and I expect him to behave?

It was all quite enjoyable, if not a little embarrassing thanks to that bloody cousin of yours but that doesn't mean that I didn't get my revenge, which is why we're now in L.A. and would explain why this is on Hyperion Hotel stationary. :) Angel sends his love by the way. I decided to take Angel up on his offer to come visit and when I told him of Luc's desire to learn how to fight like we do, he was more than happy to help. They're having one of their one on one sessions right now. Angel decided that would be best, especially after I told him of how things always turned out when I was in the room, and it's allowing me the opportunity to finally sit down and write you. I told Angel that I don't expect him to be easy on my darling husband and let's just say that after Angel's done with him; your brother doesn't have to worry about that annoying insomnia that he suffers from. ;)

Congratulations on finally getting custody of Sage. You and Father must be so thrilled. I know you've always wanted children but didn't want to risk passing on the Expellings to them. Tell Sage her Aunty Jyn and Uncle Lucius send their love and that we are definitely enjoying our extended vacation and that we miss her lots. :)

Tell Bella and Kaira that I miss them too and could you please give them the enclosed packages for me? Tiring out Athena is one thing but I really don't want to have to tire out two more owls when everything is going to the same place anyways.

So my Father is back terrorizing...er...teaching the students of Hogwarts is he? I bet the students just love having the 'greasy git' back but then again, are there any students still there from when he taught Potions? Please tell me he's changed his teaching style from the way I remember it from when I was a student the first time. Mind you, at least if he hasn't, the students aren't likely to blow anything up in Ancient Runes like they could in Potions.

Well I better go, it sounds like Angel is finished torturing...er...training my husband since I just heard the shower turn on in the other room. I should go and check out the damage Angel inflicted on Luc and see what I can do to ease his pain. ;) Hope to hear from you soon.

Love Your Sis.

Jamie

**glglglglgl**

_**March 12, 2005**_

Dear Jyn,

It's all right love, Fearchar has just sworn off taking any letters to you again, but that's okay, I'll just torture Severus' owl (he doesn't like me anyway, so hey, payback is lovely fun isn't it?)

Anyway, so you're doing a ton of shopping huh? Hehehehehe serves my brother right. Complaining about women and all of us taking forever to shop. He even said 'my Jamie would never spend the hours you women waste looking at a particular item. Ridiculous really.'

Anyway, so you met Duncan did you? He's a god isn't he? I met him a few years back and I swear if it wasn't for your father, I would have followed that man to the ends of the earth.

Now you've gone and sent me into flashbacks... bad girl bad. :)

Oh, as to how I met him, it was thanks to your dear husband... though at the time Duncan didn't know he had been hired to kill Lucius' sister. (My dear idiotic brother asked him to get rid of a thorn in his side who he suspected to be an Immortal (the whole not being killed by all the other bounty hunters thing... Lucius was starting to lose his mind really) and gave him the location to find me... and that I'd be accompanied by a tiger. NEVER that I was a woman or his sister... I do believe he has a lovely time teasing Lucius about it. I know I do. (Sad really, hiring an immortal to kill your sibling) And my dear brother is probably going GOOD GODS WOMAN! Let it bloody well go! You were sixteen for crying out loud! :) And of course I'm laughing my head off just thinking about it :)

Hmm can imagine Lucius going nuts with you working with Duncan. And can certainly imagine those ahem... cool downs... ;) afterwards.

YOU GOT MY MUGGLE HATING BROTHER ON AN AIRPLANE! Have I ever mentioned you are a God? Really, I mean it's bloody impossible to get him to think about Muggles without his mind going to planning a raid (not that he wasn't a genius at those raids mind you) but still. Hell, I went through hell convincing him to ride the blasted buses in Florida. (Now that's an interesting conversation let me tell you. I swear we all know how horrible insomniacs we Malfoy's are. But I wanted to be able to actually get some sleep only halfway through that conversation (thank the Gods I didn't have a class that morning...er day.)

Oops, brb, Tomas and Nick are at it again.

Uggh, have I mentioned that those two really hate each other? I mean sheesh what it was back when we were students is nothing compared to what it is now. I'm telling you, we thought the twins were bad; hell we thought Peeves was bad. I'm telling you, Peeves learned it all from Tomas. And no wonder he listens to Tomas when he won't even listen to Albus, Severus, Abbs, or me! You know, I would not have wanted to meet up with the Baron of St. Alicia when he was alive. Honestly.

Hmm, so you're back at the Hyperion... interesting. Hehehehe oh that poor flight attendant. It wasn't his fault he had a thing for you... But you know, your wording... you just have to tell me now. WHAT did my crazy brother do? Drag you to standing and kiss you like no tomorrow? Or something else. Tell girl!

Anyway, so you played tourist in New York. That is one thing even I don't do. There are just too many people in New York. It's a madhouse... well Broadway is lovely, but other than that. They can be scary (and this is coming from a witch who is running the oldest Wizarding school around AND is in the process or keeping two very undead wizards from killing their undead selves.)

And you stopped in Cleveland? Hmm you two have been busy. SPIKIE AND LUCIUS CALLED A TRUCE! OMG the Apocalypse is here. Where are those 4 horsemen? So I can get out of their way of course.

Oh well, my heart will get over the shock soon enough I suppose. (By the way, congrats to you and Buff)

So Lucius wants to learn to spar. And about the whole... libido thing. Could have told you that love. ;) (This is my brother after all.) Hehehehehe oh I bet that was interesting. Spike and I need to start a club! The 'We've seen Lucius and Jamie going at it club'. Hehehehe give us time (and Lucius' endurance) and there may be more than just the two of us. But of course I get to be President and Spikie can be my Deputy Pres (seeing as we are the oldest members ;)

Anyway, so my brother is learning to spar. Interesting now isn't that... And Angel is teaching him. Even I decline the lessons that Angel gives. (Personally I don't see the point, if anyone can get close enough so that they can actually punch me? Then hey, it's my time anyway.) After all, if they can get me free of my wand, past the very limited wandless magic I can perform, past my lightning, AND past Shields and Fearchar (yes Fearchar can only poke their eyes out and get as many bites in as possible (and we all know how much owl bites hurt ;) ) then by all means, they deserve to be able to kill me (course on the other hand, that isn't going to happen seeing as the Fates have already told me when I'm going to die. (Part of a very interesting deal, can't say more than that unfortunately, but no worries darlings, it won't be in the next couple of years :)

OH! Give Angel my love too :) and tell Lorne he still owes me a rendition of 'Every Day I Love You' - happened after you and Lucius left. Oh and it's about time Lucius doesn't have to worry about that insomnia, he'll have plenty of problems with it once you two get around to having kids... er which reminds me. I still need to have that conversation with Lucius...He'll know what I mean, and warn him it's still coming! WITHIN a decade!

Thank you for the congrats. Yes, we are both thrilled, I think Severus more than me. (I've had the experiences with children... not to mention I have had the other experience I didn't get with Des (pregnancy, no matter how short my experience with it was) although that is the one thing I know Severus misses out on. (Seeing me glowing and getting fatter by the month :) ) But, he seems to deal with it. Time I wish we could have a child... but you and I both know, Gilly and I the curse to ends with us. I only hope and pray the lovely potion I've been drinking for the past fourteen years actually continues to do its work.

But, on to the rest of your letter aye? :) Sage is rolling her eyes that you guys are enjoying your vacation (You're taking forever). And she sends her love back.

OH, and what are you going to bring her?

I think she'd just be happy with you guys though :) suspect your daughter and granddaughter would like a gift or two though (teenagers and all) ;)

And I have a feeling whatever is in these packages will please the girls. Kaira and Bella miss you too.

Aye, your father is back to *cough... terrorizing... cough* the students. And he's loving it of course :) Oh the students aren't quite sure if they love it or not. (Can't say I blame them after all.)

Umm, I believe he's changed it slightly. But otherwise... it's pretty much the same. But he doesn't base favourites on house like he used to (not that he's any nicer to Gryffindors) but he bases it more on the student and class (house class I mean) itself.

Very true, they can't blow things up there. But they can in the duelling class. (Now that's a class I'd rather skip thank you very much. Anytime I do show up he has me help the students practice by throwing lightning bolts at them (IS HE TRYING TO GET ONE OF MY STUDENTS KILLED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?)

Oh for Merlin's sake! I swear I am going to banish those two to two separate parts of a castle. Put a spell that they can't be in the same part of the castle at the same time SOMETHING ANYTHING! Uggh. Oh well, should let you go anyway. Hope Lucius isn't suffering too much ;)

Take care darlin' and have a lovely vacation. Hope this one won't get too lost this time around.

Love,

Isá

**glglglglgl**

_**April 1, 2005**_

Dear Isá

Tell Fearchar he can take it out on Lucius the next time, as it is all his fault that poor Fearchar couldn't find us. Oh and I know what you mean about Father's owl. I swear Father is the only person that bloody owl even likes.

I can't believe Luc said that! Let's just put it this way...he thought I was bad in New York? He hasn't seen anything yet. I think it's time to introduce your brother to a little place called Rodeo Drive! Muwhahahahahahaha

Duncan most definitely is a God. Luc should be happy that I didn't meet Duncan until after we reunited or else he would have had some serious competition. Duncan had lots of fun at Luc's expense while we were in Paris. I swear Isá your brother is more over protective now than he was when we were first married. He insisted on being present for every session Duncan and I had together. I think he was more afraid of Duncan trying something than he was of me getting hurt. Mind you I'll get my revenge soon. I just heard from Duncan, he has some business to attend to in Seacouver so he said he was going to come by the hotel for a visit. Maybe I'll finally be able to get that man alone in a room for once. I'll just send Luc off for a training session with Angel or something, or hey, I'll drag Duncan off shopping thereby relieving Luc of the need to accompany me :)

Did you ever have the pleasure of meeting Duncan's friend Amanda? If not, hopefully you never will but if you do, make sure that you keep her as far away from my father as possible. Course I think once she learns that I'm his daughter, she'd think twice about trying anything, seeing as she learned that the hard way with Lucius. Duncan and I had just finished warming up and he was showing me a certain move when in walks Amanda, who immediately tells me to take my hands off of her property. Just as Duncan was trying to explain what was going on, Amanda seemed to get distracted by something, that something being my dear husband who had just returned. Turns out she met Luc when he hired Duncan to try to kill you. She seemed to have a difficult time accepting the fact that I was married to Luc. She said some really mean and hurtful things to me, things that I really don't want to repeat right now. After that the next thing I remember is waking up in bed next to Luc. Apparently Amanda's opinions of me proceeded to get worse and worse the more Luc and Duncan tried to explain and I eventually lashed out at her. From what Luc told me, she wasn't exactly prepared for me to attack her with a sword or the strength of my assault and it wasn't long before I had the upper hand. Apparently I was on the verge of taking her head when Adam, he arrived at some point during my assault on Amanda, pointed out that there was no way of knowing what the effects of my taking Amanda's head would be, what would happen to the Quickening with two other immortals, neither of whom actually did the beheading, and an extremely powerful witch and wizard in the room. They tried calling out to me to no avail and Luc even tried to reach me through our bond but even that didn't work. Amanda commented on my disturbingly black eyes, which is when Luc realized that I had submitted to the darkness inside of me and that was what was controlling me now, so he did the only thing he could think to do that would effectively break me out of the hold the darkness had over me. He used the brand. Please don't be too upset with him Isá, he had a very good reason for using it and we've come to an agreement that the only time he is allowed to use it is when I'm trapped within the darkness and there is no other way of getting me out of it.

Getting Luc on a Muggle Airplane wasn't really all that difficult believe it or not. As you know we can't apparate someplace if we can't picture exactly where we're going and I'm not about to splinch myself thank you very much. I also refused to Floo someplace strange, plus I couldn't exactly take Athena through the Floo network and I'm not all that comfortable with portkeys. As for getting Luc on the plane all it took was one little threat and he was more than happy to agree. :)

Ah yes, the flight attendant. The poor guy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I couldn't figure out why he kept throwing me these strange looks at first. He kept looking as if he wanted to come over and talk to me but every time he started to come over he seemed to suddenly change his mind. It wasn't until Luc decided to get up and stretch his legs, you know how tight airplane seats are even in first class and Luc is by no means a small man that the attendant finally came over and started talking to me. It wasn't till he mentioned the blond with all the tattoos that I figured out that he was the flight attendant from our trip to LA. I heard Luc returning so I stood up that way he didn't have to climb over me, which is when the flight attendant decided to get up the nerve to ask me out when we landed if my 'father' would allow it. I stood there in complete shock for a few minutes trying to digest what the guy had just said when Luc decided to take matters into his own hands. He growled at the flight attendant that his wife would not be going out with anyone other than him once we reached New York before turning me around, still in shock here, and kissing me rather passionately in front of the entire first class cabin and those in economy that could see through the dividing curtains. After that the poor flight attendant stayed out of first class as much as he could and if he had to come in he stayed on the other side from where Luc and I were sitting.

Unfortunately, the truce between Luc and Spike was short lived, thanks to Luc's never-ending sex drive and Spike's incredibly bad timing. I'm just glad that Buffy realized the reason her house got destroyed was not my fault. Did you know I've graduated from shattering everything made of glass to blowing up entire houses? I would love to know Albus' reaction when he hears that. That's why Luc and I headed for LA. I knew that if we stayed with Buffy in Cleveland any longer that there was a damn good chance that I would lose control again, thanks to Luc and Spike's constant bickering, and we thought my power surges at Hogwarts were bad when I merged with Harry. Now that I've bonded with Luc, twice at that, my surges draw on his magic now instead of Harry's and we both now how powerful Luc's magic is.

The sparring lessons with Angel were my revenge after Luc and Spike caused me to blow up Buffy's house. I actually do join in on the sessions occasionally now since I know that Luc won't try anything with Angel in the room. Maybe I'll be able to convince Duncan to join us ;) Luc and I have decided to take Angel up on his offer to set up residence here in the Hyperion, at least for the time being. We've also joined the team of Angel Investigations while we're here. At least this way Luc still gets to torture and kill things, they just happen to be demons instead of Muggles but he doesn't seem to mind too much, especially since he likes the outcome. Not that the demon is dead of course. Just think back to our time as the Dark Four and multiply his reactions then by...oh...say 10 or so. And they all wonder why we never seem to get out of bed before 3 or 4 in the afternoon.

Tell Sage that her Aunt and Uncle miss her terribly and that we love her but unfortunately we probably won't be returning until the summer sometime depending on what I hear from the Académie de Breuvages Magiques. It was actually Luc's decision to stay in LA for as long as possible. He knows that I have issues with being at the Manor and even though we'll be living at the Chateau in France, he wants me to have as much time away from the eyes and press of the Wizarding World as possible.

Tell Bella and Kaira that I miss them too.

I'm glad to hear that Father isn't playing favourites anymore, course it probably helps that he's no longer the Head of Slytherin House. Remind me never to drop by for a visit while he's teaching the Duelling class. The last thing I need is to be dragged into helping especially since Luc and I don't tend to use our magic much here in LA, except when we're in the hotel, but even then not that often...course between the sessions with Angel, the demon fighting and keeping me in bed, Luc doesn't really have much need for magic but of course it does help that we're both gifted with the ability of wandless magic when we do need it.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Jamie

**glglglglgl**

_**April 26, 2005**_

Darling Jyn,

No worries, Fearchar is eagerly awaiting your husband's return. And bloody owl, sorry had to say that. Believe it Love, this is your husband we are talking about, Head of the Malfoy family for 20 years, Voldemort's right hand. He tends to not think ;) Ooooohhh have fun love. Rodeo Drive, oh you have to pick me up a scarf. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please and aye, I'll stop.

Oh I know, I swear if it weren't for your father, I would have started that man's mortal fan club years ago. And I hate to say this, because Lucius will kill me, but I think you two would make a lovely couple. Seriously, his dark brooding looks, your striking beauty... imagine the children... well that is if Immortals could have children... yes and I'll take my foot out of my arse now and continue on.

You can't see me, but I'm rolling my eyes. Lucius really needs to stop the whole protective act. I swear he should realize you aren't going anywhere, you can take care of yourself, and he needs to BLOODY WELL GROW UP! Hmm so Duncan is going to Seacouver... why does he never pass through here? Really, I could use something to make your father jealous, not to mention just seeing the man again is worth your father's fits. And brilliant love, simply brilliant. Enjoy your shopping spree.

Actually, I never did have the pleasure of meeting Amanda, heard about her, but met her no. And in all honesty, I can quite see her and Lucius, the old Lucius love. So, she certainly stuck her head in a hole didn't she? Well, her problem. And she better watch her mouth when I'm around too. You might have company going after her next time.

So, my brother used that blasted brand did he... normally I would be quite irate right now, and I'm not saying I am not quite irate mind you. BUT, you have a bargain on that so... as long as he doesn't use it for any other reason. GOT THAT BROTHER MINE? I still don't understand why he just doesn't remove it. I mean it has to be removable by him doesn't it? Yes none of us could come near it. But this is the man who gave you your first tattoo shall we say. But, I'll shut up now.

So Luc had his first airplane ride. (And I still don't believe it wasn't that difficult). I know you can't apparate, Gods that sucks about the ability. And please, no splinching. I do not want to have to take care of your munchkins plus mine plus Ciara. I'm nuts enough as it is chasing Tessa around and putting up with those nutcase ghosts trying to kill each other, they keep forgetting they are already dead I tell you.

You can take Athena through the Floo darling. Shields does it all the time remember? And if you want to Floo next time to New York, the best place is Summersby down on the waterfront. It's run by this sweet old man, Charles.

And you are a wicked woman my dear. But threatening him does work :)

Wait! Why was he talking about me! And somehow I find that highly offensive. The blond with all the tattoos... well no, it's funny because when I first read that I thought he was talking about Lucius for some odd reason. (Now isn't that an interesting mental picture) OH MY GODS! He thought Lucius was your father! Well... technically... Lucius is your stepmother's brother... Makes him your uncle technically speaking...But oh to have seen the look on Lucius' face. (You can't hear me, but I'm laughing like a lunatic) Oh my Gods, now that must have been quite a show. Possessive much are we Lucius? Honestly brother mine, it was an honest mistake...

Oh my Gods Spike caught you? That's it. We have to start a club. The 'I've seen Lucius and Jyn going at it club... oh and I'm another Malfoy' Have to contact Spikie now. Too much fun to be had at Lucius' expense. Oh that is a good thing. Would have been quite interesting if Buffy knew that... Hmm, I'll let you know what Albus has to say as soon as he gets back to me. Hmm good choice love. Before things got any more insane there in Cleveland. Oh Gods yes, we both know how powerful my brother's magic is. I swear he somehow got some bit of our blasted Higginbotham magic... Because we both are more powerful than father... Then again father was the youngest, so the brunt of the family powers went to Malachai instead of him... Did you know the head of the family gets a bit of extra magic than the rest of the family? That's probably the real reason Lucius is so powerful. He was head of the family by birth. That's why Draco has a good amount of power... although Ciara and his other children won't get that extra boost... it will go to whatever one of your children that will take over as head of the family from me... Oh, and tell Lucius thank you sooooo much for pissing Great Aunt Carlotta off a few dozen years ago. She's refusing to work with me because of him now.

Brilliant leverage darling. Just what Lucius needs to get his butt kicked by Angel... oh that reminds me. When you two do get back from your travels... I need Lucius to stop by. Carlotta has also managed to rally the family about me not being the true head of the family. And they want to see that I deserve it instead of Lucius... Lucius will know what that means. And don't worry; he'll come home in one-piece love.

But back to the lessons. So are you having fun beating your husband at sparring when you can? Umm Baby Girl, good luck with convincing Lucius to spar with Angel and Duncan, and not try to kill the immortal.

So you're staying at the hotel. And joined AI, well that's interesting. You two are going to come back and visit us sleep-deprived teachers, who are getting harassed by those brothers of yours right? I need someone to put the twins in their place. (They are trying to get me to make a few of their supplies legal.) Oh, but that is a good thing that Lucius does get his torture desires out of the way. Oh my Gods. You two are going to end up with kids a heck of a lot sooner than the fates said... hmm oh well more 'grandchildren to spoil' ... Have I mentioned how undeniably weird it is that Desi is now my granddaughter? Actually that isn't as bad as the fact that Draco is now my grandson and Ciara is now my great granddaughter! There's something so wrong about that... really...

Tessa misses you and is sulking that you won't be back. But she'll live :) And you have to write as soon as you hear got it? Your father is about to go insane with my rambling of Jyn may be going to the Académie de Breuvages Magiques. She's going to be going to the Académie She's going to the Académie... At least that's what he quotes back to me when he is picking on me about that...

Don't blame you for staying away from the press. It's a lovely brilliant idea. They are horrible I tell you. I'm about ready to send Shields out after them, and borrow Shamira to help! Anyway... let's all ignore my psychotic tendencies for the moment... do da doo da doo.

Kaira and Bella send their hellos, and ask if you've seen any movie stars... I still want to know when Kaira had a chance to get Bella hooked on Muggle movies...

Oh I know, it's so strange seeing him being nice and not playing favourites... it just isn't the same! And your father is grumbling because I'm complaining about him not picking on students now, when for the past dozen years I was always complaining he picked on us too much. (Even when I was just a lowly first year... now that drove him insane. A first year prat telling him he shouldn't be so mean to the other houses. Yes, I was a mean pain in the butt.)

No worries, I won't let you bug him while teaching. It's bad enough he tricks me into helping. You have no idea the things that man is capable of. I'll tell you next letter. I'm getting glares for taking too long to finish this as it is. And yes you two are lucky. Your father would probably love it if I wasn't able to use the occasional wandless magic I can use.

But I have to go love. I'm getting sick of your father's looks. And promised Dawn I'd meet her for lunch. She wants me to meet someone named Christina. Happy Easter love, and have a great time in the states.

Love,

Isá

**glglglglgl**

**July 10, 2005**

Well, the world as we know it is trying to be over. That's the only explanation I have anymore.

Six days ago we gathered in New Orleans to attend the wedding of two of our fairly good friends. Debbie and Dawn, Dawn Summers that is. It started out as a wonderful day. We were all happy as clams. Well Stacey and Maya weren't exactly thrilled about wearing their dresses, but they were putting on a fairly decent front, other than Maya threatening to kill a few people for giving her compliments.

We had an interesting day getting ready for the ceremony. Vld was having a lovely time teasing Lucius and calling him "Lucy", which later explained why Lucius was in such a horrible mood that day. And we joined up with Vld to pick on William (Spike that is). Of course the fun there was that he was getting Jyn back by sharing details of that rather interesting event back in Cleveland, (the one that put him in the new club he and I have founded. The "I've seen Lucius and Jamie doing the horizontal tango club" which Lucius is debating killing me for. But hey, I need something to make that memory less... ready to lose my lunch... I mean honestly. If he's so upset, he can sneak in on Severus and I and start his own club... then again Severus would probably kill him... so that isn't so great a plan. Oh well, he's stuck with us.)

And I am completely utterly off track. So as I was saying, it was a pretty great morning. And we were all set to have a blast celebrating the marriage.

Oh, a little side note, as to how the vampires were there and not going poof into smoke. (Maya has a ring to prevent that from Debbie, and as for the rest (Angel, Harmony, Spike, and Christine) who was becoming a member of our insane little friendship fellowship thing), the place was spelled to avoid that little problem.

So anyway, time for the wedding to start right? So it did. Four o'clock on the dot, and we all took our seats. Emma and Stacey walked down the aisle throwing petals everywhere, both happy for their mums (well mum and mum-to-be but yeah). Next came Spike and Buffy, Spike in a tuxedo (shock of all shocks) and Buffy in a pink dress. (She, Willow, and Stacey had identical dresses, much to Maya's chagrin) They were on the left side of the altar, soon joined by Willow and Xander. After they were in place, Vld came up the aisle with Maya and Arianna, both in light green dresses. (Once again Maya was quite unhappy, not only a dress but a matching dress). Vld and the girls took their place on the right side of the altar and we all stood as Debbie and her father came down the aisle.

Debs was escorted by her father Charles, the only member of their clan able to come. But at least he was there right? Right. So Charles escorted her to join the others, then Dawn appeared on Giles' arm. I think that she was close to cutting the circulation off in his arm…. But I can't be sure. He just grimaced for a slight moment, before getting his happy expression back. Poor thing, I know how hard a woman can grip when she's nervous or in pain or something. Ahh the memories of Desi's birth…

And I'm off subject again. (My mind is really trying to not think about this. But I have to get it down for any future generations who may run into any possible after-effects from our fight.

So where was I? Oh yes, Giles brought Dawn in, then he took his seat, and the ceremony began. It had the usual speeches about love and marriage. Then the girls recited their vows. They were beautiful. But I'm not going to recount them here. They were for Dawn and Debbie, not future generations to read and wonder. But by the time Debs had finished… I don't think there was a dry eye in the house… well except Lucius and Severus, but I've only seen those two cry under extreme emotional distress so…Every rather normal person was crying.

Next came the exchanging of the rings, which Vld and Spike had. They were gorgeous really, each consisting of two laced rings, one of sliver, the other gold. But yes, they got their rings on somehow with their shaking, then the priest told one of them to kiss the bride, probably both really… and we were all standing ready to cheer as soon as they broke apart. And just as they were about to kiss, all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere, appeared this god-awful, ugly as all get out creature. Tall, red skin, long furry black legs complete with hooves, long black hair, these freaky yellow eyes and two black horns in its forehead. (If anything, it looked like a Muggle impression of Lucifer that was it). Just as they were about to kiss, he bloody well kicked Debbie's jaw, sending her flying through the wall of the tent to crash against the wall of the house. (How he didn't break her jaw is beyond me).

In the next second, a shockwave sent us all to the floor, that was when the whole lot of us got hurt, though the biggest worry was Hermione, what had once been a chair was currently using her as a shish-kabob. Gil and I reacted on instinct, don't even ask me the spells we used to stop the bleeding and repair the damage, as we had to pull the blasted piece of wood out. Not to mention keep Hermione from going into shock.

I don't know what happened in those seconds from firsthand knowledge, everything I know I heard from Spike after the fact.

Ugly had Dawn around her waist, and she was out cold. Spike, Buffy, Maya, and Vld all dived at him, and ended up colliding with each other where he had been. A quick teleportation and ugly was gone, with Dawn.

For the next two hours, we worked. No one was mortally injured beyond our skills, but almost everyone was injured from that shockwave. Severus had a concussion from when he shielded Tessa, although she and Ciara were both still injured, a good deal of bruises, a broken arm for Tessa and a broken shoulder for Cia. We were both thankful that Desi had stayed with a friend from school for the summer. It was bad enough having two of our girls hurt…

Harry had received a good gash on his head; we were only able to bandage him at the time as he refused to leave Mione's side. Gil was with her by then, watching her in case she needed more work. Poppy wouldn't touch her after Gil and I had. She couldn't be sure about the spells we used, and didn't want to counteract anything we did. As for me, by then I was taking care of Severus, making sure the man stayed awake, which was easy since we were arguing about getting my own wounds tended. It was only a broken arm and a cut on my left cheek…okay so it was two inches long and a good inch or so deep. It healed for crying out loud.

During that time, Lucius was in Deb's office screaming at Albus through the fireplace, and in a little cell phone he had against his ear. (When he learned to use a cell phone is still beyond me. Albus told me all about the sight after the fact.) Charles had already called on reinforcements, the family arrived and they retreated to the attic with a very shaky Debbie. We all knew that her family would probably be the only ones who could be there for her at the moment.

Meanwhile back in our area, poor Gaïa and Yuriko were both restraining Buffy and Spike, the two dingbats were trying to dash out to First Street, both ready to kill whatever had been involved in Dawn's disappearance. Kennedy, left leg broken, was trying to calm down her former lover Willow, who now sported totally black eyes. Oz, who now controlled his wolf so well he could change form at will, was now in a half wolf form, his werewolf healing factor working on his own injuries (a broken back), and running from bed to bed, following Madam Pomfrey's orders. How he did it is still beyond me. I could barely keep up with what she was yelling for.

Dawn Marie had apparated to Poppy's house to get her help immediately, and they had returned as fast as possible, Poppy setting to work on everyone ASAP. We had also contacted Abbs and Sirius, and Remus who was spending the day with them. They came to help, neither of the men in a good mood when they saw what had happened. We've all seen too much war… them especially…

We had people from everywhere helping, and by nightfall everyone was stable, many of the group not even showing signs of their injuries. Broken bones were healed, bruises removed. The only one of us still kept in bed was Hermione, which she stayed in for the next few days. She still can feel the pain… when there is a change in the weather. But there are no physical marks; no one would know it happened had they not been there.

Angel had left earlier with Gunn and Wesley to find out information at Wolfram and Hart; we had a name for Ugly from Charles before he stormed off with Deb that morning. Giles as well was contacting the Watcher's for help to get Dawn back from Azazel. Vld as well took off for the night, from what I heard later, he went from demon bar to bar, before we could heal his broken ribs, which is how I found out when I interrogated him the next morning when we healed the now severely broken ribs. By the time he was through in his quest for information, unfortunately finding none, he had killed quite a few demons that made the mistake to be glad about Dawn's kidnapping.

During the night, more reinforcements arrived. Including our three Immortals (the cell phone call Lucius made). Why he contacted them I have no idea, we couldn't have expected them to go to a demon realm with us... Duncan, Methos, and Amanda quickly helped us with watching over the injured so we could all get some much needed rest, although I still wonder at the thinking that took them with us to the demon's realm. But it was their choice. Along with those three, Albus had arrived with Hagrid, Minerva, and some more members of the Order, those who could come. After all, if this evil was allowed to access the Key's powers, it would be a threat to the Wizarding World as well, even though demons did tend to leave us be. Plus another fifty slayers showed up. Where we put everyone, I will never understand. But we did it.

That morning we were told that we had to save Dawn before Ugly performed a ritual to use the Key to open a permanent portal between his world and ours, or the world was over. (Now that is getting a bit old, really people out there in the universe).

So we spent the next two days doing research. There was more to it, Jyn and I could sense they were keeping something secret. Something major, but we did not push. Instead tending to Hermione and Jyn took the girls to stay with Miz until it was over.

The evening of the 7th, we found out where she was, and just how much time we had before the ritual…oh four hours or less. So we gathered up, prepared to go. There were a hundred slayers including Buffy and Faith, Kennedy, Yuriko, and numerous others. Our troop of Vampires including Angel, Spike, Maya and Christina. The werewolves in our group, demons, half-demons, our two ticked Vengeance Demons… (Anya was beyond pissed). And ironic enough, our three Immortals were going with us. (Goodie, if they died I would get to explain to Joe what happened to his best friends and the hope for the Game. Oh yes, I was looking forward to that…)

And then there were the few of us from the Order, our two nutcase Muggles (Vld and Xander), and five very cranky members of the Anlingens Clan (Debbie's clan). So hey, we were a force to be reckoned with, if it was anyone other than a demon.

Thirty minutes later we got to where Dawn was, having had to fight our way up of course. (Why us really?) Only thing we forgot, time is different in that world, so we got there just in time to stop it. Seriously.

Dawn was there, chained in front of some kind of pit, still in her wedding dress, a large bleeding gash on her stomach, and the portal about ten meters in the air above us, for now not bigger than a football. Yet she was still struggling, willing to fight to the end. The demon king stood right next to her, laughing like crazy and telling us we were too late.

Deb, Buffy and a few others sunk to their knees in despair all around, but Vld sprang into action, axe withdrawn, along with Spike, Maya, Gaïa and a claws-out Yuriko and charged Azazel.

Ugly didn't even break a sweat, and backhanded all of them, like they were nothing but insects, into a nearby wall. It was a bit freaky seeing my cousin and Maya's chests smoking… bloody ugly had burnt them, not too badly at least though.

By the time they were all back on their feet, Faith and Angel had the second group ready to attack. Oz in his wolf form, Anya ready to kill… Amanda, Methos, and Duncan were on guard, along with a few other witches and wizards. Gilly and I were set, lightening at the ready, and Jyn and Lucius didn't even bother with their wands…

Of course that was when Vld suddenly stopped his new charge. Seems Charles contacted him and told him to not do anything. The news spread quickly to those of us who couldn't hear him. (Hey, Gil, Jyn, Luc, and I have enough people in our heads; no one else could get in even if they wanted.)

But since we were in Ugly's home dimension, he was nearly invisible. So we all started throwing containment and other such spells at him. I saw Debbie rise and start towards Dawn, Buffy following her until she ran into a barrier, created by Debs if I was right. Then I knew. We all caught on very quick. The only way to save our worlds was to destroy Dawn.

By then many of the others had caught on and were trying to stop her. Poor Vld had to keep Buffy and Faith from getting through. I don't even know if anyone saw what happened inside. No one could hear them, but they exchanged the words of love, one final kiss, then Dawn told her to 'do it'

And poor Debs did. She rammed her sword into her lover's chest, and she starting to whisper her incantation. I looked at Gil, we both knew that language, and it only verified what we had already figured out.

After it was over, Debbie was holding Dawn's body, heart-wrenching sobs that shook us all. She screamed in agony a few moments later, then Ugly got pissed, and managed to break our spells. The whole lot of us fell to the ground in exhaustion. There wasn't anything we could do now but watch.

Ugly went after Debbie then, holding her by the throat and yelling at her how she had ruined his plans. Well big deal, he should have expected it really… Buffy, Vld, and the others went after him then.

And of course Ugly called on his little minions to come keep us busy, which was when Debs bloody well got pissed. She somehow managed to call on three of her big powers/gifts. Then she bloody well slugged Ugly for all she was worth. Sent him flying let me tell you.

So the minions attacked us. Deb fought Ugly. Jyn, Gil, Lucius and I stuck together, drawing on each other for strength. And except for Gil, we just said screw wands. And Balthazar was there, loving his chance to show off and protect not only the head of the family, but his former master as well.

But meanwhile, Debbie was weakening and we needed a miracle, which we got, in Maya. Somehow she was able to jump on Ugly's back. And she bloody well started smoking immediately. But it gave Deb the chance to do what had to be done. She jumped over the pit, leaving Maya to hold Ugly and sent pure energy at Ugly's power source. A big explosion threw us all to the ground and Ugly started screaming and writhing in agony, before exploding in a filthy mass of mud-like matter.

His demons followed him in death, leaving us panting, injured and grieving. Only Debbie had been able to keep standing after the explosion, back to her normal self, but she had yet to move. Vld made his way up to Maya's burning shape, wanting to extinguish the flames no doubt, but before he could reach her, she called Debbie's name in a small dying voice. Debbie turned slowly, and their eyes locked one last time. In a broken-hearted voice, she pronounced Maya's name in response, and tears flowed in her eyes as her former lover smiled to her, before turning to dust.

Hours later, we were all back to Anlingen Manor in New Orleans, and the silence between us was deafening. A few minutes after Maya's death, the dimension we were in had started collapsing, and we all had to run to escape. Vld had to carry Debbie, seeing as she didn't seem to be aware of the dangers of staying, and Spike did the same with Dawn's lifeless form.

Once we were back at the house, Vld took Debbie to her bedroom, along with her father, and left for him to take care of her and put her to rest. Her eyes were empty, she didn't seem to notice what was happening around her, and she didn't seem to have any strength left.

We went our separate ways the next day, returning to our homes. I talked to Vld yesterday, and still Debbie does not respond. But it will take her time to process what happened. To heal. It is not easy killing the one you love, even if it is to save to world.

So life goes on…as it always does. Cia has gone to visit her mum. Tessa is still with her aunt. Des is still with her friends. Hermione is completely healed, as are the rest of us… but I doubt we'll ever get over this, that we'll ever be able to look back without being in pain. But that is life. And so we must go on. Doesn't make it any easier. But at least we have each other right?

**glglglglgl**

August 13, 2005

Dearest Jyn,

Hey Baby Girl :) How are things out west? Better yet how are you? Really? How has everyone been doing since Dawn's death? Gods, that is still so hard to think about, let alone write... poor Debs, their wedding day and she had to kill her true love.

Hang on, I have to shoo Peeves away, he's laughing at me. Where's Tomas when I need that bloody Baron?

Okay, I'm back. I sent Fearchar after Tomas and he's taking Peeves off to work for me. Gods I love that ghost, want to kill him, but I love him.

But, let's not dwell on the events of early July. The past Headmasters and Mistresses do not want to watch me cry like a baby again. Especially Sirius' dear grandfather (keeps mentioning a Black would not cry so much and as I'm related to the family I shouldn't either... Bloody man, I tell you men can be the scum of the earth)

Happy belated birthday love, we would have come seen you, but your father was at a party for Harry the day before (And neither of the Potters mind that you and Lucius couldn't come, they understand completely that you want to spend your birthday quietly with Lucius (course that still wasn't going to keep me away, Lucius could have just bloody well dealt with me) But, where was I? oh yes, well wouldn't you know that we had this horrible summer storm hit the coast were the Potter household is on, and everyone was kept there. No one dared apparate, as there was no knowing if the lightning storm might affect it and cause one to splinch, let alone if a bolt struck and broke one's concentration (can you imagine the sight if that happened with your father and only half of him arrived in our living room? Shields would probably try to attack him! Oh, have you guys heard of the Floo strike we have going? The elves refuse to clean out the system anymore unless they get less appreciation (too many people are telling them thanks when they see them (people are finally catching on to S.P.E.W. (Merlin help us all, because your sister-in-law has gone over the deep end in happiness) so needless to say Floo was out too. No one was able to leave until the 6th of August.

As for myself, well I had a last minute trip to France. (Bloody Immortal) Methos wrote saying Joe had been attacked by a Boggart (why a Boggart was in Methos' place I didn't think to ask until after the fact) so I rushed my little butt to Paris. Well wouldn't you know, the idiot just wanted someone to keep him company while Duncan and Amanda were in Russia (don't ask) and Joe was back in the states at a watcher's meeting.

I've officially declared that man the oldest living baby!

So I was unfortunately otherwise occupied. Thank the Gods that Tessa is out visiting Miz so I didn't have to worry about her being home alone (I had thought the trip to Paris was only going to be a few hours, until Methos tied me to a chair and begged). Although one good thing, I've gotten my sword fighting skills under control, and managed to keep from killing the bugger.

Anyway, school is starting soon, and guess what I heard the other day? Your dear granddaughter is coming back to Hogwarts! (Your daughter though is staying at Durmstrang). Oh well, at least I'll have two of my girls back.

Oh that reminds me. Have you heard anything yet! I'm about ready to march my butt over to that school and pester the headmaster until he tells me if you are in. The suspense is killing me here! (And I'm only the sister/mother here)

Oh for blasted Merlin's sake! Jyn I have to go. We're having an argument among the staff with Peeves (the bloody poltergeist went and flooded every office, private chambers, and staff lounge in the castle! I swear I'm going to get a priest in here to try an exorcism with him and have the rest of the gang go bug Rosmerta for the night!) Well, I hope things are halfway decent over there. Miss you tons and tons.

All my love

Isá

P.S. Tell that brother of mine hi :)

**glglglglgl**

_**Isáwien's Journal entry. September 24, 2005**_

August rolled into September, starting a new school year at Hogwarts.

Ciara Malfoy finally returned from Durmstrang to finish her schooling back in the school that had included dozens of her ancestors for generations. Thank the Gods for that. I can send Tessa to bother her niece now... and Ciara doesn't seem to mind having her aunt or whatever term one wishes to use for their relationship, around. Severus continued teaching the advanced duelling classes, and they seem more popular than ever. He is enjoying himself far too much it seems, but that is good for him, so I'm happy.

The Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas agreed to call a truce to their feud that lasted for the majority of the past year. One that took a number of hours to negotiate as it was, but Tomas tends to stay close to me or the other Slytherin students now, and Nicholas stays close to his Gryffindors.

This year brought around the completion of the staff here at the school. Even Hagrid is no longer teaching. Though he is still on the grounds. He has no other home known to him, and I can't imagine him not being close to the forest he has roamed for so many years when others would avoid it at all cost. Not to mention his Beloved Aragog is here, and the thestrals he has raised into a herd.

It's actually surprising how many of the staff members are somehow related to the insane family that we have. Matt Vandenburgh, Sirius' only son, is teaching Astronomy. And Mizery, Tessa's Aunt on her mother's side, has taken over Muggle Studies. I'm trying to convince her to move her family here to England instead of them staying in the States, and she being here nine months out of the year for the most part.

It has been over two months since the events that threw our circle for the loop of a lifetime. It's still hard to believe that what we gathered for that was to have been a happy event. The marriage of Debbie and Dawn turned into the nightmare that it became. And yet it is true. Everyone's injuries have healed, though Hermione still has a bit of pain when a storm passes through. She jokes that it was one of those trees that people made water finding sticks with which made that chair. (Although on the other hand, I would hate to have a chair leg go through my stomach just the same.) At the same time, if she thanks me one more time for performing the emergency medical spells, I will be forced to lock her in the coat room next time she and Harry visit.

It has also been three months since I last talked with or heard from Jyn. No doubt that husband of hers is keeping her busy. I'll have to tease him and tell him to start letting her out more often next time I talk to him.

Although... I have been noticing a strange lack of sense of them in my mind as of late... almost as if they were blocking me.

But that can't be. I'm just imagining things. The stress of running the school must be getting to me. That has to be it.

Oh, have to run, have a teacher's meeting.

**glglglglgl**

_**Isáwien's Journal entry. September 30, 2005**_

Well, it's official. The Fates hate me with a passion. Yes, they are enjoying watching me flounder. Again.

Wasn't it bad enough losing one child? Really now!

Gods this was suppose to end with Gilly and I. And as much as I hate the knowledge that it won't. That the line will continue...

Severus is thrilled. He seemed to have forgotten that I never wanted another child... Part of me hates to break his good mood. But the other half wants to bloody well ring his neck.

DAMN THOSE WOMEN!

I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want to bring another child into this world that will bear the curse that has been on my family for too many generations to remember. The Gods know I would love a child. But since I lost my darling Phillip I did not want to repeat either that loss or the guilt that I have passed on the Expellings...

And yet here I find myself. In only seven months I shall bring a child into this world who will no doubt have that very curse.

And the only person I have been able to truly talk to is Gilly. Dawn is back in the states visiting family, and Jyn has yet to write me. Which that is a whole other story I shall get to later.

Gilly's as worried about the continuing of the line as me. But she is also thrilled for me because she knows I would kill to have a child of my own. Just as she would...

But she is the only other person in the world who can understand what I am feeling. And she has voiced the thought I wouldn't let myself think at first... But no, I can't destroy the life I've created so unknowingly. What Muggles go through with an abortion is just un-acceptable to me.

So, I have a child coming into this world, one who a part of me is already starting to love. Yet I can't help feeling guilty that I am cursing this little innocent child to the same fate that I would give anything to escape.

NO! No more. I can't think about this anymore. Not tonight. I can barely keep my brain straight as it is. And dealing with Severus is insane as well. Not to mention the fights we are having over this whole matter...

But yes, on to the new topic. My darling sister/daughter. I haven't heard from her or seen her since July 5th. And today I found out from Severus that she not only got into that lovely school that she wanted into so badly, but she didn't even let us know!

Now this is the greatest thing I've heard all year (that she got in). But why isn't she talking to Severus or me? And now I know for a fact that she is blocking me. Because I out and out tried to talk with her. And Lucius even. But they are both blocking me. I swear the only one I can get a hold of lately is Draco...

This is so very wrong... this isn't like her. Hell it's not even like him... Why isn't she talking to me? What have I bloody well done? I mean really now? What could have happened that she won't even talk to us?

Bothersome. I have to go, Tessa just got into a water balloon war with Peeves.

**glglglglgl**

_**Isáwien's Journal entry. October 19, 2005**_

Well, I suppose things can't get much worse than they are now. And no, this isn't Isáwien, it's Gilly. I've confiscated her journal because she needs to update this thing.

It has been two weeks or so since she last updated based on the date. And since she seems to not get around to this, I may as well do it for her.

First and foremost. My darling cousin is keeping the baby. Of course. But she made it official at least to me.

Severus is STILL on the couch. The bugger just won't learn to keep his mouth shut. Which would be a good thing considering that her hormones have completely gone off the deep end.

We both finally understand what our fathers meant when they said our mothers were literally insane when pregnant with us. I mean Isáwien has truly gone off the deep end here. Imagine the normal hormonal episodes of a pregnant woman, who has been called fat, and someone made her cry. Now times that by a few hundred, add 9 years of built up magical power, lightening that flares up when one is emotional AND an amazing knowledge of spells, PLUS a Malfoy temper...

Times she almost scares me. Except I'm immune to anything she throws at me cause I know all the counter spells. Plus of our being trained together in the ways of our dear family.

Which is also why I'm the only one sharing her chambers with her. Sage and Severus have actually retired to another set of chambers for their safety. Sage actually gets a kick out of watching her mum chew Severus out for being an idiot male.

Although it is quite funny really...

But to add fuel to the fire. There has still been no word from Jamie and Lucius since this past July. And it is quite obvious now that she is only avoiding Isáwien and her father. Seeing as she has responded to Desi about her birthday party to be held at the Estate. (She requested that she be allowed a party since it was her birthday. And Durmstrang lets them have a day off on Halloween, so Isáwien arranged it with the school to let the girl come home and a number of her friends are coming over for a party that night. A no family party, one of those teen dance parties... We're having a party with the family that morning. Hogwarts is letting the students have the day off too, giving them a three-day weekend.

Isn't life so interesting right now? But, I have to go stop my dear cousin from killing Peeves.

**glglglglgl**

_**Isáwien's Journal entry. October 29, 2005**_

UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH

Men are the stupidest creations on God's green earth! I swear, why they were invented... besides to continue humanity... IS UTTERLY BEYOND ME!

That stupid man that for some unknown reason I love, though the Gods know why... HAS BEEN IN CONTACT WITH HIS DAUGHTER FOR THE PAST WEEK! AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME!

Okay, I admit it. I have been throwing books at his head whenever he walks in a room and I've nearly decapitated him. BUT THAT WAS ONLY ONCE! I wasn't exactly in my regular mind at the time... And hey it wasn't just me. It was Balthazar too! He picks up on my emotions after all...

And yes I nearly strangled him that one night... but the idiot tried to tell me that I had never been prettier... I HAD JUST LOST MY BREAKFAST FOR THE FOURTH TIME THAT MORNING! At least come up with a reasonable lie!

And yes I admit I did accidentally set his owl's tail feathers on fire. BUT THAT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT! The bird flew over the candle I was lighting for crying out loud.

But is that any reason to not tell me that his daughter, my sister and best friend has been talking to him yet is for some unknown reason NOT talking with me!

AARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH

Bloody hell. I don't even know what the heck is going to happen when I see that girl at the party Monday. After three bloody months of no communication AND BLOCKING ME, I don't know what is going on in her mind. Let alone if I'll be able to keep from knocking some sense into her...

Or if I hug her till she turns blue...

Oh well it will be one of the two...

Ah for crying out loud! I am going to re-kill that damn poltergeist! Stupid annoying bugger...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Desdemona's Birthday**

**glglglglgl**

October 31, 2005

Desi's birthday party went fairly well, if one ignored the underlining tension between the two elder Malfoy women. And her second party went a hundred times better in her and Ciara's minds. So the teenagers were quite happy with the weekend.

As for the adults, they just tried to ignore whatever bad mood Isáwien seemed to be in and the fact that Jamie and Isáwien were not talking; a quite confusing turn of events for the group that had never truly seen them fight since Jamie's memory returned in its entirety.

Of course, on the other hand, the only people who knew about Isáwien's pregnancy were Severus, Gilly, Tessa, and Isáwien herself. And the three had been sworn to secrecy until Isáwien was prepared to tell the others. Of course the three knew better by now than to get her angry. She did not have very good control on her magic with her emotions and hormones being so utterly insane.

For the most part that weekend, Jamie avoided Isáwien at all costs, and Isáwien was getting a bit frustrated that she would not even look at her when they were at dinner. So, she finally decided enough was enough while Desi was having her second party, which was being monitored by Harry, Hermione, and the other fairly 'cool' members of the family. Well, those who Desi was not concerned about embarrassing her.

Severus and Lucius had gone off to calm the old man down as he seemed entirely too jittery. And Isáwien took her chance. Quickly making her way upstairs, she knocked on Jamie and Lucius' door. If they were never going to talk again, the least she felt she deserved was a chance to find out WHY.

"Father, is something wro…" Jamie trailed off when she noticed exactly who it was that had knocked on her door. "Yes?"

"Good evening to you, Darling Girl," Isáwien replied softly, not exactly enjoying her reception. But she really should not have expected anything...

"What do you want, Isáwien?" snapped Jamie as she continued to block the doorway.

"To talk, my Dear," she replied calmly. She was not going to lose control of her temper again today.

"So talk," instructed Jamie coldly, sounding an awful lot like Lucius.

"May I come in?" Isáwien replied evenly.

Jamie stepped back and opened the door further to allow Isáwien to pass before turning around to face her friend, her hand still on the door handle. "What do you want?" Jamie asked for a second time.

"To find out what's been going on, Jyn," Isáwien replied softly, not missing that she was still rather irate almost.

"There is nothing going on that you need concern yourself over," replied Jamie. "Now if that's everything I have some studying to do before Luc returns," she said opening the door once more.

"Damn it, Jamie. It does concern me! You're my sister, my best friend, and my BLASTED daughter. And for some unknown reason you and my brother have been blocking me since Dawn and Debbie's wedding," Isáwien snapped.

"Your point being?" Jamie snarled raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"My _point_ being that you're family and my best friend. And you have been shutting me out for some ungodly reason."

"I'm not 'shutting you out' as you put it," sneered Jamie. "I'd actually have to be able to hear you in order to do that, now if you _don't_ mind I have work to do."

"WELL THEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Isáwien yelled as she waved a hand and the door slammed shut.

"Trying to study," Jamie sighed in frustration.

"That isn't what I'm talking about and you know it," Isáwien growled as she sunk into a chair she conjured quickly.

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" questioned Jamie as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm talking about you not responding to any letters I've sent. Blocking me. And you seem to have no problem telling people things in your life, including your father, yet you have kept me in the dark this entire time," Isáwien replied evenly.

"Since when do _you_ care?" Jamie asked coldly, the iciness of her voice increasing. "And I told you I'm not blocking you," Jamie finished walking over to the window, keeping her back to Isáwien.

"Yeah right, and I'm Cassandra herself."

"I have no reason to block you Isáwien because as I said, _I. Can't. Hear. You._"

"Why the hell not," Isáwien snapped in frustration this time.

"Because the only person in here…" Jamie said, tapping her temple as she turned to face Isáwien "is me. It was Luc's idea. He thought it would be best if I was able to study undisturbed so we found a potion that shuts off the connection permanently."

"Permanently?" Isáwien asked in shock. "But your daughter...the bonding...just because you can't hear it doesn't mean that the lot of us aren't there...it could drive you insane one day..." Isáwien muttered in her shock. "HAS HE LOST HIS EVERLOVING MIND?!"

"Luc is not crazy," Jamie snapped. "He did it to protect me."

"Well, what is he going to do when you lose your mind because of this?!" Isáwien snapped back. "Stupid bloody men. Why they were created..." she muttered under her breath.

"I am _not_ going to go crazy, Isáwien. The potion shuts the voices off, it keeps _you_ out of _my_ head," snapped Jamie. "And leave my husband out of this. As I said he did this to protect me!"

"What the hell is going on with you lately?" Isáwien growled as she sat back in her chair and watched Jamie almost calculatingly

"Nothing that concerns you," snapped Jamie as she stalked towards the door.

"That's bull shite and you know it," Isáwien shot back.

"Why do you care?" snarled Jamie spinning back to face Isáwien, her eyes flashing black.

"Because you're my best friend and the only sister I bloody well have, damn it."

"Like that really matters to you," replied Jamie. /-/You will _not_ cry Jamie. She doesn't deserve your tears./-/

"Of course it damn well matters to me," Isáwien snapped back. /-/Have to get my temper in check here girl./-/

"Well you could have fooled me," replied Jamie, harshly wiping away a stray tear.

"What are you talking about?" Isáwien asked confused.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," replied Jamie.

"Actually, _I_ don't." Isáwien replied even more confused. /-/It is not good to make a pregnant woman angry, and then confused...I'm not going to cry so help me...Hell I need a break from life...No, I _need_ my best friend./-/

"July thirty-first," snarled Jamie. "Ring any bells?"

"I sent you a letter..." Isáwien replied confused by her reaction.

"A letter full of nothing but excuses," replied Jamie, hurt lacing her voice as she wrapped her arms around her middle in a defensive posture.

"I tried to come. But you know how impossible that man is...God Jyn, do you think I honestly wanted to be there in France and not with you?" Isáwien asked shocked that she would think such a thing.

"Don't you dare blame this on my Father, Isá!" snarled Jamie defensively. "It's not his fault you decided to reject your best friend on her birthday."

"I wasn't with your father," Isáwien replied completely confounded.

"You know what? I don't care who the bloody hell you were with because they obviously mean more to you than I do!"

"Damn it woman, will you quit jumping to conclusions. I went to France because Methos wrote that Joe had been attacked by a Boggart. I didn't think to question why a Boggart was in Methos' house until after I was there. By then I was being attacked by Methos crying because Duncan and Amanda were in Russia for God only knows what reason and Joe was back in the States at a Watcher's meeting. And every time I tried to leave the bloody man burst into tears," Isáwien explained before shaking her head. "Besides, it was a bit hard to leave since the man had me tied to a chair and was begging at my feet. And I couldn't very well decapitate him without getting in trouble with the rest of the world."

"So, what you're telling me is that the all powerful Dark Queen can't get herself out of a little bondage and for crying out loud the man is over 5000 years old for Merlin's sake, Isá. You obviously didn't try hard enough. You have no idea what you did to me by not showing up."

"I'm sorry Jyn. I felt horrible for it. But I don't understand why that means you won't talk to me," Isáwien tried.

"You felt horrible?" Jamie asked incredulously. "That is nothing compared to how I felt. I refused to leave my room for a week before Luc finally said enough and brought me back to France. You have no idea what your rejection did to me."

"I can imagine, my Darling Girl," Isáwien snapped back before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. But I've been going through the same thing not hearing from you," she continued softer.

"No Isá, you _can't_ imagine it," replied Jamie, her voice strained with emotion. "When you _chose_ to stay away from me, yes Isá, you _chose_ to stay away, you proved what I always feared was right."

"Damn it woman. I only chose to stay away after I found out that you were obviously avoiding me. And then I wasn't exactly in control of my emotions anyway. Just ask your father," Isáwien argued. /-/Bad temper, bad. But I can't exactly stop it now...who knows; maybe it will do us good to get into an all out temper fight./-/

"Why should I spend time around a person who thinks so little of me after all these years?" demanded Jamie.

"What makes you think I think so little of you?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you missed my twenty-fifth birthday because you were either too lazy to do anything about it or too concerned about upsetting your poor Methos to make an appearance," replied Jamie. "I don't buy the whole 'I was tied to a chair' shite because I _know_ you and I know what you're capable of. You could have easily gotten out of the situation but you obviously _didn't_ want to get out of it."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry and for you to believe it's true," Isáwien began with a sigh. "Besides, I _wanted_ to be with you. AND I _was_ tied to a chair. One I couldn't get out of now matter how much I wanted to. I wasn't exactly in control of my powers then alright," she snapped bitterly. That had not been her proudest moment in life.

"And it only took you what _two_ weeks to bother apologizing to me?" replied Jamie, hurt and anger in her voice. "I find it a little hard to believe that Methos would keep you tied to a chair for _that_ long. And did it never occur to you to tell him why you couldn't stay? Maybe he would have liked to come along, did you ever think about that? No, of course not, why would you," sneered Jamie, stalking back over to the window.

"You're right. I didn't think about that. I was sort of in a bit of a panic because my powers weren't working right," Isáwien snapped back. /-/Crap,/-/ she thought as she felt the familiar lightening spark between her fingers. Concentrating she forced it to stop before it moved past her hands. /-/I _will_ not destroy anything in their room./-/

"Two weeks Isá, what did you expect from me? That I would be so overjoyed that you bothered to even write to me when you couldn't be bothered enough to even just fire-call on my birthday let alone a little mental 'Happy Birthday, sorry I can't be there since Methos has me tied to a bloody chair'?" asked Jamie quietly, her back to the room hiding her tears in the window. "When you never bothered to contact me in any way it all but destroyed me."

"Jyn, I'm sorry. But I _couldn't_ do any magic. _Period_. Fire-calls were out, and I couldn't reach you mentally either. My mind was too messed up for my thoughts to be able to make a connection across the distance. Gods know I tried. Ask Methos _if_ you don't believe me."

"Even if I _do_ believe you that still doesn't explain why it took you two weeks to write to me," replied Jamie. "I think that's what hurt the most and why Lucius suggested the potion," she said barely louder than a whisper.

"I didn't leave Paris for two weeks. I had no way of getting an owl or contacting Fearchar. And I didn't have an address to attempt the Muggle way of writing..." Isáwien explained wearily.

"And what of Shields? Or was he tied up as well? Jamie asked tiredly.

"I stupidly went without Shields. He had been out prowling. And with my powers being a lack there of, and my mental connections out of play, he could not locate me to apparate to me. Which that in itself was impossible, he can't apparate out of a country, which is why he travels by Floo or apparates with me." Isáwien explained softly. She had not heard the end of it from the tiger for days after she finally returned.

"And you're supposed to be the bloody Dark Queen of all things," muttered Jamie. "I have to wonder how you ever managed to survive Lucius' bounty hunters all those years or even what my father sees in you, never mind what Tom must have."

"Sssstrange Blonde persssson has upsssset Missstressssss," came a hissing voice from the floor at Jamie's feet.

"It'ssss all right Alessssssssandra," hissed Jamie in response.

"It issss not all right Missstressssss, Masssster tell Alessssssssandra to protect Missstressssss and thissss perssssson is upsssseting Missstressssss," protested Alessandra, a young diamond back python.

"When did you get a snake?" Isáwien asked softly as she stood up.

"She was a gift," replied Jamie as she bent down and let Alessandra wrap around her wrist. "From Lucius for my birthday."

"Beautiful snake," she replied softly. /-/Way too many snakes in this world,/-/ she thought with a slight shudder, which Jamie did not see fortunately.

"She is apparently one of Nagini's or so Luc said," explained Jamie quietly, not looking at Isáwien.

"That's why she looked familiar," Isáwien began as she started towards the door. "Next month, at the request of a good amount of our combined family, we are having a reception for your father and my wedding. We would both appreciate it if you were there. But I won't expect you to be maid of honour for the night... unless you wanted to that is. It's going to be after our actual wedding date, I didn't want to take away from both of our first anniversaries that way," she explained softly as she reached the door then looked back at Jamie. "We won't get anywhere tonight, perhaps ever... who knows. But if this is the end, we did have some great years didn't we..." she paused with a sad smile. "Goodnight Jyn girl," she added softly before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

When Lucius returned to the Estate he found Jamie sitting on the floor in front of the window, her head buried in her knees, where she had collapsed to the floor hours earlier giving into her tears as the last of her energy drained from her after Isáwien had left. Lucius easily picked up his wife, then apparated to their home, setting her down on their bed. Once there he waited with her as she cried herself to sleep, then rose and apparated back to Malfoy Estate, intent on one thing. "ISÁWIEN!" he yelled as he stormed through the Estate, the house rattling with his barely controlled magic. Unfortunately, he did not find her immediately, instead finding her husband pacing the living room downstairs. "Where's your wife Snape?" snarled Lucius.

"Lucius? What are doing back down here?" Severus asked as he spotted the other man.

"I've just come from the Chateau Severus, where I've had to watch your daughter and my wife, cry herself to sleep once more. I never should have agreed to bring her, I knew it was a mistake," replied Lucius, the anger and fury in his voice turning into worry.

"So, something did happen tonight that we missed," Severus replied only slightly surprised.

"When I returned to the room, I found Jamie curled up next to the window crying with Alessandra wrapped around her wrist in a protective manner," explained Lucius. "She's only just fallen asleep. She hasn't been this bad since…"

"Since?" Severus began concerned.

"Since Isáwien chose to be elsewhere on her best friend's birthday than with her in Los Angeles," Lucius sighed, collapsing into one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Oh that..." Severus began as he sat down. "I don't know details. Isáwien hasn't been talking to me much lately other than when she's trying to injure me... But from what I understand, she didn't exactly choose to be elsewhere. She had no choice in the last minute trip to Paris, details of which I don't know. Again, she's not talking to me," Severus explained.

"I don't think it's so much Isáwien's sudden need to be in Paris that upset Jamie so much as the complete lack of contact from the one person who had truly never deserted her in everything she's had to go through in her short life," commented Lucius. "As you know the three of us can speak to one another with our thoughts but there wasn't even that and I think that's what really upset Jamie. The fact that her best friend…her lifeline in this world couldn't even find the time to wish her a happy birthday in her thoughts."

"I can't understand what happened that time. I was stuck at Potter Residence thanks to some freak storm and a freak reaction to our magical means of transportation," Severus began. "But I can say this, other than her insane mood swings and temper fits, she is also a complete wreak as of late. So I highly doubt she did it intentionally."

"Did you know it was a full two weeks before Jamie heard anything from Isáwien?" asked Lucius curiously.

"It was a full two weeks before she returned from Paris according to the house-elves. Then again that's how long it took us to be able to leave Potter Residence, and she was gone until the day after I returned. She had to run to the Castle for something... My guess is that she wasn't able to contact Jamie for some reason. From what I understand Shields wasn't even with her the entire time, she left without him, and he was stuck here the entire time," Severus added because it did seem to coincide with the theory.

"It had better have been a life or death situation Severus for her not to even send a mental thought Jamie's way. I think the lack of contact did more damage then not actually showing up," Lucius mused sadly. "I haven't seen Jamie this distraught since she nearly took her life last year and it's killing me to watch her slowly waste away. It's part of the reason I wrote to you about the thought blocking potion in the first place."

"Yes about that, can you possibly actually explain why you wanted to know about a potion of that type? Especially as it is so dangerous when used in a long-term situation?" Severus asked with an almost potion master's type look.

"I wanted it for Jamie…"

"YOU WHAT!" Severus yelled. "Lucius you do realize the complications of that potion. WHY the ministry doesn't allow it to be taught anywhere since the seventies. AND WHY people are arrested for selling it!"

"I am well aware of the implications Severus, as you did include them with the potion when you sent it," replied Lucius. "I was trying to bring Jamie some peace of mind. I thought that maybe if she couldn't hear anyone's thought's but her own that maybe it would help ease the pain of Isáwien's lack of contact, mental or otherwise. It seemed to be working that is until we arrived here yesterday. I'm afraid for her Severus and I don't know what to do to help her. She's lost so much weight since her birthday I'm starting to grow concerned and I don't know what else to do to help her except to be there to pick up the pieces of her shattered spirit."

"I don't know what to say Lucius. The only person who might have answers for you has barricaded herself in her old chambers, which is no doubt why she didn't hear you when you shouted. Her old chambers are in the south wing, while as you know the rest of us are staying in the North wing."

"Then I best go find her," commented Lucius as he rose from his chair. "Oh and Severus, just so you know, Jamie isn't the only one to have taken your potion," and with that Lucius walked from the room in search of his sister.

"Bloody idiots the lot of them," Severus muttered as he summoned a blanket and pillow so he could get some sleep. He had given up trying to go back to their chambers after his almost decapitation thanks to a vase earlier that night.

Once Lucius reached the South Wing, his anger had returned along with a major dose of worry for Jamie, luckily she was still sleeping; he had used the same spell he had used on her years ago to let him know when she woke. Locating the correct door, thanks to the large and rather put out looking tiger lying in front of it, he started banging on the door. "Isáwien! I know you're in there!"

"Go away Lucius!" Isáwien yelled through the door.

"Like hell Isáwien," growled Lucius in response. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell you're doing destroying your best friend the way you are."

"If you don't leave you'll be destroying her even more Lucius. Don't risk dying tonight," Isáwien snapped still not opening the door.

"Enough with the idle threats Isáwien, you can't kill me and you know it," replied Lucius angrily. "I'm your equal in more ways than Severus. Now open this bloody door before I blast it off its hinges."

"Damn you Lucius!" Isáwien yelled as she opened the door. "Do you have a death wish to think that your Lord's Queen isn't more powerful than you?! And lets not forget that I am a Higginbotham, which you also don't share my _darling_ brother. And if I've nearly killed my husband a few dozen times in the last few weeks, what makes you think that there is a chance I might not repeat that event with you?" she added almost sarcastically. "And last I checked Jyn does need you. She may have lost her best friend thanks to events we can't change or fix, she doesn't need to lose her husband, true love, and bond as well."

"And whose fault is it that my wife has lost her best friend?" Lucius snapped in return as he forced his way into the room. "Do you have any idea what you've put the poor child through?"

"I've already been through this with your wife Lucius." Isáwien replied turning to face him and leaning against the doorjamb. "And I _highly_ doubt she would appreciate being called a child by you of all people," she added softer.

"Well now you're going to through it with me as I was the one that has had to watch your best friend slowly killing herself," Lucius pointed out. "And as for my calling her a child, it's nothing she hasn't heard me use before and she knows I don't mean anything derogatory by it, it is a term of endearment I use for her when she gets as upset as she has been."

"Then why aren't you with her when she needs you Lucius," Isáwien pointed out wearily.

"I'm monitoring her as we speak Isáwien, the same way I did at Riddle House all those years ago and as it is I just spent the last hour holding her as she cried herself to sleep," explained Lucius.

"Oh," she replied looking away from him. "Lucius, why don't you just go back home to your wife. We are never going to solve this. All we have now is the memories to look back on. Let it be that way instead of making things worse than they are now," she replied softly before straightening to leave the room. "We're all better off this way. For Jyn's sake as well as our own," she added sadly before taking the first step to leave the room.

"Do you really want to be attending the funeral of your best friend within the next year?" Lucius asked in quiet defeat as Isáwien neared the door. "At the rate she's going I'll be surprised if she sees her next birthday."

"Then give her a reason to live," Isáwien replied as she turned towards him. "She has a daughter, a granddaughter, a sister who are all children. They need her. As will the sibling that joins her within the year. Remind her of those who love her, those who she doesn't have to worry about betraying her in some way. Her siblings need her. They are going to need her even more in a few years," Isáwien added without realizing it.

"Don't you think I've tried that already? Isáwien please, I don't care what you do or how you do it but you have to convince Jamie that your absence on her birthday was in no way a rejection of her," pleaded Lucius, desperation entering his voice. "Her greatest fear after losing me is losing _you_. You have been there for Jamie, without question or judgement through every ordeal she's had to face in her young life. She blames herself for your absence that day. She thinks she's done something to finally drive away the one person she thought would never leave her no matter what, and after your behaviour and your words just now I'm tempted to agree with you and tell Jamie she's better off without you in her life. But I _can't_ do that Isáwien because I know what you mean to her and I know what this is doing to her. Isáwien, _please_, I'm begging you, if not for my sake, then do it for Jamie and for yourself, mend this rift between you. Please Isáwien, the fates have been cruel enough to take away my daughter, please don't let them take Jamie as well," he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you want me to say Lucius? What do you think I can do to make her believe it isn't her fault? _Don't_ you think I tried to explain what happened? At least as much as I allow myself to admit to people...And don't even go there, Lucius, because I'm not telling you. I haven't even told Severus so just let it go," she hissed at him before turning and walking to the window. "There's nothing I can do Lucius. Jyn will never forgive me. She doesn't even believe in me anymore. After tonight..." she trailed off for a moment. "We may never be able to go back Lucius. That's a fact we all have to accept. Besides, I doubt your wife will talk to me again...Hang on...your daughter?" Isáwien asked turning to him in confusion.

"Like I said Isáwien I don't care what you do but this rift is killing Jamie. And yes Isáwien…my daughter," Lucius sighed sadly. "Jamie miscarried just over a week ago."

"Bloody hell... I'm sorry Lucius," Isáwien murmured in shock and sorrow. "I can surmise what happened..." she continued softly. /-/Another reason to not let the world know just yet. To watch my pregnancy after losing their own child...Why can't you women let us be happy?/-/ she asked the fates in her mind. Although as usual as of late, they remained silent.

"I don't think you can Isáwien," replied Lucius quietly. "She just lost too much weight. Her poor body can barely keep her alive as it is, never mind a second life."

"That's what I had guessed happened, among other things," Isáwien replied sadly. "Lucius... I don't think there's anything _I_ can do. But perhaps _you_ can."

"And what exactly would you suggest Isáwien?" asked Lucius, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I've tried everything and the only thing I believe will work would be getting her friend back. Someone who knows her and knows what she's going through."

"But _how_ do you suggest we do that when she no doubt will not talk to me again, Lucius. _Besides_, being around me is not a safe thing anymore. It's a bloody miracle I haven't nearly killed you in some way tonight. Which reminds me, I really need to fix this room now," she mused looking around at the room tornado that used to be a room. "But, you can take something to her," she continued turning to Lucius.

"And what might that be?" Lucius asked in tired defeat, completely at a loss as to how to help his wife.

"Give her this," Isáwien replied floating a scroll over to him. "I did it before you arrived. I was going to mail it... but this way there's less chance of her destroying it before listening. It's like a Howler in the sense that it talks... Well actually it sings. But yes. And even if we never do get things back, maybe this will help her move on," she added softly. "It's going to be alright Lucius."

Lucius nodded as he took the scroll. "I'll make sure she gets this," he said quietly before apparating from the room.

Sinking to the floor Isáwien looked up out the window at the moon. "You have to make things right for her. If you women don't, then she isn't going to make it after I run out of time. And they all need her damn it," she seethed at the fates.

Moments later Lucius appeared back in their bedroom to find Jamie sleeping fitfully. He was worried; more so than he had let his sister know. She was too thin, too sad, too lost in her pain. And he could not save her. That was killing him almost as much as watching her slip away. Setting the scroll on the side table, he carefully slipped into the bed and pulled her close, hoping he did not wake her.

"Luc?" Jamie asked quietly when she felt Lucius' arms encircle her.

"How are you feeling Sweetheart?" Lucius asked softly.

"It hurts Luc. I miss her so much," Jamie replied quietly burying her face in Lucius' chest.

"I know Baby," Lucius replied softly as he pulled her close. "This is for you," he continued as he floated the scroll over to them.

"What is it?" asked Jamie as she tried shakily to sit up, only have Lucius help her by sitting up against the headboard and resting her back against his chest.

"Something that might help…I hope," he replied softly handing her the scroll. "Do you want me to stay? Or give you a few moments by yourself?" he asked not really wanting to leave, but knowing she might need the time alone. "It's from her," he added carefully.

"Oh," replied Jamie shakily. "Please stay," she pleaded needing the comfort only he could provide.

"Of course." he assured her quickly as he gave her a light hug.

Jamie carefully slit the purple wax seal holding the scroll closed before slowly unrolling it with trembling hands.

"Dearest Jyn," Isáwien's voice filled the room. "Baby Girl you have no idea how sorry I am for what has happened. And nothing I say will make things right. But if this is the end, if we are destined to a life lived only as family and nothing more. We'll always have our memories of the good times. But, before we say goodbye to what was, never forget how much I love you, how much I always will," they heard her take a breath before she softly started to sing.

_"When you walk through a storm_

_Hold your head up high_

_And don't be afraid of the dark_

_At the end of the storm_

_Is a golden sky_

_And the sweet silver song of the lark_

_Walk on through the wind_

_Walk on through the rain_

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown_

_Walk on walk on with hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone_

_You'll never walk alone_

_When you walk through a storm_

_Hold your head up high_

_And don't be afraid of the dark_

_At the end of the storm_

_Is a golden sky_

_And the sweet silver song of the lark_

_Walk on through the wind_

_Walk on through the rain_

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown_

_Walk on walk on with hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone_

_You'll never walk_

_You'll never walk_

_You'll never walk alone."_

"Oh Gods Luc, what have I done? I don't know how to fix this…I don't even know if I can…" Jamie sobbed quietly.

"Gods, you women are too alike." Lucius groaned softly. "You both think you can't fix it... but after that, I don't think you have to Sweetheart. You can both move on. Just talk about what happened, and then let it go. We all make mistakes; it's what makes us human, Jamie. But you've gotten through everything else in this life, I know you'll get through this too," he added softly.

"I hope you're right Lucius," commented Jamie quietly. "I hope you're right."

"Come, get some sleep baby. We'll fix things tomorrow. Tonight you need your rest," Lucius replied with a soft smile as he took the scroll and set it aside. "It's going to be alright," he added quoting his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vow Renewal for Severus and Isáwien**

**glglglglgl**

**November 19, 2005**

"Finally!" Dawn Marie exclaimed as they walked into the ballroom after the 'repeating of the vows' portion was done. "Let's get this party started!" she hollered as she headed over to the sound system.

"Oh Gods, it's that song again," Isáwien moaned as Shania Twain's voice filled the room. "Gilly, where are you?" she asked looking around quickly. "Jyn, you might want to escape with us," she continued towards her 'maid of honour' as Dawn Marie turned towards them.

As Gilly and Isáwien starting backing away from Dawn Marie, Lucius walked up behind Jamie and put an arm around her waist, giving her both the physical and emotional support he knew she needed. Once Dawn Marie noticed Isáwien and Gilly's attempted retreat, she started after them, allowing Lucius to finally change the music to something much more suitable and much slower.

"Would you care to dance, Mrs. Malfoy?" Lucius whispered quietly into Jamie's ear.

Jamie nodded in response and allowed Lucius to lead her carefully out onto the dance floor where he made sure to hold onto her tightly, once more giving her the safety and security she so desperately needed.

Towards the end of the their dance, Dawn Marie reappeared, standing next to them, though appearing as if she really did not want to interrupt them.

"Can I help you with something, Dawn Marie?" asked Lucius as Jamie laid her head against his chest, her arms still around his waist.

"I hate to interrupt, really..." she began twisting a strand of her bright blue hair around her finger. "But have you guys seen Isá or Gilly? I can't find them anywhere, and it's pretty hard to miss a woman in a white dress and a woman in a blue ball gown. They just stand out after all..." she trailed off looking around the room then back at them. "Do you have any idea where they could have gone? I hate to tell Severus I lost his wife..."

"I think I saw them slip out the French doors a little while ago, Dawn Marie," replied Jamie quietly.

"Thank you _sooo_ much. I hope she's not in the ladies room again..." Dawn murmured to herself as she turned to go. "I thought she was _never_ going to come out of there last night," she continued as she started towards the doors.

Jamie and Lucius watched Dawn Marie wander off before exchanging confused looks. "Come on Sweetheart, let's find you a place to sit down," suggested Lucius holding Jamie close as he led her from the dance floor.

Suddenly, the three women were back, and Isáwien and Gilly were both dragged onto the dance floor for a rousing rendition of Shania Twain's 'Any Man of Mine'. After that, Dawn Marie refused to let them leave as another few Shania Twain songs came on, until Desi and Ciara had had enough of seeing Isáwien and Gilly look like death itself was after them, and carefully snuck away the CDs and hid them under the table that held the wedding cake. A table guarded by both Shamira and Shields, so Dawn could not have gotten them if she wanted.

Isáwien and Gilly quickly snuck away again as Dawn Marie went hunting for her music, and Isáwien paused to see her brother and 'maid of honour'. "Hey Loves, how are you doing?" Isáwien asked softly as she pointed at the seat across from them. "May I?"

Jamie nodded, too nervous to say anything.

"Why don't I leave you two to talk?" suggested Lucius. "Don't worry Sweetheart, everything will be all right and I'll be right here behind you talking to your Father," Lucius soothed quietly in Jamie's ear when a panicked look crossed her features.

Isáwien sighed mentally as she caught the look. "I promise, I won't bite this time, Baby Girl," she said softly as they watched Lucius join Severus. "I'm sorry about what happened three weeks ago. More than you'll ever know. I was out of line. Unfortunately, I'm having a bit of trouble controlling my moods lately," she explained softly as she looked over at Jamie.

"I'm sorry too Isá, I never should have treated you the way I did," replied Jamie quietly, not willing to meet Isáwien's gaze. "It was childish and foolish of me to act the way that I did."

"We were _both_ hurting, neither of us thought. You can't blame yourself for that," Isáwien replied softly. "_But_ you're welcome. And thank you for agreeing to this," she continued waving her hand around the room. "Lord knows why you would put up with this insanity though. If I could, _I_ wouldn't even be here," she continued with a smile. "Especially since Dawn Marie is here," she added with a slight shudder.

"I was hurt. I thought I'd done something to make you _hate_ me," explained Jamie, her voice still quiet. "And how could I say no to coming? You are married to my Father after all and I didn't know how long…" Jamie's words trailed off, not really wanting to admit just how far she had fallen.

"I know Baby Girl," Isáwien replied softly. "And I could never hate you," she added with a smile before turning quite green suddenly. "I'm sorry," she began raising her hand to her mouth. "Bathroom, be back," she mumbled as she stood and practically raced to the side door.

"Isá?" Jamie cried out quietly in concern as her friend bolted from the room. Jamie slowly rose from her spot at the table and began to carefully work her way through the room after her friend.

"Jamie!"

"Not now Xander," replied Jamie, her voice still barely above a whisper as she tried to get around her friend.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked concerned. "I was going to ask for a dance..." he added to explain why he was there.

"I'm…" Jamie took a deep breath. "I'm fine Xander. I just need…I just…I…" Jamie never managed to finish what she was trying to say before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

"Jamie?!" Xander cried as he tried to catch her, gathering the attention of her husband and father, as well as a few other occupants of the room.

"Jamie?" Severus asked looking off towards the table, then to Xander, where a small group was starting to gather.

"Lucius get over here," Gilly called as she knelt next to Jamie.

"Shite!" Lucius cursed turning around to see Jamie on the floor. "Everyone move! Get away from her!" he ordered racing to Jamie's side. Everyone did as instructed forming a circle around the two watching in stunned silence as Lucius' hands starting glowing as he took Jamie in his arms after wrapping her still form in his outer robe. "Come back to me Jamie, please…come back to me, it's too soon. It's not time for you to go yet," he soothed quietly as he rocked Jamie in his arms. As Lucius rocked her, the glow that was around his hands soon moved to envelope both him and Jamie before fading away as Jamie slowly opened her eyes.

"Luc?" Jamie asked, her voice trembling. "I…"

"Shh, it's alright Sweetheart," soothed Lucius quietly not releasing his hold on Jamie nor stopping his rocking.

"Jamie, Lucius, why don't we go and get away from everyone for a few moments," Severus suggested quietly as he looked around at the others, gesturing at them to move away over Jamie's head.

"Come on Jamie, let's get you out of here," suggested Lucius as he picked Jamie up in his arms and followed Severus from the room.

"Come on people, go off and find other things to do," Gilly ordered before following them quickly, catching up with them just after they had made it out of the room. "I'm sealing the doors behind you. To give you a few moments without interruption, but you are going to need Áwien to get them open again. I saw her when she left; no doubt she's in the bathroom down the hall again. Why you make her eat Severus I will never understand," she added glaring at him before nodding at Jamie and Lucius. "Feel better Sweetie." Turning she disappeared behind closed doors, which glowed a pale purple for a few seconds, something no one would have seen had they not been looking at them.

"Why did this happen, Luc?" Jamie asked through tears as she buried her head in Lucius' chest. "I thought I was getting better."

"You are Sweetheart," Lucius soothed. "It's been a very stressful day for you today so it's not that surprising that you'd have a minor set back like this."

Jamie nodded into his chest.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Severus asked concerned.

"Umm, hello..." Isáwien's voice said behind them before Jamie had a chance to reply. "I highly doubt you guys were that concerned to come looking for me...especially as the doors have been sealed…is everything all right?" she asked concerned as she saw the faint glow on the doors that only she and Gilly would be able to see now.

"There's something I think the both of you need to know," commented Lucius.

"Luc no…please…you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone," pleaded Jamie.

"I'm sorry Jamie but they have a right to know, especially after what your father just witnessed," replied Lucius. "Is there someplace we can talk privately and Jamie can rest?"

"Of course, I'll just warn you, I might have to run off during the conversation to the ladies room again. Which I suppose if we are making confessions, I have one as well," Isáwien added as she saw the look Severus was giving her. "But come, we can go to the family living room," she explained before turning to lead the way. "Oh, wait, Shields will kill me if I'm gone this long," she paused and closed her eyes. Seconds later the tiger appeared next to her. "Good, I don't want to hear you yelling at me for the next few days, bloody overprotective tiger," she mumbled the last part under her breath before turning to lead them down the hall.

Isáwien led them into the family living room, which was not an overly large room; in fact it was small by castle standards. Isáwien took her usual spot in the chaise that faced the fireplace, while Lucius settled Jamie up against him on one of the couches while Severus settled into the other one. There was a small table in the middle holding a book on the history of the Higginbotham family. "The question is where to begin," Lucius sighed tiredly, he was suffering from magical drainage from using his magic to bring Jamie back.

"Well, I suppose we can just tell what's been happening since the wedding..." Isáwien began slowly. "Give time to grow into the story," she explained quickly.

"Well, as you both know, Jamie and I returned to L.A. with Angel after the events at Dawn and Debbie's wedding and continued to work with him, even after he took over control of Wolfram and Hart," began Lucius. "But Jamie's problems didn't really start until after the incident surrounding her birthday."

"What happened?" Severus asked softly.

"Are you referring to the incident in question or what the effects of it were Severus?" Lucius asked, needing clarification.

"Both," Severus began looking over at Isáwien. "I've wondered about the first for a bit now."

"That would no doubt be that I missed her birthday, Severus. As you learned after you returned from Harry's. I did not write her to explain myself for some time."

"Something for which Jamie blamed herself," added Lucius. "And still does to a certain extent I think," he said giving Jamie a squeeze. "It was this that seemed to start the downward spiral and the lack of communication between the two of them just seemed to make Jamie feel worse which in turn made her condition worsen. She locked herself in her room for over a week refusing to speak to anyone let alone eat anything. By the time I said enough is enough and forced my way in she'd already lost about ten pounds. That's when I brought her back to the Chateau but that didn't seem to improve her situation any. Her weight continued to drop as her depression grew," he explained tiredly. "Not too long ago things seemed to turn from bad to worse."

"What happened?" Severus asked softly as Isáwien looked up from her hands to look at Jamie sadly.

"We learned that Jamie was expecting only to lose the child a few weeks later," replied Lucius sadly, his voice filled with grief as he pulled Jamie close when she started crying. "She was too thin and too weak to carry the child to term and miscarried."

"Oh Sweetheart, I am so sorry," Severus murmured softly.

"Jamie's condition continued to worsen as the weeks went by until the events of Desdemona's birthday a few weeks ago," continued Lucius. "As Jamie's body weakened so did her magic. It was taking all her strength to maintain certain glamour spells…"

"You hid your weight loss," Isáwien murmured softly. "Now your powers are almost non-existent, and we can't live without our powers," she continued softly before looking off towards the window. /-/We are much too alike my darling girl./-/

"Ever since she received your scroll a few weeks ago Isáwien, Jamie's slowly been getting better, her powers slowly returning to her," explained Lucius. "What happened here tonight was simply a case of too much stress on her system, with the stress of the ceremony and having to maintain her glamours for such an extended period of time, it just exhausted what magic she had so I gave her some of mine."

Isáwien nodded softly before closing her eyes for a moment. "Please excuse me for a moment, the ladies room is calling to me once more," she explained quickly as she rose and once more rushed from the room.

"Gilly is right; why I make her eat other than the fact she needs her strength," Severus muttered under his breath before turning back to Lucius and Jamie. "It is good to know you are getting better Sweetheart. And I am truly sorry for your loss Jamie," he said softly.

"Thank you Father," replied Jamie quietly. "Her name was Serena, after your grandmother…Bloody hell," Jamie cursed sitting up. "It can't be…but…she's got the signs…but…"

"Jamie what is it? What's wrong?" asked Lucius in concern.

"I believe your wife just figured out my wife's secret," Severus replied with a slight smile.

"From what I heard, that sounds about right," Isáwien's voice caught their attention, and they turned to find her leaning against the closed door. "Remind me to never, ever eat again, and if anyone makes me eat that damn wedding cake. I will force it down their throat instead."

"Warning taken," Severus replied raising his hands. "Hell woman, I learned my lesson the day my owl came back with his tail feathers destroyed. And if I didn't know it then, well I knew it when Balthazar tried to give me a haircut," he added with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up Severus," Isáwien snapped, forgetting how much she felt like crap.

"ISÁ!" Jamie cried as she launched herself off the couch and towards her friend.

"Jamie wait!" cried Lucius in concern as he watched Jamie throw herself into his sister's arms as her strength started giving out and pulling Isáwien down to the floor with her. "Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on and why it would make my extremely weak wife launch herself at my sister like that?"

"Can someone come help us up first? Seeing as I have about as much strength as she does at the moment," Isáwien replied with a smile as she pulled Jamie close. "After our hug that is, thank you very much."

"I'm so happy for you," Jamie said through her tears as she held onto her best friend as tightly as her minimal energy would allow.

Laughing softly Isáwien wiped her tears away. "Be glad you're seeing me now instead of when I first found out. I was far from happy then love. Just ask your father about the number of books that he had to dodge," she replied with a smile. "But we really should get up you know," she added with a grin. "And explain to my brother that he can't kill your father."

Jamie nodded as she felt Lucius' arms slide around her and help her to her feet, holding her tightly to his side. "And what possible reason would I have to kill Jamie's father Isáwien, unless…how long?"

"Four and a half months, give or take a week or so," Isáwien replied softly as Severus helped her up.

"July?" asked Jamie quizzically. "But Isáwien you don't look like you're four and half months along. I remember what I looked like and you don't look anything like that."

"It's actually surprising what this wedding dress hides. Especially as I'm a great deal bigger than you were at this stage," Isáwien added softly.

"Isáwien, you don't look as if you've gained any weight...so forgive me if I don't exactly believe you," Lucius pointed out with a slight smile.

"Luc!" cried Jamie in indignation as she punched Lucius in the arm.

"What! I'm sorry Jamie but it's a reasonable assumption given the way she looks in that dress," Lucius said in an attempt to defend himself.

"I'm not going to get away without proving I've gained weight am I?" Isáwien asked rolling her eyes. "And don't you dare say I've never looked more beautiful Severus Snape!" she directed at him.

"I'm not going to say a word," Severus said as he backed away. "Doesn't mean it's not true," he whispered to Lucius as he passed him.

"Men," Isáwien said rolling her eyes before reaching back slightly to pull the dress taunt.

"It's bloody true I tell you," Severus replied with a smirk before ducking quickly as a photo album from the bookcase on the right side of the room flew over his head.

"It wasn't me!" Isáwien piped up quickly as she let go of the dress.

"Then can you stop those two before they kill me?" Severus replied ducking another book.

"Oh hey, there's that baby album I've been trying to find for years so I can tease Gilly," Isáwien said as she followed the book across the room.

"Bloody woman," Severus remarked rolling his eyes as he ducked another two books. "Do you mind telling those two that they don't need to prove their powers or kill their father before their born?" Severus added before ducking behind the couch.

"Two?" asked Jamie in confusion as her father dodged the flying books. Jamie suddenly looked up at Isáwien as realization dawned. "Twins?" she asked tentatively.

"Quite," Isáwien replied with a sigh. "Though I only found that out yesterday when Severus got Gilly to drag me to a Medi-witch who's known the family for years," she continued glaring at him for a moment before waving her hand to send the books back to their shelves, minus Gilly's which she let rest on the table. "That is enough you two. It's bad enough you try to burn down my room all the time," she continued with a slight smile. "I have a thought, let's go sit down again," Isáwien suggested looking over at the others.

"Good idea," agreed Lucius. "Come on Jamie," he said as he helped Jamie back over to the couch they had been on before, sitting down and allowing Jamie to rest up against his chest once more.

"So where were we?" Isáwien asked after she had sat back on the chaise.

"Your twins," commented Jamie quietly. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Congratulations to you too, Baby Girl. You're gaining two more siblings. And they are going to love you to death," Isáwien replied softly with a slight smile.

"And I'll let you be the one to explain to them how their sister is also their Aunt," replied Jamie with a smile, a smile that had not been seen in many months.

"Deal, but you get to explain how their cousin is also their nephew," Isáwien replied with a smirk.

"Deal," agreed Jamie. "Speaking of your nephew, have you heard anything from Draco recently?"

"He's still in Japan last I heard. He's doing a lot better though," Isáwien explained with a soft smile. "I'm thinking about begging him to come visit before the twins are born. So I can have the energy to interrogate him."

"I'm glad he's doing better," commented Jamie. "I know I hurt him deeply when I married Luc for a second time," she said quietly, her gaze moving to the fireplace as Lucius tightened his hold on her.

"Jyn, I hate to say this. But someone needed to knock some sense into that boy. And by reminding him that your heart belonged to Lucius... you did what none of us could. He's getting over it. In a few more years, it will just be something we prefer not to think about and focus on the then and there."

"I hope you're right Isá," Jamie sighed. "Draco was one of the first people to accept me as Jamie, not including you of course since you already knew the truth, but of the ones that didn't know he was the first after Blaise."

"I know Love," Isáwien replied with a smile. "So, we should probably get back shouldn't we..." she began glancing at the door.

"How are you feeling Jamie? Do you feel up to returning to the party?" asked Lucius, the concern for his wife evident in his voice.

"I don't know," replied Jamie. "I don't think I have the strength to maintain the glamours even with your magic Luc but I think as long as I stay sitting at one of the tables I should be alright."

Severus, can you go get some water please?" Isáwien said looking over at him.

"Of course." he replied standing and leaving the room, looking back at her in confusion once.

"Now that he's gone..." Isáwien began turning to face Jamie and Lucius. "I have a suggestion."

"And what might that be?" asked Lucius raising a questioning eyebrow in his sister's direction.

"Well first, I say we stuff as much chocolate into you as we can. And considering I can't eat chocolate any more... Thank you very much little darlings," she added looking at her stomach before looking up at them. "I know it's impossible to believe. But since I can't stand the taste of chocolate, there is more than enough to feed a small army in this castle... I think we have enough to get a few pounds on you Jyn," she finished with a smile.

"We could try but I don't know how much I'd be able to eat let alone keep down Isá. My system really isn't used to that much food at the moment. I'm getting better at eating more but I haven't tried anything sweet," offered Jamie in response.

"Oh well, we'll work up to that," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Now for the real reason I got rid of your father," she paused as she tilted her head from side to side looking for the words. "I have a hell of a lot of extra magic to spare. I was due for an Expelling last week, not to mention the fact the munchkins are starting their own build-up of magic... so..." she trailed off before looking up at them.

"Isá I…I couldn't, no…I can't, I'm sorry…I just can't…I can't ask that of you…"

"You aren't asking my dear. I'm offering," Isáwien began with a smirk. "But if it's any help, you'd be doing me a hell of a favour. The kids' powers aren't going to stop growing. And I'm not going to have an Expelling until after they are born. As it is, considering how many months will have past between then and now, I'll probably go into one within a day of delivery. Plus my own powers are going to keep on building at their normal rate, which is why I've got almost no control anymore. If we share some, well you'd be doing me one hell of a favour."

"I don't know Isá, I just…I don't know if…" Jamie trailed of as she started to panic.

"Shh, it's alright Jamie," soothed Lucius pulling her close once more before turning his attention back to his sister. "I don't know if her system would be able to handle the influx of that much magic Isáwien but I might have a solution."

"Lucius, I wouldn't be giving her that much magic silly. I know well enough how much magic a body can handle. After almost thirty years of building magic, and losing said magic, especially after August, I can almost tell from touching a person when they have too much or too little magic in their system. Besides, last I checked the lot of us were joined magically. So it's not really 'my' magic. It's all of ours," Isáwien explained softly. "But, what's your solution?"

"You give the magic to me instead and I will in turn filter it through to Jamie when she needs it," he suggested.

"That works... We might have to do it in sections though... I don't want to overload your system. You aren't use to having the amount of power in your system that Jyn and I are... or even what Gil and I are."

"That's fine Isáwien," replied Lucius. "I'd rather overload my own system than risk Jamie."

"Lucius, overloading your system _would_ affect Jyn," Isáwien replied as she leaned forward as far as she could. "But, that's the plus in having a Higginbotham doing the transfer. There's no chance of overloading your system. But you might get to finally understand what you did way back when you found out about father," she continued with a slight smirk.

"And I would rather be the one to deal with that than ask that of Jamie, believe me Isáwien, her system cannot and will not be able to handle it if that is what you have to do," argued Lucius.

"I know that Lucius. I was just warning you," Isáwien replied softly. "Severus is coming," she continued sitting up. "If we're going to do this, it might be best if you go out and keep him outside until we come get you, Jyn. To make sure no stray magic makes its way to you or him."

Jamie nodded and carefully extracted herself from Lucius' arms before carefully making her way across the room and out into the hallway, where she collapsed back on the doors as they closed behind her, before sliding down to sit on the floor in front of them.

"She's going to need this sooner than we thought," Isáwien murmured as she carefully stood. Sensing Severus' mood through the children, he had found her, and was quite worried, which only meant one thing.

"Isáwien, what's wrong?" Lucius asked in concern when he heard his sister's muttered comment, standing from the couch as well.

"Nothing Lucius, I can just sense Severus through the babies. He's worried about Jyn. I think she might need another infusion after you have gained the extra magic," Isáwien explained softly, slowly, so not to panic him.

"Damn it," Lucius cursed quietly, running a hand through his hair. "I knew I didn't give her enough in the ballroom but I didn't want to make matters worse after she collapsed and if I'd given her the amount I have been it definitely would have raised questions since more than just my hands would have been glowing."

Isáwien closed her eyes for a moment. "I hate to point this out, but more than your hands were glowing, both of you were glowing," she replied opening her eyes.

"And exactly _how_ would you know _that_ Isáwien?" demanded Lucius. "If I remember correctly you bolted out of the room minutes before Jamie went down."

"Just because you and Jyn have used that potion, does not mean I have no one to talk to mentally Lucius. And Gil was there," she pointed out softly. "Now, are we going to argue, or shall we get this done so you can give her enough magic to get her through the night?" she continued pointedly.

"Fine, let's do this," agreed Lucius. "And we stopped using the potion after Desdemona's party, Jamie was just too weak and it was taxing her system too much."

"Good. She is going to need her mind to be truly hers in a few years," Isáwien replied with a nod. "Come, sit," she continued pointing at the floor between the chase and the fireplace. "Gods forbid one of us falls unconscious, at least we won't fall off a piece of furniture," she explained with a smile.

Lucius walked over to the spot indicated and sat down before the fire, in a manner somewhat lacking in his usual grace, which did not go unnoticed by Isáwien.

"You are not well brother mine," Isáwien said softly as she lowered herself to the floor. "You bear more cares than you ever did in the years I have known you," she added as she looked at him closely. "It is not good to do this alone Lucius. It will kill you before she is safe. And then where will we all be."

"I had no one to turn to in this Isáwien," Lucius replied. "The people I could have turned to for help, Jamie was not willing to talk to so I did what I could for her. Unfortunately, Jamie has taken to the Malfoy ways so much that she refuses to show any form of weakness, even in front of me. She hates the fact that she is so weak and that she has to live off my magic when hers fails her, like it did tonight."

"Your wife and I are too alike brother. You wondered why I did not contact her during her birthday; the reason is that I could not. As I told her, and I believe I told you that night. Much of that day is lost to my memory after she and I talked... That day I apparated to Paris, it was the last magic I was able to do for just over a month. But I could not admit my weakness, not even to Severus. I was too stubborn to admit I needed help, I know what that does to a person. We will work this out Lucius," Isáwien whispered softly as she took his hand, opening the link that would allow her magic to pass to him. /-/You need not do this alone now. Nor does she,/-/ she continued mentally knowing he would hear her through the link as long as their magic was joined.

Lucius sighed tiredly and allowed the magic to flow over him.

**glglglglgl**

_**Meanwhile, outside in the hallway…**_

"Sweetheart?" Severus began worriedly as he approached the door to find Jamie sitting on the floor against it.

"Hello Father," replied Jamie, resting her head back against the closed doors behind her.

"Are you all right? What are you doing out here?" he continued confused.

"Oh, umm…actually…well…" Jamie trailed of before sighing in defeat knowing she had to tell him the truth. "Isáwien offered to share some of her excess magic with me but Luc was afraid it might be too much for me to handle so he offered to take it and then give it to me when I needed it."

"Ahh that explains the glass of water when she could have just as easily gotten one herself, this place responds to her and Gilly as no house responds to someone," he continued shaking his head softly. "But you did not answer my first question Jamie," he replied to her softly as he sat down across from her, giving her space, but still being there.

"I know…I'm scared," Jamie replied shakily, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm dying, I know I am and I don't know what to do to stop it."

"Oh Sweetheart..." Severus began softly. "Listen to me," he continued leaning towards her to cup her face in his hands. "You are not dying my daughter. You are ill, very much so. But death is not your destiny yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know your husband, and I know Isáwien," Severus replied softly, slightly concerned at how cold she was to the touch. "And though she shares not her visions with me after the one she blames herself for allowing herself to be manipulated by, it would have been impossible to miss if she saw your death. And there is something she has seen...though she will not it share with me. I know not if she has mentioned it to you, but she is often saying how all of us will need each other in the years to come. That the children will need you...And you would not be a part of that if you die before then now would you my daughter," he added with a soft smile. "If you cannot trust your body in this moment, trust her. Trust what she sees, she has developed her skill so that she can tell what will happen and what is not truly from the fates now. And she would tell you if she saw your death, if nothing else than to prepare you and Lucius and Desi for the loss," he continued tracing her cheek softly.

Jamie nodded. "I think they're done now," she commented as she slowly tried to stand.

Standing quickly, Severus caught her before she fell, steadying her. But at the same time noticing just how thin she was. "Come, let's go inside Sweetheart," he whispered as he opened the door.

"Speak of the devils themselves," Isáwien's voice caught their attention, and they found her on the floor behind the chaise, leaning on top of the chaise with her chin on the fabric. Lucius was making his way towards them already.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lucius asked in concern when he saw the way Severus was assisting Jamie.

"I'm fine Luc, just a little tired is all," replied Jamie as she stepped from Severus' arms into Lucius'.

"What's truly going on?" Severus began as Lucius took her from him. "You did not completely explain earlier Lucius…and this is more than just losing her magic and a little bit of weight."

"Let it go Severus," Isáwien began as she looked at him with almost a glare.

"Isáwien," Severus snapped as he turned towards her. "Do not tell me to let this go. I am tired of people hiding things from me woman. First you keep whatever it is you see a secret. And don't think I haven't noticed how you act. Like you did during the years you spent on the edge of life. It's time things were let out in the open already," he growled.

"Father _please_," Jamie pleaded, reaching out to Severus. "Don't do this, at least not now…"

"She's right Severus. Let it go for now. We have a party to return to, questions to field, and answers to find. Now is not the time for accusations." /-/Especially when you will still not get answers from at least one of us,/-/ she continued in her mind, knowing she could not say it aloud.

Severus sighed deeply. "All right, but this can't just fall to the side again. There are too many questions and too many secrets in this small circle. It will destroy us if we don't deal with it," he replied tiredly.

As the four slowly started making their way from the room, Lucius pulled Jamie aside. "We can't forget these," he said quietly as he cast the glamours needed to hide Jamie's condition.

"_How_ exactly are we going to avoid questions out there?" Severus pointed out.

"Good question," replied Lucius as he and Jamie rejoined the other two. "Isáwien's absence and by extension yours will be easier to explain than what everyone witnessed in the ballroom earlier with Jamie and I."

"Which is why I'll just let everyone in on the pregnancy finally, and then they'll be too distracted by that to bother you two tonight," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Who would have thought, she's going to tell them at the reception. I was thinking she'd never tell anyone until after they were born," Severus teased.

"Well then let's go and get this over with shall we?" suggested Jamie. "I would _really_ like to sit down again."

"Very good idea," Isáwien replied with a smile as they reached the door. Reaching up she set her hand against the centre of the door the other on the doorknob. The door glowed bright for a moment, and then the glow disappeared. "Well then, let's go on in," she said with a smile before opening the door.

As soon as the doors opened, all activity in the ballroom ceased and all eyes turned to the four standing in the doorway. Jamie immediately stepped closer to Lucius, who wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Hello again everybody," Isáwien began stepping into the room. "Sorry we were gone so long, Jyn was bugging me about why I keep disappearing. So I figured I may as well let everyone know. See, I'm sort of pregnant," she finished with a slight shrug.

"That's a good way of announcing it Áwien," Gilly said rolling her eyes as she walked over to them. "I know you learned tact growing up for crying out loud."

"Gil, I'm almost five months pregnant with twins. Tact went out the door with my ability to eat. So, is everyone going to stand there staring at us like I just resurrected Tom? Or shall we get back to the party that this is suppose to be?" Isáwien continued to the rest of the room.

As the gathered guests began whispering amongst themselves about Isáwien's surprise announcement, Lucius quickly escorted Jamie over to one of the tables towards the back of the room and helped her ease into one of the chairs before sitting down next to her.

A few moments later Isáwien joined them with a smile. "So, do you think I managed to shock them all into a whole new mindset?"

"I think so," replied Jamie. "At least for the most part at any rate since Xander keeps looking over here."

"Hmm… good point. Well if you'll excuse me, I'll go take care of our darling who isn't paying attention to other things like he should," Isáwien replied with a smile as she rose and walked over to ask Xander to dance.

A few minutes later Isáwien got everyone's attention once more. "Hey guys, group picture time," she announced with a smile. "So everyone over by the far wall. Xander volunteered to take the picture."

"Let's get you back to the Chateau now," suggested Lucius quietly into Jamie's ear once the picture was taken.

Jamie nodded in response.

"Isáwien," Lucius called getting his sister's attention.

"Go ahead and go guys. I'll bug you later this week. And I'll kidnap the girls tonight so there is nothing to worry about," Isáwien replied with a smile as she joined them.

"Thanks Isáwien," replied Lucius. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Isá, and again congratulations," commented Jamie.

"Thanks Love. Night," Isáwien replied with a smile before watching them go. Now to get rid of the rest of the guests so she could get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Christmas – New Year's 2005**

**glglglglgl**

Severus was in Hogsmeade having bought chocolate at Honeydukes for Isáwien, who was finally able to eat chocolate again, when he saw two very familiar figures across the street. Smiling he crossed the street and quickly joined them, waiting to call their names till he was close enough that half the town would not know.

"Lucius. Jamie," he called a few feet behind them.

The pair turned around to see who had called out to them. "Father?" Jamie asked in surprise. She had not been expecting nor was she really prepared to run into her father in town.

"Severus," greeted Lucius.

"Happy holidays," Severus replied with a smile. "What brings you two to Hogsmeade?"

"Same to you Severus," replied Lucius with a small nod. "We're enjoying the day shopping, aren't we Jamie.

"Yep," smiled Jamie. "Christmas shopping to be exact," she added a glint in her eyes.

"Ahh so that explains it," Severus replied with a smile. "Well, if you guys get a chance, come up to the castle. I know Isáwien would love to see you both. But a word of warning, whatever you do don't say she looks nice. She's a bit picky about that. Although she is eating chocolate again," he added holding up the bag.

"Well, actually, would you mind taking Jamie up to the Castle with you Severus?" asked Lucius. "I have a few last minute things to pick up and I think Jamie's pretty tired from the day's activities."

"Oh of course," Severus replied with a smile. "I can tell her all about Isáwien's mood swings and the funny things she's done lately," he added with a smile.

"Don't be too long Luc," admonished Jamie as she took her father's arm.

"Of course not, my Darling," replied Lucius with a quick kiss on Jamie's forehead. "I'll be up at the castle before you know it."

"Come on Jamie. Let's get you up to the castle so you can surprise your sister," Severus continued softly.

"Yes let's," agreed Jamie as she allowed Severus to lead her out of town and back towards Hogwarts. Luckily for Jamie classes were still in session when they arrived so she did not have to worry about running into her friends.

Severus quickly led Jamie up the stairs to what had once been Albus' office. "Shh," he whispered to her with a wink before opening the door to the office. "Isáwien," he called with a smile.

"Hmm what?" she asked looking up. "Oh hello Severus, you're back quickly...who's that in the shadows?" she asked noticing the figure there.

"An early Christmas gift," replied Jamie as she stepped out of the shadows and into the office.

"Jyn!" Isáwien nearly shrieked as she stood up.

"Yep, it's me, or at least it was the last time I looked," replied Jamie with a giggle.

"Oh Baby Girl. It's so good to see you," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Same here," agreed Jamie returning her friend's smile. "Luc and I were in Hogsmeade when we ran into Father here."

"Ahh I see. So how have you been?" Isáwien asked as Severus disappeared out the way he had come.

"Better. I'm nowhere near where I used to be but I'm better than the last time you saw me. I need Luc's magic less and less since mine is slowly getting stronger," explained Jamie as she eased herself into one of the chairs in front of Isáwien's desk. "My weight's another issue though. No matter what I seem to do I just can't seem to gain it fast enough and every time I have a relapse where I need Luc's magic what little weight I've seemed to gain disappears."

"That's good. But don't worry about the weight. You'll get it back in time. And hey, I'd give you some of mine in a heartbeat," Isáwien added with a smirk as she sat back down.

"So how are my soon to be siblings doing? Have they tried to kill our father recently?" asked Jamie, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"They are due April third. And they have miraculously stopped trying to kill your father, thank the Gods," Isáwien replied with a smile as she rubbed her stomach. "Which is why he's trying to sleep in our chambers again instead of in his old ones," she added with a laugh.

"That's good to know. I have nothing against the dungeon chambers but yours are, by far, much nicer, warmer too," replied Jamie.

Isáwien laughed and nodded. "Okay then," she began slapping her hands against her knees. "Let's do something. Anything. It's too bloody silent here today with the students preparing to go home and for the most part not even here."

"Well, why don't we take a walk around the grounds?" suggested Jamie. "It's a beautiful day outside and I've missed the castle.

"That sounds good to me," Isáwien replied with a smile as she stood up. "You first. I have to seal the room to keep Peeves out. He's having a lovely time putting up decorations for the babies," she explained shaking her head, but smiling.

"Alright," laughed Jamie in response as she rose from her chair and made her way towards the door, stopping just on the other side long enough to allow Isáwien to seal the door before the two of them made their way through the castle and back out the Entrance doors.

As they were walking through the field by the lake, Isáwien got a wicked thought in her mind. With a quick, silent, spell she created a soft snowball, and sent it flying at Jamie.

As the snowball collided with Jamie's back she fell to her hands and knees with a small 'oomph'.

"Jyn!" Isáwien asked worried. It had not been that hard of a snowball. She made sure of that.

As Isáwien carefully approached Jamie, she was not quite prepared for the snowball that came sailing her way as Jamie spun around to face her.

"JAMIE!" Isáwien shrieked as she somehow ducked the snowball. "Don't you know you aren't supposed to tease the pregnant women of the world!" she teased with a smirk.

Jamie merely pouted in response. "And what about not snowballing your friends in the back?" she finished with a smile.

"Okay, so you're right," Isáwien replied nodding her head to one side. "In that case," she began with a growing smile. "It's war," she announced as two piles of snow fell on Jamie's head.

"ISÁ!" Jamie spluttered as she dug herself out of the snow before magicking a snowball into the side of Isáwien head, giggling like mad.

And so the war was on, and for the next few minutes it was just them. Then classes were let out.

"JAMIE!" two voices shrieked, stopping them mid-throw.

"Look out, Bella and Kaira have spotted you," Isáwien said with a smile. "You'd be surprised how much those two have grown in a year," she added as they turned to watch the two witches run towards them.

Just as the two reached them and leaped to tackle Jamie, they suddenly stopped mid-air.

"What the heck is going on?" Kaira asked looking around with her eyes.

"I think she froze us again," Bella replied looking over at Isáwien.

"What have I told you about tackling people?" Isáwien replied with a smirk. "They tackled me a few months ago," she explained to Jamie.

"To not tackle people until you are sure that it won't cause any undo injury, which is almost always the case so we shouldn't tackle people anyway," the two girls repeated rolling their eyes.

"Okay, we get it. We won't tackle Jamie. But can you put us back on the ground already?" Bella continued.

"Certainly," Isáwien replied with a wicked smile as she set them back on their feet, before a good two feet of snow fell on their heads.

"ISÁ!" they both shrieked.

"You interrupted our snow fight," Isáwien replied with a shrug.

"Which of course makes you fair game," commented Jamie with a shrug as she made two snowballs fly directly at her friends.

The snowball fight continued in earnest for a good thirty minutes or so before Jamie started to feel her energy leaving her. "Isá…" she tried quietly before her knees started giving out on her.

"Jamie!" came Lucius' concerned cry as he ran forward to catch Jamie when he saw her start to sway where she was standing. He had come across the snowball fight only moments before on his way to the castle and stood aside to watch his wife and her friends enjoying the nice winter weather. He had not seen her this carefree in a long time and did not want to interrupt, that was until she started to collapse.

"Jamie!" Isáwien yelled at the same time moving to get to her. "Kaira, Bella get everyone back inside," she ordered over her shoulder. "You guys should be inside anyway, class starts in a few minutes," she added softer.

"I think it's time to get inside ourselves," commented Lucius as he picked Jamie up.

"Very much so," Isáwien agreed as she stood. "We're all soaked through to the bone," she added as they heard the bell and watched the last of the students file in.

"Do you have a robe or something that Jamie could wear so that she can get out of her soaking wet clothes?" asked Lucius as they entered the castle. "At least until I can apparate back to the Chateau to get her a change of clothes?"

"Of course," Isáwien replied as they made their way to the south tower. "She can take it back with her to the Chateau even. I can't wear any of them now," she added.

Once safely behind Esmerelda's protective guard, Lucius helped Jamie change into a nice dry robe supplied by Isáwien before helping her settle up against him in front of the fire. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little," replied Jamie quietly. "It's nice to be warm again," she smiled. "Thanks for the robe Isá."

"No problem," replied Isáwien as she joined them in a fresh robe. "And hot chocolate and fresh baked cookies are on their way," she continued as she sat down.

"You have amazing timing Luc," considered Jamie. "I had only just felt my energy leave me when suddenly you have me in your arms."

"I was watching you have fun with your friends, something I haven't seen you do in a long time," explained Lucius. "So it's not surprising that I would recognize the signs and be there to catch you. Now would one of you mind telling me what exactly precipitated the impromptu snowball fight?"

"It's her fault," supplied Jamie pointing at Isáwien.

"Hey! You were just as into it as me," Isáwien replied with a smirk.

"And _you_ threw the first snowball," replied Jamie smugly.

"You retaliated," Isáwien shot back with a grin. "You can't blame this all on me darling girl."

"Well what do you expect me to…" Jamie never got to finish what she was going to say since Lucius decided to cover her mouth with his hand.

"Can we all just agree that you are _both_ responsible for the snowball fight?" Lucius inquired his hand still on Jamie's mouth. "The last thing we need is the two of you not speaking to one another again; it's not good for either of you in your current conditions."

Jamie nodded since she was still unable to form any words.

"Yes Lucius," Isáwien droned in response before smiling. "So, what are you two doing for Christmas?"

"We were thinking of a quiet Christmas at home," replied Lucius as he finally released Jamie's mouth.

"That sounds lovely," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"What about you and Father?" asked Jamie.

"We're going to be here at Hogwarts. Tessa is coming back; she's been out with Miz for the past few weeks. And Gil may come over. She isn't sure yet," Isáwien replied as Naada appeared. "Thank you Naada," she added with a smile as she took a cup of hot chocolate from her.

"I have a thought..." Isáwien began a few moments after Naada had left.

"Look out Luc, we better run for the hills, Isáwien's had a thought," teased Jamie.

"Oh stuff it," Isáwien said as she threw a pillow towards them.

"Hey watch it Isáwien," laughed Lucius. "I haven't seen this side of Jamie in a long time and I don't want you chasing it away with any wayward pillows," he finished as he launched the pillow back at his sister.

"Fine, I'll throw it at you then brother mine," Isáwien replied with a laugh as she threw it back at him.

Jamie could not contain her giggles at the antics of the two elder Malfoys.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" asked Lucius as he blindly threw the pillow back in Isáwien's direction before launching a tickle attack on Jamie. Lucius probably should have paid more attention to where he was throwing the pillow since it missed his sister and hit Severus, who had just entered the room, in the head.

"Ah hem," Severus cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Do I ask who threw a pillow at me?"

"Sorry about that Severus," Lucius apologized as he stopped his assault on Jamie. "It was meant for Isáwien," he shrugged.

"It's actually my fault Father," offered Jamie once she had caught her breath. "I made a crack about Isá having a thought and she launched a pillow at me. Luc took offence and threw it back."

"Ahh I see," Severus replied with a smile. "In that case, I'll still hit your husband," he added as the pillow hit Lucius in the back of the head. "So, what have I missed?"

"Besides my shock of a thought you mean?" Isáwien teased

"Well yes, besides that amazing feat," Severus replied rolling his eyes as he sat down next to her.

"Other than an impromptu snowball fight followed by an impromptu pillow fight not much," commented Jamie as she ran her hand through Lucius' hair to soothe the spot where the pillow hit moments before.

"That's good," he replied with a smirk.

"So what was this thought of yours Isá?" asked Jamie with a giggle.

"Why don't you guys come visit for Christmas..." Isáwien suggested slowly.

"Are you sure?" questioned Jamie, sobering quickly.

"No, I'm asking so I can tell you I lied two minutes from now," Isáwien teased. "Of course I'm sure silly," she continued with a smile.

"It's just…I don't want us to be intruding on your Christmas Isá," replied Jamie. "You guys have enough to worry about without adding me and my problems to that list."

"Jamie girl YOU are family. You wouldn't be intruding... We'd love it if you came."

"What do you think Luc?" Jamie asked turning to face Lucius.

"It's up to you Sweetheart, I'll go along with anything you want," Lucius replied as he caressed Jamie's cheek.

"But where would we stay? It's not like we can stay here in your chambers with you," Jamie pointed out.

"Darling, there are a great number of chambers in this place. It is a castle after all." Isáwien replied with a smile.

"What about my old rooms Isáwien? Are they still available?" inquired Lucius. "And are they still guarded by the Snake Portrait?"

"Quite so... no one can get in them other than the house-elves," Isáwien explained rolling her eyes.

"Well then I see no reason not to spend the holidays here," replied Lucius. "Jamie it would do you good to be here with our family. You need to get out of the Chateau and at least here if any thing happens there are people to look after you."

"I know Luc, it's just…"

"Just what? You're afraid your friends will learn about your health, aren't you?" Lucius asked quietly.

Jamie nodded.

"Jamie, Love, they're your friends and family, they aren't going to judge you because of what happened and if they do then you don't deserve to have them in your life," soothed Lucius.

"And no one has to find out if you don't want them to, Love. Other than the four of us here, we can keep it quiet."

"Alright," agreed Jamie.

"Well then why don't you stay here with your Father and Isáwien and I'll go back to the Chateau and pack us a few things," suggested Lucius.

"You're more than welcome," Isáwien added.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd kind of like to lie down for a bit," Jamie said quietly as Lucius carefully extricated himself from the couch.

"Of course not, Baby Girl. You can lay down here; I have to go check to see how things are going with the students anyway. And I believe your father has one final duelling club meeting," she teased nudging him

"Don't remind me about that Isáwien," Severus groaned.

"Thanks Isá, Father," replied Jamie as she lay down on the couch pulling the robe as close around her as she could.

"I won't be long, my Darling," Lucius told Jamie as he laid a blanket over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead before following Isáwien and Severus from the room, on his way to the apparition point.

**glglglglgl**

Christmas Day dawned cold and clear. The snow, as usual of late, was falling, which pretty much prohibited any chance of enjoying a walk through the gardens. So the small party was kept inside, along with the twenty other students who had stayed over the holidays. The students remained in their common rooms and the Great Hall, under the supervision of the few professors who had stayed as well.

Meanwhile, up in the South Tower, a small party was happily enjoying the morning. Around the common room that had housed far too many conversations in the past twenty odd years, sat six people, five of which sat watching the sixth open presents left and right.

"Slow down Sage, the presents aren't going anywhere," admonished Jamie lightly with a laugh at the young girl's antics, snuggling into Lucius' side.

"But I can't wait to see what you guys got me," Sage replied with a smile as she turned to another package.

"Silly girl, stop and have something to drink," Isáwien said with a smile as she pulled the nine-year-old towards her and away from the tree.

"Yes Mum," Sage replied with a smile as she picked up a glass of juice.

Jamie smiled at the antics of her friend and niece, knowing that Isáwien would make a truly wonderful mother to her own children. Before she could get too lost in thoughts of her own lost child, a steaming mug appeared in front of her. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"You're welcome, my Darling," replied Lucius just as quietly. "Don't worry Darling, we'll have another chance at our own children, just give yourself time to get better alright?"

Jamie merely nodded in response before taking a sip of the hot chocolate in her hands.

He's right you know," Isáwien said as she joined them on the couch after Sage went back at a more leisurely pace on the gifts. "A few years from now, you're gonna have so many kids that you're going to look back at that first year of marriage and wish you were back there with no kids around," she teased. "Besides, you're going to be stuck with my kids driving you insane too," she continued with a smirk.

"So this is what Father was referring to then at the Reception about you knowing what's going to happen," Jamie asked tentatively.

"Aye, that's what he was talking about," Isáwien replied softly.

"Oh…" Jamie trailed off as an idea of what Isáwien might be talking about settled in her thoughts. Unsteadily Jamie got to her feet and started walking towards the door.

"Jamie where are you going?" asked Lucius in concern.

"I…uh…I just…I need some air," replied Jamie.

"Jamie I really don't think that's such a great idea, not after…"

"Let her go Lucius. If you're so worried, I'll go with her. Give us a chance to gossip about you men," Isáwien interrupted.

Lucius nodded at Jamie indicating she could leave. "Isáwien wait."

Turning Isáwien looked at him in question.

"Watch out for her," Lucius instructed. "Last night was…_hard_ on her."

"Always," Isáwien replied softly before turning to follow Jamie. She caught up with her not too far down the hall. "Hey Baby Girl, you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine Isá," replied Jamie. "I just needed some air is all."

"You sure?" Isáwien asked carefully.

"Of course," replied Jamie, her voice a little shaky. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like the devil is after you," Isáwien replied with a soft smile as they reached one of the balconies. Leaning against the railing she looked out at the grounds after placing a heating spell around the area. "Sometimes I think it's a good thing you never were a seer my girl. I can't imagine you being able to live with the knowledge one gains," she said softly as she looked over at Jamie.

"It's you, isn't it?" Jamie asked tentatively as she wrapped her arms around herself, leaning back against the wall. "You're the one that's going to…"

"Everyone dies someday Jyn," Isáwien replied softly as she turned to face the other woman. "And it's not going to be tomorrow Baby Girl. Nor the next day, nor the day after that."

"I can't lose you Isá," commented Jamie quietly raising her frightened gaze to her friend's. "Look what happened when I just _thought_ I'd lost you. What will happen to me when you're gone and…"

"Baby Girl," Isáwien whispered as she walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair back. "I'll never be far away. You know that. You're going to be fine after I'm gone. You'll have your babies to take care of...Lucius...your father, and all the others. And so I may not be here in person. I'm here in soul, and I'm always with you. You guys just have to take me with you. And I'll be waiting for you when it's your turn to join me."

"I…uh…I think we better get back," suggested Jamie, wiping away her tears. "Luc will be worried if I'm gone too long."

"Jyn, listen to me." Isáwien began softly as she reached up to cup her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere for years yet. So don't you worry one bit. We've got tons of time together. You hear me Jamie? We have years to go."

Jamie nodded in response, not willing to trust her voice and trying to hold back more tears. "We should get back," she said shakily.

"Come on, dry up those tears. We've got a girl who's as happy as a jaybird expecting us to be the same," Isáwien whispered as she placed her other hand on Jamie's temple. "Obliviate," she whispered.

Jamie shook her head to clear her now muddled thoughts. "Isá, what are we doing out here?" Jamie asked in confusion as she rubbed her arms.

"We came out for fresh air, and I was asking how you were when you just sort of spaced out. I figured you were thinking about whatever plans you had for the day, so I didn't interrupt you," Isáwien replied with a shrug. "So what are you and Lucius going to do while we take Tessa down to see Dawn Marie anyway?" she teased with a knowing smile.

"Probably just spend some quiet time together," replied Jamie. "We can't…I've been too weak to…" Jamie trailed off with a dejected sigh.

"Well, in that case, we need to work on getting your strength back, Baby Girl," Isáwien replied with a soft smile. "So, let's go back inside the warm castle."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever be the way I was," sighed Jamie as they re-entered the castle. "I make progress and then something happens to set me back again. As evidenced this morning. I'm weaker than I was when Luc and I first arrived here a week ago."

"Well, why don't you guys stay for the rest of the holidays, maybe we can get you stronger by not having to do more than necessary?" Isáwien suggested softly as they walked down the hall.

"That might not be a bad idea," replied Jamie. "It would be nice to be near both you and Father again and it's not like I have anywhere I need to be."

"When do classes restart?" Isáwien asked as they approached Esmerelda's portrait.

"Oh…uhm…classes…right…uhm…about…those…" Jamie stuttered as Esmerelda opened to admit them. "I'mnotgoingtoclasses," she mumbled as she walked into the sitting room.

"Huh?" Isáwien asked confused. "Can you run that by me one more time? I didn't catch a word..." Isáwien asked as she entered the room after her.

"I'm not going to classes," repeated Jamie, her voice just above a whisper and yet getting the attention of the entire room.

"Why do I have to go to school if Auntie Jyn isn't?" Sage whined. She had just opened a gift that consisted of a new set of quills and different colours of ink.

"Because Auntie Jyn is old enough that she has finished her regular schooling. Something you have a few years left of Tessa," Isáwien replied walking towards her. "So, what time are we suppose to go see Dawn Marie?" she continued walking into the room.

"Luc would you mind taking me back to our rooms?" asked Jamie quietly.

"Of course," Lucius agreed, rising from his spot on the couch and walking over to where Jamie still stood.

"See you in a couple hours Baby Girl, Isáwien said with a smile.

Lucius nodded in response as he led Jamie from the room. Once outside in the hall he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their rooms where he settled her in their bed before laying down next to her, pulling her close.

**glglglglgl**

The four other members of the Christmas party were making their way to Hogsmeade while Lucius and Jamie had returned to their rooms. Severus was given the task to keep up with Sage as she rushed on ahead. Taking a more leisurely pace, Isáwien and Gilgamangë waited until Severus and Sage were far enough ahead so they could talk in peace.

"How is Jamie?" Gilly asked after they had passed through the gates of Hogwarts.

"So I wasn't the only one to notice her reaction after all," Isáwien mused looking over at her cousin.

"Aye, You were not...How much did you end up telling her?" Gilly asked carefully.

"Nothing that she will remember," Isáwien replied looking over towards the horizon.

"You wiped her memory?!" Gilly asked in shock, stopping mid-step.

"Keep walking Gil, if Severus sees we've stopped, we will not be able to have this conversation at all," Isáwien advised as she looked back at her from a step ahead.

"You're right, but don't think you are going to get away without an explanation Áwien."

"Of course I wouldn't Gil," Isáwien replied softly. "You did not see how she reacted to what little knowledge I gave her. She cannot face the years to come knowing every day might be my last. It would kill her more than losing me unexpectedly."

"That is true Áwien. We know first hand the difference between losing someone fast and losing someone over time."

"I often suspect mother would have preferred to follow the same path as your mother...to go without knowledge before hand...instead of living for weeks knowing she could die any day. Watching us watch her die in fear that today could be the last day we saw her," Isáwien whispered as she looked off at the horizon towards the Castle.

"It is the path I would take; I know you as well would prefer to follow mother's steps," Gilgamangë agreed.

"It's true. So, I cannot give them the knowledge so it will destroy them long before my day has come."

"I know Áwien. Will you ever tell her? Tell them? Let alone tell Severus?"

"No. If I have to, if I have no choice but to share details as I did today...then I will erase their memories as I did hers. I will not sentence them to the same life we lived when mother died, especially as I have so many years yet for them to worry."

"So it remains you and I who know." Gilly agreed with a nod. "Ten years is not enough time though. Do the fates even realize that?" she asked softly.

"Gil, ten years is your time. And it is enough. You will be able to finish the little ones' training and through their first Expellings. You'll see them almost to Hogwarts. From there Severus, Jyn, and Spike can watch over them through their years to adulthood."

"It should be you walking them through their first Expelling though. As our mothers did for us," Gilly replied softly.

"Aye, that is one of my regrets. But I cannot change the future. I did that once, I swore an oath to the family that I would not do it again."

"I know, I swore that same oath Áwien. Neither of us can change the future. So this is our path. At least we can watch the last of our line that we will know grow through part of their childhood."

"Aye that we can, although I still often wish there was a way to keep them from inheriting our curse. It will continue now. Their children shall have it, their children's children. In time it shall build to the numbers we once had. Unless some miracle of fate works otherwise, the family will continue through another 500 generations."

"How can you be sure Isáwien? It may not go that long..." Gilly argued.

"Gil, the curse started with one child, and has lasted through 500 generations that lived through wars and being hunted down to near extinction. If we could survive that, how far do you think the family will go through two that bear the curse this time? And we have learned how to keep ourselves secret, the odds of another hunt on our kind is even greater than the odds of me living to see my children reach their eighth birthday. You know that as well as I do," Isáwien whispered softly

"Aye I do. So this is our fate is it? To live with the knowledge that our time is limited, to only have each other to confide in when it gets to us. And to lie, deny knowledge, and go as far as erasing any knowledge gained to protect them from themselves... Is it really worth it Áwien?"

Isáwien stopped and turned towards Gilly with a sad smile. "No, it's not worth the pain we will cause ourselves. But it is worth the pain we will keep them from experiencing."

"Aye, you are right," Gilly agreed softly before looking ahead. "Come, your husband and daughter are watching us, along with Dawn Marie."

Turning Isáwien nodded. "We'll just tell them I needed a breather."

"You are getting too good at lying Áwien," Gilly replied with a smirk as they started back down the path.

"I learned from the best Gil. Between father and Tom, I don't think there is a lie I can tell that most would not believe," she added with a grin.

"Except me and Esmerelda of course, seeing as I learned to lie right alongside you," Gilly replied with a laugh.

"Very true Gil, very true," Isáwien agreed as they linked arms and ended their conversation. They were once more too close to listening ears.

**glglglglgl**

The staff and students gathered in the Great Hall for the customary Christmas Feast. It had been decided to break with tradition slightly and have those remaining at the castle seated at two separate tables, in order to prevent anything untoward happening by having a number of Gryffindors and Slytherins sitting at the same table, especially given the animosity the two houses still held for one another. It was not until everyone was finally seated that it became apparent that not everyone was present.

"Mum, where are Auntie Jyn and Uncle Lucius?" Sage asked as she was eating her soup.

"I'm not sure Sweetie. Perhaps they lost track of time," Isáwien replied softly. "Finish your soup Tessa," she added with a smile. Turning she caught Severus and Gilly's eyes seeing the concern in their eyes that was mirrored in her own. She shook her head slightly, they would wait a bit to see if they had simply lost track of time...but if there was no sign of them by the time the main course came around, she would send Shields to check on them. If the tiger left, it would not catch anyone's attention as much as one of them leaving the room would.

Almost half-an-hour later, Isáwien was starting to become even more worried. And a few moments later Shields was making his way up the castle stairs, and Isáwien waited in silence, pushing her food around her plate for his return or his message, one of the two, whichever came first.

Shortly after Shields left the Great Hall, Severus felt something tug lightly at the back of his robes.

"Bixie?" Severus whispered after he turned and found the house-elf there.

"Master Snape, sir, Bixie not sure if she should be here but after Mistress Snape's tiger showed up…" Bixie trailed off nervously.

"It's okay Bixie," Severus replied glancing over to find Isáwien and Gilly watching them without outright turning and watching the poor nervous elf.

"It's Mistress Jamie sir," Bixie said, wringing her hands. "She's not well sir."

"Bloody hell," Isáwien whispered turning towards them. "I'll go," she continued towards Severus and Gilly, keeping her voice down so Sage would not hear them over her conversation with Matt. "Thank you Bixie," she added with a reassuring smile.

Bixie disappeared with a small pop, and Isáwien rose quickly and silently. She took the door near the staff table, and quickly made her way to the room, stopping a few minutes later when she found Shields still flexing his claws and leisurely licking his chops as he looked up at the snake. "Cute Shields," she said with a smirk as the tiger looked at her with a grin.

"Okay, I know I don't speak snake, and you probably don't speak any human. But either let me in, or I'll let him have you for dinner," Isáwien instructed gesturing towards Shields, then the snake, then charmed a picture of a snake on a plate. Waving it away she smiled sweetly at the snake before hearing a small pop. "Hello Bixie," she continued with a smile.

"Mistress Snape, Mistress Jamie is not here," Bixie said sadly as she appeared in the hall next to the guardian portrait.

"Where is she? Is Lucius here?" Isáwien asked concerned.

"No Mistress. Master Lucius is not here either," replied Bixie quietly. "Mistress Jamie not well and Master Lucius beside himself. Could not get Mistress Jamie to wake up."

"Where are they Bixie?" Isáwien asked as panic started to set in.

"Bixie not sure Mistress Snape but Bixie overhear Master Lucius talking to Master Albus before carrying Mistress Jamie from the room," replied Bixie.

"Thank you Bixie," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Can you let Severus know what is going on and that I will contact him as soon as I know more?" she asked as Shields stood up.

"Yes Mistress Snape," replied Bixie before disappearing once more.

Turning Isáwien rushed as quickly as she could up to her office, Shields on her heels. Moments after entering her office, she grabbed some Floo powder and was on her way to Albus' house. If he was not there, she would just contact him from his own fireplace.

As soon as she appeared in the second fireplace, Isáwien spotted a familiar face. "Hermione?" she called as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Isáwien," greeted Hermione as she rose from her spot on the couch, concern and worry etched in her features.

"What's going on?" Isáwien asked softly. "I'm guessing Jamie and Lucius are here..." she trailed off

"They are," replied Hermione, her voice flat. "They're upstairs with Harry and Albus."

"Thank you Sweetie," Isáwien whispered giving her a quick hug. "It's going to be okay," she whispered in Hermione's ear.

"You don't know that, Isá!" snapped Hermione pulling away, wiping away a few tears in the process. "It's _bad_, Isáwien, they can't…"

"Shh Hermione," Isáwien whispered placing her finger against the other woman's lips. "I know that she isn't going to die tonight. We just have to wake her up," she added with a sort of half smile. "Stay here, rest Love, she's going to be fine," she soothed as she pushed Hermione down onto the couch.

After Hermione was settled, Isáwien turned and hurried up the stairs to find the rest of their family. She soon saw Albus and Harry standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms and hurried down the hall to join them. "Albus, Harry..." she said softly as she managed to see between their heads to find Lucius inside, sitting in a chair next to the bed, which Jamie lay on.

"Isáwien," Albus greeted quietly, sadness evident in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" demanded Harry. "_Him_," Harry sneered indicating Lucius, "I can understand given his selfish nature but _you_, you _claim_ to be my sister's best friend and yet you stand by and watch her die."

"Because she didn't want anyone to know, Harry," Isáwien replied evenly. "Besides, I'm not watching her die; I'm watching her get back to her old strength after an illness," Isáwien added before turning to Albus. "Albus," she greeted with a slight smile and a nod.

"Some friend you are," hissed Harry, not wanting to disturb his sister unnecessarily. "How long have you been helping her hide this? She's nothing but…" Harry's accusation trailed of as a commotion could be heard coming from within the room.

"Shh Jamie, Darling, it's alright, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise you that," soothed Lucius reassuringly kissing Jamie's hand, although he was evidently very tired if his voice was any indication, when Jamie seemed to become agitated, never once regaining consciousness.

"Harry, stuff your feelings for the moment. You can yell at me later. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to help my brother wake your sister up," Isáwien replied brushing past them and shutting the door in their face before Harry could argue. "Lucius..." she began softly after placing a locking spell Harry couldn't open on the door. When he did not respond she walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Lucius?" she repeated.

When Lucius felt Isáwien's hand touch his shoulder, her turned his gaze briefly towards her before turning it back to the frail form in front of him. "I'm losing her, Isáwien. I've tried everything and it's not enough. She's trapped in her memories and no matter what I do, I can't bring her out," he said, his voice quiet with fear, sadness and a strange sort of acceptance. "After everything we've been through, I'm losing the one thing I can't live without."

"Lucius..." Isáwien began kneeling down next to him. "You aren't going to lose her," she began taking his free hand in hers. "We'll bring her back."

"I've tried, Isáwien," replied Lucius not removing his gaze from Jamie. "I've tried everything I can think of and nothing's worked. Even her brother and Albus can't help her and I've given her as much magic as I dare unless I wish to end up in her place and I can't do that to her. I'm not going to let her die of a broken heart because I died trying to save her life. I won't do that to her not after the last time."

"Look at me, Lucius," Isáwien instructed sounding suspiciously like her mother. "Lucius Malfoy, _Look At Me_..." she repeated, saying each of the three words with more force than the last.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Lucius turned his gaze back to his sister.

"She is _not_ going to die," Isáwien said evenly. "Your wife is going to outlive Gilly, me, and Severus, Albus, and a few others in our group. I may not know a lot about the future. But I _know_ this is true. You have a future full of happiness and too many things to be done for her to sleep now," Isáwien told him as she reached up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. "So, let's get her back to strength. She brought me out of my memories once; I think it's about time I returned the favour."

Lucius collapsed from his chair to his knees in front of his sister, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, laying his head on her stomach. "Help her," he pleaded quietly. "Please Isáwien, help her."

"Oh Lucius," Isáwien whispered as she wrapped her arms around him rocking slightly. Who would have thought the day he finally broke through the training they received of how to be a proper Malfoy would be this. "I'll bring her back to you, I promise," she whispered as she ran her hand across his back soothingly. "By my life or death I'll bring her back." /-/And we all know that day is not today,/-/ she told the fates as she felt their presence in her mind. /-/Let her go, don't make me break our deal and bring him back,/-/ she threatened before hearing their growls of frustration, knowing that they had listened. "Sleep Lucius, sleep until she wakes you," she whispered as she closed her eyes and placed the spell that put him to sleep in seconds. Easing him down to the floor, she transfigured the chair into a pillow and set it under his head, before rising to her feet and walking around the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she sighed softly. "It's time to come back, Baby Girl, we're going to have to push your little body as far as it will go..." she whispered as she took Jamie's hands in her own. Closing her eyes she searched for the link they once shared that was so strong. It may have faded over the years without Tom's presence in this world, but she knew it was still there.

It took a few moments, but she finally found it, faint at first. Focusing on it, and feeling the babies sending their own support to her, she felt it slowly grow in strength over the next few minutes until it was almost as strong as it had once been. Strong enough to reach into her mind as Jamie once did for herself.

"Jamie?" she called softly as she looked around to find her, wondering which memory she could be trapped in now.

"_Father_…"

Turning sharply Isáwien followed the direction of Jamie's voice. She had heard that word spoken that way before. Now she only had to travel a few years back in Jamie's memory to find her.

Bypassing the memories of the past year with Lucius, the year before spent finding her memory, and the seven years before that during the years they were all separated, she quickly made her way past memories of their days as the Dark Four, to the Christmas season before. Now to find that specific memory...

"_I thought you wanted me for yourself?._.."

"Jamie!" Isáwien called as she felt the presence of her daughter, sister, and best friend. She was close, that much she knew now. Then she stopped as she found her. Jamie was across the room from her, between them was the throne room, and Isáwien watched for a few moments as the events from that Christmas night played before her. Starting with Jamie's arrival in the room and after Lucius placed the brand on her; it faded for a moment before starting again when Tom approached Jamie during her meeting with Desi, starting once more where it had been when she first heard Jamie. Carefully making her way around the throne room edges, she approached Jamie from the right. "Jyn girl?" she called carefully.

"Oh Gods, what have I done," cried Jamie quietly.

"Jyn...what is it?" Isáwien asked softly as she reached out to lay a hand on Jamie's arm.

"He's a monster," replied Jamie, turning fearful eyes towards Isáwien. "Nothing but a monster…"

"Umm Sweetie, are you talking about Tom? Lucius? Your father? Or one of the other many Death Eaters in that room?" Isáwien asked confused.

"Any of them…_all_ of them," replied Jamie, fear and uncertainty in her voice. "How could they ask that of me? How could they do th…that to me let alone one of their own?"

"Jyn, to them he was a traitor. It was like when we learned that Percy was working for them, and he was left to the Ministry to deal with. It's just that Tom and the others think more like our ancestors did than Fudge does..." she tried softly.

"So what does that make me then? A _prize_? The play thing of Lord Voldemort's most faithful lapdog?" Jamie asked cynically.

"Gods no Jyn, Lucius loves you. Your relationship may not have had the best start, and we both know that's putting it lightly. And even he admits he can't make up for that. But he loves you more than he loves anything else on this earth, alive or dead," Isáwien argued.

"Oh Gods…not again…I can't take much more of this…" pleaded Jamie as the scene faded only to begin again. "I want to believe you Isá, really I do but…"

"Then let's change the scene. Let's go to one that will help you remember," Isáwien interrupted.

"I've tried but I can't seem to leave this place," replied Jamie quietly, silent tears starting to fall.

"Jyn, do you trust me?" Isáwien asked softly.

"More than anyone else," answered Jamie shakily.

Isáwien nodded and held out her left hand.

Jamie tentatively reached out and took Isáwien's outstretched hand.

Closing her hand around Jamie's, she smiled. Turning she took a step straight towards the memory. "To leave you have to face it. And the only way to face a memory in your mind when you haven't been pulled directly into yourself that exists in the memory is to travel through it," Isáwien explained as she led her across the throne room one step at a time, passing between the memory of herself and the memory of Severus.

"Isá I can't…I can't do this…" pleaded Jamie as she tried to pull away when she saw Lucius approaching her memory self.

"Come on Baby Girl, trust me. I won't let them hurt you," Isáwien promised.

Nodding tentatively Jamie reluctantly began walking once more.

With a few more steps, they were on the other side of the memory and Isáwien stopped, turning to Jamie with a smile. "Watch," she began softly as Jamie turned to the memory. It was slowly fading back and disappearing against the dark background of her memory.

"That's all well and good Isá, but what now?" asked Jamie nervously.

"Now we get you back to the real world," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"And how do we do that Isá? You know how weak I am…"

"And I hate to point this out, Baby Girl. But I need someway to get rid of this extra magic. And I don't see a better option do you?"

"Isá, you know how I feel about that. It's not right and besides I don't know if my body will be able to handle the sudden influx of magic," argued Jamie.

"Jamie, there's a difference between giving you the magic from outside your body and giving it when we are linked like we are. And I would never give you more than you can handle. And as for the other part, Jamie, we have fought for good, evil, and everything in between side by side. We are linked by a bond greater than even you and Harry are linked. Our magic has been one in the same, and who else do you suggest I give this magic to? I can't continue to keep it within me. And the twins can't handle the power on top of their own. We're both out of other options here Love, let us help each other," Isáwien whispered as she brushed a strand of hair behind Jamie's ear.

"Isá…I want to…I really do, it's just…"

"Just what, Baby Girl, talk to me," Isáwien whispered softly.

"I'm afraid," replied Jamie her trembling voice barely above a whisper. "Out of everything I've seen and done, for some strange reason this terrifies me more than anything else."

"Why Baby Girl. Talk it out..."

"I…I don't know," replied Jamie shakily. "I always knew we were strong magically but I guess I never really knew just _how_ strong and that frightens me. I see the way people look at me and I hate it."

"We can never escape that Jyn. It's who we are. They would probably look at you different even if we weren't magically strong. You don't fit what society deems normal. None of us do. Truth is I don't want to be 'normal'. Do you honestly want to?" Isáwien asked slowly.

"What's normal?" Jamie asked with a slightly hysterical laugh. "I guess I just wish it could be like it was in Los Angeles where the world at large knew nothing about Jamie Potter and didn't judge me by some ridiculous standard."

"Then go back to Los Angeles. Spend a few years there, but first let's get your health back. One final time, put up with this insanity that we call life."

Jamie nodded in response. "How…how do we do this then?"

"We connect," Isáwien began.

"Connect?" Jamie asked. "Isáwien, are you sure that's such a good idea, I mean you're pregnant and I'm…well I'm…I'm practically on death's door."

Isáwien grinned and leaned towards Jamie as if she had a secret to tell. "I hate to break it to you darlin' but we're already connected. If anything was going to happen, it would have already."

"Oh," replied Jamie.

"Trust me Baby Girl, I wouldn't do anything that would put any of us in danger," Isáwien continued with a smile. "So, we're going to have to connect, again, while we are already in this connection," she began. Shaking her head Isáwien giggled softly when Jamie just looked at her either as if she had lost her mind, or as if she was completely utterly confused. Then again, it could have been both. "We're already connected, through the link we share already. By connecting once more while we are here in your mind, we'll make the bond much much stronger," she explained softly.

"How strong?" Jamie asked nervously.

"It will just make the transfer easier on you, and give me a better way to tell how much is enough."

Jamie nodded. "All right."

"It's going to be okay Baby Girl," Isáwien whispered.

Jamie nodded again, too nervous to answer.

"Relax Love, think about happier times," Isáwien instructed softly.

Jamie took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves as much as possible before stepping closer to Isáwien.

Picking up Jamie's hands in her own she placed one on her temple, keeping the other in her own hand. "Let go Baby Girl," Isáwien whispered before placing her free hand against Jamie's temple.

"I'm afraid," Jamie whispered.

"It's okay to be afraid Baby Girl, but you can't let it control you. You control your fear, it doesn't control you."

Jamie nodded once more in understanding, trying to swallow down the fear that was bubbling close to the surface.

"Breathe Baby Girl, take deep breaths in slowly, and let them out." Isáwien continued softly. "Deep breath in...And out..." Isáwien said repeating it a few times as she watched Jamie physically relax. Closing her eyes she let the link take over, and felt the few barriers left fall down. /-/It's okay Baby Girl... I'm here... How are you doing?/-/ she asked softly.

/-/I'm okay,/-/ came the quiet reply.

/-/Good to hear,/-/ Isáwien replied with a soft smile. /-/Trust me Jyn girl, don't fight,/-/ she continued as she relaxed her own mental barriers around her magic, waiting to see if Jamie was still relaxed enough to start the transfer.

As Isáwien started dropping her barriers, Jamie felt hers start to rebuild and had to force her mind to relax enough to allow the barriers to fall once more.

/-/It's okay Sweetie,/-/ Isáwien assured her as she let the last of the barriers fall, allowing her magic to slowly start to flow into Jamie. /-/Don't pull away Jyn, it's okay,/-/ Isáwien rushed when she felt Jamie pulling back mentally and physically.

/-/Isá…no…it's…it's different…it's not _you_…/-/ replied Jamie still trying to pull away.

/-/Oh Sweetie, it's the twins too,/-/ Isáwien assured her softly. /-/That's what you're feeling./-/

/-/The…the twins?/-/

/-/Yeah, your niece and nephew, sister and brother, whatever you want to call them. They want to help you too,/-/ Isáwien replied with a smile.

/-/Oh…all right…/-/ replied Jamie as she ceased her struggles.

Nodding softly Isáwien felt the link solidify and the magic flow become more normal. Closing her eyes she focused on feeling Jamie's levels, and how much more they had to go.

Sometime later Isáwien stopped the flow and got her barriers back in place. /-/How are you doing Baby Girl?/-/

/-/I…I don't know…exactly…it's…different…/-/ replied Jamie as she tried to explain how she was feeling.

"You will feel better in a few days Love. You need your sleep, as does Lucius," Isáwien replied softly as she carefully pulled out of the second connection. "Come on Love, let's go back to the real world and I can deal with your brother," she continued with a smile.

Jamie nodded in agreement, a feeling of extreme exhaustion taking control.

Isáwien smiled as she pulled them both back into the real world, feeling Jamie drift off to sleep at the same time. Opening her eyes she let go of Jamie's hands and stood up carefully, a slight wave of dizziness at being back in the real world. Carefully walking around the bed she levitated Lucius and set him on the bed next to his wife, pulling the blanket up over them both. "Sleep well Loves," she whispered before turning and going to the door. Opening it, she saw Albus and Harry both still waiting, Harry leaning against the wall across from her. Closing the door behind her, she replaced the locking spell, sending a mental thought to Lucius and Jyn both giving them the spell needed to open it. They would know instinctively what spell was used when they woke and found the door locked as a result "They're both sleeping, truly sleeping," she added for Harry. "They are going to need a few days sleep; both are physically exhausted. Do you mind if they stay here Albus?" she asked turning to the older man.

"Of course not, my dear," replied Albus. "You know I think of young Jamie as a daughter and while Lucius is many things I know he loves her and is therefore welcome in my home."

"Thank you Albus." Isáwien replied with a smile. "Now Harry, I do believe we have a conversation waiting for us," she continued to him, her smile disappearing.

**glglglglgl**

It had been six days since Jamie's weakened condition allowed her to fall victim to her memories. It had also been six days since Isáwien had infused Jamie with some of her own magic and six days since Isáwien had put Lucius to sleep next to his wife. It was six very long, worry filled days for Albus as he sat by waiting for the two sleeping children to waken in his spare room. Albus had had to ban Harry from visiting since every time the young man stopped by to check the status of his sister, Albus had to resort to stunning spells to get him away from the door leading to the room that Jamie and Lucius currently occupied. It was almost nightfall on New Year's Eve when the first stirrings happened behind the locked door at Dumbledore Manor.

"Jamie?" asked Lucius groggily after opening his eyes to find a pair of sapphire eyes watching him.

"Hi," replied Jamie quietly, not quite sure of herself for some reason, and feeling terribly nervous now that Lucius was awake.

"What happened?" questioned Lucius curiously.

Jamie shook her head slightly in response. "I don't know Luc, all I know is that I had the strangest dream and…and where are we?"

"Judging by the décor, I'd say we're still at Albus'," replied Lucius running a hand lovingly along Jamie's cheek.

"Albus'…Luc what are we doing here and why aren't we at Hogwarts?" Jamie began questioning as panic started filling her voice.

"Shh. Jamie it's alright," soothed Lucius. "I'll tell you everything later but first I think it best if we thank Albus for his hospitality and head back to Hogwarts. I'm sure my sister and your father are worried out of their minds about you. How are you feeling?"

"I can't really explain it but…I feel better. I'm not at my strongest still but I'm better than I was," replied Jamie.

"Good. Let's get out of here then, shall we?" Lucius asked as he rose from the bed.

"Alright," agreed Jamie as she let Lucius assist her in getting out of the bed.

As the two approached the door, both got the feeling that a powerful locking spell had been placed on it. Sharing a quizzical look with each other they stepped up to the door, both ready to cast the counter charm that seemed to appear in their minds only to have the door swing open of it's own accord.

"Ahh, I see you two have finally decided to rejoin those in the waking world," Albus said with a smile as he walked around the corner moments after they had stepped into the hallway. "Monitoring spell," he explained how he seemed to be there when they woke up yet had not been there already. "How are you two feeling?" he continued with a smile.

"Better," replied Lucius.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be Albus but I'm better than I was," replied Jamie.

"That's good to hear just the same," Albus replied with a smile and the familiar twinkle back in his eyes for the first time in a long time. "Well, just to let you know what's been going on while you've been sleeping, tomorrow is your anniversary, your first that is. Harry is probably going to show up as soon as he finds out you are no longer here, just to make sure you are alright, and Isáwien had to return to Hogwarts to prepare for classes to restart a few days ago."

"Wait a minute Albus…our _first_ anniversary?" asked Lucius. "Just how long have we been asleep?"

"Six days."

"Si…_six days_?" questioned Jamie nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Jamie. You needed the rest," Albus replied with a gentle smile.

"Albus? Albus are you around? How's…" Harry trailed off as he came around the corner and came face to face with Albus, Lucius and Jamie. "JAMIE!" he cried as he pulled his sister into a bone-crushing hug.

/-/Luc…help…can't…can't breathe…/-/

"Alright Harry, that's enough. Let go of my wife," instructed Lucius.

"Back off Malfoy, it's you're fault she's like this in the first place and I'm not about to let you do it to her again," snarled Harry as he forced Jamie behind him, putting himself between the two Malfoys.

Albus sighed heavily and pulled out his wand. This was getting a bit redundant. And he knew Isáwien had told Harry to not do this or else. A quick stunning spell and Albus was moving the younger man to the other side of the hall until he came back to reality. "I'm terribly sorry about that. Why don't you two head off, I'll take care of him, and I wouldn't mention this to your sister Lucius, I don't think her husband would like it very much if she kills one of his children," he added with a smile.

Lucius and Jamie quickly made their way into Albus' sitting room, grabbed some Floo powder and Flooed back to their rooms at Hogwarts. After showering and changing they made their way through the deserted corridors towards the South Tower.

"Good evening Milady Higginbotham," Jamie greeted the portrait guarding her friend's rooms.

"Good evening Mistress Jamie, Lucius," Esmerelda replied with a smile.

"Is Isáwien at home Milady," asked Lucius.

"Yes, she just arrived," Esmerelda replied with another smile. "She will be glad to see you both," she continued before letting them in.

As Jamie and Lucius made their way into the sitting room they noticed Isáwien standing at the window looking out over the grounds, lost in thought. With a look of understanding Lucius let go of Jamie's hand, allowing her to make her way silently across the room to her friend.

"Isá?" Jamie asked quietly, laying a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Jyn?" Isáwien asked turning to look up at her. "You're up finally!" she continued with a grin as she stood up and pulled Jamie close. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she pulled back a bit to get a better look at her. "You look a lot better, more colour on you," she added with a smirk.

"So, it wasn't a dream then," commented Jamie with a smile. "It really did happen…"

"Aye, it did. You okay?" Isáwien asked softly.

"I'm better," replied Jamie. "It's still going to be a long and hard road back to what I was but given time I'll get there eventually."

"Of course you will, which is why I'm going to beg and plead for you guys to stay here for a few months so you can get your strength back without having to worry about anything," Isáwien replied with a slight nudge. "Hint hint," she added with a grin. "And do stop standing over there looking like you don't know what to do with yourself Lucius. You have to tell me how you are feeling still," she called with a smirk.

"What in the world are you going on about Isáwien?" asked Lucius as he joined the women in front of the fire.

"Which part did I lose you with brother dear?" Isáwien asked sweetly

"Why you are asking after how I feel Isáwien," replied Lucius

"Ahh I see..." Isáwien began with a slight smile. "How much do you remember from the other day? Actually, I suppose the question should be what is the last thing you remember from the other day?" she continued as she thought.

"Not much to tell you the truth," replied Lucius. "I remember not being able to wake Jamie up and getting her to Albus' when I learned that Poppy wasn't available. I remember you showing up at Albus' but not much else," he explained with a slight shrug before pulling Jamie close.

"Makes sense," Isáwien mused as she tilted her head from side to side. "I'll fill you in later, but no worries, nothing major," she continued with a smile. "So, what do you guys think?"

"About _what_?" asked Jamie in confusion, completely clueless as to what her friend was referring to.

"About sticking around Hogwarts to drive your father nuts," Isáwien replied with a smile as she walked around them and sat down on the couch.

"Well it's not like I have anywhere to be anytime soon," replied Jamie as she turned to look at Lucius.

"It's up to you Jamie, I'll go with whatever you want, you know that," commented Lucius.

Isáwien stayed quiet. She could suggest this, but it was Jamie and Lucius' decision to make, not hers. Course, if it was, she would just keep them here for the next seven or so years...

"Isá I would really like to say yes but…" Jamie trailed off nervously.

"Then don't, don't make a decision yet." Isáwien replied standing up. "So, dinner is going to start in a few minutes... if you want to come down to the hall. Or I'm sure Bixie would be thrilled to bring you guys something to your rooms. But I have to get down there. Duty calls," Isáwien explained just as the door opened and a blur of blue and white flew by her, leaving a wet streak on the floor.

"Auntie Jyn!"

There was a small oomph from the vicinity of the couch that Jamie had been sitting in. She and Lucius had risen along with Isáwien before an overly exuberant Sage tackled Jamie to the ground. "Hi Sweetie," Jamie greeted the bundle currently lying on top of her. "Uhm…Sweetie…do you think you could get off your Aunty Jyn for a moment?" /-/Would one of you help me here? I've just gotten back from Death's door and Sage here is in the process of sending me back./-/

"Tessa let her up," Isáwien instructed. /-/Oh gods, someone help me, I'm sounding more like my mother everyday. It was bad enough with Desi.../-/

"Yes Mum," Sage moaned slightly as she stood up. "Sorry Auntie Jyn," she continued with a puppy dog face.

"It's alright Sweetie," soothed Jamie as Lucius helped her back to her feet. "It's just your Auntie Jyn has been very sick and I'm just now starting to truly recover and I wasn't quite ready for your excited greeting. Now, why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll all head down to dinner together. I promise we'll spend some time together just the two of us soon."

Sage smiled happily before turning and heading towards her room.

"Well that explains where one of my little snow birds has been, I wonder where the other one is..." Isáwien mused as she looked towards the door.

"Snow birds?" asked Jamie in mild confusion.

"Severus took Tessa out to make a snowman before dinner," Isáwien explained just as the door opened. "Speak of the devil…the soaked devil that is," she added with a smile as Severus walked in with snow in his hair, and his clothes as wet as if he had jumped into the shower fully clothed.

"Did you have fun Father?" asked Jamie, trying to hold in her giggles.

"Please tell me Sage is here," he said worry evident in his voice. "JAMIE! Lucius! You're up. How are you feeling?" he asked happily before frowning and turning back towards Isáwien, questions in his eyes.

"She's here, she's getting dry, and I think you should do the same before you catch your death of cold," Isáwien replied with a smile. "I'll see you all downstairs, I have to run," she continued with a smile to the group as a whole.

"Yes Isáwien," Severus replied rolling his eyes as she walked past him. "And I had a lovely time, but a word of warning, never go out to make snowmen with that girl. She's got a plan to build an entire population. But how are you?" he asked with a smile as he walked further into the room.

"Better," replied Jamie.

"Thanks to Isáwien," replied Lucius. "If not for my sister, I fear we may have lost Jamie for good, with me not far behind her."

"Yes, well I do believe that you two aren't going anywhere anytime soon. She seems a bit too determined on that point for it not to be true," Severus replied with a slight smile. "But I probably should go get changed, before my wife comes back and finds me still soaking wet," he added with a grin.

"That might be a good idea," giggled Jamie. "Can't have you're poor old body relegated to the couch once more," she teased cheekily. "Sage Sweetie, are you almost ready to head to the Great Hall?"

"Yup," Sage replied as she joined them. "Uncle Severus, you look like one of the snowmen." she continued with a giggle.

"Thank you Sage darling," Severus replied rolling his eyes. "And need I remind you Jamie dear that your own husband is older than me, so watch who you're calling old. As Isáwien would say, if I'm old, what does that make Lucius." he added with a smirk before turning and entering his and Isáwien's chambers.

"You leave me out of this Snape!" Lucius called after him. "I'm like a fine wine, I get better with age!"

They heard a distinct snort come from the room, but nothing else in the form of words.

"Come on Sage Sweetie, let's get out of here before your uncles degenerate even farther," giggled Jamie.

"Watch yourself Mrs. Malfoy or you may find it's _you_ that's sleeping on the couch tonight," teased Lucius.

"And how long would it be Mr. Malfoy before you found yourself joining me there?" teased Jamie in return.

"Please no corrupting my stepdaughter. Isáwien would never forgive me," Severus drawled as he joined them.

"But I want to be corrupted Uncle Severus," Sage replied with a smile

"I know that's what worries me the most," Severus replied with a sigh.

"Come on Sage, we better get you down to the Hall before Isá comes looking for you," suggested Jamie. "You gentlemen are more then welcome to join us as it is always so much nicer to be escorted to dinner by a handsome gentleman."

"I think she's definitely feeling better," Severus mused to Lucius.

Lucius merely nodded in agreement as he watched Jamie and Sage interacting.

"Luc?" Jamie asked when no sound came from her husband. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course my Darling," replied Lucius as he walked over and took Jamie's arm before leading her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tommy and Arrianna

**glglglglgl**

Jamie was sitting in the gardens reading, the morning of the ninth of March when Lucius suddenly came running down one of the paths.

"Luc? Luc what is it? What's wrong?" demanded Jamie rising to her feet as Lucius neared her.

Lucius stopped as he reached her, trying to catch his breath. "Isáwien... hospital..." he started as he reached out and took her hand, stopping to catch his breath. "Isáwien went into labour," he continued after a moment. "She's asking for you."

"Bloody hell," cursed Jamie quietly as she started towards the castle doors. "Bloody…God damn fates…grr…"

Lucius stared after her for a moment, before shaking his head and hurrying to catch up with her. That was an unexpected reaction... "Jamie, I thought you'd be happy," he commented as he fell into stride with his wife.

"I _am_ happy Luc," replied Jamie.

"Really? You could have fooled me the way you were cursing just now," Lucius pointed out.

Jamie stopped in her tracks dropping her head and shaking it gently from side to side before looking back up at Lucius. "I was cursing the fates because I have to _walk_ to the hospital wing. If I'd been at full strength I would have just apparated there."

"Oh Jamie," Lucius said softly as he pulled her into his arms. "So you can't do it now, but in a few more months, you'll be apparating around here like you and Isáwien did that day we went after the Gryffindorks as you two like to call them."

"Oh Gods, I hope you're right," Jamie said as she buried her face in Lucius' shoulder.

"Of course I am," he replied with a smile. "Now perk up, my Darling. We have to go see whatever term we use to call them come into this world."

Jamie nodded and pulled away slightly before allowing Lucius to guide her into the castle. As they neared the Hospital Wing they could hear Isáwien's cries grow louder the closer they got. "Isá…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME SEVERUS SNAPE! I'M GOING TO FREAKIN TAKE AWAY YOUR ABILITY TO PRODUCE ANY MORE CHILDREN AS LONG AS WE BOTH LIVE! I DON'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN IF WE CAN NEVER SLEEP TOGETHER AGAIN!"

"I think my sister is a bit ticked at your father," Lucius mused as he opened the door to the hospital wing so Jamie could enter.

"You think?" Jamie asked sarcastically as she was finally able to enter the hospital wing. /-/Isá…/-/

Isáwien suddenly turned from yelling in the general direction of where Severus was currently barricaded in one of the private hospital rooms, with Poppy tending to the few injuries he had managed to get from her thrown spells, to look at Jamie and Lucius. /-/Jyn girl.../-/ she cried out with a smile before grimacing. "Remind me to never get pregnant again..." she asked with a half sort of smile.

"Okay. Never get pregnant again," repeated Jamie with a straight face, producing a burst of laughter from Lucius behind her.

"Who's never to get pregnant again?" a man said walking up behind Lucius.

"WHO the hell are you?" Isáwien growled as she looked at him.

"If you are here for a medical emergency, I'd suggest going elsewhere. She might make it worse," Lucius told the man in all seriousness.

"Ah, actually I'm here for the delivery. Ms. Pomfrey thought it best if she had a second set of hands, something about possibly being needed to take care of the husband so she asked me to come be in charge of the delivery. I'm Charles Thorton, a medi-wizard in the gynaecological department of St. Mungo's," he introduced himself as he offered his hand to Lucius then Jamie. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"_HE'S FROM ST MUNGOS_!" Isáwien shrieked. "POPPY GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW!"

"You rang Isáwien," Poppy replied as she walked out of the other room, Severus trailing her glancing at his wife warily. "Oh hello Charles."

"YOU!" Isáwien snapped pointing at Severus. "_OUT_!" she continued pointing towards the door. "And take the Mungo's lackey with you," she growled as she looked back at the man, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she flicked her wrist. /-/Let's see where is the best place to hit the dingbat so he won't come back,/-/ she contemplated as she eyed the new medi-wizard.

"Isáwien, _don't_," urged Jamie quietly laying a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's only here to help."

Isáwien glared at her sister-in-law for a moment before turning to Poppy. "_What_ possessed you to go to that _place_," she added as if talking about the most disgusting thing in the world, "in the first place Poppy?"

"I haven't delivered twins with your particular circumstances before, let alone done it while trying to keep the soon-to-be-father from dying the day his children are born Isáwien. And where else was I supposed to look? Kathmandu?" Poppy replied calmly.

Isáwien glared at her before rolling her eyes with a hrumph and looking at Shields. "Where the hell is Gilly? She's supposed to have him out of here..." she asked looking around the room before grimacing and biting her lip. "Oooohhhhh Gods..." she managed to keep down to a minimal groan.

"Luc…would you mind taking Shields to Gilly?" Jamie asked a little hesitantly.

"No offence Jamie but exactly _how_ am I supposed to do that? The tiger doesn't exactly trust me remember," Lucius pointed out.

"Oh get over it man! Shields, go with him," Isáwien snapped. The tiger reluctantly rose and walked over to Lucius, then looked up at him as if waiting for something.

"Fine," replied Lucius with a long-suffering sigh. "Come along Shields, let's go find Gilly as we can't have you eating my darling father-in-law," instructed Lucius with a roll of his eyes before leading the tiger from the room.

As Lucius made his way through the castle in search of his sister's cousin a brown barn owl flew up to him, landing on his shoulder and sticking out its leg indicating Lucius should take the piece of parchment attached to its leg.

/-/Bloody hell!/-/ he cursed after reading the note. /-/What is with that Gods be damned bloody woman?/-/

/-/Luc? Love what is it?/-/ came Jamie's concerned voice.

/-/I'm going to be awhile my Love. Gilly is being held captive in Hogsmeade by Dawn and won't be able to make it back to the castle any time soon so I'm going to have to deliver Shields to the village,/-/ explained Lucius, turning to make his way towards the Entrance Hall and eventually Hogsmeade.

/-/Hurry back Love and try not to let Dawn keep you there as well,/-/ commented Jamie.

/-/I'll be back as quickly as I can my Love. Now turn your attention back to Isáwien, she's going to need you more than me at the moment./-/

Lucius made his way to Hogsmeade, cursing out his sister's friend the entire way, although he made sure to block Jamie for that part of his thoughts. Looking at the tiger occasionally, he would roll his eyes and continue walking. Bloody animal, he knew it could apparate when it wanted. But he doubted it would now. Leave it to their _dear_ father to give her a familiar as stubborn as Isáwien. Finally he reached the branch of Ollivander's in Hogsmeade that Dawn happened to run, and entered the building.

Well, he now knew what everyone was talking about when they talked about their trip to get Dawn before going to Disney World... Then again, he _did_ only have to duck a few books; a hair dryer, why she had one of them was beyond him, seeing as she was a witch... and four pairs of heels. Yes, the woman was insane, and when she was pissed she was even more dangerous. Which probably explains why two large cats most would be afraid of if they met them, were hiding under the kitchen table.

After managing to escape the war zone, which only took ten minutes of ducking things, including a few more dozen pairs of stiletto heels when Dawn learned he would not let her go to the school either...he sighed with relief and apparated back to the school grounds, quickly making his way up to the hospital wing. As he pushed open the door, he raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him.

Isáwien was currently still on the bed, arguing with Mr. Thorton at the foot of her bed. Severus was at the head of the bed next to her on her left, his hand in hers, and a look of extreme pain on his face. Poppy was next to him trying to heal him for something, probably his hand that was turning purple, as well as summoning things for the good Dr. Thorton. And Jamie was on the right side of the bed, closest to him, pressing a cloth to his sister's forehead.

"I WANT AN EPIDURAL!" Isáwien said as she sobbed.

"A what?" Thorton asked as he looked at Poppy.

"It's a Muggle thing you idiot!" Isáwien snapped before bursting into another crying fit.

"A Malfoy asking for a Muggle drug?" asked Lucius as he walked up behind Jamie, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I never thought I'd see the day," he smirked.

Jamie had to settle for awkwardly smacking Lucius on his shoulder given the fact that he was holding her from behind.

"Shut up Luciuuuusssssssss," Isáwien sobbed as she looked up at him. Then turned to Severus as he started to speak. "SHUT UP!" she growled, "Gods, I want to go to a Muggle hospital!" she moaned.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible Mrs. Malfoy-Snape." Charles replied evenly.

"I told you..." Isáwien began as she somehow sat up and grabbed the man by the collar pulling him towards her so he was almost lying on her rather large stomach. "It's Isáwien Sitara Malfoy-RIDDLE-Snape. Not Mrs. Malfoy-Snape. If you insist on calling me anything stick to Isá or Mrs. Snape!" she growled before pushing him away as she fell back against the pillows.

"Err, yes Mrs. M... Snape," he corrected quickly looking over at Poppy in slight terror.

"Oh deal Charles, she isn't going to kill you," Poppy replied waving her hand. "Besides, she hasn't been married to the Dark Lord for a number of years, I do believe some of her evil side has worn down since then," she added with a sly smile.

"Wanna bet," Isáwien muttered under her breath.

Jamie started choking on her laughter at Poppy's comment as images of her own recent brushes with darkness flitted before her eyes. Lucius was not much help to the poor doctor either as he too was too busy laughing.

"It's not funnyyyyy," Isáwien moaned. "I don't want to have these babies..." she wailed.

"It's a bit too late now Beloved," Severus began. "But it will be over soon..."

"I'm the one with a uterus you idiot! How would you know?"

"She's got a point you know," a new voice joined the confusion and everyone except Jamie and Lucius, who were still laughing, turned to the picture across the room.

"Who's she?" Charles asked completely confused and suddenly contemplating giving up his career and going to the priesthood.

"I'm the soon-to-be joyful mother's ancestor," Esmerelda replied with a smirk.

"Why me? Gods where is the rest of our insane family while we are having this little reunion while I'm in the middle of labour here!" Isáwien groaned as she looked over at Jamie and Lucius... "You know, we could be selling tickets for this, make a fortune..." she added with a slight smirk. "Then again could you picture Potter here seeing his stepmother in labour?" she asked with an evil laugh before breaking off with a groan of pain. "I want a DAMN FREAKIN' EPIDURAL OR SOMETHING!" she shrieked.

"Language Isáwien," Esmerelda chided from the portrait. "And Higginbotham women don't use magical means to ease the pain. We bear it," she added with a nod.

"And people wonder why there are none of us left," Isáwien groaned. "That's it! Everyone out. Everyone except Poppy. And he may as well stay too. I need someone to kill," she added looking at Severus.

After pulling a reluctant Jamie out of the room, Lucius had to watch her pace the corridor, mumbling to herself in a quiet rant about what he did not know and was not sure if he actually _wanted_ to know.

"This is highly unorthodox..." Charles murmured as he looked up at the woman in the picture. "And did you call her a Higginbotham?" he asked confused.

"Lucius, do me a favour and prove Thomas made sure you kept your charms in practice all these years," Esmerelda said turning to him and Jamie from the picture across the hall.

"Obliviate," Lucius said with a flick of his wrist in the doctor's general direction, never really taking his attention off of Jamie who was continuing to pace and rant without coming up for air.

"Thank you my dear boy," Esmerelda replied with a smirk as the man looked around confused. "And do stop pacing Jamie dear. Isáwien can't hear you, and it wouldn't do you any good to work yourself up right now."

At Esmerelda's quiet chastisement, Jamie stopped in her tracks and looked up mid-rant, causing Lucius to step forward in concern. "Jamie what is it?"

"Umm... aren't her eyes blue?" Thorton asked confused.

"Go let the staff know what's going on would you," Esmerelda replied to the man. "Great Hall, go... now."

"I'm going, I'm going," he replied holding up his hands and turning and rushing down the corridor.

"Now that he's taken care of. I'll just sneak inside for a peek. You two deal with your own things," Esmerelda continued before disappearing out the frame.

"Jamie, love, you need to calm down," pleaded Lucius quietly placing a gentle hand on Jamie's cheek, caressing it lovingly. "I _need_ you to calm down for me Sweetheart can you do that?"

Jamie nodded as she tried to take a few deep breaths, allowing the black to slowly fade from her eyes.

"Now can you tell me what's got you so upset?"

"It's stupid really," Jamie replied dropping her gaze. "I…It's just…"

"Jamie what is it?" Lucius asked in concern as he lifted Jamie's gaze back to his. "It's reminding you of our Serena isn't it?"

Jamie nodded as she gave into her tears. "I know I should be happy for Isá and my father but for some reason deep down I can't help but hate them for what they have, for what was taken from us."

"I know my Darling, I know," soothed Lucius as he pulled Jamie into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried.

Half an hour later Esmerelda popped back into the frame to tell them the news, but finding Jamie crying, she went back inside to let the woman get it out of her system. Half an hour later, it was Severus who opened the door quietly, not wanting to interrupt but knowing that Jamie would kill them all if she was not told immediately.

"Jamie," Lucius coaxed quietly when he saw Severus emerge from the Hospital Wing. When Jamie pulled back slightly he nodded indicating that Jamie should turn around.

Quickly wiping away the remains of her tears Jamie turned around. "Father?"

"Isáwien is asking for you both," Severus replied with a slight smile. "She wants to introduce you two," he added with a full smile.

Jamie tensed slightly at hearing her father's comment but enough so that only Lucius would be able to tell as she soon found herself being turned around and a hand being run down in front of her face, placing a glamour over her to hide the fact that she had been crying. With a small smile of thanks to Lucius she turned back to her father and she and Lucius followed Severus into the Hospital Wing to meet the newest Snapes.

"There you two are," Isáwien began with a smile, looking much happier as she was sitting up in a clean bed, two bundles on her lap, one in each arm. "Come, I promise not to bite anymore," she added with a smile.

They were halfway across the Hospital Wing towards Isáwien when Lucius felt Jamie start trembling, her progress across the room hesitating. Turning to look at Jamie in concern, he saw a look of panic cross Jamie's face before she suddenly turned and bolted from the room.

"Bloody hell," Isáwien murmured. "Lucius, get your arse over here now. You too Severus," she instructed with steel in her voice and they both knew better than to argue.

Lucius sighed, his desperate need to go after Jamie warring with the knowledge his sister would kill him should he leave after basically ordering him to her side, he turned and walked over to Isáwien's bedside.

"Good, now take Tommy," she told Lucius looking down at the bundle next to him. "And you, take your daughter." she told Severus, who complied immediately.

"Umm Isáwien, what are you doing?" Poppy asked raising one eyebrow.

"I am getting up," Isáwien replied after Lucius had taken her son.

"Oh no you aren't," Poppy argued as Isáwien pushed back her covers, waving Lucius aside.

"Oh yes I am," Isáwien replied evenly as she swung her legs down to the floor, faltering for only a moment as she got over the dizziness in her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sister to track down, and don't argue with me Lucius, I have a feeling this is something she and I need to deal with. You can comfort her after we've been through our talk."

"Isáwien wait," pleaded Lucius.

"Beloved, you are in your nightgown..." Severus pointed out at the same time.

"Lucius, if we don't talk about this now, it's going to be between her and her niece and nephew slash sister and brother for the rest of their lives whether she means for it to be or not. Let me at least talk to her. I've been there Lucius, I've lost a child... there are some things that men can only talk to other men about and women can only talk to another woman about..." Isáwien replied softly as she placed a hand on his cheek. /-/She's my best friend Lucius; we've been through a lot of things, a good deal of them in common. Let me at least try. If I can't get through to her, then she still has you. And you might be able to reach her like I can't. But let me try Lucius... please.../-/

/-/I was merely going to tell you to tread carefully. I still fear for her Isáwien. Her physical recovery hinges on her mental recovery and this is something she's never allowed herself. She's never grieved for our Serena in the way that she should,/-/ replied Lucius.

"I know Lucius. I wasn't suicidal just because of father," Isáwien replied softly. /-/She's going to be okay; she'll get through this. And this very day might be the day that she finally gets what she needs to start grieving, as she should, a good kick in the pants as mother use to say,/-/ she added with a slight smile. "And aye Severus, I intend to go out in my nightgown. With my dressing gown over it for crying out loud man," she added with a smirk as she turned to face him, said dressing gown appearing on her arm. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Isáwien! I forbid you to do this," Poppy argued as Isáwien turned and pulled her dressing gown on.

Walking away Isáwien called back, "Then punish me later Poppy. Now I'm going. And hello Loves, the twins are that way." she continued to Dawn and Gilly as they opened the hospital wing doors, Shields in front of them, then turning and following her from the room.

"Where is she going?" Dawn asked looking after her.

"After Jamie," replied Lucius.

"Something tells me we missed something more than just the delivery," Gilly mused. "But we can deal with that later. Where's my little cousins," she continued grabbing Dawn's sleeve and pulling her over towards the two men and one very pissed medi-witch.

Isáwien quickly made her way through the school, talking with Shields the entire way... mentally at least. She waved at the few students who saw her, Bella, Kaira, Cia, and Tessa wanting to go with her. She told her daughter and niece she would see them in her common room in a bit, and everything was fine, they'd meet the twins then. Leaving the four in the care of Matt, who was in charge of letting the rest of their extended family, minus Harry, Hermione, Desi, and Draco know. Not long after she found her way out the main doors and saw the figure by the lake. They always went to the same place didn't they...

When she reached Jamie she stopped, not saying a word as she sat next to the woman who was on her knees, her arms wrapped around her waist and almost touching her nose to the snow that still covered the ground, at least for the first five minutes. "Well, I'll give the fresh air one thing, it is lovely. But it's too bloody cold," she mused as she placed a heating charm around the two of them. "Much better," she said after a moment before leaning back and resting against her elbows on the ground.

Jamie gave no indication that she had heard Isáwien or even knew that she was there.

Isáwien in turn remained silent. She would wait until Jamie was ready and noticed her if she had not already.

About half an hour passed before an extremely faint "I'm sorry," was heard.

"For what love?" Isáwien replied as she looked over at Jamie.

"Because once again on a day that you should be celebrating, here you are sitting next to me dealing with my tears," replied Jamie quietly keeping her gaze out over the lake.

"Pft. Starting tomorrow I may be first and foremost a mother. But today I'm still first and foremost a sister and a friend. Besides, I know my munchkins are fine in your husband and father's hands. So, for now let's just be Isá and Jyn. We've been us for almost fifteen years, that's not going to change now Darling," Isáwien replied softly. "So, cry away, I shed enough of my own tears today, it's only fair after all," she added with a slight smile.

"But it's _not_ fair Isá. It's _not_ fair for you to be down her dealing with this…with _me_ when you have two new li…lives to look after," admonished Jamie, dropping her gaze to her hands.

"Jyn, they are fine and dandy with their father and uncle, cousin, brother, or whatever term he may qualify for. Right now, I'm supposed to be out here with you."

"And that's something I don't know if I'll ever be able to give him."

"What?" Isáwien asked confused as she looked up at Jaime.

"I'm afraid Isá," Jamie said rising from her spot on the ground and walking closer to the lake. "I'm afraid that…that I may never be able to give Lucius what you just gave my father."

"Jyn..." Isáwien began trying to get up, then giving up when she realized that she could not get up. "Oh fudge," she whispered to herself before shrugging her shoulders. Poppy was going to kill her. "I'll just stay down here, but imagine me next to you. Now where was I? Oh yes... " Isáwien began with a frown. "What makes you think that?" she asked bluntly.

"In case you've forgotten Isá," Jamie began spinning to face her friend, pinning her with a fierce glare. "I haven't exactly got the best track record when it comes to carrying a child to term. My Gods Isá, I was only five months pregnant when I gave birth to Desi and…and…I was bar…barely three months preg…pregnant when I lost Serena."

"Aye, I haven't forgotten. I was there for the first one after all Love," Isáwien replied softly. "But tell me this Jyn girl. How many women have lost a child only to have more? You have had a child, and aye you only carried Des to five months. But you were only thirteen at the time _thirteen_. And aye, God saw fit to keep your second daughter with him. But that wasn't in your hands, nor were you at your full strength. So tell me, what makes you think that you can not carry another child to term?" Isáwien replied keeping her voice even.

"I don't know," came the almost whispered response. "I just…I don't know. I want so much to have a family with Lucius but I'm afraid that that will just never happen. When you think about it Isá, the fates haven't been all that kind to me over the years so why should this be any different. Why should I hope for something that may never happen? Maybe I should take Serena's death as the sign it's meant to be and just accept the fact that Lucius and I will never be blessed with a family."

"Bull shite."

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" demanded Jamie.

"Just what I said, bull shite," Isáwien replied smirking slightly. "Think about it Jyn. The fates may not like you, but they hate me. And they saw fit to have this fun and give me children. After I had a miscarriage of my own," Isáwien reminded her softly. "And they may enjoy having fun with us. But they don't want to see the Malfoy line end. My children aren't Malfoy's. Ciara's children won't be Malfoy's. And yes Draco's children will be Malfoy's, but there aren't going to be many of them, and his name will end with him as well. You and Lucius will keep the family going. Through you the family name will continue. Your child Jyn will be head of this family. Your children will grow up, keeping this family together as none of us could. Because they will be Potters and Weasleys and Blacks and so many others combined. But above all they shall be Malfoys, they shall be _your_ children. Don't you see girl. Our lives aren't just about us. You, Lucius, and I... we're the last ones, the last of a dying generation. But you're children. YOURS, they will live to see the world change. They will carry that which makes us who we are. It is to them and them alone that our powers shall be passed. In the future they will shape this world... the fates may not particularly like you, but they do know what they can and cannot do. And they can't destroy the world just because they don't like someone. We all have a place in this world. Yours is to be a mother. And the ripples from your life, your love... they're going to change the future Jyn. Through your children," Isáwien trailed off looking out across the lake.

"I want to believe you Isá, I really do it's just…after Serena and then seeing you today, how happy you were…I'm happy for you, believe me, I'm overjoyed for you and Father but I can't help feeling a little jealous too. I had what the two of you have and I lost it. I'm the reason Luc lost his daughter."

"NO!" Isáwien yelled struggling to stand up. "Damn it, if I could, I'd be up there smacking you over your head." Isáwien continued with a growl. "You listen to me, IT is NOT your fault! Do you hear me! If we're going to play the blame game, then we can blame me for not contacting you and making you think you lost me in your life, which sent you into this downward spiral that brought us here. _Or_ we can blame Methos for getting me to Paris. _Or_ we can blame me for getting pregnant, and hell if we're blaming me, let's blame your father too. _Or_ let's go back even further; let's blame Dawn and Debbie for getting married. After all it was the night before their wedding that I got pregnant. No, we don't want to blame someone who is deceased, well then let's go back further shall we? We can blame Severus and me for getting married, after all if we didn't get married, we wouldn't have gotten back together, therefore never having the sequence of events that followed. No, don't want to do that either? Well then let's go back further shall we... Well while we're at it, if Severus had never gotten together with me. If he had never had me do the Veritaserum potion... well then there would have been no getting pregnant fifteen years later. But aye, let's go with that theory now. Severus and I never got back together, never found out we were lifebonds. I would... well let's not go there. We would have never met, you would have never met Lucius, you would have never found out Lucius was the love of your life... hmm so let's think about this dear daughter, sister, friend of mine. We can blame any one of us for Serena's death. And if you are so intent on blaming yourself, well then let's just blame the rest of us. Hell, this all traces back to fifteen years ago. While we're at it, let's blame father and Daniel. Never would have had a chance to get together with Severus if I weren't in the hospital that summer. And we can just keep on going back in time love. Hell, you want someone to blame, I mean really someone to blame for this. _Blame me_," she instructed with no expression.

"_You_ are not to blame in this Isá. It's…it's just…"

"Just what Jyn? Let's look at the facts here. Who was it that changed time? If it weren't for me, Ginny would be the one alive today and seeing Draco... You never would have lost a child because you never would have lived past your second birthday," Isáwien replied softly. "We can't play the blame game girl. If anyone... if we have to blame someone for this...then blame the fates, the powers that be, just accept that no one is to blame, it was just meant to be that your daughter is waiting for us to join her in heaven. Nothing we could have done would have changed what happened, even if you weren't ill..." Isáwien trailed off softly.

Jamie opened her mouth to respond only to have a sob come out in its place, her grief overtaking her once more.

"Oh Baby Girl," Isáwien whispered. "Come here," she continued holding her arms open.

Jamie stumbled over to where Isáwien was still seated before collapsing into her arms.

"It's okay, let it out Love. Let it out..." Isáwien whispered as she brushed her hand over Jamie's hair, just letting her cry off and on for the next few hours.

After a good length of silence on Jamie's part, Isáwien looked down and realized the woman was sound asleep. /-/Oh this is so not good,/-/ she thought to herself with a sigh. /-/Oh brother dear,/-/ she called to Lucius knowing they were all going to kill her now.

/-/Isáwien, what is it? You've been gone an awfully long time. Is Jamie all right? /-/

/-/She's asleep, she's fine. But I need you and Severus down here to get us back there./-/

/-/You do realize that Severus is never going to let you out of his sight again, once I tell him about this,/-/ replied Lucius

/-/I know. Just...don't tell Poppy,/-/ Isáwien pleaded.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his sister's plea. /-/What, so that she can yell at me for letting my still recovering wife and my sister, who just gave birth, to leave the hospital wing? Are you nuts?/-/ he questioned before quickly glancing around the wing to see if Poppy was anywhere to be found. "Severus, I need you to leave the twins with Dawn and Gilly and come with me for a few minutes."

Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he handed his daughter back to her second cousin.

Lucius said nothing as he handed his nephew/brother off before leading Severus out of the Hospital Wing. /-/Where are you?/-/

/-/By the lake./-/

Lucius nodded as if to himself, causing Severus to look at him curiously as Lucius led him through the castle and out the castle's main doors.

After they were on the grounds and Severus noticed his wife and daughter near the lake, he realized that Lucius must have been having a conversation with one of the two mentally. Shaking his head they picked up the pace to reach the two women. "You do realize it's about fifty degrees out here right?" he asked as they reached the two.

"Really? I hadn't even noticed after my legs froze a few hours ago," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere Beloved," Severus replied with a smirk.

Walking around his sister, Lucius bent over and carefully picked Jamie up, making sure to wrap his outer robe around her, causing her to stir slightly.

"Luc?"

"Shh, Love, it's alright," he soothed. "Let's get you back inside where it's warm, shall we?"

"Mm hmm," replied Jamie snuggling closer to Lucius' warm body.

After Lucius had Jamie, Severus looked down at his wife with a smile. "You do realize Poppy is going to kill you right?" he asked with a smile as he bent down and picked her up.

"Aye, but she can kill me after we get my legs working again, how does that sound," Isáwien replied with a smirk.

"Sounds reasonable to me, what do you say Lucius, shall we let Poppy have at her then?" Severus asked looking over at Lucius just as Isáwien smacked him over the back of his head. "Ow, you know for a woman who can't walk, you sure are trying to kill your only way of getting back into the nice warm castle."

"Deal, Love," Isáwien replied with a smile.

Lucius merely shook his head at his sister's antics before holding Jamie closer and starting to make his way back towards the castle.

A few minutes later the group arrived at the Hospital Wing long enough to peek in and find Poppy still gone for the moment.

"Go ahead on up to your chambers Lucius, there's no reason for you two to hear Poppy give me the lecture again. If you guys want, go ahead and stop by tomorrow during non-visiting hours. I have a feeling that there is going to be a line up of students from here to the Great Hall to see us during visiting hours."

"I suspect it will be from here out onto the grounds, Isáwien," Severus corrected.

"We'll see you then," replied Lucius. "Come on my Love, let's get you into something dry and get you warmed up," he said quietly in Jamie's ear before turning and leaving Severus and Isáwien to face the wrath of Poppy Pomfrey.

**glglglglgl**

The following evening…

"Excuse me Master and Mistress Snape?" came a squeaky voice from beside the bed.

Isáwien looked up and smiled at the house elf. "Hello Bixie, how are you?"

"Bixie is fine Mistress Snape," Bixie replied, wringing her hands lightly. "Master Lucius sent Bixie with his apologies as Mistress Jamie is not up to visiting today."

"Oh don't worry Bixie. Go let Lucius and Jyn know they can come tomorrow or whenever. I don't blame them for not wanting to come. This is the first time we've been alone with the twins all day with the students coming in and out... thank gods they accept Poppy's 'No' when we have to feed these two. But tell them both I hope she's feeling better please," Isáwien replied with a smile as she handed her son to his father and took her daughter from him.

"Yes Mistress Snape," replied Bixie before disappearing leaving the new family in peace.

A few days later Isáwien and the twins had moved back to her chambers, much to Poppy's dismay, but after Isáwien told her in no uncertain terms that she was not staying a day longer in the hospital wing, she needed a break and some time alone with her children. Besides, Poppy was what at the max four floors away? It wasn't like she was taking the twins to Snape Chateau...

After the fifth day of no sign of either of the elder Malfoys, Cia and Sage decided to go against their mother and great-aunt's wishes and go looking for their sister and grandmother.

"Masssster Luciusssss," hissed Alessandra entering the bedroom, drawing Lucius' attention away from the book currently sitting in his lap.

"Yes Alessandra," hissed Lucius in reply.

"The guardian ssayssss there are young onessss trying to gain entrance Massster," hissed Alessandra.

/-/Young ones?/-/ Lucius mused to himself as he pulled himself out of his chair. "Thank you Alessandra," he said picking the young snake up and placing her on the bed. "Why don't you stay here with your Mistress while I look after the young ones," he suggested before kissing Jamie lightly on the forehead so as not to disturb her sleep before making his way out towards the guardian portrait, which opened when he neared it. "Ciara? Sage?" he asked in surprise. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Hi Uncle Lucius," Sage replied with a smile.

"Hello Pappa," Cia continued, they having decided Pappa sounded much better than Grandfather seeing as Ciara wasn't that much younger than her own father let alone her 'grandmother'. "We came to see how you and Jyn were."

"Jamie's sleeping at the moment," commented Lucius. "She's been dealing with some very painful issues right now."

"So, she's not ill again right?" Cia responded.

"No Ciara, she's not, thank the Gods but she's now dealing with something that she was simply unable to deal with earlier. Unfortunately it means that her recovery seems to have hit a plateau but the up side of it is that she is not getting any worse. She just needs time to deal with losing…to come to terms with something," explained Lucius, a hint of pain entering his voice at the end.

"Uncle Lucius?"

"Yes Sage?"

"Can you come down here for a moment," she continued indicating for him to bend over

Lucius bent down so that he had one knee on the floor, resting one arm across his other knee in front of him.

As soon as he was settled, Sage reached out and hugged him. "You looked like you could use a hug."

"Thank you, Sagelette," Lucius said quietly.

"Your welcome," Sage replied with a smile before stepping back. "Tell Aunty Jyn that we hope she is feeling better and we'll see her later."

"Tell her hi for us both. And we'll see you later, we have to go visit the twins before class starts anyway..." Cia continued with a smile. "See you later Pappa," she added giving him a hug before the two ran off down the hall.

Lucius watched the two girls run down the hall before turning back into his and Jamie's rooms and making his way back to where Jamie was still sleeping. It had taken the birth of Isáwien's twins a week earlier for Jamie to finally start grieving for the loss of her own child, which was the reason behind Lucius' decision to keep Jamie away from Isáwien and the twins for the present moment. The last thing he wanted to do was subject everyone to Jamie's current mental state. She would be fine one moment and in tears the next for no apparent reason. That was actually what had prompted the decision in the first place. They had just been about to head to the Hospital Wing the day after the birth of the twins when Jamie suddenly started crying. The thing he was most thankful for was what he had told the girls moments before, that while Jamie's current mental state had halted her physical recovery it had not hindered it in any way and was actually good for her. She was finally dealing with her grief, which would allow her to continue healing physically.

**glglglglgl**

"Are you sure you're up for this, my Darling?" asked Lucius in concern.

"I'm sure," replied Jamie taking a deep calming breath. "It's been almost two months since Isáwien gave birth and I have yet to see my new brother and sister…or niece and nephew, whichever you prefer."

"Jamie…Love…"

"Luc, I know you're worried about me," commented Jamie, gently caressing his cheek. "And I love you for that but I _need_ to do this. I _need_ to see them. I still carry the pain of losing Serena and I always will, as will you, but it's not quite as sharp as it was and it's time for me to get back to my life. As much as I would like to stay locked away in this room with you for the rest of eternity, we both know that's not possible."

"I know my Love, I know," replied Lucius, running a gentle hand through Jamie's hair. "As long as you're sure you're ready then I'll be right there beside you."

"I'm sure."

"Then let's go meet the newest Malfoy-Snapes, shall we?" asked Lucius holding out his arm, which Jamie readily took and allowed him to lead her out of their rooms and towards the South Tower.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Esmerelda said the moment she saw them. "How are you two doing?" she continued with a smile.

"Good morning Milady," replied Jamie. "I'm doing much better thank you. Is Isá in?"

"Aye, she just got back actually. Have fun getting to know the two newest Higginbothams," she replied with a smile

"Hey you two," Isáwien's voice was the first thing they heard as Esmerelda opened the door.

"Hi," Jamie said a little nervously when she entered the room, followed by Lucius. /-/Luc…I…/-/

"Shh, it's alright Love," soothed Lucius, placing a gentle kiss on Jamie's forehead.

"So what's new?" Isáwien asked nonchalantly as she turned to face them.

"Jamie would finally like to meet the newest members of our insane family," replied Lucius.

"Ahh, well they are going to love meeting you. But have a seat Love, they're still sleeping... unless you want to go spy on them while they are sleeping..." Isáwien added in a conspiratorial tone.

"I think I'd like to just look in on them to begin with," replied Jamie quietly.

"Smart woman, they are the easiest to deal with when sleeping," Isáwien replied with a slight smile as she stood up. "They're in the nursery with Shields," she continued softly. "Do you want to come Lucius?" she asked looking at him.

"I'll wait for you two here," replied Lucius. "I think this is something that Jamie needs to do on her own."

"Okay," Isáwien replied with a slight smile as she held out a hand to Jamie. "Come on Love, let's go see Tommy and Arri."

Jamie took a deep breath before taking Isáwien's hand and allowing her friend to lead her into the nursery.

The nursery door was next to Isáwien's bedroom door. The room was painted a soft mint green, with a dark royal blue ceiling that had the constellations on it. On the right side of the room were two small dressers both painted white, one with small pink flowers and ivy painted on it, one with pale blue boats and waves. Between them was a door to Isáwien and Severus' room. On the right side of the room was a table with a small box of safety pins and a stack of fabric squares, diapers. Next to the table was one rocking chair, this one a regular rocking chair. At the back of the room was a large bay window, and in front of it were two cribs with a glider rocker between them further back into the window.

"You okay Love? You don't have to do this today," Isáwien whispered after they had closed the door.

Jamie hesitated in the doorway, looking around the room, forcing herself to stay where she was, fighting with everything she had not to bolt from the room. "No, I…I need to do this…"

"All right Love, come on," Isáwien replied softly as she wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist for support, switching Jamie's hand to her other hand.

Jamie forced her legs to cooperate as Isáwien led her over towards the cribs.

Once they had reached the spot between the two cribs Isáwien let her go and make her own choice.

Jamie could not really describe what it was that made her turn to the crib on her right, where Arrianna was sleeping, her face turned to the left with her left hand curled in a fist next to her nose. Jamie tentatively reached out a hand and gently ran her fingers through Arrianna's hair. /-/Is her hair…_purple_?/-/ she asked mentally, turning her head to look at Isáwien, not wanting to wake the sleeping children.

/-/Aye, Malfoy hair is the only gene stronger than Higginbotham hair. And seeing as they are second generation Malfoys instead of first... the Higginbotham hair is back through her. But it's been influenced by Severus' hair, which is why it's such a dark colour instead of the shade Gil has. Guess I truly was the only Higginbotham without the hair huh?/-/ Isáwien replied as she looked down at her daughter.

/-/Well you did say the Malfoy gene was stronger so it's understandable that you'd have Malfoy hair, besides look at Harry and I. He takes after James and I take after Lily so the fact that Arrianna would take after your side of the family isn't all that surprising,/-/ Jamie commented as she watched Isáwien reach down and straighten Tommy's blanket which had been pulled up by his knee which was bent up beside him. He was currently lying flat out on his stomach, his right knee bent and his hands up by his head. /-/Speaking of family, how did my father take the news that you wanted to name his son after your former husband and his former master?/-/

/-/Now that was quite the interesting conversation when he could talk to me about it, seeing as I didn't tell him until after I introduced his son to him as Thomas Salazar Snape,/-/ Isáwien replied with a smile.

/-/What do you say you tell me about it but back out in the common room so that Luc can hear it as well. I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it,/-/ suggested Jamie.

/-/Of course... should we have your husband come in to see them?/-/ Isáwien asked before smiling softly. /-/I think they are taking the choice away from us./-/ she continued as she nodded towards her son who was starting to move as he woke up.

/-/I guess they are,/-/ agreed Jamie as Arrianna started stirring next to her.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Isáwien asked as she picked up Tommy and took him over to the changing table. "Or we could take them out in their bassinets," she continued as she started to change his diaper.

"Well…" began Jamie looking between the twins. "It's weird. I can't really explain it but for some reason I feel drawn to Arrianna…but I'll let you change her first."

Jamie remained silent watching Arrianna, and Isáwien smiled and nodded before turning back to her son. After she finished changing her son's diaper, she grabbed a jumper and changed him into it, then set him in a bassinet for the moment before going and getting her daughter. Changing her diaper as well, she slipped a peach colour dress on her, and then took her over to Jyn.

Jamie hesitantly reached out and took Arrianna from her mother's arms, carefully cradling the baby in her arms. Not long after Jamie took her Arrianna stretched out her arms and cooed softly at Jamie, causing a small smile to grace Jamie's lips as she gently ran her finger down Arrianna's face, earning a giggle from the child.

Isáwien smiled before walking over to pick up her son. Blocking Jyn she sent a thought to Lucius. /-/You might want to be sitting down brother dear. You're going to be shocked, a good shock though. But just so you don't collapse on us,/-/ she added with a smirk she knew he would sense.

/-/What in the world are you rambling on about woman?/-/ came Lucius' reply.

/-/You'll see,/-/ Isáwien replied as she opened the door and let Shields go out in front of her. "Go on Love, let's go re-introduce your husband to his niece and youngest nephew," Isáwien said with a smile.

Lucius put the book down he had been reading when her heard the nursery door open and could not keep the smile off his face when he saw Jamie emerge from the nursery carrying her sister/niece in her arms. /-/I think she's truly past the worst of it,/-/ he commented to Isáwien, making sure to block his thoughts from Jamie as she came and sat down on the couch next to him.

/-/You and me both brother mine, you and me both. Although she's got more of a connection with your niece than she does Tommy./-/

/-/That's strange,/-/ mused Lucius. /-/I felt and still do feel the same way,/-/ he commented with a slight shrug. "So what made the two of you decide to leave the nursery? I figured the two of you would be holed up in there for the rest of the day."

"Your wife felt that you might want to hear about the events that happened when Severus learned his son was named after my first husband."

"Yes well…I can only imagine that it was not all that pretty given his rather…_strong_ feelings where Tom is concerned. As I remember his parting from Tom's service was not the most pleasant of experiences," replied Lucius as he hugged Jamie and Arrianna close.

"No, it was not..." Isáwien trailed off as she looked across the room remembering when she first learned what happened. "But he is dealing with it, slowly but surely. Course to make it worse I gave Tommy Severus' middle name, which just happens to be the name of Tom's ancestor so..." she trailed off with a slight shrug as she shifted her son in her arms.

"Poor Father," mused Jamie.

"Aye, but he's accepting it. He's having a much easier time with Arrianna Lynn," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"LYNN?" Jamie asked, looking up at Isáwien suddenly in surprise. "Isá, you never…"

"Never what, Love?" Isáwien asked with a smile. "I wanted to surprise you."

Jamie rose from her spot next to Lucius and covered the distance between her and Isáwien in as few steps as possible as she launched herself on her best friend, mindful of the two infants in their arms of course. "Thank you," she said quietly, fighting back tears.

/-/Lucius can you come save my children so I can hug her properly./-/

Lucius rose from his spot and quickly made his way over to the two women, carefully extracting the two infants from between them, allowing Isáwien to take Jamie into her arms properly.

"Your welcome Love," Isáwien whispered in Jamie's ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: March 2006 – Tommy & Arrianna's First Birthday**

**glglglglgl**

The ninth of March dawned bright and clear, with just enough mist to keep the sun's glare on the snow from being too unbearable. Hogwarts was still a bustle of activity as students attended classes and looked forward to their upcoming holidays. But for now the headmistress was happily occupied elsewhere than her office. Instead one would find Isáwien Snape on the school grounds, sitting on a chair transfigured from a rock. Next to her was a stroller with her two children, the three ensconced in a warming spell to keep off the winter chill. The two who were celebrating their first birthday were entranced by the sight in front of the three, for out on the grounds was quite the snowball fight in progress. Its opponents consisted of Harry, Sirius, Remus, Vld, Spike, Severus, Lucius, Fred, George, and Jeremy against Hermione, Abby, Dawn Marie, Gilly, Jamie, Buffy, Ciara, Desi, Kaira and Bella, both excused from classes, and finally Sage. However Jamie had disappeared some time before and Lucius had gone to find her so they were down to eight on each side. And the girls were beating the guys unmercifully... of course it didn't help that Isáwien was participating on the sly and even the twins were helping out as they were having a good time throwing snow on their father and extended family of uncles. Albus was also sharing the warming spell with Isáwien, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, and keeping track of who had the most points, as he and Isáwien had taken to scoring the game in front of them.

Jamie had decided to take advantage of the distraction the snowball fight was causing to quietly slip away from the group while Lucius' back was turned. She desperately wanted to share this with him but wanted to make sure that her magic was strong enough to sustain it. If it wasn't she didn't want anyone to know of her failure. She took the opportunity given to her and slipped off into the Forbidden Forest not far away from Hagrid's old hut. After completing the change, Jamie cautiously began walking through the forest, trying to stay hidden as much as possible, praying that her magic did not give out on her.

"Mum! Look!" Sage yelled suddenly grabbing Isáwien's attention as she pointed towards the forbidden forest.

Isáwien followed her finger and smiled when she saw the unicorn there. She knew well enough that a unicorn with wings could only be Jamie. Which meant she had gotten more of her powers under control. /-/You did it!/-/ she sent to Jamie with a smile blocking Lucius and Gilly. /-/Congrats Baby Girl,/-/ she continued before turning her attention to Sage. "I see Tessa. Why don't you go say hi Sweetie," she said with a smile, knowing the girl would be thrilled to get up close with a unicorn, even if it was her aunt. Of course she wouldn't know that for the moment.

Hearing Sage's cry, Jamie's head shot up. /-/Bloody hell,/-/ she cursed to herself as she watched her niece approach. Deciding to play along, Jamie slowly made her way out of the forest, closing the distance between her and Sage. Nickering softly as Sage approached she caught the attention of everyone else gathered for the snowball fight.

"Well, would you look at that," Vld said with a smile as he looked over at Isáwien. "Hey..." he started to call before he lost his voice. Looking at Isáwien with a murderous glare he waked over to Harry and Severus, Buffy joining them a few moments later.

"I think she wants the identity of our young unicorn to stay secret," Severus mused with a grin.

'Oh shut up,' Vld mouthed at him while Harry laughed and Sirius joined him hiding his own merriment.

"You know, we can have a bit of fun with this, seeing as we are the only ones with this knowledge..." Sirius began after a moment.

"You don't mean..." Harry began looking at his godfather before smiling wickedly. "I like the way you think, Sirius."

'You and me both,' Vld spoke again, before frowning when he remembered he had no voice, then he turned to Isáwien and stalked over to her, Albus, and now Spike who had joined her, the others laughing as he left. 'Give me back my voice Isá!' he mouthed at her and she smirked.

"I suppose I could, what do you think Spike?" she asked looking at her cousin.

"I actually like him this way really..." Spike began with a shrug before ducking as Vld swung at him. "Then again, he is a bit testy after all, so you probably should give it back. Before he decides to kidnap your children or something and hold them hostage.

'I would "NEVER DO THAT" Vld shouted, his voice coming back halfway through and everyone, including Sage and the unicorn a.k.a. Jamie looked up at him in surprise. "Oh bloody hell," he muttered before stalking off back towards the group that was in on the little secret.

"Well that was interesting," Isáwien remarked with a smirk as she stood up. "Come on Spike, you get your cousin. I'll get my daughter. After all, it's not everyday they get to see a unicorn up close in person," she continued as they picked up the children and headed over to the 'unicorn' and Sage, the unicorn neighing, although both recognized it as Jamie laughing when they saw the twinkle in her eye and smiled at each other over the top of the twins' heads. Stopping next to her, they let the twins say hello.

After nuzzling the twins in greeting, Jamie nudged Sage in the back before bounding away.

"Where's it going?" Sage asked with a frown.

"Back in the forest Love, come on; let's go get your uncles," Isáwien replied with a smile

/-/Isá!/-/

/-/What?/-/ Isáwien asked spinning back towards the forest giving herself a bit of a dizzy feeling and causing Spike to reach out with his free hand to steady her.

/-/Sage is it,/-/ came the rather serious reply as Jamie gave Isáwien a considering look before slowly approaching Sage again and repeating her actions of nudging her /-/Tag,/-/ and bounding off a few feet.

Isáwien lost it and laughed for a good couple of minutes before managing to get out. "I think she's playing tag with you and you're it," to her second eldest stepdaughter.

Jamie neighed in agreement as she walked towards Sage again until she was about half a foot away from her before bounding away once more, in the direction of the other girls.

"Oh neat!" Sage shrieked before taking off after the unicorn.

"I think everyone is sort of involved in this, so have fun loves," Isáwien called to the rest of the group before turning to her oldest cousin. "Except me and the twins that is."

"I'm not getting involved in a tag game with her. My luck we'll manage to somehow mess up the charm to counteract the sun and poof, no more Spike to drive you nuts and spoil these two," Spike replied with a smile.

"That would be a bad thing..." Isáwien replied with a soft smile. "Come on William, let's go bug the family for a moment and remind them how good we made out in this life when they swore we'd be failures," she continued with a grin.

"Brilliant plan Love, simply bloody brilliant," Spike agreed with a smile as she grabbed his hand and the four disappeared with a pop.

When Lucius finally gave up looking for Jamie and decided to join the others again he was rather shocked at what he saw. Instead of the snowball fight he had left there was now a mass game of tag going on with a winged unicorn and a Grim-like dog involved? Scanning the group, he noticed Severus and Albus standing off to one side, where Isáwien and the twins had been seated when he left and made his way over to where they were standing. He sure as hell hoped they knew what in the world was going on, especially given the danger the unicorn presented. Heaven forbid its horn should injure someone. Lucius was so intent on making his way towards Severus that he never noticed the unicorn slide to a stop in the snow, giving him a curious once over.

Unlike Lucius, Sirius was paying attention to the young unicorn in the group and recognized the look in her eye for what it truly was. Quickly transforming back to his human self, Sirius took Harry to the side. "It looks like your sister may have finally found her inner Marauder," he said with a smirk as the unicorn quietly made its way towards Severus and Albus just as Lucius was reaching them.

"Severus, what on earth is going on here?" demanded Lucius. "Do you have any idea of how dangerous this situation is? What about Sage's safety and the safety of the other students involved?"

"They are perfectly fine Lucius," Severus replied with a bit of a knowing smirk. "Besides, do you honestly think your sister would have left her step-daughters and great-niece in danger when she went off with Spike?" he added for effect, glancing over at Albus with a wink. Both remained silent about the unicorn currently making its way up to Lucius from behind.

"Yes, well there is no accounting my sister's mental…" Lucius' words died off as he was suddenly licked on the cheek.

Severus managed to keep a laugh in for all of two seconds before giving up and letting his laughter out. Laughter accompanied by that of Albus, Sirius, and Harry among others. However he did remind himself to mention that comment of Lucius' in front of Isáwien later.

"Bloody hell!" cursed Lucius turning away from the unicorn as he wiped his cheek. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with this stupid creature? I thought they were only supposed to approach young virgins or some such nonsense." Suddenly all talking and laughing ceased. "What?!" snapped Lucius spinning around to see what everyone's problem was, only to come face to face with Jamie.

"_Stupid_ Luc? Is that what you think of me? That I'm stupid?" questioned Jamie, fighting for all she was worth to keep the tears at bay. "I guess it was just a matter of time before the _real_ Lucius Malfoy returned. I _hate_ you Lucius Malfoy, I really do hate you," finished Jamie before pushing past him and running back to the castle.

"Well that was bloody brilliant Lucius," Isáwien said as she glared at her brother from behind him as they watched his wife run to the castle like a Grim was after her. "You know you really should stop sticking your foot so far up your arse that it makes it impossible to walk."

"So then tell me oh brilliant one, exactly how the hell was I supposed to know that was Jamie? Especially since she never _told_ me she was an animagus but it's obvious that some if not everyone else here knew," snapped Lucius, turning his attention back to his sister.

"Lucius, YOU'RE HER SOULBOND YOU IDIOT! You two have spent how much time in each others minds AND YOU BLOODY WELL MISSED IT!" Isáwien snapped rolling her eyes. "And just so you know, not all of us knew. Only those of us who witnessed her nearly kill Sirius many years ago for good reason, and when she saved Vld's life. She doesn't exactly usually change into her animagus form...although I have to wonder why that is considering it is such a rare gift..." She added before turning and heading towards the castle." Come on Loves, lunch should be ready," she called to the others as she handed Severus his son since she had been holding both of her children. /-/And Lucius, I suggest you go make things right with your wife before they get any worse,/-/ she added with a bit of a sad smile before the group trudged up to the castle.

"God damn bloody Gryffindors," Lucius cursed quietly as he started making his way back up to the castle. "How the hell Jamie _ever_ survived let alone made it into Slytherin in the first place is beyond me," he grumbled, not realizing he'd gained a shadow on his way into the castle's main doors.

Harry shadowed Lucius all the way up to the rooms he shared with Jamie. Once Lucius was inside Harry approached the guardian portrait, only to learn that Jamie had not returned to the rooms. /-/If Jamie didn't return here then where would she have gone?/-/ He wondered. /-/I know for a fact that she came into the castle. It's as if I can feel her here in the castle but then _where_ is she?/-/ Inspiration suddenly dawned on Harry and he turned and quickly made his way back towards the Entrance Hall before retracing familiar steps down to the quarters he, Jamie and their Father had shared for such a brief time during their years at school.

Harry quickly and quietly made his way into their old chambers and towards Jamie's old room, where he could hear someone crying. "Jamie?" he asked quietly as he entered the bedroom.

"Go away Harry, I don't want to hear it," sniffed Jamie, rolling away from Harry.

"Hear what Jamie?" Harry asked curiously as he sat down on Jamie's bed.

"That you were right about my _husband_," Jamie practically spit the word out, "all along. Because I think your point was just proven in _the_ most pointedly humiliating way possible."

"Jamie... I'm not going to lecture you," Harry began softly.

"Then what are you doing here, Harry?" asked Jamie quietly between sniffles.

"I can't come to make sure you're all right?" Harry asked softly.

"Do I look alright, Harry? I've just learned what my husband truly thinks of me because he was unaware of my presence and could therefore speak the truth," replied Jamie sadly.

"I know Jamie. I know," Harry whispered. "Why don't you get out of here then?" he suggested carefully.

"And where do you suggest I go? I can't face the Chateau and even if I could Lucius would find me…"

"Come back to Potter Residence," Harry interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked uncertainly, finally turning to face her brother, her face tear stained as she wiped away a few tears.

"Of course I'm sure, Jamie. We'd love to have you," Harry replied with a smile.

Jamie nodded shakily before allowing Harry to help her up from the bed and out of the dungeon quarters. He walked next to Jamie, his arm across her shoulders holding her tightly, all the way from Hogwarts to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade where they Flooed back to Potter Residence where Harry helped Jamie to one of the many guest rooms and helped her settle in. He was a little startled when a strange house-elf appeared in the room but once Jamie explained that it was her elf Bixie, Harry quickly sent Bixie back to Hogwarts and Chateau du Malfoy to collect some of Jamie's belongings.

**glglglglgl**

Back at Hogwarts, Isáwien was holding her daughter as they prepared to announce who they wished to be the twins' godparents and see if they agreed. At the same time she was looking around for any sign of her sister, brother, or stepson, all three having been missing since Lucius stuck his foot in his mouth and tried to swallow. Then, slightly relieved, she spotted Lucius coming towards them. Although he didn't look very happy...

/-/Lucius? Is everything okay?/-/ Isáwien asked softly, not wanting to speak too loudly as Arri was sleeping.

/-/I can't find Jamie anywhere,/-/ replied Lucius as he stopped next to his sister. /-/But the worst of it is, she's gone,/-/ he said rather cryptically as he tapped his temple.

Isáwien snapped her attention to his tapping, then looked over at Severus and closed her eyes. /-/Bloody girl is blocking me too,/-/ she whispered as she opened her eyes. /-/Although, I have a feeling where she might be,/-/ she continued softly as she looked around the group once more.

Lucius gently took Isáwien by the arm. "And where might that be…"

"Now that we have everyone's attention," Severus began interrupting Lucius. "As is tradition on the first birthday of a child, it is time to name who Isáwien and I would like to be Arri and Tommy's godparents."

/-/We don't have time now Lucius,/-/ Isáwien mentally whispered before stepping away from him and walking over to join her husband. /-/After, I promise,/-/ she continued as she joined Severus.

Severus looked at her with a smile, allowing her to continue with the ceremony. "We decided that each of the twins should have their own godfather and godmother," Isáwien began looking down at her daughter and son with a smile. "Spike, Albus, Gill, Dawn, can you please join us?" she asked looking back at the small crowd.

The four looked at each other then walked over to where the four family members stood. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, will you honour us by being the godfather of our son, Thomas Salazar Snape?" Isáwien asked with a smile.

"It would be my honour," Albus replied with a smile.

Severus smiled and whispered thank you, while Isáwien turned to Spike. "William Alexander Malfoy, the Bloody," she added with a smile and Spike smirked. "Will you do us the honour of being godfather to our daughter, Arrianna Lynn Snape?"

"I will," replied Spike.

Isáwien smiled at her cousin as Severus started his part. "Dawn Marie Monroe, would you honour us by being Thomas Salazar Riddle's Godmother?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" Dawn shrieked before looking around... "Oops," she whispered with a smile as laughter filtered through the group.

"I think that counts as a yes," Isáwien said with a smile as Severus rolled his eyes.

"And Gilgamangë Esmerelda Oihane Higginbotham, will you take up the mantle worn by hundreds of women that came before us and honour us and Arrianna Lynn Snape by becoming her godmother," Isáwien continued with a smile at her cousin.

"From this day until her death," Gilly replied with a slight nod.

Isáwien nodded before turning to Severus and nodding at him softly.

Spike, Albus, Gilly, and Dawn paired up in front of her and Severus, in front of their godchild as Isáwien closed her eyes and released a breath. Opening her eyes she reached forward and set her daughter in the waiting hands of her godparents as Severus did the same with their son.

"Per lux lucis of orbis terrarum. Per bona Superum. Per scientia of Fata , quod diligo of angelus. Ex is dies porro, insquequo terminus of vicis, nos largior lemma in vestri manuum quod pectus pectoris. In vestri vita may they exsisto shining astrum. Vobis nos tribuo nostrum carus liberi, in vestri telum may they grow quod thrive si nos es lost. Operor vos recipero is venerat?" Isáwien and Severus chanted in Latin with their eyes closed. (By the light of the world. With the blessing of the Gods. By the knowledge of the Fates, and the love of the angels. From this day forward, until the end of time, we bestow them into your hands and hearts. In your life may they be shinning stars. To you we give our Beloved children, in your arms may they grow and thrive if we are lost. Do you accept this honour?)

"Nos operor,2" the four replied solemnly before a soft glow enveloped the group. (We do)

Opening her eyes Isáwien turned to Gilly. "Sha la na-car me saloo. Me holan. Me sa-nay conitant? Ha ma so netora, so meshuna. So caran ma mashoona palet. M'caran ma so nesun? Ne M'soonar je' mashoona co-lae." (Do you accept this gift? This honour. This lifelong commitment? To be her mentor, her teacher. Her link to our past. The link to her future? By the blood of our ancestors.)

"Ne M'soonar je' mashoona co-lae." (By the blood of our ancestors) Gilly replied with a nod as she raised her hand and held it over Arri's head. Isáwien in turn raised her left hand and placed it over her cousin's. A moment later a soft purple light appeared from the centre of Isáwien's hand, and seemed to pass through Gilly's hand where the circle of light was present on the centre of her palm and bathed Arrianna's face with the soft glow. After a few seconds it disappeared completely and both removed their hands. /-/It is done,/-/ Isáwien whispered, not remembering to block her brother.

/-/It is done,/-/ Gilly agreed softly as Isáwien stepped back and smiled at Severus to let him know.

"Now that the technical portion of today's events is done, why don't we get around to the cake and ice cream," he suggested with a smile. Before turning and leading the group to the table where the small cakes rested, Gilly taking Arri from Spike and Albus taking Tommy, the four following Severus as Isáwien headed over to Lucius.

"What _exactly_ did you just do Isáwien?" Lucius asked in concern when he noticed the mark on his sister's hand when she came up to him.

"A Higginbotham thing. Gilly and I just bound Gilly to Arrianna until Arri's own death. Be Gilly alive or dead. The mark shows what we have done. I have another mark on my right hand, as does Gil, and as does Arri. But in a week the one on our left and the one on her right shall disappear from common eyes," Isáwien explained as she held up her right hand, focusing enough so the mark on her right hand became visible to him. "It shows that we have gone through the rite. And binds us to our mother, and the person who is our godmother and trainer. In my case this binds me to Aunt Rosalita, while Gilly's binds her to mother. In the years before the family was depleted, it wasn't someone in your immediate family who was your trainer. But since there are so few of us left, we were forced to compromise." she explained softly as she allowed the mark to fade once more. "It's the Higginbotham crest," she added, explaining what the mark was.

As the ceremony broke up, Hermione took the opportunity to slip out of the Great Hall unnoticed…or so she thought

"Hermione what is it?" asked Sirius as he stopped Hermione in the Entrance Hall as she was making her way towards the castle doors. "And where's Harry?"

"I don't know where he is Sirius," replied Hermione. "He was here earlier but after we all returned to the castle after the scene between Jamie and Lucius he just disappeared," she said, panic slowly starting to set in.

"Do you know if he's in the castle?" asked Sirius in concern.

"I don't think so Siri," replied Hermione. "If he was, why wasn't he at the ceremony? I know he's not fond of Isáwien but Severus is his father and Tommy and Arri are his brother and sister.

"Well then, we better start looking shouldn't we," commented Sirius. "Your place first?"

Hermione nodded and the two headed out of the castle doors and down to the apparition point just outside the protective wards of the school.

**glglglglgl**

Meanwhile…

"Isáwien, what were you going to tell me before Severus' bad timing interrupted us?" questioned Lucius.

"Oh," Isáwien began as she turned her attention away from Gilly who was handing Arri to Spike. "Well have you noticed who else is missing from the Great Hall?" she asked before shaking her head slightly to clear the feeling of dizziness that suddenly hit her. /-/No, it's too soon,/-/ She thought to herself.

"Isáwien, what in the world are you…"

"Lucius... promise me something..." Isáwien began as she opened her eyes and focused on his face.

"Isáwien, what…"

Isáwien smiled slightly before she collapsed, falling towards Lucius.

"Bloody hell," Lucius cursed quietly as he quickly caught his sister before she could hit the floor. "Severus! Get your arse over here!"

"Don't bother him Lucius," Gilly said as she stopped in front of him. "Now if you'll just come with me, we'll get her to the castle and take care of everything," Gilly continued with a sort of half smile as she raised a hand to her forehead. "Damn, Momma and Aunt Arrianna never said it came on this fast," she muttered to herself.

"Bloody hell," Lucius cursed once more as he quickly cast a wandless cushioning spell before Gilly too hit the floor. "SEVERUS! GET OVER HERE! _NOW_!"

Severus turned and the colour drained from his face before he rushed over to them. "Bloody hell! They were supposed to have enough time to get to the castle," he cursed as he took Isáwien from Lucius. "Any ideas on how the hell we get them to the castle with our only two living links to the castle currently unconscious?" he asked looking up at Lucius.

Once Severus had relieved Lucius of Isáwien, Lucius bent down and carefully picked Gilly up. "I haven't the faintest idea how to get to that bloody castle. Can't we just put them in the Hospital Wing here?"

"Unfortunately, that won't make any difference," Severus replied with a sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have let them go through with that ceremony. But no, they had to follow tradition. Damn stubborn women," Severus muttered as he waved he glanced over to see Spike telling everyone 'nothing to worry about'.

"Well then any brilliant ideas on how to get them to Higginbotham Castle?" snapped Lucius irritably; he was definitely _not_ having a very good day.

"I might be able to answer that one."

"How the hell did you get down here?" Severus asked looking at Esmerelda in shock.

"Spikie boy sent Remus to get my painting, had a feeling you could use me. And your bloody ancestors thought he was incompetent," she continued shaking her head.

"Can you grant us passage?" Severus asked after shaking his head.

"And how do you suggest I do that Severus? I'm a painting for crying out loud, not alive and breathing."

Lucius could not help but shake his head at Severus while discreetly casting a spell that would give him a smack upside the head.

"OW!" Severus snapped. "Are you trying to kill your sister man?" he asked shaking his head.

"Like I'd actually let that happen Severus," snapped Lucius. "If I did that then there is no way this side of Hell that Jamie would ever speak to me again. Besides, you deserved it."

"Oh shut up Malfoy," Severus growled.

"You know, this is really helping my descendants get their balance back," Esmerelda snapped as she looked between the two men.

"Would help even more if you would explain how we are supposed to get them to the castle Esmerelda," Severus replied rolling his eyes. Higginbothams!

"Well if you would use your brain you wouldn't need my help." Esmerelda snapped back. "And you were a teacher," she muttered as she shook her head.

"Obviously not a very good one," commented Lucius mockingly. "Wait a minute…Gods you're an idiot Severus. I'll never know what my sister sees in you."

"What the hell are you talking about now Lucius? And I could have sworn she explained things to you, you dingbat," he continued rolling his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean Snape?" Esmerelda asked scowling at him.

"It..." Severus began with the intention of defending himself.

"Think about it Severus," interrupted Lucius in frustration. "There is more than one generation of Higginbotham in this room."

"Hold on, you expect my one-year-old daughter to be able to breach the barriers around a castle that not even Voldemort could get into, a castle she hasn't even been to yet?" Severus replied shocked

"How in the world did you ever get your Masters in anything Severus?" questioned Lucius. "She doesn't need to breach the wards, they will let her in thanks to the spell Isáwien and Gilgamangë performed on her."

"Well actually Lucius that's not exactly right," Esmerelda said before Severus could reply.

When Lucius raised his eyebrow in response, Esmerelda rolled her eyes. "Normally, even after the ceremony, the new Higginbotham can't breach the barriers on her own. One can't do that until after their first Expelling. Don't ask. My daughter messed up the spell slightly when she set it," Esmerelda explained with a frown. "Anyway, you take Arrianna with you. She is connected to Gilgamangë and Isáwien through the ceremony and the bond between the three now established. Much like you are all connected as the Dark Four," she added with a sigh. "She will be able to communicate with her mother and aunt even in their unconscious state that prevents Isáwien from communicating with you Lucius. After they establish that communication, they can walk her through the barrier as well as lend their own magic to help her breach the barriers. Even though their magic is by no means under a normal parameter, by connecting and focusing together they will be able to give Arrianna enough help to get the six of you through the barrier."

Six?" Severus asked raising one eyebrow.

"How exactly would you suggest you or Lucius carry not only the Higginbotham in your arms but Arrianna as well?" Spike said with a smirk as he joined them, Arri already in his arms. "So, shall we get these two very messed up women to their ancestors to fix their balance or just watch them fall further into darkness till it kills them," he continued raising one eyebrow.

"Bloody men, you all need to stop that whole eyebrow thing," Esmerelda muttered. "Lupin, would you kindly return me to my post please?" she continued. "And get my descendants to the castle NOW," she ordered as Remus picked up the portrait and started from the room.

Lucius, Severus, and Spike watched Remus disappear from the room before looking at each other. "Now I know where the two of them get it from," Spike mused before shaking his head. "So, let's get these two off to that castle and all that fun," he continued walking past them and out into the hall. Lucius and Severus looked at each other before turning and following the slightly psychotic vampire.

**glglglglgl**

Hermione and Sirius appeared in the downstairs den of Potter Residence. From there, they started searching the house, finally seeing Harry down the hallway standing in a doorway about ten minutes later.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! Where have you been?" Hermione demanded as she stalked towards him. After panicking that something was wrong, he was just standing in a doorway. Men!

"_Mione, be quiet_," hissed Harry as he quickly and as quietly as he could shut the door to the room he had been looking in.

"Why should I?" Hermione snapped. "What is going on Harry Potter!" she asked as she paced the hallway. Behind her Sirius leaned against the wall to watch the show.

As Hermione paced by Harry, he grabbed her wrist and spun her so that her back was to his chest. Before she could complain he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "This is why Mione," he said as he opened the door he'd closed moments before.

Hermione stared in shock at Jamie sleeping in the bed, then looked up at Harry and smacked the back of his head with her free hand.

Sirius meanwhile had straightened up unsure if he should rescue Hermione from Harry, until she hit him over the head. At which time he walked over to see what had their attention. "_What_ is your sister doing here?" he whispered looking at his godson in confusion.

Harry ushered both Hermione and Sirius from the room, closing the door behind them and casting a silencing spell on the room before turning to answer his godfather. "Jamie needed a place to stay, so I offered her one," he explained with a small shrug.

"And why did she need a place to stay?" Hermione asked trying to process everything. "Why isn't she back at Hogwarts? What the devil is going on Harry?"

"Perhaps we should all sit down... and get a drink," Sirius suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, especially the drink." Hermione replied before walking down the hall to the study.

"Did she just agree to a drink?" Sirius asked looking at Harry.

"Yes she did," Harry replied in shock as he and Sirius followed Hermione into the study.

Once there they found Hermione pouring a glass of rum, then looking over at them. "What do you two want?"

"Fire whiskey," replied Harry.

"Same," Sirius agreed

"Make mine a scotch," came a third voice from the doorway to the study surprising those in the room.

"Jamie, what are you doing out of bed?" demanded Harry as he walked over to his sister.

"With Hermione's yelling and your emotions spiralling out of control, it's a little difficult to sleep," replied Jamie as she settled herself into one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Sorry about that Jamie. I sort of went into panic mode when I realized Harry was missing from the ceremony and everything. Even if he doesn't particularly care for his stepmother I knew something had to have been wrong and all," Hermione said as she poured the scotch and took it over to her sister-in-law.

"Thanks Mione," commented Jamie as she took the drink from Hermione. "And I'm sorry I was the reason you were worried. I seem to be doing that a lot lately…making people worry that is. Don't blame Harry for what happened: if anyone's to blame it's me…"

"Jamie, that's not true," interrupted Harry.

"Isn't it?"

"Umm, Jamie, I don't know what's going on. But I know this, whatever_ is_ going on; no one can be to blame for my worry. And I'm not blaming Harry; I just need to work on my panic probability and such. But, no, NO blaming yourself or Harry or anyone else. Or I'll be forced to tickle you until you agree," Hermione added with a smile

"Fine, I won't blame myself," agreed Jamie, "if only to keep you from tickling me. It _is_ alright if I stay here though, right Hermione?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "We can do a girl's night if you are up to it one night. Drive Harry out of the house and watch chick flicks."

"I think I'd like that," replied Jamie with a small smile.

"HEY!" cried an indignant Harry.

"Sorry Harry, but trust me: when we pull out Steel Magnolias you'll want to be anywhere but here," commented Jamie. "Unless of course you _want_ to watch Steel Magnolias then that's a different story…"

"Nuff said," interrupted Harry looking slightly green around the edges, causing both Jamie and Hermione to start giggling.

"I hate to do this considering its so much fun to see my godson turn green. But can we get back to what is going on?" Sirius asked as he poured a class of whiskey for Harry then himself.

"You want an explanation, don't you," replied Jamie. When everyone nodded, she continued, "Well, I really don't know what to tell you so I guess the better option is to have you ask me what you want to know and I'll do my best to answer you."

"Okay..." Hermione began as she sat down. "Why did you and Harry come here? Did it have to do with Lucius?" she asked thinking back to what happened when Jamie ran for the hills so to speak.

Jamie took a deep breath before answering. "We came here at Harry's suggestion after I said I had nowhere to go and yes, it had to do with Lucius," she answered truthfully.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked softly.

"How can such a simple question have so many answers," mused Jamie sadly. "I honestly don't know Sirius. I'm hurt and disillusioned and I've had one of my worst fears proven true this afternoon."

"Which is?" asked Harry.

"That what I believe and what is the truth where Lucius is concerned are two completely different things," answered Jamie. "All three of you were there this afternoon; you all heard what Lucius said."

"Jamie... I know that the men in this room are going to kill me for this... but have you thought that he didn't mean it towards you?" Hermione began softly. "Lucius had disappeared to find you. And when he came back he saw a unicorn playing with all of us. We all know he was concerned about safety, and no doubt thought Isáwien had lost her mind... but he probably wasn't thinking more than this unicorn is bothering him when he's trying to find his wife and then the concern about the little ones who aren't so little... Does that even make sense?" Hermione asked as she thought things out.

"It does but it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. I mean look at it from my perspective for a moment Hermione. Not only did I marry Lucius twice but also I bonded myself to him twice. He knows pretty much _everything_ there is to know about me. But not only that Mione, he should have _known_ it was me before I ever got anywhere near him, plus I _never_ should have been able to sneak up on him the way that I did, believe me I've tried before and I've only ever managed to catch him off guard like that once before, back when we were first married in my sixth year," replied Jamie.

"I understand, Jamie, I do. I just had to point that out... although as for the sneaking up on him. Maybe he was a bit too preoccupied to realize it was you..." Hermione suggested with a shrug. "But, enough sad talk. Who is up for dinner? Personally I barely ate a thing during lunch, and I know you didn't have anything at the school so... and I know those two could eat all the time so... anyone up for going to London and raiding Planet Hollywood?"

"Sounds good to me," agreed Jamie, snapping her fingers only to have a house-elf appear in front of her. "Bixie can you pop back to the Chateau and grab a few of my Muggle things for me, including the black leather?"

"Of course Mistress Jamie," agreed Bixie before popping out of the room.

Once Bixie was gone, Jamie turned her gaze to her sister-in-law. "Go ahead Mione and get it out of your system.

"Normally I would. But right now I don't have the energy for a S.P.E.W. fest. And don't look at me that way Harry Potter," Hermione told her husband as she stood up.

A moment later Bixie reappeared next to Jamie's chair with a rather large bundle in her arms. "If you'll all excuse me I think I need to go de-witch myself."

Hermione laughed before turning to her husband and godfather-in-law. "I think we all need to do that."

"Yes Hermione," Sirius replied with a smile before walking from the room. The other three following him to head their separate ways.

Thirty minutes later found Sirius, Hermione and Harry, now suitably attired in Muggle wear, waiting in the den of Potter Residence waiting for Jamie who walked in moments later wearing her black single shoulder mini halter top, black leather hip-hugger pants with a silver belt, black three inch heels, silver earrings and bracelets, a waist length black leather jacket with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Oh, you go girl," Hermione said with a smile as she got a look at the woman. "That's it, we have to go shopping together some time," she continued with a grin.

"Well, what do you say to a Malfoy sponsored, girls only shopping spree in L.A.?" asked Jamie with a smile.

"I say let's have fun," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Hang on, where will you guys stay in L.A.?" Harry asked snapping out of his shock.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's going to be okay, Harry. No more chairs will be flying at me," she said softly as she smoothed down his hair.

"I have a long standing invitation from Angel to stay at the Hyperion Hotel any time I want for as long as I want, Harry. Your dear wife will be perfectly safe there," said Jamie with a completely innocent expression on her face.

"All right," Harry agreed half-heartedly.

As the three started approaching the fireplace to Floo to The Leaky Cauldron, Jamie stopped and turned around. "Sirius, are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure," Sirius replied before following them.

The four quickly made their way through the Floo network and landed in the Leaky Cauldron, turning a few heads in the process given their Muggle attire, before making their way out into London proper and hailing a cab to take them to their restaurant of choice. While they were waiting for their orders to arrive, Jamie rolled her eyes and threw up a quick silencing spell. "Alright Sirius, spill it," she ordered her Godfather.

"First off Jamie, what the hell is the matter with you?" demanded Sirius.

"Meaning what _exactly_?" asked Jamie in return.

"Meaning that…that…outfit!"

"Sirius please, I've been through this already with Father when I first came back from L.A. and accidentally forgot to change into my Hogwarts uniform on the train and therefore walked into the Great Hall dressed like this, well save the jacket anyways. If you want to blame someone, blame Spike, he's the one that picked it out in the first place. What's your other issue with me at the moment?" questioned Jamie.

"I want you to leave," Sirius replied simply.

"Wh...What?" questioned Jamie; hurt lacing her voice. "I know you don't particularly like me Sirius or my choices but…"

"Yes Sirius, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked as Harry just looked at him in shock.

"Honestly Jamie I don't mean it the way that you think," replied Sirius. "And I _do_ like you Jamie; you're my Goddaughter after all, the daughter of James and Lily. It's your choices that I don't agree with but that's my problem, not yours. What I meant when I said you should leave is that I think you should go to L.A. and stay there for a while or go somewhere else, just get out of the Wizarding World for a while. Get away from Malfoy for a while. Give yourself some time to come to terms with what _you_ want and not what everyone else wants for you. It's obvious from what happened this afternoon that Malfoy hurt you deeply and what you need to do is come to terms with what happened but someplace where you won't be influenced by me, by Harry, by Severus and especially not by Isáwien or her brother."

**glglglglgl**

Sirius' words had stayed with Jamie throughout the evening and well into the night, causing her to sleep fitfully, which had led to her wandering the grounds of Potter Residence just before dawn the following morning. As the sun slowly began to rise, Jamie began to feel as if she was being watched. The longer she walked, the more the sensation grew.

"Show yourself!" called Jamie as she spun around to face the part of the forest where the sensation was the strongest, her hand glowing softly in preparation for anything.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Malfoy," came the quiet apology as a thin man of average height, around sixty years of age with grey hair and pale grey eyes, giving him a rather unpleasant appearance, stepped out of the forest covering at the edge of the wards surrounding Potter Residence.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Jamie, her hand glowing a little stronger as she took in the stranger's Muggle attire.

"My name is Zacharias Scarn, Mrs. Malfoy and I'm the Special Liaison to the Senior Partners for the London branch of Wolfram and Hart," replied the stranger. "And as for what I'm doing here, well, that's really up to you."

"What do you mean 'it's up to me'?" demanded Jamie. "And I would _really_ appreciate a straight answer, Mr. Scarn. I'm not in the best of moods and getting me angry at the moment would not be in your best interest."

"Believe me, Mrs. Malfoy; I am well aware of what you're capable of. It's why I'm here actually. You see ever since the rising of the Dark Four, the Senior Partners have developed a certain interest in the remaining members. In other words Mrs. Malfoy, we at Wolfram and Hart have been keeping an eye on you, your husband Lucius and his sister Isáwien," Scarn explained.

"And why _exactly_ have you been watching us Mr. Scarn?" questioned Jamie, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"We believe you would be an asset to the Special Projects division of Wolfram and Hart, Mrs. Malfoy. You have certain…shall we say _talents_ that make you ideal for this type of position," replied Scarn.

"Buy why _me_ Mr. Scarn? If, as you say, these…Senior Partners have been watching Lucius, Isáwien and myself, then why choose me?" asked Jamie curiously. "I mean out of the three of us, I'm probably the least in touch with my dark side."

"Ah, but you see that is where you are wrong Mrs. Malfoy, you are more in touch with the darkness within yourself then you think. You can deny it all you like but you were in your element as one of the Dark Four. The Senior Partners witnessed the battle in which Tom Riddle was destroyed. They watched as you attacked your friends and family; they watched you fight for the life you had built in the darkness; they watched as you threw the first curse at your very own brother, a brother who later used you to destroy one of your own. It was then that they decided _you_ were the one they truly wanted. True they would have gladly accepted either Lucius or Isáwien but it was _you_ they really wanted," answered Scarn.

"Why here, why now?" questioned Jamie. "Why wait until _this_ moment to approach me?"

"The opportunity has only just presented itself," replied Scarn simply.

"And what do I get out of this?" demanded Jamie. "I mean, if I use my _talents_, as you call them, on behalf of Wolfram and Hart, what will Wolfram and Hart give me in return?"

"Whatever you desire Mrs. Malfoy," replied Scarn. "Now then, I suggest you take some time and think over my offer. I expect your answer in twenty-four hours time. Meet me here tomorrow morning at the same time and I will expect your answer. Remember Mrs. Malfoy, Wolfram and Hart can give you whatever you desire," Scarn finished before turning and disappearing back into the forest.

Jamie watched the strange man disappear back into the forest before turning and continuing on the way she had been going prior to her confrontation with Scarn. She had some serious thinking to do and not a lot of time to do it.

**glglglglgl**

The following morning, again just before sunrise, found Jamie out wandering the grounds of Potter Residence.

"Do you have an answer, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked a voice from the forest just beyond the wards.

At hearing the voice Jamie stopped and turned towards the part of the forest that the voice had originated from, coming face to face with Zacharias Scarn. "I have."

"Excellent," purred Scarn. "So tell me then, what is your answer?"

"I'll give you my answer Mr. Scarn, but first you said yesterday that Wolfram and Hart could give me whatever I desired," stated Jamie.

"I did and they can. What is it you desire, Mrs. Malfoy?" questioned Scarn.

x

"I want to start a new life while forgetting my old one. I want to remember just enough to allow me to do my job effectively but nothing more," replied Jamie. "If you can do that then my answer is yes."

"Excellent Mrs. Malfoy, excellent. Now, if you'll just come with me, we'll see to all the necessary paperwork and about getting you that new life you desire," Scarn enthused, holding his hand out for Jamie to take.

"One more thing Mr. Scarn, I would prefer it if you would call me Jamie, Miss Potter, Miss Snape or anything having to do with my position as the Dark Princess if you must just not Mrs. Malfoy since as of this moment my husband never survived the battle that destroyed the Dark Lord," Jamie informed Scarn, withholding her hand from his grasp.

"Of course Miss Potter, of course," agreed Scarn once more extending his hand to Jamie, who this time took the offered hand without hesitation, allowing herself to be led through the wards surrounding Potter Residence and into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: August 2006**

**glglglglgl**

"I'm sorry Angel but it's not your decision to make," commented Eve, the Special Liaison to the Senior Partners at the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart. "The Senior Partners have decided to bring in a specialist from one of the other offices, who has experience in dealing with these types of situations."

"And who might this _specialist_ be, Eve?" demanded Angel, not liking having his authority in question.

"She'll be here momentarily," commented Eve, completely ignoring Angel's question. "She just had to finish up her current assignment before coming."

"Uh…Angel?"

"Not now Harmony," Angel snapped at the blonde vampire currently standing in his office doorway.

"But Angel…"

"Not. Now. Harmony. Can't you see we're," Angel indicated everyone gathered in the office, "in the middle of something?"

"I can see that Angel, but I thought you'd want to know that someone just popped in," replied Harmony.

"Well, who is it?" demanded Angel. "And what do you mean they just 'popped' in?"

"I don't know who it is Angel, they wouldn't say," replied Harmony in frustration. "And they just 'popped' in like I said. They just appeared out of nowhere right in front of my desk."

"Harmony, it's impossible for someone to just appear out of thin air, especially here," chided Wesley gently. "Maybe you just never saw them approach your desk."

"I know what I'm talking about _Wesley_," snapped Harmony. "One minute there was no one at my desk and the next…there they were, all black cloak and silent."

"Harmony…"

"Did you say black cloak?" asked Eve, interrupting Wesley.

"Yeah and it looks _really_ expensive too…"

"Show her in," instructed Eve, not letting Harmony finish, causing everyone else in Angel's office to start complaining in outrage at her audacity, at least until the figure in question stepped into the room, her identity completely hidden from view thanks to the floor length hooded black cloak that they were wearing with the hood drawn over their face, masking it from view. "Thank you for coming," Eve said by way of a greeting.

"I came as soon as I could," replied a familiar yet cold and hard voice from within the cloak.

"What did Mr. Scarn tell you about the situation here?" questioned Eve.

"Just that my expertise and experience were required to deal with a situation that no one in this office is capable of handling," replied the cloaked stranger. "Now, if you will just tell me where I might find those I was sent to deal with, I'll be on my way."

"Hang on a minute here people, this is _my_ city and if anybody is going to _handle_ this situation it's going to be me and my crew," argued Angel stepping towards Eve and the stranger.

"Stay out of this Vampire," replied the stranger. "I will not be held responsible for your death or the deaths of any of your '_crew_'."

"Are you saying you would actually go so far as to _kill_ one of us?" questioned Fred nervously.

"If you are foolish enough not to heed my warning and you get in my way, you will not survive the encounter," replied the stranger.

While the others had the stranger engaged in conversation, Gunn decided to try and find out the identity of this so-called specialist of Wolfram and Hart. Unfortunately for Gunn, he never made it to within more than a foot of the stranger before she turned around, some unseen force throwing Gunn across the office, causing cries of shock and outrange to ring from the others.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, lady?" snapped Gunn as he stalked towards the still cloaked figure after Lorne helped him to his feet.

"While your attempt at a sneak attack _is_ commendable, it would be wise in the future to ensure that the sneak attack would be the most appropriate action for the given situation," the stranger chided. "You also just proved my point quite effectively as to why your 'crew' are not capable of dealing with the situation and why the Senior Partners felt it necessary to send me here."

"Oh and how's that?" snarled Gunn, practically in the stranger's face.

"Magic," was the stranger's simple reply.

"We got magic, Wesley…" began Gunn.

"Is a Muggle with nothing more than simple parlour tricks," interrupted the stranger.

"Now, hang on a minute…" started Gunn only to be cut off once more.

"I grow tired of this Eve. I was sent here to do a job, not answer questions as to the motivations of the Senior Partners in enlisting my services for this job," commented the stranger in frustration. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a job to do," she finished turning towards the office doors.

"We're not finished yet," seethed Angel as he stalked across his office towards the stranger.

"Come if you must Vampire," offered the stranger, turning slightly to address Angel. "But heed my warning. Get in my way and you _will_ pay the consequences." And with that the stranger stalked from the room, Angel, Gunn and Wesley following behind her.

Twenty minutes later found Angel, Gunn, Wesley and the cloaked stranger standing in an alley outside of an abandoned building in downtown Los Angeles. "So Angel, what's the plan? What do you want us to do?" asked Gunn, eager for some action.

"You _do_ nothing," snapped the stranger. "You do nothing and stay _out_ of my way," the stranger ordered before turning and entering the building, leaving the others in the alley.

When Angel, Gunn and Wesley followed a few minutes later they were not quite prepared for the scene that met their eyes as they quickly sought cover in the shadows. There were about twenty odd people milling about the room in front of them, all dressed in a similar fashion to the stranger, all in long black cloaks that hid their identities. A few moments later another figure entered the room from a back door somewhere, wearing much more elaborate and fancy robes. It became apparent that this was the leader of the group as everyone else in the room was soon on their knees, bowing low before him. Well everyone save one that is.

"Why do you not bow, my faithful?" questioned the man in the elaborate robes.

"I bow before no man," came the familiar cold, hard voice of the stranger from Angel's office. "Least of all to a nobody like you, Sorion."

"How _dare_ you!" cried Sorion in outrage. "Who do you think you are?" he demanded.

"I am your superior."

"Would you get a load of her?" asked Gunn in the shadows.

"Shh," admonished Wesley, intrigued by the scene unfolding in front of them.

"You _dare_ to presume yourself the better of the Dark Lord Sorion?" Sorion snarled in fury.

By this point the rest of Sorion's followers had risen from their spots and backed away from the stranger in their midst.

"I presume nothing Sorion. It is you who presumes himself above his station. You claim yourself a Dark Lord…"

"I AM THE DARK LORD! And you _will_ bow before me either by choice or by force!" yelled Sorion as his anger started to get the better of him.

"I did not bow before the Dark Lord Voldemort and I will _not _bow before a poor excuse for a replacement such as you," replied the stranger, her voice the same volume as when she had started speaking, even though the tone was much colder and much harsher.

The stranger's proclamation caused murmurs to spread through those gathered before five of those gathered stepped forward and fell to their knees in front of the stranger. "Forgive us, my Lady. We thought you were lost to us," pleaded the one in the middle.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Sorion as he watched his followers throwing themselves at the feet of another.

"They are Death Eaters, Sorion," replied the stranger as the five figures stood and took up positions behind her. "Death Eaters from Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle and they know where their loyalty lies, and it is _not_ with you."

"And their loyalty belongs with _you_? A _woman_?" asked Sorion in disbelief.

"Our loyalty belongs to the Dark Four," replied one of the five defectors behind the stranger.

"The Dark Four no longer exist," argued Sorion angrily.

"That is where you are wrong, Sorion," replied the stranger as she undid her cloak and allowed the man behind her to remove it from her shoulders. "The Dark Princess has returned…"

**glglglglgl**

"Angel please tell me I'm hallucinating," pleaded Wesley as the stranger's identity was revealed to all those gathered. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is?"

"You're not seeing things Wes, it really is her," replied Angel sadly.

"She's one of _them_?" asked Gunn in shock. "I know she's made reference to her past being dark, but I just figured she was being a little over dramatic."

"Believe it Gunn, if it hadn't been for her brother the Dark Four would have been ruling England for sometime now," offered Angel.

"That's not very reassuring, Angel," stated Gunn pointedly.

"It wasn't meant to be," replied Angel, turning his attention back to the room in front of him.

**glglglglgl**

The Death Eater removed the stranger's cloak to reveal a young woman dressed in black leather pants, black three inch heeled leather boots and a black tank top with black leather arm bands that ran from her wrists to her elbows, her flame red hair tied back in a tight French braid bisecting a scar that ran across her back from her right shoulder to just under her left shoulder blade. She also had a faint scar on her face along her right cheekbone just below her eye, her eyes that were once the colour of sapphires but were now the colour of coal. "The Dark Princess has returned Sorion, your time as _Lord_ is over."

"Do you really think that _you_, a mere woman can defeat one of the greatest Dark Lords of this century?" sneered Sorion.

"You are forgetting your history, Sorion," chided Jamie as she slowly started to approach him. "And those that forget their history are doomed to repeat it."

"History has nothing to do with this," argued Sorion, praying his increasing nervousness did not become apparent to the approaching dark witch.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it has _everything_ to do with it Sorion," countered Jamie as she continued to approach the man in front of her, a feral smile gracing her lips. "Because you see Sorion, not only did I brutally torture the man that betrayed my parents, I participated in and ordered the torture and rape of the two sixteen year old boys who saw fit to rape me, but _I_ am also the one that cast the final curse, ending the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Harry Potter is responsible for the defeat of Voldemort, not some silly little girl, everyone knows that," argued Sorion, swallowing nervously as Jamie circled around behind him.

"I'll concede the fact that my dear brother Harry did play a role in Tom's defeat," Jamie practically purred into Sorion's ear as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist, lightly running a finger down the front of his robes, magically undoing them as she nibbled on his ear.

"What the _hell_ does she think she's doing?" growled Angel in disgust as he started to get up from his hiding place.

"Angel wait," urged Wesley as he grabbed a hold of Angel's arm. "If we let Jamie do whatever it is she's planning it might give us the opportunity to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Fine," groused Angel unhappily as he returned to his spot next to Wesley.

"But what you seem to be forgetting Sorion," continued Jamie as she allowed one softly glowing hand to enter Sorion's robes," is that _I_ was the one to cast the final curse. Oh and one more thing Sorion," she whispered into his ear as she took a hold of his rapidly stirring cock.

"Yes?" Sorion hissed as he felt Jamie take a gentle yet firm hold of his cock.

Jamie's eyes flicked up to meet those of the Death Eaters, an evil glint in her black eyes and a vicious smirk on her lips. "Crucio."

Everyone in the room winced in sympathy as Sorion's screams echoed around the cavernous room, the five Death Eaters knowing exactly what Jamie was doing having witnessed it before.

As Sorion began to collapse forward, Jamie released her hold on him before kicking him over so he lay on his back in front of her. "Accio sword," Jamie called as she watched the poor excuse for a Dark Lord start begging for mercy on the floor in front of her.

Angel, Wesley and Gunn watched in shocked horror as Jamie called and deftly caught the deadly katana, a gift from Duncan MacLeod, in midair before plunging it into the man currently grovelling on the floor in front of her. They watched as their friend knelt down next to the man she'd just murdered and set his body on fire before rising back to her feet.

"Followers of Sorion!" called Jamie as she stepped around the burning body, her voice echoing through the now eerily silent room, save the flickering flames behind her. "Leave this place. Return to your homes, your lives. You will be allowed to live and remain unharmed provided you remain beneath my notice. Should you feel the need to take up where Sorion failed…_don't_. I guarantee that you will suffer the same fate as him."

As those assembled began dispersing, Jamie made her way over to where the five Death Eaters were still standing, sword in hand. "You five are with me," instructed Jamie as she retrieved her cloak from the Death Eater who had taken it from her earlier, swinging it over her shoulders and clasping it around her neck as she started for the doors, the Death Eaters falling into step behind her, one more reluctantly than the others. As they neared the exit they came across something blocking their path, or rather three somethings.

"Jamie, what's going on here?" asked Angel in concern as he grabbed a hold of Jamie's upper arm, eyeing the figures behind her wearily.

"Unhand her," snarled one of the Death Eaters, drawing their wand.

"I don't think so," replied Angel, tightening his grip on Jamie's arm. "Not until I get some answers."

"Avada…"

"Silence!" ordered Jamie, interrupting the Death Eater, glaring at them until they dropped their wand back to their side. "I will deal with the vampire," Jamie informed them as she turned her attention back to Angel, taking his wrist in her free hand, which was once more glowing softly. "I wonder Vampire, exactly how much pain you can withstand before you start _begging_ me to end your pathetic existence," Jamie mused curiously. As Jamie spoke, the glow surrounding her hand grew with each word as she put more power behind the curse until Angel finally gave into the all consuming pain of the Cruciatus, letting out a scream of agony before finally releasing his hold on Jamie, at which point she ended the curse. "I warned you once Vampire to stay out of my way, you will _not_ get another," sneered Jamie as she swept past where Angel had collapsed to the floor, surrounded by Wesley and Gunn, as she made her way from the building, the Death Eaters following in her wake.

**glglglglgl**

Eve, Fred and Lorne quickly rose to their feet as the doors to Angel's office swung open admitting the last person Fred and Lorne expected to see, followed by five black cloaked figures.

"How'd it go, Miss Potter?" questioned Eve as she stopped in front of the six new arrivals.

"Sorion is no longer a concern," replied Jamie coldly.

"Meaning what exactly, Sugar Cakes?" asked Lorne, causing Jamie to turn her icy glare towards him.

"Meaning he is no longer of this world, Demon," replied Jamie coldly. "And you would do wise to refrain from addressing me in such a fashion unless you wish to join him," threatened Jamie before turning her attention back to Eve. "Eve, as Los Angeles is your territory, I am reporting the results of my assignment to you before reporting back to Mr. Scarn, as is expected of me. I have done as the Senior Partners have asked and dealt with the situation for which my services were engaged. Sorion is dead, his followers disbanded," reported Jamie in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And these five?" asked Eve, indicating the five Death Eaters behind Jamie.

"Will be returning to England with me," replied Jamie.

"Uhm…Jamie…"

"Miss Potter," snapped Jamie.

"Excuse me?" asked Fred in nervous confusion.

"My name is Miss Potter," stated Jamie coldly as she glared at Fred. "I have not given you leave to use my given name, therefore you _will_ address me as Miss Potter."

"A-alright…Miss Potter. Where's Angel?" questioned Fred worriedly.

"The vampire was foolish enough to get in my way," replied Jamie.

"You _killed_ Angel?" demanded Fred in disbelief. "How could you…Oh my God Angel!" cried Fred as Wesley and Gunn stumbled into Angel's office, Angel supported between them. "What did you do to him?" snarled Fred as she helped Wesley and Gunn get Angel into a chair.

"That is not your concern," replied Jamie dispassionately.

"Not my concern!" cried Fred in disbelief. "He looks like he's been tortured!" When Jamie did no more than raise a patronizing eyebrow at Fred's charge, realization struck Fred hard. "Oh my God you did. You _tortured_ Angel. You tortured one of your closest friends."

"The vampire got considerably less then he deserved for ignoring my warning and as for the vampire being my friend…I have never laid eyes on any of you before this evening and any friends I may have had either died or abandoned me the night Lord Voldemort was taken from us," explained Jamie, her voice harsh, before turning her attention back to Eve once more. "Now that my assignment is complete Eve, I really must return to London."

"Of course, Miss Potter," agreed Eve. "Thank you again for your help."

Jamie nodded to Eve before pulling a rolled up London Times from her cloak and indicting for the Death Eaters to take a hold of it. Once everyone had at least a finger on the newspaper, Jamie tapped it with her wand, activating the portkey, which deposited them just outside Mr. Scarn's office in the London branch of Wolfram and Hart.

"Welcome back Miss Potter," greeted a small brunette who had just emerged from the office in front of the group. "I take it the mission was a success?"

"Was there ever any doubt, Louise? Is Mr. Scarn available?" asked Jamie.

"Of course Miss Potter, Mr. Scarn is expecting you," replied Louise stepping aside to allow Jamie and the others to enter the office.

"Miss Potter," greeted Mr. Scarn from his desk as he watched the witch and her companions enter his office.

"Good morning Mr. Scarn," greeted Jamie as she stopped a few feet in front of his desk. "The Cobraxis demon and the annoyance known as Lord Sorion are both dead."

"Excellent Miss Potter, excellent, and you even found Wolfram and Hart some new employees I see," commented Scarn.

"No sir, I have not," replied Jamie coldly.

"I beg your pardon Miss Potter?" demanded Scarn, his voice cold and hard.

"I would like to introduce you to Nathanial Avery, Walden MacNair, Sebastian Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife Bellatrix Black Lestrange." As Jamie introduced each Death Eater they lowered their hoods, the look of hate and contempt that Bellatrix was levelling at Jamie did not go unnoticed by Mr. Scarn. "They are five of Lord Voldemort's most trusted members of his inner circle and with the deaths of Lord Voldemort and his prince and the defection of their queen, the role of leading the Death Eaters falls to me. While I choose to work with Wolfram and Hart, _they_ work for me."

"I see," replied Scarn, his fury at Jamie's audacity growing.

"Like hell I work for you," snarled Bellatrix, drawing her wand, completely unaware of the fact that their type of magic was blocked in Mr. Scarn's office as a way to ensure that Jamie could do no harm to him should she feel the desire. "You're nothing but a traitorous, back-stabbing little whore. If it wasn't for you and your do-gooder little brother, my Lord would still be among us."

"You think I _wanted_ to kill Tom?" demanded Jamie as she slowly started stalking towards Bellatrix. "You think I wanted _your_ brother to torture me enough so that _my_ brother could basically mind rape me into killing my best friend's husband?"

"I'll never understand what my Lord saw in that wussy little blond nutcase, nor what my former brother-in-law saw in someone as pathetic as a mudblood like you," sneered Bellatrix who tried unsuccessfully to cast the Cruciatus at Jamie as Jamie launched herself towards Bellatrix.

"You would be wise to remember your place, Bellatrix," Jamie snarled in her ear after slamming the other woman up against the wall. "I would also recommend learning other ways to fight for when you are caught in a situation where you find your magic fails you," suggested Jamie as she stepped back from the other woman, pulling a bloody dagger out of Bellatrix's shoulder.

"Rodolphus, deal with your wife," ordered Jamie as she turned to face the gathered Death Eaters. "Gentlemen, I will summon you when I am in need of your services. Mr. Scarn," Jamie turned to face her employer, "if that is all…"

"I would like a word with you in private, Miss Potter, if you wouldn't mind," Scarn informed her.

"Of course not," agreed Jamie before turning back to dismiss the Death Eaters. When Jamie turned back to face Mr. Scarn she was unprepared to be backhanded across the face. Mr. Scarn had risen and stepped around his desk while Jamie had her back turned, allowing him to catch her off guard and hit her with enough force to knock her to her hands and knees.

"Sir?" Jamie asked in confusion from her spot on the floor.

"While I applaud your handing of Bellatrix, you have forgotten your place, Miss Potter," Scarn told her sadly as he leant back on his desk, picking up what looked like a pen, lightly pressing the button on top activating a tattoo they had placed on Jamie's back.

Jamie shuddered and gritted her teeth as pain started tearing through her body.

"You were openly defiant, Miss Potter and therefore you must be punished accordingly," chided Scarn as he pressed the trigger further. "Given who you are and what you're capable of, the Senior Partners felt this would be the best way to remind you who you belong to now, should the need ever present itself. Remember Miss Potter, you belong to Wolfram and Hart."

The longer Scarn held the trigger down, the greater the pain Jamie felt, causing her to collapse to the floor. Jamie felt as though she was slowly being shredded from the inside out. Jamie held out as long as she could but she eventually gave into the pain and let out an ear-piercing scream. A few minutes after Jamie started to scream, Mr. Scarn released the trigger, ending Jamie's torture. "Are we understood, Miss Potter?"

"Y-yes s-sir," agreed Jamie, swallowing hard around her raw throat.

"Excellent Miss Potter, you are dismissed," commented Scarn as he returned to his chair behind his desk.

"Y-yes s-sir," replied Jamie as she carefully rose to her feet and slowly made her way from Mr. Scarn's office on unsteady feet. Once outside the office, Jamie collapsed back against the wall.

"Are you alright, my Lady?"

"I'm fine," replied Jamie as she pushed off the wall only to collapse a moment later into the waiting arms of Sebastian Nott.

"My Lady, what did he do to you?" asked Nott in concern as he looked into Jamie's pain filled blue-black eyes.

"Take me home," pleaded Jamie, her voice still raw and her eyes filling with tears as she handed Nott the portkey.

Nott carefully picked Jamie up before activating the portkey. Once back in Jamie's apartment, Nott gently laid her on the bed.

"Please don't leave me alone," pleaded Jamie quietly, sitting up and grabbing a hold of Nott's hand.

"My Lady…"

"Sebastian please…stay…I…make love to me?"

"My Lady…"

"Sebastian please, it's been so long and…and I need to forget the pain," pleaded Jamie, fear and uncertainty clouding her now blue eyes.

"Anything for you, my Lady," agreed Nott as he leaned over and gently took Jamie's lips in a kiss, before pushing her back to lie on the bed, carefully climbing on top of her never once breaking the kiss.

**glglglglgl**

"All right ladies and gentlemen, would you mind explaining why I received an urgent summons from Spike, in the middle of the day. And had to leave during a class I was teaching today for a sick teacher, not to mention having to leave my children in the hands of DAWN and Shamira of all people?" Isáwien asked as she appeared in the office of the current CEO of Wolfram and Hart.

"Is she always like this?" Fred whispered to Wesley.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh do shut up dingbat," Isáwien snapped as she walked over to Angel. "What the hell happened to you? You look like you haven't had any blood in months. Last time I saw a vamp look as horrible as you; Spike had learned Lucius had married again. No offence intended towards my dear daughter-in-law of course," she added with a wave of her hand.

"That's exactly the cause of our problem Isáwien," Lorne began with a sigh.

"What?" Isáwien asked looking at him. "I sort of mentioned a few things in that statement… are we talking about Angel, my brother or Jyn? Or is it about Angel here… Gods do you look bad, have you been jumping off roofs again? Oh, wait… that was just a dream of mine while pregnant… ignore that bit there. And note of warning to those of you who have the ability to get pregnant, be prepared for strange dreams."

"Isáwien!" a very ticked voice snapped from behind her.

"About time you showed up William," Isáwien replied with a smile looking at him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, you bloody annoying woman. You babble too damn much," Spike growled as he walked past her and tossed Angel a bag of blood. "And she's right, you do look like hell."

"Shut up."

"Well he's in a lovely mood, isn't he?" Isáwien asked looking around the group. "Why do you all look like you're best friend died? Buffy is still alive right? Debbie and everyone else alive and kicking aren't they?"

"Don't panic, they're all fine. And sit down," Spike replied pulling a chair over for her.

"Why do I have to sit down?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Just bloody humour me already."

"All right, what burst your bubble of happiness today?" Isáwien asked as she sat down.

"It's Jamie," Angel began softly.

"You've seen her?" Isáwien began sitting forward. "Is she okay, does she look well? Did she mention when she is going to contact any of her family? What was she doing here? Why didn't you bloody freaking contact me the moment you saw her?"

"Hold the questions there Izzy girl. It's a bit of a long story," Spike cautioned looking over at Angel. "Question, when was your last Expelling?"

"William Malfoy, this is not the time for questions about my magical health," Isáwien hissed.

"Isáwien Sitara Higginbotham-Malfoy-Riddle-Snape," Spike began as he pinned her arms to the chair. "When was the last time you had a god damn fucking Expelling?"

Isáwien remained silent for a moment, staring at him in shock, and then glancing swiftly from person to person. "Next month will be thirteen years. The twins drained so much of my magic that my body is just now getting back to the ten-year point. Now what the HELL is going on?"

"She starts glowing; everyone has to duck behind furniture," Spike instructed as he stood up. "And no interrupting us until we finish," he added to her.

"Just start talking before I sneak into your mind and find the freaking answers William," she snapped.

Thirty minutes later they had finished the story and were watching Isáwien partially in fear, partially in confusion, partially in anticipation.

Five minutes later with no response, the group minus Spike began to worry.

"She has a scar across her back and cheek?" Isáwien began slowly.

"Yes," Angel replied carefully.

"She doesn't recognize any of you."

"No."

"And she's claimed her place as the Dark Princess," she continued as if Lorne had not spoken.

"Quite, which out of curiosity seeing as Angel refused to tell us answers, I'm guessing the Dark Prince would be her husband, a.k.a. your brother. So who is the Dark Queen?"

"You said five Death Eaters joined her?" Isáwien asked looking at Angel, completely ignoring Wesley's question.

"Yes, they did," replied Angel softly.

Isáwien nodded before looking out the windows behind Angel's desk. "Everyone out."

"What?" Angel asked sitting up.

"Everyone get out. Please," she added in a whisper.

Looking at each other in concern, they reluctantly left the room, mostly thanks to Spike's glares and nods at the door. As they shut the door, they heard a piercing scream for about two seconds before becoming eerily quiet.

"Silencing Charm," Spike explained from his position directly in front of the door.

"Shouldn't we go in there?" Harmony asked concerned.

"Nope, she needs time to vent," Spike replied evenly.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Lucius?" Angel, Lorne, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred chorused as they heard the irate and long familiar by now, voice. Turning they found the Malfoy male behind them, glaring at Spike.

"Take a number Lucy."

"Go to hell William, and stay there," Lucius replied before disappearing.

"Bloody bugger, you all, stay here," Spike instructed before opening the door and disappearing into the room.

"Should we actually listen?" Harmony began

"Yes," Angel replied. "Let us know when he comes back out," he continued before heading off, the others following with a shrug.

"Where will you be?" Harmony yelled after them. "Oh bother," she continued flopping down in her chair when she got no response.

Twenty minutes later, Spike appeared at the door. Seeing Harmony's shrug, he sent her off towards the lounge before turning back to the two inside. "Are you sure about this?"

"Aye," Isáwien replied as she stood.

"You know this could backfire don't you? What if you can't control it?"

"William, Spike, I outrank her. And seeing as she's missing at least a decade's memories, she's not going to forget that fact at least."

"Isáwien is right. We only know she remembers our lives as the Dark Four. So we must use that."

"How could she have lost her memory again?" Angel asked walking into the room.

"The only way is an Obliviate spell set to wipe out those years," Isáwien sighed.

"Meaning?"

"She no doubt did it herself," Lucius replied sadly to Fred.

"Oh."

"So, what will we do?" Wesley asked

"You wait until our signal. Spike will know it. Then you take the paperwork to this Eve woman. She contacts Scarn. He sends Jyn to destroy the new Dark Lord."

"Who?" Harmony asked interrupting Isáwien.

"Well, that's the big secret isn't it?" she replied. "We'll be in contact in eight hours," she continued before the two Malfoys vanished.

"Spike?"

"Not now Captain Forehead. I have to contact Vld and the others and fill out paperwork," he replied before walking from the room.

"Will we ever be in the loop?" Wesley asked after a moment.

"It doesn't seem that way, does it," Angel remarked as he strolled to his desk.

**glglglglgl**

Jamie woke slowly the next morning, the events of the night prior flashing through her still groggy mind.

"Drink this, my Lady," Sebastian suggested softly as he held out a vial. "It will help with the pain."

Jamie tried to lift herself up from the bed only to gasp in pain before collapsing backwards as her muscles protested painfully to the slightest movement.

Sebastian carefully eased Jamie into a slightly upright position before holding the vial to her mouth. Once Jamie had drunk the potion he carefully eased her back onto the bed before lying down next to her. "I know it is not my place to question you, my Lady, but you said something last night that has been bothering me."

"It's alright Sebastian, you may ask what you wish," conceded Jamie quietly, her throat still sore from the previous night's torture.

Sebastian looked deeply into Jamie's still blue eyes and saw the depth of Jamie's sincerity. "When we returned to London, after you introduced us to what was his name?"

"Mr. Scarn," filled in Jamie.

"After you introduced us to Mr. Scarn, you said that the Dark Lord's prince was dead," commented Sebastian.

"I did," agreed Jamie.

"My Lady…" Sebastian hesitated; he was not quite sure how to say what he knew to be the truth, even if Jamie somehow did not believe it. "Your Prince is alive…"

"Lucius is dead," snarled Jamie as she tried to get out of the bed, only to have Sebastian put a restraining hand on her arm.

"My Lady, I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you," conceded Sebastian. "I was just confused by your statement last night and the fact that I know that your Prince still lives."

"It's alright Sebastian," replied Jamie, her back still to him. "I can't explain it myself. A part of me, a very small part of me still believes he's alive and that he loves me but for my own sanity I've had to lock that part of me away in order to do what I must. If, as you say, Lucius lives then he has chosen to turn his back on me and in order for me to do as I'm instructed that part of my life is over."

"Forgive me, my Lady," soothed Sebastian as he ran his hand gently up and down Jamie's arm. "I did not mean to bring you any more pain." Jamie nodded and allowed Sebastian to ease her back down to the bed before wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I will do all that I can to protect you, my Lady," Sebastian promised as he kissed Jamie's neck. /-/Until your Prince comes for you, my Lady, as I know he will./-/

**glglglglgl**

From: Eve, Special Liaison to the Los Angeles Office of Wolfram & Hart

To: Mr. Scarn, London Office of Wolfram & Hart

Subject: New "Dark Lord"

Mr. Scarn,

I have received reports and proof of a new person claiming to be a Dark Lord in the area of Cleveland, Ohio through one of our associates in the area the past few weeks.

His followers number over two hundred, including two Vengeance Demons, an Anlingen, a half demon, and a Werewolf.

We request your help, as the office in that sector is by no means prepared for such a group, and unfortunately I dare not go to our "esteemed leader".

Included with this letter is the location of the group's next meeting that our associate managed to acquire undercover.

Sincerely,

Eve

**glglglglgl**

"Are you truly sure about this Izzy girl?" Spike asked softly.

"I don't have much of a choice Spike. Something about this whole situation is not right. And I don't mean her distinct lack of memories."

"I know what you mean woman," Spike snapped before shaking his head. "What if you can't control it though? Riddle isn't here anymore to balance you out… or to bring you back."

Hearing the worry in his voice she smiled softly. "William, I'll be all right. Tom may be dead, but I'm still connected to him through the bond we formed on our wedding day. Every now and again I can hear him raising hell _in_ hell. And I already know I'm not going to die tonight. The fates promised I would see Des and Cia graduate."

"You can still see them graduate if you're truly dark," Spike reminded her rather bluntly.

"Spike…" Isáwien began taking one of his hands in her own. "I can control it. I haven't had my entire life as a Higginbotham to not be able to control my dark side when completely let loose. Yes, I haven't done it before now. But desperate times call for desperate measures. And what's the worst that could happen? We bring Tom back to life and the Dark Four take over the world?"

"That's not possible though," Spike reminded her. "You have no way to bring him back. His body was turned to ashes by your stepson."

"Let's not go there," Isáwien snapped.

"Sorry Love," Spike replied softly. "Just, be careful."

"Always, now get your arse back out there and make sure the gang is completely hidden."

"I'm going." He replied with a smirk before nodding at Lucius and leaving the room.

"You didn't correct him about Tom," Lucius began as he adjusted his robes.

"Let him live in his fantasy for now," Isáwien replied after a moment.

"Should I stop you if you do want to go down that path?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Isáwien turned to look at him, watching him for a few moments. "You couldn't stop me if I go down that path. All you can do is come along for the ride Lucius."

"Just how much of your dark side did you keep locked up during our reign, Isáwien?"

"Eighty or so percent," she replied before turning and walking to the door. "You should go check on the gathering. I have to remove a few dozen mental and magical blocks," she suggested before walking through the door.

Shaking his head he went through the other door to check on the few hundred people gathered. /-/How long do you think it will take the Ministry to realize half of their imprisoned Death Eaters are no longer imprisoned?/-/

/-/About as long as it takes them to realize the Death Eaters have blocks to prevent the Dementors from driving them insane,/-/ Isáwien replied with a laugh. /-/Which considering they still don't know that…well, I suspect we have plenty of time to return them to their cells and dispose of the replicas./-/

/-/When did you do all this anyway, Isáwien?/-/ Lucius asked after a moment.

/-/You mean the spells and potions used to block the Dementors? Well, I needed something to keep me occupied while Desi was in school. And by the time Harry and the rest of Albus' group got to the gang, they already had the counter agent. As for those in Azkaban already, it wasn't that hard to get in and give them their doses. I just pretended I needed to go ask for information on you, then erased the Ministry worker's memory and ta da, no history of me being there. And the Dementors know better than to cross one of us./-/

/-/So would you mind explaining how the counter agent, as you put it, works?/-/ Lucius continued, quite curious.

/-/The potion blocked their memories from anyone trying to read them. The spell was a homing spell so to speak, I set up a book with lots of good memories in it, and the book was connected to the spells each Death Eater wore. Whenever the Dementors went to have a bite to eat shall we say, the spell would activate the book, and the Dementors would get those memories instead of our follower's real memories./-/

/-/And you're only just telling me this now? Who else knows about this?/-/ demanded Lucius.

/-/Take a chill pill brother. You were 'dead' for seven years. And for your information, only my cousin and late husband know about this./-/

/-/What the hell is that supposed to mean darling sister?/-/

"Do you honestly think just because Tom is dead I don't still feel him? Hear him? The bond still exists. It binds us together even in death. Why do you think I almost didn't marry your father-in-law," an icy voice said in his ear, making him jump three feet before turning to look at his sister. He found her clad in a pitch black, floor length cape, with the hood hiding her features from him, other than her eyes, which glowed at him from the darkness, as if like two flames. "Tom was with me these past nine years. He helped me create the spells and potions needed to protect our brethren. The memories stored in the tome, he helped to create," she continued tilting her head as she watched him. "You should have known that my Prince," she continued before turning and walking away from him.

"Are we about ready back here?" Gilly asked joining them, having been in the room helping Isáwien get ready." Your wife just arrived with her group," Gilly continued to Lucius as she pulled up her own hood. "I'll warn you," she continued in a whisper, "She looks different. She looks even more like Arrianna now," she continued before passing through the curtain that divided the main room from them.

Lucius spared a glance back at his sister, raising his hood and placing the long familiar white mask on his face, before following his step-cousin into the main room to meet his wife. As he stepped into the room everyone bowed before him as he past towards the centre of the room. As much as he tried to convince himself that he was ready for the changes in Jamie, he was dismayed that he barely recognized the young woman in charge of the group that had just entered the room and was currently surrounded by five masked Death Eaters, Angel's crew from Los Angeles, Angel and Spike in full vampire mode and a handful of Fyarl demons, who surprisingly were following Jamie's commands. /-/My Gods Isáwien, I barely recognize her,/-/ commented Lucius as he took in Jamie's appearance. She was once again dressed in black leather pants, black three inch heeled leather boots and a black tank top with black leather arm bands that ran from her wrists to her elbows, her flame red hair tied back in a tight French braid.

/-/Don't let it get to you, My Prince,/-/ came the same icy voice even in his mind. /-/We are here for a reason and one reason alone. We must bring our Princess back to us. After, and only after, shall you worry about her physical state./-/

/-/You don't see what I see, Isáwien,/-/ commented Lucius sadly as he watched Jamie pull her sword from it's sheath on her back before striding into the middle of the room towards him.

"You are no Dark Lord," sneered Jamie as she approached Lucius. "There has only ever been one true Dark Lord, and you are not him," Jamie informed him coldly, her casual stance belying the tenseness of her muscles.

"No, but he is my Dark Prince," Isáwien's now icy voice rang out as the figure walked into the room, every gathered member already bowing, sinking to one knee.

"The Dark Prince no longer exists," replied Jamie, her emotionless voice flat, except for the slightest hint of uncertainty that only those that knew Jamie before taking her place as the Dark Princess would pick up on.

"Oh _but_ he does, my Princess. Just as _you_ exist," Isáwien continued as she walked towards Lucius. "He has even returned to his former glory, _just_ as you have tried to do yourself," she purred, circling him for a moment before stopping to face Jamie. "You have lost yourself, my Princess. A _fact_ our Lord would most certainly be displeased with, but _also_ a fact that can be changed."

"She sounds so different," Angel began looking at Spike uncertain.

"Was this really a good idea?" Wesley whispered looking between Angel and Spike.

"Nothing but lies," sneered Jamie as she looked between the two figures in front of her. "I am not lost," she finished, but who she was trying to convince was the question of the moment.

"Oh but you are my dear," Isáwien purred once more, "And to prove that I speak the truth, ask those of our brethren who you have brought with you. Do they not feel their mark burn?" she asked closing her eyes for a moment, opening them she felt the gathered Death Eaters all reach an unconscious hand to their left forearms. A feeling they had long forgotten no longer as easy to bear as it was long ago.

"My Lady…" whispered the Death Eater closest to Jamie.

"No…no, it's not possible," argued Jamie determined that what she was seeing was not possible.

"But it is, my Princess. Reveal yourself my Dark Prince. Show your Beloved that what she hears and feels is truly what she sees."

Lucius slowly raised his hands and lowered his hood, pulling his mask off at the same time. "Jamie, I…" he trailed off when he found cold steel pressed to his throat.

"You're not real, you're nothing but a trick…a figment of my imagination, nothing more," sneered Jamie as she tried to keep her voice and her hand steady. "My husband is dead. I watched as my _godfather_," Jamie practically spit the word out, "his werewolf and my former brother killed him. I watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground. You," Jamie gave a slight push on her sword, not enough to break the skin but enough to indicate that it was Lucius she was referring to, "are _not_ my husband."

"My Lady _please_..." pleaded the Death Eater beside her.

"But he is my Princess. Name what proof you seek that he is who I say. Listen to Nott if you would believe him," Isáwien began before looking towards the right of Jamie. "Bellatrix, where do you think it is you shall go?" she asked stopping the older woman mid-step towards the door she had entered not so long ago.

When Jamie heard Isáwien address the other woman, she turned to see what she was doing, thereby dropping her guard long enough for Lucius to knock her sword away from his throat and wrapping her in his arms. "I'm here, my Love, I'm real and I'm not going anywhere, my Darling. You are mine and I am yours. So as our blood is one, so shall it be," he whispered into Jamie's ear.

"Do not fight it, my Lady," instructed Sebastian Nott as he rose from his spot and stepped in front of Jamie and Lucius. "Your place is here, with the Prince. Please my Lady, do _not_ fight this," Sebastian urged as he watched Jamie's eyes flickering between black and blue as the two sides of her warred against one another.

"Step down Nott!" Bella yelled as she took a step towards him. "As your superior in the Inner Circle I'm ordering you to step down!" she yelled as she looked around the room for a way out.

"And as your superior, I am ordering you to cease your actions," Isáwien replied stepping towards the woman. "Her place is with us Bellatrix. You would know that if you still served our Lord...but you do not serve our Lord this day, I see it in your eyes. You have turned from our Lord and his chosen," she continued as she circled the woman.

"Jamie, Love, please calm down," pleaded Lucius as he tried to hold onto Jamie, who had begun fighting against his hold on her.

"Sebastian, I…I can't…I can't do this…you don't know what it's like, what he'll do to me," sobbed Jamie as she tried to get away from Lucius.

"My Lady, they can protect you," Nott said, trying to soothe Jamie, placing a reassuring hand on her cheek.

"No Sebastian, they can't…no one can. You have no idea what it feels like, you think the Dark Lord's punishments were harsh but those…those don't even come close to what Scarn has done to me and when he learns of my failure…Oh Gods, when he learns of this…"

"What has he done to you?" Isáwien asked stopping and turning towards them. /-/Please, my Princess, tell me,/-/ she continued closing her eyes and focusing on the link that had been blocked for far too long.

"It is not pretty, my Queen," replied Nott instead with a quick bow of his head to Isáwien. "I did not witness it my Queen, but I heard the screams…"

"You shall witness it soon enough," Bellatrix interrupted with a laugh that was pure evil. "When I tell Scarn what has happened. He'll have her writhing on the floor like the snake she is."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Isáwien growled as she turned to the woman. "You think you can just walk out of here, free like the thief you have become? Oh no, my dear girl," she purred as she circled her. "No, you shall not have that honour. _For you do not deserve it_," she growled in Bella's ear as she came around her side.

"Who are you to talk to me in such a manner!" Bellatrix yelled as she drew her wand, the other Death Eaters gathered, minus Lucius and Nott, immediately training their wands on her... including her own husband.

"There is no need to protect me, though I commend your actions," Isáwien said proudly. "You wish to know who I am. So I shall answer. I am the only child of Abraxas and Arrianna Malfoy. One of the last in a long line of witches born to the name Higginbotham. I bear the powers of two great lines in my veins, and control them with a single thought. I am the only wife of Thomas Marvolo Riddle. One of the four that fulfilled a prophecy conceived before your ancestors were a twinkle in their parents' eyes. Who am I you ask? I am the Dark Queen," she finished as her cape fell away in a trail of sparks.

"You look nothing like that bitch that made my Lord weak," Bella yelled as she took in the woman before her. The woman was clad in a black velvet floor-length dress, with a slit up to her thigh on the left side. Stiletto heels made her as tall as Lucius, and her hair was most certainly not the Malfoy Blonde, instead it hung in a mass of vibrant deep purple curls to her thighs. As for her eyes, they bore a slight resemblance to the violet eyes Lucius' sister had been blessed with, but now they were like twin bright violet flames instead of just normal eyes.

"I would watch how you address your Queen, Bellatrix," Isáwien began as the other woman suddenly flew up and was pinned against the far wall, nothing seeming to hold her there. "Do you need further proof than that which you can feel?" she continued not moving a muscle as Bella started holding her left arm, agony plainly visible on her face.

"Jamie, my Love, please stop fighting me," pleaded Lucius as he tried to hold onto his wife who was fighting against him with everything she had. "We can protect you…"

"Let me go. Please just let me go. You can't help me, he'll…he'll…oh Gods, just please let me go," begged Jamie.

"I think you'll be fine there," Isáwien told Bella before turning back to Jamie and Lucius. Hearing Jamie beg she made her way back to their sides. Looking up she placed a silencing charm around the four of them before focusing on Jamie once more. "Jyn, please. Do not fight us. There is no way he can touch you here, not without my letting him. And I will not let him hurt you unless it is necessary," she began softly.

"You don't know that!" cried Jamie in panic, her eyes continuing to flicker between blue and black. "You don't know what it's like. Oh Gods, Sebastian please, you have to get me out of here. You know what he's capable of, of what he'll do to me. Please Sebastian, you have to get me out of here," pleaded Jamie as she upped her struggle to free herself from Lucius grasp, even resorting to magic to get away, causing Lucius to cry out in pain as he felt the effects of the Cruciatus Curse coursing through his body, resulting in him finally releasing his hold on Jamie. Once Jamie was free of Lucius' hold she pushed past Sebastian Nott and started towards the door as fast as she could.

"It won't work Jamie," Isáwien said, stopping her at the door. "There's no way in or out of this building. Please don't waste your strength trying to find a way."

"You don't understand! None of you do!" snapped Jamie in desperation. "No matter how this turns out I'm the one that has to pay the price. _I'm_ the one that failed and so _I'm_ the one that will be punished for that failure. You have to let me out of here."

"Who did you fail my Princess? Not us. Not our Lord. If anyone in this room has failed, it is us. We failed you. But it does not have to destroy the future we were all promised," Isáwien replied softly as she slowly walked towards the other woman.

"I was sent here to do a job, a job I have failed to complete," whimpered Jamie as she slowly slid down the wall, folding in on herself. "All it took the last time was refusing them the Death Eaters, oh Gods, what's he going to do now that I've actually failed in doing what I was sent here to do."

"Do not fret, my dear. He truly can not reach you here," Isáwien said as she knelt in front of her. "All shall be well, you shall see," she began as she trailed her palm along Jamie's cheek and lifted her chin to look at her. "Wait and see," she continued standing up. "Everyone, leave, there are means to refresh yourselves in the back room," she announced looking around. "Except you, you may stay," she continued to a select few. The majority left, leaving Lucius, Nott, who had refused to leave his Princess' side, and the other members of Angel's association and those they had recruited from the Slayer's members in Cleveland.

Turning back to Jamie she knelt down once more. "Jamie, trust me, trust us, as you once did. Let us help you. I swear on my life and death, I shall not let that man hurt you unless it is your decision."

"You can't protect me from him…from them," replied Jamie quietly, her voice filled with fear but also a weary acceptance of her fate.

"From who Jamie? From this man Scarn? From the Feryl demons here with you? From the other members of Wolfram and Hart? My dear, dear friend...even the most powerful wizard of our time, other than our Lord, could not stop the four of us together. He had to resort to the means he did to stop us. How can mere Muggles and the rest of their sordid group stop us?"

"He can take me out of the equation quite easily," replied Jamie flatly.

"What is she talking about Nott?" demanded Lucius.

"I do not know my Prince," replied Nott sadly. "I merely heard her scream and caught her before she fell when she emerged from his office. I don't know exactly what he did to her or how, especially given her powers."

"Jamie, do you trust me?" Isáwien asked after hearing the conversation behind her.

Jamie nodded in reply.

Standing she offered her hand to the younger woman, keeping her deadly nails pointed away from her palm.

Jamie slowly, reluctantly took Isáwien's hand and allowed the older woman to help her back up to her feet.

After Jamie had stood, Isáwien placed her other hand over Jamie's and closed her eyes. Keeping Jamie in place by the hand between her own, she let her mind reach out to her friend's, looking for any signs on her body or mind that were not visible to the naked eye.

Opening her eyes Isáwien stepped back, letting Jamie decide if she wanted to keep her hand in her own, or not. "They have managed to block the mark your Prince gave you. And given you another not meant to grace your skin," she said softly looking up to Jamie's eyes.

"Yes," replied Jamie quietly, trying to keep her tears from falling as she was terrified out of her mind, but whether that was from the power radiating off her friend and Queen or the thought of what Scarn would most likely do to her, she did not know.

"Do not fear my dear friend. None here would harm you. And this Scarn," Isáwien said as if she wanted to spit the name, "shall learn the consequences of harming one of our own."

"What…what do you need from me?" asked Jamie tentatively.

"Oh my girl," Isáwien began with a sad smile. "We only wish to free you from this man and his group. But you must want to be freed, or else nothing we do this day will matter."

"I…I'm scared. I…I have been for a while. I never wanted to be a killer, it's just I…if I don't do as I'm told the consequences are severe and I…I'm tired of being a murderer…"

"TRAITOR!" cried Bellatrix from her spot on the wall. "Scarn will have your hide for this!"

Jamie started shaking at hearing Bellatrix's cries.

"Shh, my Lady," soothed Nott as he stepped up next to Jamie and put his arm around her waist. "Pay no attention to that harpy. Let your Queen and your Prince help you. You do not deserve what Scarn does to you. Please let them help you."

Jamie nodded in agreement to Nott's quiet pleas. "Help me…please."

"Always my Princess," Isáwien replied with a smile after ensuring Bella would keep her tongue in check. "I must warn you though; it may not be easy to free you from his hold. It can be painful, but I promise the rewards shall be greater than any pain can be," she trailed off waiting to see what her answer would be.

Jamie nodded her understanding as she leaned into Nott for support, much to Lucius annoyance.

/-/Do control your jealous nature my Prince. She has no doubt needed what comfort Nott could afford her. But he knows his place, and her's. He would never cross a line not meant to be crossed,/-/ Isáwien told him as she turned to face him, then walk over to Vld who, along with the others still there, had lowered their hoods. "Are you sure about this my friend?"

"I would do just about anything for Jamie you know that Isá," replied Vld.

"Isáwien," she replied evenly. "Now then, let us get the unpleasantness over with so we can get to the fun to be had this night," she continued holding her left hand out to him.

Taking her hand, he followed her as she walked back to Jamie's side, having exchanged a brief glance at the others after her insistence on her name. As they walked he felt the beginnings of a spell, but had to wonder at the fact he didn't hear a word or see a wand.

As they stopped, Isáwien held her right hand out to Jamie, nodding towards Nott to indicate he should leave. As he let go of Jamie, a bit reluctantly until Lucius stood beside him to take his place, he nodded towards his Queen before walking over to join the others gathered in the room.

As Jamie placed her hand in Isáwien's, pausing to look up at her husband a bit warily for the moment, Isáwien surprised her by pulling her hand towards Vld's, placing them palm to palm, a single finger of Isáwien's hand separating the two.

Isáwien swiftly drew her finger from their hands, before placing both of her own hands on either side of their joined hands. As their blood mixed, Isáwien closed her eyes and silently chanted something. Neither had the time to concentrate on it as Jamie nearly collapsed in pain, Lucius alone keeping her up. As the seconds passed, Vld's face began to show the signs he was in pain, as Jamie seemed to grow weaker. Soon Jamie was resting limply in Lucius' arms, but no longer in the searing pain she had been in seconds before, and Vld was standing on his own, but in his eyes you could still see the residue of the pain he could feel as it faded away.

As Isáwien opened her eyes, she looked between the two as she released their hands, a small red line on their palms the only physical knowledge to show what had transpired. Nodding at Vld, she looked to Lucius. "My Princess, you are free of the mark placed on you by others. But will you let your Prince help you regain the strength and memories so weak within you?"

"Yes…yes, my Queen," replied Jamie weakly.

Isáwien smiled faintly before nodding at Lucius, who carefully picked up his wife and walked through a hidden door on the right side of the room.

After they left the room, she turned to those gathered on the left side. "Ready yourselves, the enemy is coming to our lair. And as for you," she continued towards the demons. "Remember that you follow the orders of the Dark Princess. Whomever she fights for does not change that fact. _And_ I'm sure we both know which side you would rather be fighting on as it is," she continued with a smile and a nod of respect towards them.

Turning towards the woman still on the ceiling, she strolled over to her as the sounds of those behind her made her smile. Yes, this Scarn would learn the results of harming one of their own. Looking up at the woman, she let her still pain-racked and now mute body lower to the ground. Circling the woman who still managed to stand as proudly as she could, Isáwien smirked.

"You know, I have never cared for you Bellatrix. Your eyes wandered too far from your husband's side. You thought yourself an equal of Voldemort. And you sought to take the place beside him as his Queen. _Unfortunately_ for you, that was a title he bestowed upon me alone," she trailed off as she traced a finger along the woman's waist, smiling when she felt the light trickle of blood splash her finger. "You should have learned your place long ago my girl. You should have _not_ thought yourself my superior. A mistake I'll not soon forget, _nor_ shall you I'm afraid." Smiling Isáwien raised her hand and trailed her nails along the side of Bellatrix's temple, before turning and walking from her, the proud smirk that graced her lips caught the attention of her cousins still present.

"What did you do Isáwien?" Gilly asked as they met her halfway towards them.

"Nothing she didn't deserve Gilgamangë." she replied with a smile.

"Didn't look like all that much to me," Spike mused as he looked back at the woman.

"Don't presume to judge my actions William," Isáwien growled as she watched him stand after being thrown across the room. "The traitor is nothing more than an empty shell as we speak. Her mind has been cut off from this place, her memory of the events erased. _When_ it is time, she shall do as we need to bring Scarn to us. After that, she'll return to Azkaban to receive the Dementor's Kiss," she trailed off, obviously not bothered by that fact.

"But the Ministry hasn't sentenced her to that particular punishment," Gilly pointed out softly.

"No, but the Dementor's do not follow the Ministry all the time now do they?" Isáwien replied as she walked to the curtain that separated the back rooms. "If they did, how would the Death Eaters present this night be here," she added before disappearing behind the curtain.

"What have we done?" asked Buffy as she watched Isáwien disappear.

"Something I don't want to bloody see end up like it's starting to," Spike replied as he joined them, rubbing his head. "She can control it my arse," he muttered under his breath as he pulled his hood back up.

"We could always knock her unconscious," Vld suggested as he raised his own hood.

"Oh, by all means. Have at it Vladie. We can see who had the better bowling score after she uses you as a bloody ball. Although, I say I made a strike, so good luck beating that," Spike replied with a smirk.

"Oh, do stop joking about that," Willow snapped as she shook her head. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen really?" she asked looking around the group. Angel, Spike, and Gilly suddenly finding the ceiling quite interesting didn't help the situation any. But before she could ask more, the curtains parted as the masses of Death Eaters strolled back into the room

Moments after, Lucius and Jamie came out of the room, Jamie looking much better for wear than she had before she went in. Isáwien stood in the centre of the room, as everyone arranged themselves back into the configurations they had before.

"I have to return to ready myself once more. But the two of you should be filled in on what shall happen, as should the four of our brethren you brought here this night."

"I filled her in for the most part, my Queen," Lucius replied with a nod.

"Very good, my Prince," Isáwien responded, nodding as well. "Then, as everyone is ready, we shall restart this night at the point our Princess told our Prince that, I believe this is a quote, 'there is only one Dark Lord and you are not him'. Our dear, slightly unconscious, Bellatrix shall provide us the means of bringing Scarn here. And by giving her another story to follow, this night can follow our rules rather than theirs," with a nod and smile towards everyone, Isáwien turned and strode back through the curtain.

As Isáwien left the main room, Jamie bent over and retrieved her sword from where Lucius had knocked it earlier in the evening. "You are no Dark Lord," sneered Jamie as she approached Lucius. "There has only ever been one true Dark Lord, and you are not him," Jamie informed him, her voice cold and emotionless once more while her eyes were filled with every emotion not shown in her voice.

"No, I am not Lord Voldemort. But I am his Dark Prince," Lucius replied removing his mask.

The zombie version of what had once been Bellatrix stepped back as her eyes widened. Turning she rushed to the door and stepped out, everyone watching her while rolling their eyes.

A few minutes later zombie Bella returned with a thin man with grey hair and even greyer eyes. Coming into the room he made his way over to Jamie. "Why haven't you defeated this impostor yet, Miss Potter?" he asked carefully.

"There's a slight problem, Sir," replied Jamie, keeping her eyes on Lucius, "Considering it's my husband."

"You are aware Miss Potter, that your husband died over ten years ago," snapped Scarn. "This is merely a disguise meant to play tricks on your mind, now do the job you were sent here to do and then we will deal with your issues with authority."

"Sir, if this is merely a wizard using a Glamour to try to fool me, it's one _hell_ of a glamour and they would have to have known Lucius extremely well in order to get his mannerisms down," replied Jamie as she slowly started to back away from Lucius letting her sword fall to her side.

"Miss Potter, you will do the job you were sent here to do if you wish to leave here by your own power," threatened Scarn.

"And you will not threaten my Princess," growled Lucius as he stepped between Jamie and Scarn.

"I will do as I please with my employees," replied Scarn as he pulled out what looked to everyone gathered to be a Muggle pen, only Jamie recognizing it for what it truly was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scarn, please no, anything but that…please," pleaded Jamie, her eyes wide with terror at what she knew would be coming next.

"You know the consequences, Miss Potter. You have once again been openly defiant when it comes to following specific orders; first with the Death Eaters and now with this. You have left me no choice as you have brought this upon yourself," replied Scarn coldly as he pressed the trigger.

/-/Forgive me,/-/ Jamie sent mentally before wrapping her arms around her middle and starting to double over. After a few moments Jamie let out a blood-curdling scream as she collapsed to her knees. Jamie was soon crumpling to the floor, never once stopping her scream.

As Lucius turned to attack Scarn, the room suddenly became eerily silent, though those watching Jamie could still see her screaming.

Then, a very distinct clapping sound rang in the silent room, as every gathered Death Eater, including the Zombie Bella, bowed. Scarn looked up to see a caped figure moving towards him.

"Oh very well done…Mr. Scarn is it?" the icy voice asked as the figure continued towards him. All that was visible were two glowing globes of violet fire from within the hood.

"And just who might you be?" demanded Scarn as he turned towards the newest arrival, letting up on the trigger, leaving Jamie lying on the floor, curled in on herself as she cried quietly in remembered pain.

"Oh no no no. We aren't on me yet, Mr. Scarn. But I do have to ask. Does it make you feel like a man? Using torture to bend a woman to your will. Do you have to resort to it in the bedroom as well?" she asked with an obvious smirk in her voice.

"How I discipline my employees is of no concern to you," replied Scarn evenly.

"Really now? I have the desire to disagree my dear man, well that is if you qualify as a man."

"I have no time for this," snapped Scarn. "Come along Miss Potter," he ordered as he grabbed Jamie by the wrist, hauling her to her feet and away from Lucius who had been sitting behind her since she collapsed to the floor moments earlier.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you, Mr. Scarn," the woman warned.

"Miss Potter belongs to me and therefore I will do with her as I please," replied Scarn tersely as he continued to drag Jamie towards the door.

"Mr. Scarn, first the door shall not open. And trust me on that," the woman said as she followed him. "Second, SHE does not belong to you."

Mr. Scarn did not answer; he simply kept walking towards the door, dragging Jamie along behind him.

"Fair enough Mr. Scarn. I do hope you've already produced any children you intended to have in this lifetime," the woman continued before Scarn suddenly stopped mid-step. Letting go of Jamie's wrist, he seemed almost reluctant as he moved his hands over the juncture of his legs. Almost as if his hands were moving on their own accord while his mind was telling him not to; a sight that quite a few of the gathered women snickered upon seeing.

"So Mr. Scarn, do you have any plans to use that ridiculous pen and tattoo on her again?"

Scarn refused to answer and so the pain in his groin increased and continued to increase until he finally shook his head in response.

"Now, isn't that a good boy," she remarked as she moved closer. /-/Lucius do snap out of your shock and help your wife back a good distance from our unfortunate guest,/-/ she added mentally.

Lucius shook his head as he snapped to attention at Isáwien's mental urging quickly rising to his feet and helping Jamie stumble back towards the safety of the gathered Death Eaters.

/-/Thank you, my dear Prince,/-/ she replied before finally stopping next to the man still holding on to his groin. "Now, my dear Mr. Scarn, would you be so kind as to explain what made you turn our Princess into your personal weapon of destruction?"

"I did nothing she did not ask for," replied Scarn through the pain.

"Now Scarn, do you _honestly_ expect me to _believe_ that you did not take advantage of our Princess during a _highly_ emotional period in her life? Come now, we don't look _that_ stupid do we?"

"It was her choice. All we did was make the offer; Miss Potter decided upon the terms and conditions. We did only that which she asked of us," replied Scarn tightly.

"That may be true Mr. Scarn. But I still doubt that you didn't pounce on the opportunity when you saw her in a state that she would join you just to escape the problems that had arisen in her life."

"We had been watching the Dark Four ever since you first fulfilled the prophecy. We had hoped to get one of you within the fold and merely awaited the opportune moment to present itself," replied Scarn.

"So, you took the last one of our group who would ever rule? Honestly Scarn, one would think the Senior Partners would be smarter than that." she replied with a sigh.

"We could offer her what she was obviously lacking in her present life," sneered Scarn. "We offered her the opportunity to use her skills, not be looked down upon for them. We offered her the chance to be known for who she is, not who she was or who she was related to."

"That may be Scarn. But you never gave her the option of changing her mind in the future. And you even sent her here to kill her own husband and Prince. Then when she refuses, you try to torture her. Do you not even truly know what you are dealing with in this room?"

"It makes no difference," snapped Scarn in pain and frustration. "Miss Potter belongs to Wolfram & Hart. There is nothing any of you can do to change that."

"Really now? You would challenge the Dark Four so foolishly? And I thought you Muggles prided yourself on being the smartest creatures in the universe."

"The Dark Four no longer exists seeing as their leader, the infamous Dark Lord no longer exists," argued Scarn nastily.

"Now Scarn, you of all people should know a person, a spirit, a soul does not just cease to exist when their body is destroyed. Especially that of the Dark Lord," she growled.

"It does when a soul destroying curse is used…"

"_Never_ assume things that _you_ have NO knowledge of you _arrogant_, egotistical _mortal_!" Isáwien growled as her cape disappeared and a strong wind swept through the room blowing her hair, along with the capes of every gathered member, around wildly. "The Dark Lord yet lives. The spell Dumbledore gave that _brat_ Potter did _not_ destroy his soul. A soul _cannot_ be destroyed when it is _bound_ to another soul, e_specially_ when that soul yet lives."

Scarn slowly started backing away from the enraged woman in front of him. Jamie unconsciously mimicking his actions in retreating from where the woman, who at one point had been her friend, was currently standing, the dark magic radiating off of her in waves.

"Where do you think you are going Scarn?" Isáwien demanded as the wind died down. Cocking one eyebrow she waited to see if he might surprisingly have an explanation.

Scarn said nothing in reply just looked around for any form of escape from the enraged witch.

Smirking as she watched the man desperately seek a means of escape, she glanced around the room as the wind picked up once more. "There's no place to run Scarn," she commented as the wind picked him up and spun him around. "Everyone leave!" she ordered, not turning to see if they would follow her instructions or not.

The Death Eaters quickly left the room, followed by the demons Jamie had brought with her. Last to leave were Lucius and Jamie themselves, Lucius deciding to simply carry his wife out to make the trip faster. On the other side of the curtain, he had just set her on a chair when the curtains suddenly came flying towards the gathered people. Many minutes later, after the majority of those gathered had fought their way free of the black fabric, it suddenly fell back to the floor.

Looking around at each other for a moment, Lucius finally looked to Jamie to see if she wished to come with him.

Seeing her slight nod, he helped her to her feet and let her lean on him for support as they were joined by Gilly. Together the three parted the curtain and entered the large, practically empty room. Looking around they found their American friends and their few companions, in the far left corner, slowly rising to their feet. All except for Spike, who was waiting for them in the centre of the room.

"You missed the fun darlings," Spike said with a sort of sad smirk. "See the lion skin over there?" he asked with a nod towards the right wall. "Guess what that use to be."

Gilly looked between the skin and Spike a few times before closing her eyes. "She turned him into a lion?"

"Then skinned him alive and did God only knows with his body when she disappeared with it. Although she did tell us to never disregard her orders again, or we'll all help decorate the wall along with the late Mr. Scarn," Spike replied looking at Lucius. "She got a way to bring Voldie back doesn't she," he stated more than asked.

Instead of replying, Lucius picked up his wife. "We'll be in contact," he told his older cousin before the two disappeared.

Lucius and Jamie appeared outside the location of Higginbotham castle and waited for Gilly to arrive, although they were slightly surprised to see Spike with her when she appeared a few moments later.

"He has to come, he's family," Gilly explained as she walked a few feet forward and closed her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Jamie?" Spike asked softly as he looked at her.

"I'm fine," replied Jamie quietly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Spike smiled slightly before looking over at Gilly. "Hope she doesn't make the building appear upside down again." he mused as she cited the spell that would bring the Castle back into this realm.

Lucius sent a look of annoyance towards his cousin before turning his attention back to Gilly and the spells she was casting, while Jamie seemed to keep to the back of the group and to herself as much as possible, only speaking when spoken too.

As the castle appeared right side up, Gilly turned to the others and smiled softly. "Let me tell them," she asked softly.

Nodding they turned and made their way into the castle, before heading up to the private library, the gathering place for everyone while they were at the castle. And inside they found everyone pretty much. Severus was the first to notice them, then got the attention of Remus, Sirius, Abby, Dawn Marie, Desi, Ciara, Sage, the twins, and Albus and a few others all turned to them with smiles of relief when they saw Jamie.

"Gilly, where's Isáwien?" Severus asked softly stopping the cheers of happiness.

"You guys better sit down," Gilly began as she looked around. Everyone took a seat as Lucius led Jamie to a chaise.

"Áwien couldn't control her dark side. I'm afraid the Dark Queen has returned," Gilly explained softly, watching Severus the entire time.

"Where is she now?" Severus asked after a moment.

"We don't know," Spike replied after a moment.

"She's going to bring our father back isn't she?" Sage asked glancing at Desi.

"We don't know for sure what she will do," Gilly replied softly.

"Gil, look," Dawn said pointing to the hallway behind the violet haired woman.

"Fearchar?" Gilly asked as she turned and walked towards the owl that dropped a letter then flew away.

"What did she have?" Severus asked as he stood up and walked over to his wife's cousin.

"It's a letter, addressed to everyone in your care," Gilly replied handing him the envelope.

Taking the envelope he opened it and pulled out the parchment, opening it he closed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall while Gilly took his empty seat. Opening his eyes he began to read:

_My Dearest Ones,_

_How can I explain why I am doing what I am? I don't think there is a way to explain it really…_

_Nor can I ask you for forgiveness that I know in my heart I truly do not deserve. All I can ask, is that no matter what the future holds now, don't live with regret about what may or may not have been. Don't let my decision ruin your lives. You all deserve the best in life. And I know, with every fibre of my being, that all of you have a wonderful life ahead of each of you. Don't let regrets, or decisions made change that. No matter what._

_Desi, Cia, Tessa, my girls… have a ball in school. And don't try to drive all the teachers insane. And Des, don't you dare try to join me. Of all of us, you are the most like your father, and your mother, and even a good deal like me. Merlin help Jyn and the others because of that last fact. But don't give up your life because of a desire to let that other side of you out. You are your father's daughter. But you are also your own person. Live Sweetie. You have Dan, and all of our insane family. Stay and live with them. Follow your dreams. But let this single one die. You'll be so much happier in the long run if you take my words to heart Love._

_Gil… take care of the twins. They are the last of our family, last of our kind. They are going to need the training only you can give them now. Both of them. Watch over Arri especially. I don't know why, but something tells me that she is going to become more of a true Higginbotham than even we were. Love them for me. But I know they will be safe, with you and Esmerelda as teachers, how can they not._

_Buffy, Vld, Angel, Debbie, everyone in the group…I'm truly sorry for what has happened. Don't let the past we share influence your decisions in the future to come. You cannot let that happen. Because I won't let it influence me. For all of you to protect the world, you must fight with every ounce of your beings, holding nothing back. Good luck my friends…_

_Hey Jyn girl. Do me a favour kay? Don't blame yourself too much. It's not your fault. Truth is, we pushed you to this. I should have stood back years ago and not pushed you and Lucius back together. It wasn't my place. But I didn't want to accept that as much as you two loved each other, you might not have been meant for each other. And what happened that day in Cleveland… it wasn't your fault either. I've made this decision. For more reasons than just to get you back. Live your life as you want to Sweets. Don't let anyone tell you what to do anymore. Tell them to go jump off the nearest bridge, or whichever term you pick. You don't want to end up like me Sweets. And if you don't change things soon, you just might. And that's the worst thing I can imagine for you. You're a free soul. You always have been. All of us were just too blinded by your inner light to realize we were keeping you in a gilded cage._

_Oh, one last thing. Go ahead and have that breakdown you deserve. And so help me, if any of you out there try to keep her from having it. You don't want to face me on the other side because I will make your lives living hells, if I have to come back as a ghost to do it then so be it. Besides, I gave up on heaven long ago, so may as well stick around earth instead._

_Lucius, hey big brother. Gods, can you believe that twenty years ago we hated each other? You know, I've been remembering a lot of things lately. Remember when I was younger? Just after Draco was born? I remember all those afternoons I'd sneak into your office and hide under your desk. You know, looking back, I can't believe I forgot those days. Can you imagine how things might have been? If we had been 'normal'. But at the same time, I can't imagine where we would be today if we had been 'normal'. I do know one thing though. Father would still be alive…_

_Take care of the family. You're the only one of us left now. Especially seeing as you disowned Draco. Which, brother mine, at least try to talk to him again. Life is too short to just give up members of your family, especially over something that happened years ago now. We all make mistakes and both of you made your fair share. But that's life Lucius._

_Besides, if people can forgive people for murder. Why can't we forgive almost anything else in the world?_

_Gods I don't know how to talk to you… to say how sorry I am for this, because I am Beloved. More than you'll ever know. But no matter how much I love you, how much I love our children… I'm so very tired of fighting. We always said that Lucius and Jyn were more in touch with their dark sides… it's true. They truly did accept theirs. And yes I accepted I have one. But I knew after I married Tom, that I could never control it. It's like having a whole other person inside. And she has not liked being locked away all these years._

_I can't control her anymore Severus. And I won't risk losing control and going after you or the children or any other members of our family. By doing it this way, by letting go by my choice, I know I can at least give all of you that much protection. But please, don't make it worse by coming after me. You have to live Beloved. Live to protect all of our children. Tommy, Arri, Jyn, Harry, Desi, Tessa, Cia, so many lives are at stake._

_I truly do love you all._

_Isá_

"This is all my fault," commented Jamie quietly into the eerie silence that had descended on the assembled party after Severus finished reading the letter.

"Sweetie. This is no one's fault. You heard Áwien. What you did? What you chose? We drove you to it in the long run. And as for Isáwien's choice... Sweetie, she herself said. She was tired of fighting who she is. She made this choice. It was her's and her's alone. This might have happened even if you had not joined Wolfram and Hart. And she's happier that it happened this way then if it had been different. I know that in my heart and soul. Don't blame yourself for any of this."

"She's right, Jamie. It truly isn't your fault," Severus agreed softly. "But it's late. All of us are tired. Why don't we retire for the night and we'll figure out what to do in the morning," he continued softly.

"How can you say that?" argued Jamie pulling away from Lucius and leaping to her feet. "How can any of you stand there and tell me this isn't my fault? I forced this decision on my oldest and dearest friend. By the Gods! If I for once had just thought about my actions before acting like the typical Gryffindor and jumping into something without knowing what I was getting into, none of this would have happened and Isá would still be with us. And don't give me that look Father, I know all about that stupid bloody prophecy of Trelawney's from our sixth year and I know that I was the griffin in snake's clothing. I am a Gryffindor at heart so quite frankly all those barbs and insults you threw at Harry for years you should have been throwing my way and not his since he's the true Slytherin Potter. I was just trying to stop the pain and yet all I've done is cause everyone I care for pain by taking their mother, sister and wife away from them. How can you stand there and say I had nothing to do with Isá truly becoming the Dark Queen when we all know she did it to get me out of one of the messes that I once again got myself into! No one here is to blame but me, you all know it's true so why not just come out and put the blame where it belongs…with me…"

/-/Jamie take a breath you, silly girl,/-/ a familiar voice spoke in her head stopping her mid-sentence. /-/No, don't forget to breathe now. Isáwien would kill me if you keeled over because I contacted you,/-/ the man continued and Jamie could almost hear the smirk that no doubt graced his lips. Did dead men have lips?

"Tom…" came the whispered exclamation as Jamie's knees gave out causing her to collapse to the floor where she was standing.

/-/Relax Jamie. You aren't losing your mind or anything. I just know my wife would be upset if she knew you were blaming yourself. And since I now have the means to contact you thanks to Isáwien's complete return to darkness, I thought I should take this chance. This is truly not your fault my girl. If anything, you gave Isáwien the means to finally allow herself to be free. You of all people can understand the pain one can face when trying to balance their light and dark side. In yourself and Lucius, you have reached a reasonable balance, a reasonable compromise. But in Isáwien, the battle has raged her entire life. For twenty years she forced her dark side to lie dormant. When she finally allowed it to be released when we married, her dark side was eager for the chance to be free. But for another decade she had fought it back. Kept it in a box tighter than even you or Lucius keep yours. If this chance had not come. This very well may have killed her. If anything my dear girl...you may have saved her life. Do not blame yourself for that. For there is nothing to be blamed for. But please, keep this to yourself for now. My connection to you must be kept secret until the time is right,/-/ he added softly before fading from her mind.

"Jamie? Are you all right?" Harry asked softly as he knelt next to his sister. He was concerned about her; especially now that she had said the name of the man he had destroyed so many years before.

Jamie shook her head as she bit her lip to keep from either crying or telling everyone what just happened, she wasn't quite sure as her eyes glistened with the tears she was trying desperately to keep in.

"Jamie?" Harry asked as he reached out touch her hand.

"I don't…I…I can't…I can't do this…" whispered Jamie with stifled sobs. "I don't…I don't know what to do Harry. Oh Gods, what do I do?"

"Jamie, Sweetie...why don't you get some rest? You must be exhausted," Harry said softly as he held his hands towards her. "Let me take you to your room," he offered with a smile. Behind her, Albus reached over towards Lucius and stopped him from saying anything.

Jamie nodded slowly as she took her brother's hand, allowing him to help her to her feet and out of the room.

Once Jamie was out of the room, Lucius turned to Albus. "What exactly do you think you're doing old man?"

"She's been through a lot Lucius. Give her this one night to deal with things on her own," Severus said as he looked at his son-in-law. "Don't be angry at Albus for seeing what your heart in its joy at her return does not see immediately," he continued softly.

"And what exactly might that be Snape," snarled Lucius, trying to rein in his rapidly rising temper.

"That she needs time to process all she has learned today," Gilly replied softly just as Severus opened his mouth. "She has learned of what she did many months ago now. She is facing the things she has done in those months. And she is facing what she saw in that building. If anyone else in this place had seen what we did, they would need time as well. Even you must admit that what we witnessed today requires time to process," she trailed off softly. "Let it go for tonight. We can deal with all of this tomorrow. We all need rest Lucius," she continued with a half smile.

Lucius merely glared at everyone instead of answering before stalking from the rooms, his Death Eater robes swirling around him in a way reminiscent of the Potions Master himself.

**glglglglgl**

The Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart were not exactly sure why their secretaries had called them into the office at such an ungodly hour. But, hearing that it had something to do with Zacharias Scarn's private project, as it was called, they came, although they were not expecting the sight that greeted them. The carcass of a Lion, minus its skin lay in the centre of the room in a pool of blood, its eyes staring at them almost in accusation.

Across the room, in the shadows they saw two small violet flames mid-way up the wall. Turning the head of the group of senior partners went to open the door and demand answers when a voice spoke, giving each of the members shivers down their spines as the hair on the back of their necks rose. Looking back towards the twin flames as the icy voice spoke they suddenly found themselves wondering if they would regret coming into work tonight.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I _suppose_ you are wondering just _what_ is going on this evening," the woman spoke as the flames moved towards them. Moments later a caped figure appeared out of the shadows, the flames shinning from within the hood. "And I _wouldn't_ try using the door again; it won't provide you _any_ protection tonight."

"Who _are_ you?" one of the members asked as he set his jaw.

"My name _is_ Isáwien Sitara Higginbotham-Malfoy-Riddle-Snape. Though I believe _you_ would know me as the Dark Queen," she replied as she reached up and lowered her hood. "_And_ I believe we have some _business_ to discuss," she continued as a chair appeared behind her and she sat down.

"You're the Dark Queen?" one of the women asked sceptically. "Begging your pardon Madame, but Isáwien Snape takes after the Malfoy family, and she's got blonde hair."

"I _did _have blonde hair. But my dark side takes after my mother's family. I'm _sure_ you've heard about them. The Higginbothams," she replied with a smirk. "Now, _about_ the actions of your Mr. Scarn," she continued saying his name with obvious disgust.

"What has happened to Mr. Scarn?" another member asked as she smiled. A smile that made the majority of the members take a step back.

"Mr. Scarn is dead, isn't he?" the senior member asked as he walked back from the door to stand in the middle of the room.

"You can _see_ for yourself," she replied looking over at the carcass.

"Oh do hold your dinners." the senior member ordered the others as they realized just what had happened. "Now, you said we had things to discuss. What might those be _your majesty_?" he continued as he nodded towards Isáwien.

"That we do, _starting_ with your connection to _my_ Princess," Isáwien replied with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: December 2007**

**glglglglgl**

"Jamie, Love, would you mind telling me _why_ this was hiding behind the statue of the hump-backed witch on the third floor?" Lucius asked in concern as he held up Jamie's Katana.

Jamie turned her attention towards Lucius from looking out the window. "What happened to your hair?" she asked, her voice flat. Lucius took a deep breath trying to calm his anger at what had happened to his once flaxen locks. "Red and gold does not suit your colouring Lucius," she commented, her voice still flat as she turned back to the window.

"My _hair_ is not what we need to discuss right now Jamie-Lynn," snapped Lucius, letting his anger over his now Gryffindor red and gold striped hair, slip out into his voice. "I asked you a question and I would like an answer. Especially since one of your brothers was nearly seriously injured tripping over this sword. Now tell me why you felt it necessary to get rid of a gift as precious as this?"

"Because I don't _want_ it that's why," snapped Jamie in return, the use of her full name not lost on her, angering her, which was exactly what Lucius had intended when he'd used it.

"Do you have any idea what Duncan must have gone through to get you this sword? And how do you repay him? You toss it aside because you can't or better yet you _won't_ deal with what happened and what you used it for," snapped Lucius right back, glad to see that he was getting at least some sort of reaction from Jamie, who had been cold and distant ever since they brought her back from her self imposed hell months earlier.

"I _killed_ people Lucius…"

"And I haven't?" he interrupted.

"With magic yes but this…this was _different_," snarled Jamie, her eyes flashing with emotion but which emotion Lucius could not tell.

"How Jamie? How was it different?" pushed Lucius

"Because using that sword made it that much more personal," replied Jamie tightly. "That's something you will _never_ understand. You kill with curses while I killed with my hands, staining my hands with the blood of those I killed. Killing like this it…it changes you Lucius. I am not the girl you knew and I will never be that girl again but I am trying to get on with my life and to do that I have to get rid of that sword."

"No Jamie," argued Lucius. "All you're doing is running away…_again_. You can't move on with your life…with _our_ life by trying to forget about what you did. You have to face it; come to terms with it and accept it before you can truly move on with your life…with _our_ life and I will _not_ let you run away from this, not this time," he finished as he grabbed a hold of Jamie by the arms.

"I am _not_ running away from anything _Lucius_," hissed Jamie.

"Damn it Jamie. _This_ isn't helping you or anyone else." Lucius growled. "You've been running all your life, don't you think it's about time you took charge and dealt with everything that haunts you?" he continued as he realized logic would not help here. And it seemed anger may or may not help...

"_Fine_!" snapped Jamie, "You want to help me deal with my demons then lets do just that, the question is where to start. Should we start with signing my life over to Wolfram and Hart? Or how about my illness or you staying away from me for years or my train wreck of a relationship with _your_ son, who just happens to be my stepson, which went over oh so well after your little _disappearance_ at the end of my sixth year or how about my brother mind raping me to kill my best friend's husband or…or the fact that I sold myself to the Dark Lord to protect my brother and father and _then_ having him turn around and hand me over to _you_ his right hand man and the man who actually started all of the shite in my life happening by giving me a gods be damned diary of a madman just because I was a Muggle loving Weasley and so far beneath your notice that it didn't matter if I lived or died! Oh and let's not forget about my being raped by former house mates or the daughter who I was forced to give up, who just happens to be the daughter of the Dark Lord, who would be in grave danger should the Wizarding World learn of her true connections to Lord Voldemort oh but why not start right at the very beginning with that _diary_ I mentioned earlier. Do you have any idea what that bloody diary did to me? I was _eleven_ Lucius…_eleven_ and I was corresponding with the most feared wizard known to man. I was being _used_ by him to open the Chamber of Secrets, a room in which I was later raped by that same memory, which led to Desi, who I gave to Isá to raise and then when I'm disowned by my _family_ I make myself a new one only to have _that_ one ripped away from me by the same men that nearly destroyed me in the first place. So you tell me Lucius, which _problem_ would you like to start with?"

Lucius stood there, giving a very good impression of a fish out of water as his mouth opened and closed of it's own accord. Trying to figure out how to respond to his wife, he found he didn't exactly have a very good answer. Let alone any answer at that point in time.

"So much for the superiority of purebloods when the mighty Lucius Malfoy is struck dumb by his _mudblood_ wife," snarled Jamie. "You know what, why don't _you_ stay here and decide which of _my_ demons you'd like me to deal with first while I go see the one person in this whole Gods forsaken world that won't demand answers to questions I don't have answers to," she sneered as she forced her way past Lucius over to the fireplace, where she picked up some Floo powder and threw it rather forcefully into the softly crackling fire, causing it to flare to life. "Nott Manor!" With a swirl of green flames Jamie was gone.

It took about two seconds after hearing 'Nott Manor' for Lucius to realize what had happened, and try to follow his wife, only to be sent back by a block set up on the other side. Blast his annoying wife...

Turning he paced the room as he tried to figure out just what the hell to do now. He knew he needed to get advice from someone, but whom the hell could he talk to? Tom was dead. Isáwien was the fates only knew where. And there was no way this side of heaven or hell he was going to that bloody vampire in L.A., even if they weren't busy with the latest batch of demons Wolfram and Hart had sent to keep them and the group in Cleveland busy so they couldn't track Isáwien. And he would go to his last living, well un-dead cousin only when hell itself froze over, so where the devil was he to find someone to talk to?

Stopping mid-step as a thought entered his head, he tried to decide if he was really that desperate... then realized the resounding answer to that question was YES. Besides, if he couldn't have his sister, who knew Jamie better than anyone other than Jamie herself, then he'd have to go with second best. Turning and walking towards the fireplace he grabbed the powder just before shouting 'Higginbotham Castle'.

As he appeared in the den of the castle, probably the first time he hadn't been sent flying back into the room he had left and actually all the way into the other wall, Gilly looked up from the book in her lap with one eyebrow raised before smirking. "Upstairs den," she said without waiting for his question then returned to the book in her lap, another two-dozen books lying across the floor and tables in front of her.

Shaking his head he turned and stalked up the stairs to the den. Of course it would have helped if she explained it was the fourth floor den, not the second or third like he assumed the first two times. Reaching the room finally, and knowing it was right from the sounds on the other side of the door, he didn't even bother to knock and instead threw the doors open before marching into the room.

"Bloody hell," cursed Severus as he grabbed Lucius and threw the both of them to the floor as the locating potion he had been working on began bubbling ominously. He managed to get a protective shield over them seconds before the potion exploded. When the debris settled, Severus dropped the protective barrier. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing Malfoy?" demanded the irate Potions Master. "You just ruined 3 days worth of work with that _grand_ entrance of yours."

"Sorry about that Severus," Lucius began with a sigh. "As you can no doubt tell, I wasn't expecting you to be working on a potion, and the blasted Higginbotham downstairs left that detail out," he growled before sinking into a chair he had just cleaned off.

"What do you want Lucius," demanded Severus in irritation as he cleaned up the rest of the room. "And what the hell happened to your hair?"

"Those stupid twins," Lucius snapped in anger as he remembered the incident he had somehow forgot in the insanity that was the last few minutes. "The Weasleys that is. Don't ask I don't even want to know why they picked me. But thanks to their stupidity I found out a few things about your daughter and made our lives even more of a living hell."

"What new piece of Jamie's past have you pried into this time?" snapped Severus angrily. He knew his daughter was unhappy but could not get her to open up to him about what exactly it was that was bothering her.

"I found the katana Duncan gave her hidden in one of the secret passages of the school. When I asked Jamie about it and confronted her that she was running from her past. She didn't take it very well and ran off to NOTT of all people."

"Lucius," sighed Severus tiredly, "that Sebastian was there for Jamie in a time when she needed someone is a good thing. It could have been worse, it could have been MacNair or even Avery that she'd turned to and if that had been the case they would have broken her long before we ever got her back. Sebastian knows that _you_ are Jamie's husband. He will not lay a hand on her as long as you're alive."

"I _know_ that Severus," Lucius snapped before rubbing a hand over his face. "I just _don't_ know what to do anymore. When I told her she needed to deal with her past, she _threw_ so many things at me that I didn't know what to say. And I _finally_ realized, that if I hadn't been an arse and given that damn diary to someone else, her life would be far from the _hell_ it is today, _but_ at the same time, I probably never would have had a chance to fall in love with her. _How_ the _hell_ do you deal with Isáwien? Surely it can't be_ this_ hard to help the person you love."

"_Helping_ the woman you love is the _hardest_ thing you could be asked to do. And _yet_ it's the one thing that many of us would give our very lives to succeed in. I _can't _tell you what to do Lucius. Jamie is your love...your life. But my dear long time acquaintance, _my_ long time _friend_, what you must do is entirely in your hands. You will _find_ the words and the _way_ to help her. When it is needed the most, you will find _the way,_" Severus replied with a soft smile.

"You're right Severus," replied Lucius, not quite believing he was agreeing with what the man had said. "Jamie is the love of my life…she _is_ my life but everything I do only seems to push her further away. I thought that after we brought her back from her self-imposed exile that things would get better but now she seems to have locked herself into some sort of internal prison where the only person that seems to be able to reach her is _Sebastian Nott_," Lucius finished with a growl.

"Lucius, she_ isn't _like us. She wasn't raised to be evil... The things she has done haunt her. In a way _even_ the things I have done do not haunt me... She _isn't_ going to be able to let things go just because she's been freed of them. She will have to face these things when she is _emotionally_ ready too. But at the same time, we have to get her to face the fact that there are things she needs to deal with. I don't know _how_ you are going to do that. I don't know _if _you can do it. There are things we just can't help her with... times like this, I _truly_ understand just how close she and Isáwien were... they seemed to have needed each other in a way that _we_ will _never_ be able to help them."

"Then what we need to do is get my _sister_ back with us once more so that maybe _she_ can help Jamie deal with her demons," replied Lucius.

"SEVERUS! LUCIUS!"

Severus jumped when he heard the shriek from downstairs. "Oh dear Merlin," he murmured as he turned and raced towards the door, Lucius following behind them.

"What's going on Gilly?" Severus shouted as he hurried down the stairs.

Skidding to a halt in the library they found Gilly frantically searching the shelves as if her life depended on what she'd find.

"What the hell is going on Gilly?" Severus asked confused.

"Read that," Gilly snapped pointing towards a piece of paper on the table.

Picking it up Severus looked at Lucius before beginning to read.

_Dear Gilly,_

_I knew you wouldn't accept what I told you in the letter. Not sure how long it will take you to get to this book, but hey, at least it's here. And now you've found it._

_I wasn't lying when I told Severus that I was tired of fighting. But there is more to the story than that._

_You know as well as I do that I have always hated my Dark Side. Since we were children we were taught about how easy it is for one of our line to turn to the dark side. To give up their goodness and simply let go. I never truly understood how that could be until I met Tom. Really met him in this life._

_The fates can tell you how much I love Severus. I would die for him, no questions or regrets. But Tom woke up something in me that I will probably never be able to explain. He and I both knew that there was no way I could control it then. I was too weak to control it on my own. So, we made the decision to block the majority of my dark side until I had learned to work together with my dark side. Unbeknownst to Jamie and Lucius, we preformed a spell before the wedding that would be solidified by our bonding. It locked my dark side within my mind by combining my magic and Tom's, as well as a barrier he created in my mind._

_I know it seems rather hard to believe that I trusted my mind to him so fully. But I loved him, and I trusted him. I still do to this day. He wasn't just the man the world knew Gil. Inside there was another side to him. We were opposites in that sense. His dark side had the majority of control, whereas my light side controlled me. But through each other we found the strength and the desire to let our other sides become a part of us. _

_After his death though, the barrier was weakened. I knew it when I was still trapped in my mind before Jyn came after me. I could see the wall slowly but surely loosing millimetres or pieces. But, I forced myself to lock that side of me back away behind that wall. Through a good number of potions and mental blocks, I managed to keep it there for all these years._

_But now, the barrier is completely gone. I'm not as weak as I was then. I can't control it like Tom could control his. But I can become one with it. And I would rather do this by my own choice and still be able to be in a small bit of control, having the will to not hurt all of you, then loose the fight someday and have no control and quite possibly just kill you all in one swift move._

_Now, to explain why I actually wrote this letter._

_There is a way to stop me. But it is not going to be an easy thing. There are potions I knew of that would work. Here, within the library. But I gave up on fighting so I never brewed them. If you have the potions, and you manage to knock me out long enough, you can force them into my system. After that someone will have to re-create the barrier. The only person I know who can do that, that will have the link to me similar to what Tom and I had, will be Lucius. But he has to know; it is not going to be easy. My Dark Side is going to fight every step of the way as he builds it. And it will drain him a great deal. He would recuperate of course, but it will still take a few days at least. Time during which his magical levels will be exceptionally low._

_Before you, all of you make this decision. Truly think about it. Don't make it unless you are ready for the fight of your lives, and the knowledge that you may have to do things that you will not like. In order to stop the woman I will become, you may be forced to cross lines none of us ever wanted to cross with each other._

_Whatever you decide, know that I will always love and care about all of you. But either way, you must find a way to stop me. Be it death or this way. You must stop me. Because if I manage to bring Tom back, and I am still the Dark Queen… then there is nothing anyone can do to save the world from us. Even without our Prince and Princess, we will still be able to destroy the world, as we know it today because if both of us are back in this life, then even the two of them could not fight against us. It would take very little for us to simply block their magical abilities for the rest of their lives._

_So, whatever decisions you make, just please, don't take too long. Depending on when you find this, Jyn may have come out of her breakdown. And once she does, I will only need twenty-four hours to bring Tom back… I pray you find this before it's too late. As much as I am willing to go back to my dark side, as much as I would love to have my first husband back, I also do not want to see the rest of the world destroyed by us._

_Good luck to all of you_

_Isá_

"Bloody hell," swore Lucius when Severus finished reading. "That's it, I'm going to get my wife back right now whether she wants to or not. Are you coming Severus?"

"Wait one second Lucius. I need an answer to a question," Severus replied turning to Gilly. "_What_ is she talking about? About the family?"

"You get Jyn, then I'll tell you," Gilly replied before going back to her search. "While you're at it, contact the groups in America and get Vld from Hogwarts. They need to know about this," she added before going to another row of books. "Get out of here, both of you. There are things to be done. _Get_!"

"Fine," Severus growled. "Lucius, you get your wife. I'll contact Angel and the others," he said before leaving the room.

As Severus stalked from the room, Lucius suddenly disappeared only to reappear outside on the grounds of Nott Manor. If he could not get in through the Floo he would at least get in on foot. Quickly making his way across the snow covered grounds he soon found himself standing in front of large oak doors that were slowly being opened by a house-elf. "I need to see Master Nott, immediately, it is of dire importance," Lucius instructed the house-elf as he strode into the Grand Entryway of Nott Manor.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that my father is occupied elsewhere at the moment but I'll be sure to let him know you stopped by," offered Theodore Nott as he strolled into the Grand Entryway from the parlour on the left.

"I know _exactly_ what your father is _occupied_ with Young Nott but I think it best if he sees his Prince if he knows what's good for him and if he'd like you to see your next birthday. Now I suggest you either tell me where I might find your father and _my_ wife or take me to them. One way or the other I _will_ see them," Lucius threatened.

"Yes sir," replied Theodore, knowing that the punishment his father would dole out for disobedience would not be anywhere near what the Dark Prince could do to him if he so chose. "They are in my father's private study on the third floor."

With a curt nod Lucius strode through the Grand Entryway and up the stairs to Sebastian's private study on the third floor, not even bothering to stop and knock on the door before entering. "What in the name of Merlin, do you _think_ you are doing Nott?" demanded Lucius when he noticed Jamie had the back of her robe lowered and Sebastian was running his hands across Jamie's back.

"Merely what my Lady asked of me, My Lord," replied Sebastian as he helped Jamie replace her robe, covering the scar on her back.

"And that might be?" sneered Lucius as he stalked further into the room towards where Jamie and Sebastian had been sitting by the fire.

"He was merely applying a salve to my back Lucius, nothing more," replied Jamie coldly before Sebastian could answer. "Now would you kindly explain to me what exactly _you_ are doing here?"

"I came to take you back to Higginbotham Castle," replied Lucius.

"And if I don't want to go, what then?" countered Jamie.

"Then you sentence your oldest and dearest friend to a life of death and destruction, not to mention the resurrection of the Dark Lord. Do you really want to face your friends on a battlefield once more?" questioned Lucius quietly, hoping to get through to Jamie on some level somewhere.

"I…"

"Jamie, Gilgamangë found a letter from Isáwien. A letter she wrote before we came after you. In it she's told us how to bring her back but I can't do it alone. It's going to take both of us to knock her out long enough for your Father to get some potions inside of her and then I can go in and rebuild the walls between her two sides. It's the only way to bring your best friend back to you. Please will you help her?"

Jamie nodded in agreement. "Where are we going?"

"The library at Higginbotham Castle, that's where I left Gilly and your Father," commented Lucius.

"Fine," replied Jamie before turning back to Sebastian and walking over to him. "Thank you again…for everything."

"Of course, my Lady," replied Sebastian before turning towards Lucius. "Good day, my Lord," he commented with a nod of his head before heading out of the study as the two Malfoys apparated out of Nott Manor.

Hello Jamie girl," Gilly said with a sort of half smile as she looked over at the woman. "Seems we have a bit more information to share this day," she continued as she looked towards Spike who was over by the wall.

"Hello Jamie Love. Lucy," Spike said with a nod. "How are you doing?"

"Gilly," Jamie greeted quietly with a nod before turning towards Spike. "I'm fine," she said in reply to Spike's question, throwing a glance towards Lucius who was scowling. "I understand we have a way of bringing Isá back to us."

"That would be true. But we have a bit of news from the states before we get to the plan of what to do," Spike began with a sigh.

"Seems Wolfram and Hart ticked Isá off," he began looking over at Vld who was grumbling under his breath. "She took out the entire Los Angeles office, including Harmony who was unfortunate enough to be in the office that day. The rest of the group was across town tracking a lead on a demon that was said to know Isáwien's whereabouts," he explained. "And she did it in only five minutes flat, including decimating the building. The Muggle world believe someone set a number of bombs off in the building," he added.

"And _this_ surprises you?" Jamie asked, rather sarcastically raising a sarcastic eyebrow, from her spot in front of the fire.

Surprisingly it was Spike who started snickering, before falling over, as he laughed so hard he was rolling on the floor.

"Somehow I don't see the humour in this situation," Vld growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, this is funny. How did none of us see this coming? Isá bloody killed off half the bad guy population in L.A. and we're worried about this?" Spike managed to get out as he sat up. "Besides, come on people. Don't get me wrong I didn't want Harmony dead, but that woman drove us insane... and it was Isáwien who got rid of her? She's the only one in this insane group that actually thought the girl was halfway decent, a bit loco, but still halfway decent."

"Oh for the love of Merlin. Yes, you have to admit it's funny in an ironic sense. But we have more important things to deal with right now," Gilly said with a slight smile. "Now, on to explaining the Higginbotham big family secret," she continued as she stood. "Everyone, please follow me," she directed as she walked out of the room.

Looking at one another they shrugged and followed the woman who ran the castle like a military general.

"Now, of course you all know about the history of the family, the Expellings, all that fun," Gilly began as she turned down a hall lined with paintings, each one waving at the group as they past. "These are the women who have been members of the family since Esmerelda started this insanity that is our lives," she continued as she walked past the hundreds upon hundreds of paintings.

"What is not known to _anyone_ outside the family, including those we marry, is that there is another side to our family," she began as she stopped outside a door and turned to face them. "We all know about Angelus and his life, how even as he fights for light each day, there is still the chance he could go back to his other self. It's a fight every day. Those of us present who have a strong dark side can testify to that fact in many ways.

"Higginbothams are highly susceptible to losing the fight with their dark sides. In a single lifetime, only one of our members can bear enough magic to last anywhere from another witch or wizard up to even as many as dozens for the few who have lived over a hundred years. Dark sides are a part of a person, but over time, if they are buried so deep, a person's dark side can almost get a personality of it's own. So much power is in a Higginbotham; the power can be like food to a dark side. And over time, a woman's dark side can get to be too powerful. Almost as if a second person existed in the same body as the woman who had denied her dark side all those years."

"That doesn't make sense Gilly, it sounds like you're saying she just gave into the power, I've been saying that for months," Vld spoke up.

"You believe in split personalities don't you? Multiple personalities? What is so different about this?" Gilly growled lightly.

As Vld started to speak up again Spike clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut it Vladie, don't make me bite you to keep your tongue in check," he threatened lightly before turning to Gilly. "Please continue."

Gilly nodded slightly. "It may seem hard to believe for many of you, but it's true. And it has been a threat that every Higginbotham has faced since the day they can make a conscious decision about their powers. Each of us are brought here, to this room, to prepare us for what we might become," she trailed off lightly. "No person outside the family has seen this room, you might even consider yourselves lucky..." she trailed off once more before turning and unlocking the door with a key that hung on a chain around her neck. Opening the door she walked into the room, immediately those outside the room heard a roar of shouts and angry words in numerous languages.

"SHUT UP!" Gilly yelled before it was strangely silent. "There are people here to meet the lot of you," she continued before turning towards the door. "I'd get in here soon, before they start yelling again," she told them while raising one eyebrow at them.

Looking at each other they walked into the room and looked around in surprise. There were even more portraits here then their had been in the halls outside. And as soon as they spotted the newcomers they started their yelling once more. Each portrait bore a woman, each looking alike with the Higginbotham hair and violet eyes, yet still looking different enough to know that it wasn't just one person. Every woman was glaring at them, throwing curses and spells that fortunately were unable to be followed through.

"Meet the Higginbothams no one talks about," Gilly began looking at the others.

"What do you mean no one talks about us?" one of the women yelled over the others.

"You'd expect they would be talking about us, considering if it weren't for us the world would be a far better place!" another yelled.

"Yes yes, we all know the havoc you wreaked on the world. Now that I've introduced the lot of you, have a good time," Gilly said before ushering the group out. Once outside the door, and the shouting had been silenced she shook her head. "Remember the Black Plague? Meet the one responsible."

"Which one was she?" Spike asked curious.

"Don't even go there, you idiot," Gilly snapped as she smacked his head before turning and marching off down the hall. "Now, we have potions to brew people. And we need to find that woman NOW!" she yelled at them before disappearing around a corner.

**glglglglgl**

The gathered Death Eaters looked at one another as they waited for their Queen to arrive. The fifteen members were seated around a large table in a stone building located in the absolute middle of nowhere in Greenland. Hidden to Muggles, and a good number of wizards alike, it had been the place the Dark Queen had chosen to use to brew the potions required to bring their Lord back to this world.

Around the table, only two chairs remained empty, those at either end of the wooden length, these seats belonging to the Queen and her Lord. Along the sides sat Avery; Antonin Dolohov; Eric Jugson; Rodolphus and Rabastian Lestrange; Walden MacNair; Mulciber; Sebastian Nott; Augustus Rookwood; Berwick Zabini, father of Blaise; Terrence Higgs; Marcus Flint; Millicent Bulstrode, the only female present; Igor Karkaroff, who had been reminded of his loyalty to his fellow Death Eaters and liege; and surprisingly enough, Cornelius Fudge.

Of the group, Fudge and Karkaroff were the two receiving the most looks of hatred. But, their Queen chose to have the two men in the Inner Circle at this time, and so they abided by her wishes. Across the room, in the large hearth, sat a cauldron large enough to boil one of the men alive. Within it's belly cooked one of the few potions left that needed to be made for the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Hearing a door shut to their right, they turned and watched as their Queen, dressed in a knee length red dress, her hair pulled up on her head, entered the room. She walked over to her place at the table and took a seat, waiting for someone to start their reports.

"Milady, may I ask a question?" Nott asked after a moment.

"Of course." she replied with smile.

"Your Prince and Princess, will they be here today?"

"_No_, they shall _not_."

"Milady, _why_?" Nott asked softly.

"They have chosen _another_ path," she replied with a growl as she stood and walked towards the single window.

"Of course Milady," he answered with a nod.

"Many days have past since you reclaimed your place, my lady." Dolohov spoke up.

"And yet, you do not seem _happy_ my Queen," commented Rabastian.

"_How_ can I be happy Lestrange?" she asked turning towards the brothers. "My King has _yet_ to be returned to me, and my Prince and Princess have chosen to align themselves with the very _man_ who took the Dark Lord from us. Him _and_ his group of foolish mortals."

"Milady, he _is_ your son-in-law."

"We _have_ a new opening at our table lady and gentlemen," she began as she took her seat once more while a swift north wind passed through the room, taking the ashes of the man who had once been Cornelius Fudge with it.

"Do _not_ force me to remind you _again_, my _marriage_ to our traitor no longer _plagues_ my life," she added in warning.

"What of your children milady?" Millicent asked after a moment.

"_When _the Dark Lord has returned to us, _then _shall my heirs' futures be decided. Just as the future of _his_ heirs will be decided then," she replied as she stood and strolled across the room and checked on the cauldron.

"Of course," they answered as she stirred the potion. Turning she summoned the large bottle that would hold the potion, and filled it before taking it to a cabinet almost hidden on the sidewall. Opening the door, she set it next to the twenty other bottles before locking the cabinet and returning to the Inner Circle.

"Milady, another factor has arisen," Karkaroff began as she sat.

"What is _that_ Igor?" she asked turning towards him.

"Wolfram and Hart, they are running out of people to call on to keep the Americans busy."

"They will not back out of our deal, it is not _our _problem to worry about at this time."

"But milady, _perhaps_ if you had not destroyed the branch in…" Karkaroff began before stopping when she turned to glare at him, her eyes seeming to grow brighter. "_Forgive me _milady, it is not my place to question your actions," he rushed on.

"And it would do you good to remember _your_ place Karkaroff. I _gave_ you a second chance _only_ because of your connection to Durmstrang and it's students, both past and present. Do _not _make me regret _that_ decision."

"I'm sorry milady," he replied softly. "But what shall we do about the Americans? They refuse to stop fighting because they believe the need to rescue Isáwien Snape…"

"Foolish Muggles," she began as she looked off at the horizon. After a number of minutes she began to speak. "You shall all pass a message to our followers, _and_ Nott, _you_ shall pass this on to my Princess," she began as she looked at them. "From _this_ day forward, I shall not be associated with the woman I _once_ was. Isáwien Snape _no longer _exists. _So_, to keep those idiots from _continuing_ this foolish habit of associating me with the _woman_ I was during my lesser years, from this day on _I _shall be called Sitara."

"Of course milady," they agreed with nods.

"Thank you my loyal friends," she began as she stood. "I shall summon you soon. Lady Bulstrode, Lords Lestrange, please remain for I have need of your assistance," she continued before turning and walking from the room. Millicent and the two men rose and followed her, never glancing back to look at their fellow members.

The remaining members stood and quickly left the building to apparate back to their homes and other locations.

In the private study of the Queen, each of the four took a seat. Turning to them, their Queen smiled slightly. "I need you to _accompany_ me on a trip in three days time. I am taking the three of you, as I _know_ you are worthy of my trust. Where we go must _never _be spoken of. And you would not _betray_ me by taking things that do not belong to you. As _well_, I have no idea as to whether or not the building is being guarded by Dumbledore and Potter, or members of their associates."

"Of course milady, our services are yours," Millicent replied with a smile.

"My appreciation," Sitara replied as she rose. "I shall see you in three days time," she continued before turning and leaving the room, her familiar glancing at the three before rising and following her, his tail swishing the floor. The three rose and made their way from the building as well, one of them apparating to Hogwarts.

**glglglglgl**

Jamie and Severus were hard at work back up in the fourth floor den of Higginbotham Castle, working on the potions that would be needed to bring Isáwien back to them when they were interrupted by the most least likely source.

"Misssstressss."

"Allessssandra? What issss it my friend?" hissed Jamie in response to her familiar.

"The elf assssked me to inform you that Ssssebasssstian is looking for you," replied Allessandra.

"Here?" Jamie hissed in disbelief.

"No Misssstresssss, Hogwartsssss. The elf ssssaid it'ssss very important that Ssssebasssstian sssspeakssss with you," explained Allessandra.

"Thank you Allessssandra," finished Jamie with a nod at her python before turning her attention to her Father. "Father?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Will you be alright alone for a little while? Something's come up that I need to see about back at Hogwarts," replied Jamie, hoping desperately that her father did not pick up the note of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course," Severus replied distractedly.

"I promise not to be gone too long," Jamie assured him as she quickly kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room so that she could apparate back to Hogwarts.

After making her way from the gates and into the castle proper Jamie quickly turned and started down towards the dungeons to her old rooms, where she knew Sebastian would be awaiting her. It was where they always met when he came to see her, mainly because Lucius did not know of her old room down here and even if he did he did not know the password, which she had changed upon her return.

"Sebastian?" she called as she entered the sitting room.

"I'm here, my Lady," replied Sebastian as he rose from his seat in front of the fire.

"Sebastian, what is it? What's so important you had to send the house-elves after me, especially when we may have found a way to bring Isáwien back?" questioned Jamie who suddenly found herself in a rather tight embrace. "Sebastian, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I fear we may be too late to save Isáwien Malfoy, my Lady," replied Sebastian into Jamie's hair.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" demanded Jamie as she tried to pull away only to find herself being held tighter.

"She has cut that part of herself off, my Lady," replied Sebastian as he pulled away just enough to look into Jamie's worried blue eyes.

"What do you mean she's cut that part off Sebastian? I don't understand," commented Jamie.

"My Lady, after I left you earlier today we were summoned," explained Sebastian as he led Jamie over to the couch he had vacated minutes before. "Don't," he said holding up a hand to stop Jamie from interrupting before using that same hand to caress her cheek. "I am aware of the fact that Lucius was not summoned. I even questioned the Queen on the fact that neither you nor the Prince were present."

"What did she say?" asked Jamie in a quiet voice, afraid of the answer.

"That you and your Prince had chosen another path, a path that did not follow hers," offered Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I don't understand. What does this have to do with her cutting herself off?" asked Jamie in confusion and fear.

"I'm getting to that my Lady, but I think you need to hear her plans. She has every intention of resurrecting the Dark Lord and having the two of them reign over Europe, leaving the future of her children and his up in the air…"

"And mine?"

"And yours my Lady, all the children of the Dark Lord and his Queen are to be decided upon on his return," replied Sebastian quietly. "She also said that her marriage to your Father is no longer a concern and that to show everyone that she and Isáwien Malfoy-Snape are two completely different people. That Isáwien Malfoy-Snape no longer exists, that she is to now be known as Sitara."

"By the Gods," groaned Jamie as she collapsed forward so that her forehead now rested on Sebastian's chest.

"My Lady?"

"Come with me," instructed Jamie as she suddenly rose from her seat, taking Sebastian by the hand and dragging him from the room.

"My Lady, where are we going?" questioned Sebastian quietly as he allowed Jamie to drag him through Hogwarts and out past the wards protecting the school.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight," ordered Jamie.

"My Lady…"

"Do it Sebastian!"

Not quite sure if he should be wrapping his arms around his Princess in public, Sebastian did as he was instructed regardless, taking Jamie firmly in his arms moments before she apparated them away from Hogwarts only to have them reappear in the library at Higginbotham Castle moments later. Feeling Sebastian collapse slightly on top of her, Jamie quickly turned around so that she was facing him and helped him get his footing back.

"Jamie-Lynn what the hell is going on here?" demanded Lucius leaping from his seat when Jamie and Sebastian Nott, otherwise known as the bane of his existence appeared in front of him, Sebastian's arms wrapped tightly around _his_ wife.

"Not now Lucius," snarled Jamie as she helped Sebastian to one of the chairs. "Are you alright Sebastian or do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, my Lady," replied Sebastian.

"Jamie…"

"Not. Now. Lucius," snapped Jamie in frustration as she spun to face her husband. "We have other things to deal with than your stupid, petty jealousy. Now why don't you be a good little boy and go and fetch my Father and everyone else. Sebastian has some news that I think everyone needs to hear…Father especially. Now GO!"

"Jamie-Lynn…"

"GO!" Jamie yelled losing the last bit of patience she had in regards to her husband's irrational jealously.

Grumbling, Lucius turned on his heel and stalked out of the room to do as his wife said.

"Do I ask what has happened Jamie?" Gilly asked softly as she climbed down from the ladder she had been on, next to the forty-fifth shelf of the bookcase.

"I'm afraid the situation is worse then we expected Gilly," replied Jamie.

"I was afraid things could only get worse from here on out," she sighed softly as she set a book down on the table. "I'll go give Lucius a hand gathering everyone. No doubt Spike should be here as well so he can pass the word in America."

"Oh Gods," sighed Jamie tiredly as she slumped into the chair next to Sebastian's in front of the library fireplace.

"Relax Jamie... no matter what happens. All shall be well," Gilly whispered before leaving the room.

**glglglglgl**

Twenty minutes later everyone had arrived and Nott had told his story once more.

"Okay, where the hell did Sitara come from?" Vld asked looking around the group.

"Oh start paying attention Vld," Gilly snapped. "It's her bloody middle name for crying out loud... I know you've heard it more than once. In fact I can think of two instances in this very moment," she continued before rolling her eyes.

"No reason to bite my head off woman." Vld grumbled.

"Look, let's just worry about finding out where she is right now. Then we'll deal with her plans if we are unable to take care of other things," Gilly suggested as she turned towards Nott.

"I have betrayed my Queen as far as I'm going to. The _only_ reason I'm telling you this in the first place is because of my Princess. I am loyal to my Queen but my true loyalty is to my Princess and my Prince," replied Nott.

"Doubt Isá is going to like that," Vld murmured as Nott turned towards him.

"My Queen's name is Sitara. At least show her respect by getting her name correct," Nott said before rising and turning towards Jamie. "My lady, may I request that you take me back to Hogsmeade."

"Of course Sebastian," agreed Jamie quietly as she rose from her seat, indicating for Sebastian to wrap his arms tightly around her once more, much to Lucius chagrin and raising many questions for the others about the true nature of Jamie's relationship with this particular Death Eater given her current comfort in his embrace, a comfort level only ever seen before with Lucius.

After they disappeared from the room, Spike turned to Lucius. "Don't tell me she's decided to replace you after all the hell we went through to get you two remarried?" he said shaking his head. "Good lord are those two women fickle," he added before strolling towards the door. "And I'll take this moment to leave before one of you two kill me. Contact me when we have more news," he added before picking up the portkey that would take him back home.

"Bloody vampire." Severus said as he rose and headed towards the door. "I'm going to turn that potion down then go see the twins. I've been away too long," he continued as he strode into, and halfway down, the hall before they heard another popping sound signalling someone had entered the room.

**glglglglgl**

"Hello precious ones."

"Momma?" the toddlers said as they looked up at the woman kneeling in the doorway.

"Momma air," Arrianna said pointing at her hair, then her own.

"Yes Love, our hair is the same now. Will you come with me?" she asked with a smile.

"Momma," they both cried lightly as they reached towards her.

Smiling she stood and picked them up before turning and replacing the invisibility spell around herself and the twins. Striding from the room she removed the silencing charm before leaving the house entirely and apparating from the streets of Hogsmeade.

Moments later she appeared in the house in Iceland and smiled as she set the twins down and they reached for Sage.

"Hey mum," Sage said with a smile. "So what about Desi and Ciara? You heard from them while you were getting the twins?"

"Not yet that I know of love. I'll be right back. Millicent will show you around the room while I'm finding out about your sister and niece."

"Sure thing, oh and mum?"

"Yes Love?" Sitara asked turning towards them.

"What about the rest of the family?"

"I don't know yet Love. But don't forget, no matter what, your father and I love you, and our family will be reunited. I promise."

Sage smiled softly before turning to the twins as Arri reached for her.

Turning, Sitara left the room before nodding at Millicent, then continued down to the room she used for official business. Finding Avery and Dolohov there she waited patiently.

"Desdemona has asked if she can bring a young man named Donovan milady," Avery spoke up

"Tell her she can," Sitara replied before Avery disappeared and she turned to Dolohov. "What of my great-niece?"

"Ciara has asked for a day to make her decision. She has also said that if approached by her grandfather and the others she will not tell them of my visit, and that even if she chooses to join us, they can not stop her or shall know."

"A wise and fair answer. Tell her that I agree. In twenty-four hours she shall be contacted via mail," Sitara replied with a nod before Dolohov disappeared as well. Turning she smiled as she went back towards the private rooms. All of the girls were much like those they were heir too. Ciara surprisingly a good deal like Lucius, a fact she had never noticed before...Which reminded her, she had a call to make this week... for lack of a better term.

**glglglglgl**

A few seconds later Jamie and Sebastian appeared in Hogsmeade, just down from the Hogwarts gates. "Good bye my Lady," bid Sebastian as he lifted Jamie's hand to his lips, kissing it lightly, "Until next time," he finished just loud enough for Jamie to hear before apparating back to Nott Manor.

Jamie prepared to apparate back to Higginbotham Castle but stopped when she heard someone calling her.

"Jamie! You have to take me to Severus," Dawn gasped as she skidded to a halt next to the startled woman.

"Dawn, now _really_ is not a good time. Father and I are right…"

"Jamie, you don't understand. The twins are gone."

"Dawn. What do you mean the twins are gone? How can they be _gone_?" demanded Jamie as she grabbed Dawn by the arms.

"I don't know... they just disappeared from the room," Dawn replied frantic as Jamie pulled her towards the castle. "WHY are we going to the school?"

Jamie never answered just ran all the harder to get to the majestic old castle, careening through the Entrance doors and flying through the corridors to the dungeons, Dawn hot on her heels. Dawn was surprised to see a door open suddenly and Jamie disappear into it without her saying a word or even stopping, never mind slowing down. Following Jamie, Dawn soon found herself in what appeared to be some kind of common room, the Slytherin Common Room if she had to hazard a guess, but Jamie was nowhere in sight. A few minutes later a panic stricken Jamie came barrelling out of one of the internal corridors leading off the common room. She quickly and rather unceremoniously grabbed a hold of Dawn around the waist and apparated them out and back to Higginbotham Castle.

"Jamie? Dawn?" Gilly asked when she saw the two women appear in the library, Severus appearing at the doorway seconds later.

"Someone... catch us," Dawn said before she started to fall and Jamie followed suit, Harry and Vld both reaching out to catch the women.

"Oh Gods, never apparate after running a mile," Dawn groaned. "Are you okay Jamie?"

"They're gone," Jamie replied hollowly.

"Who's gone?" Gilly asked confused.

"Sage and…and…"

"Oh Gods," Severus murmured as he sank to the floor in shock. "She's taken the children."

"No," Gilly whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe Sage took the twins out for a walk," Vld suggested

"Do you think we'd be here if that was the case!" Dawn shrieked

"No..." Vld said slowly, not wanting to make the irate woman irrational

"Oh Gods she does have them," Gilly began opening her eyes. "I can't feel the twins. She's blocked the links."

"Desi, Ciara. We need to get to them," Severus began looking up at those gathered. "We have to get to them before she does."

"I'll go," Gilly said as she stood up. "I'll contact Draco while going to Durmstrang. You three..." she began looking at Jamie, Dawn, and Severus, "go lay down. All of us are already exhausted." she continued in a 'don't argue with me' tone.

Less than ten minutes later she returned to find everyone still in the library, including those she had told to get their arses to bed. Looking at them she shook her head, then smiled slightly. "Talked to both girls. Neither has heard from Isá."

"You can't be sure of that Gilly," replied Jamie from her spot on the floor next to Dawn. "Cia's a Malfoy and Desi is Tom's daughter. I'm sure Isá's contacted them but they're just not telling us that."

"Well, we can only assume that as they aren't telling us anything, they aren't going to join her," Gilly agreed with a sigh. "Now, you three, get your arses upstairs before I'm forced to knock you unconscious," she ordered, leaving no room for argument. "And the rest of you, get back to your posts. We have things to do, and people to see, and a blasted place to find."

Jamie accepted the helping hand that suddenly appeared in front of her, not looking to see who was helping her up until she was standing once more. "Th…thank you," she stuttered as her gaze met Lucius'.

"Let me help you upstairs," offered Lucius, hoping desperately that Jamie would take him up on his offer.

"Thank you but I think I can manage," replied Jamie quietly as she dropped her gaze and headed for the library doors.

"I'll be in the fifth floor library if you need anything Jamie," Lucius called after his wife's retreating back.

"It will work out Lucius," Gilly said from behind him. Smiling she walked past him and headed towards another library to search.

"I hope you're right Gilgamangë, I hope you're right," Lucius sighed as he made his way out of the main library towards the stairs that would take him to the fifth floor.

**glglglglgl**

About halfway through the third shelf, he stood up straight. He suddenly had the feeling he was not alone... Potter perhaps? "Harry if that's you would you kindly get rid of that stupid cape," he drawled as he turned back to the shelf.

"Why would Potter be sneaking up on you brother?"

Standing up and turning towards the door Lucius did a double take when he did indeed see his sister standing there, closing the door behind her.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here Isáwien?" asked Lucius in shocked disbelief.

"You think the family castle would keep me out?" she asked raising one eyebrow. "Even Gilgamangë's spells can't stop me if someone within these walls truly wants me here," she continued as she walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"And who might _that_ be Isáwien," asked Lucius in return as he took a seat opposite his sister.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"What do you want Isáwien?" Lucius asked tiredly, not up for any mind games at the moment.

"To see you; to talk to you. I've been sensing that you aren't doing so well big brother," she replied softly, more like the woman she used to be. "And please Lucius, don't call me Isáwien," she continued with a sigh.

"All right _Sitara_. Talk."

"Cute Lucius," she replied with a smirk before leaning forward. "Lucius, I can't help but sense you. You know that. And everyday you seem to get unhappier and unhappier..."

"And why would _you_, my Queen, care about someone you cast aside as being in league with the boy who manipulated your Princess into killing our Lord?" questioned Lucius carefully.

"Lucius... what I say to the Death Eaters is never necessarily true. You should know that from your years besides our Lord. I knew Nott might go to Jamie. So I did not tell them my true feelings. The others know, but as I did not completely trust Sebastian, we had another meeting for his benefit," she explained with a sigh.

"If you have something to say to me my Queen, I would appreciate it if you would just say it," commented Lucius.

"Lucius, stop acting like Father," Sitara said while rolling her eyes as she sat back once more.

"Leave our _father_ out of this Sitara. My patience is rapidly leaving me so say what you have to say and be done with it."

"Goodness Lucius do calm down. I just thought I'd give you a visit, as it seemed you needed someone to talk to that you trusted. But seeing as you don't want to talk, I'll just be on my way," she began as she stood up. Not getting any response from him as she approached the door, she set her hand on the knob before turning back to him. "You know I'm always here for you brother."

Lucius snorted in response to that comment. "You mean like the way my _wife_ is there for me ever since getting her away from Wolfram & Hart?" Lucius asked sarcastically. "She spends more time with that nobody Sebastian Nott than she does with me. I'm lucky if I even see her once during the day, never mind at night."

"That wasn't a problem when we were the Dark Four," Sitara reminded him as if she just thought of it after hearing his words. Smirking at the door she waited for him to respond.

"Yes, well if I wish to retain certain parts of my anatomy I know better than to activate the brand, even though I still retain every right to use it when I please but it's best not to piss off a woman as adept at using a sword as my wife is," replied Lucius from where he still sat in a rather undignified sprawl indicating just how tired and frustrated he was. "These days she would rather sleep alone than share a bed with me. I'm beginning to wonder if all this was worth the trouble we went through all those years ago."

"That wasn't what I was thinking about Lucius," she began as she schooled her face into a slightly sad look before turning back to face him. "You never had to use the brand after we became the Dark Four... There was simply no need for it... in fact, if memory serves me correctly, even a bucket of ice cold water couldn't keep you two apart," she smiled at the memory. "Ever since the day Tom was taken from us...all of our lives have fallen apart..." she trailed off with a sigh. "Somehow I doubt I'm the only person in our group that longs for those days. Even Jyn, of all the memories to save, only kept the memories from when we were the Dark Four..."

"But how do we convince Jamie that what you are doing is for the best? She's terrified of her own shadow at the moment and is not exactly on speaking terms with me at the moment."

"We don't have to convince her Lucius. She scared of everything now, scared of her feelings. But once Tom is back...the connection established so many years ago will be returned to us. I can only hope that having that back, she may be able to follow her heart, wherever it leads," she replied with a slight shrug. "Even so Lucius... have you truly been happy all these years? Can we say she's been happy? I don't think any of us have been as happy as we were then. We've all been blocking a side of ourselves. And no one can live a half life," she added carefully.

"I think you already know the answer to your question Sitara. We were not raised for the Light. Even Jamie was not raised for the light, Tom saw to that all those years ago in the Chamber of Secrets."

"True, if anyone is to blame for those events it would be him... Then again, if we truly need someone to blame, blame me, I knew enough to stop it," Sitara sighed softly. "Don't let others dictate your life Lucius. It's _your_ life brother mine. Don't forget that," she continued as she turned slightly. "If you need me, or just want to talk. The door is always open. Mentally and physically," she added as she headed towards the door once more. "Oh Lucius," she began turning back to him. "Knowing everyone down there, we might want to keep this between you and me, maybe Jyn... But it probably wouldn't be a good thing to tell everyone else. We both know what hell they will make your life, and you don't need that."

**glglglglgl**

A few days later…

"Father? Gilly? What's going on?" asked Jamie in confusion as she entered the library to find everyone sitting around, an air of defeated melancholy surrounding them. "What is it? Has something happened?" demanded Jamie when everyone remained silent, refusing to even look at her. "Would somebody _please_ tell me what's going on? Why are you all sitting around here instead of preparing to bring Isá back to us? Why won't someone _answer_ me?"

"Why don't you ask your _husband_ Jamie," suggested Harry harshly.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean Harry?" snapped Jamie as she spun to face her brother.

"What it _means_ Jamie is that because of your childish behaviour, _your_ husband, the key to bringing _your_ best friend back has decided to join in on her reign of terror," replied Harry angrily. "As much as I dislike Lucius and Isáwien both, for whatever reason that is beyond me they seem to care about you and father and _you_ are _deliberately_ pushing Malfoy away and Sitara is taking advantage of that. You need to _grow_ up Jamie and stop acting like a spoiled little brat.

"How _dare_ you…"

"Misssstressss?" hissed Alessandra, interrupting Jamie's angry retort.

"Yessss Alessandra?" hissed Jamie as she turned to face her familiar.

"Where issss Masssster?"

"Issss he not in hissss roomssss?" asked Jamie in concern, dreading what the answer would be.

"No Misssstresssssss. He isssss not and he isssss not in your roomsssss either Mistresssss. Hisssss belongingsssss are missssssssing asssss well," replied Alessandra.

"Are you happy now?" snarled Harry as he spun Jamie back to face him. "You brought this on yourself Jamie with your self-centred, childish behaviour."

"I'm childish…_I'm_ childish? Oh forgive me oh great and mighty one. I have forgotten that _you_ are the all powerful Harry Potter, the infamous Boy Who Lived; the one who captured the traitor who betrayed his parents leading to their deaths, the _rat_ Peter Pettigrew, which inevitably led to the exoneration of his innocently imprisoned godfather; slayer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I would rather be a childish, self-centred spoiled brat than a fraud like _you_, Harry."

"Jamie!" cried Hermione in shock at Jamie's words.

"What's the matter Hermione?" snapped Jamie as she turned to face her sister-in-law. "Can't face the truth about your precious little husband? Can't accept the fact that he's a fraud, that he's nothing more than another Gilderoy Lockhart, taking credit for the actions of others?"

"Jamie, that's not true and you know it," argued Hermione in outrage.

"Isn't it? Harry didn't defeat Tom as a baby; that was Lily Potter. It was _her_ love strengthened by _my_ magic that allowed the killing curse to be rebounded on Tom," snarled Jamie, her eyes flashing with all the emotions she had been keeping locked away for months, causing her eyes to flicker between black and blue.

"Voldemort sent Pettigrew to Hogwarts as a peace offering Jamie. You should know that seeing as you delivered him," argued Harry, trying to draw Jamie's intense focus away from his wife, given the magical vibes he was picking up through their connection.

"And you think _I'm_ the child?" cried Jamie incredulously. "Do you _honestly_ think Tom had any real _use_ for Peter after his resurrection? Especially after you…_all_ of you practically handed him what he wanted."

"And what was that Jamie?" demanded Harry. "What did _we_ give the Dark Lord?

"Suffering from some memory loss in our old age are we, brother _dear_?" Jamie asked sarcastically. "You and every single member of the Inner Circle of the Order of the Phoenix gave Tom the return of his Prince, along with that of his Queen and his _Princess_."

"What does _any_ of this have to do with Peter, Jamie?" questioned Sirius nervously, not too sure he really wanted to be the focus of his goddaughter's current state of mind.

"As I told you that day at the final battle Black, _I_ bought you your freedom, for which I still have yet to be thanked but you know what Black, you should actually be thanking Peter for that because you see if he hadn't been following me around Riddle House like he was, then I never would have received him as a belated wedding gift to do with as I saw fit and I stupidly thought that maybe both you and Harry would enjoy the gift of freedom that I gave you but instead I learn that dear old Harry here is taking the credit for the capture of Peter," replied Jamie coldly.

"Jamie _I_ had nothing to do with those reports," argued Harry.

"But you didn't dispute them either, did you," snarled Jamie. "Just as you didn't put the welfare of your sister before the plans of the Order when they had you mind rape me in order to kill _MY LORD! _I was _happy_ Harry but did you care about that? Of course not, why would _your_ sister's happiness mean anything to you, after all Lucius Malfoy had her under some sort of spell to make her think she loved him and all would be well after they got rid of his influence on her. I went to Tom to protect _you_ and Father. I did what I did to protect my _family_ and how does my _family_ repay me? They mind rape me and then have my brother take the credit for the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort while poor misguided Jamie was merely a pawn to be used."

"Jamie…"

"No Harry, you _owe_ me for everything you have _ever_ put me through and by the Gods I am _going_ to collect. Whether you like it or not _you_ will be helping me bring my friend back to us," snarled Jamie before spinning and stalking away from Harry on her way out of the library.

"Jamie, we are _not_ finished here!" snapped Harry as he took off after Jamie grabbing her arm and spinning her around before she could actually leave the library.

"Oh yes we are," snarled Jamie in reply as she tried to wrest her arm away from Harry's grasp only to have her robe sleeve slide up her arm, revealing that the arm was covered with the arm bands she wore as Wolfram and Hart's mercenary.

"Jamie, why are you wearing these under your robes?" questioned Harry in concern. "You're not still working for Wolfram and Hart are you?" Anyone in the room that wasn't paying attention before certainly was now.

"I've lost my friend because of them and now I've lost my husband. Do you really believe I would still be working for them?"

"I don't know Jamie, you tell me," commented Harry. "There must be a reason for you to still be wearing these. If you're not working for Wolfram and Hart then why wear them? And what do they have to do with Lucius walking out on you?"

"You want to know why I still wear them and why I've spent the months since my return pushing my husband away from me? Fine," snarled Jamie, wrenching her arm away from Harry so that she could remove her outer robe, revealing a pair of tight fitting Muggle jeans and a tank top, along with the arm bands. "Because why would he want me?" Jamie asked as her voice cracked with tears as she removed the arm bands showing a rather nasty scar up the inside of her right forearm and lifted her tank top to reveal what looked like a scar from being slashed across the middle with a sword before turning to reveal the scar across her back.

/-/Jyn girl.../-/

"Oh gods…" whispered Jamie as she stumbled forward away from Harry.

"Jamie?" Harry asked concerned.

/-/Shh, my girl. It's all right. I'm here for you./-/

"Stay away from me Harry," snarled Jamie as she righted her shirt and pulled her armbands back on. "You know nothing about what my life has been like so you're the last person who should be judging me for my actions."

/-/Good one girl. About time someone put him in his place./-/ Sitara continued with an obvious smile in her voice. /-/Sweets, you're not happy here...why stay with them? They don't understand you, they _never_ did. Hell Love, they've betrayed you even _worse_ than I _ever_ have. Come back to us Jyn...Do you _remember_ the way things use to be? When the four of us were together. We were _so_ happy, _so_ at peace. The scars we bear now _emotionally_ and _physically_ as well...if things had never changed, we would have _never_ had. But we _can't_ go back and change the past, my dear friend. _Yet_ we can take back what was ours...the _happiness_ we had. It _can_ be like it was.../-/ she continued softly.

/-/No, it can't…I…I've lost…/-/ Jamie trailed off mentally as she collapsed against the library wall.

/-/Lost what Jyn? You've not lost us. You've not lost yourself. Lucius loves you more than life itself. You're my best friend... if anything has been lost, it's the respect you may have had in us.../-/ she trailed off with a sigh. /-/I promise you Love, we'll make things right. Anyway we can... Trust me; trust _us_ as you once did./-/

/-/I want to…Oh Gods, I want to. I've been so alone…so lost in pain…/-/ Jamie faltered as she slid down the wall until she was huddled on the floor, her face to the wall, trying to hide herself as much as possible from the prying eyes of everyone gathered.

/-/Then come, Love. Come...I'm here, next to you,/-/ Sitara continued as Jamie felt a soft hand on her shoulder, sensed a presence next to her. /-/Sweets...what is it? What is bothering you?/-/ Sitara asked after a moment.

/-/I want to come with you but…there is no way Lucius will ever want me again,/-/ replied Jamie as she cried quietly into the wall.

/-/Why Jyn? He loves you…he adores you... Darling, I know he's miserable without you, in both senses of that word...Why wouldn't he want you?/-/ she asked clearly confused, or so it seemed to Jamie.

/-/Because I'm not the girl he married. I'm scarred now…I'm…I'm _ugly_. How could he ever want me again?/-/

/-/Because he loves you. Because he didn't marry you for your beauty, he married you for the woman you are inside. But if it would make things easier for you, we could easily erase the scars that you bear. I promise, if it is your wish that he never see them, I'll take them away before we even get there... But Jyn, he deserves to know the truth from the woman he loves. The woman he loves regardless of age, beauty, or anything else./-/

1/-/I want my husband back. I want what I once had but can't seem to find anymore. I am so lost Sitara and I can't seem to find my way back home./-/

/-/I know Love, I know. I'll take you home, Jyn,/-/ she replied as the hand on Jamie's shoulder slid down her arm to rest lightly on her hand. /-/Take my hand, Love./-/

/-/Take me home,/-/ replied Jamie as she took a hold of Sitara's hand.

"Jamie? Are _you _okay?" Severus asked as he approached his daughter, who was standing by herself, with her hand in the air as if holding someone's hand, yet no one was there.

"Severus _don't_," Gilly snapped as she stood up. "Everyone back away from her."

"From _Jamie_?" Harry asked turning towards the other woman.

"No, from her..." Gilly replied as she closed her eyes and wordlessly mouthed a spell.

"Oh _well_ done Gilgamangë." Sitara said as the spells around her disappeared, revealing her presence to those there, her hand holding Jamie's. "Only took you since my brother _left_ to realize I was in the castle," she continued rolling her eyes.

"_You_!" Harry growled as he stepped towards the two.

"I _wouldn't_ Potter," Sitara said as she raised her free hand. "Now if all of you will excuse us. _We_ have places to go and _people_ to see," she continued turning towards Jamie with a smile. "Let's go _home_, Jyn," she began before being thrown across the room.

"Cheap shot Gilgamangë," she began as she stood up and dusted her clothing.

"Get _out_ of my house," Gilly growled as she approached her cousin.

"It's_ my_ house too darling cousin," Sitara drawled with a smirk.

"No, it's Isáwien's house. Not yours _Sitara_," Gilly continued as she silently called on the members of their family since deceased to help her.

"No matter what you say, I'm _still_ a Higginbotham," Sitara replied as she walked back to Jamie.

"Get OUT of _this_ house!" Gilly yelled as she forced all of her magic and the magic of the family behind the spell as she threw it at Sitara.

"Damn you," Sitara growled as she felt the spell hit her, before disappearing from the room completely as Gilly sunk to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Jamie as she watched her Queen be forced from the castle. "Why are you doing this to me? Why? Are you that determined to see me miserable?"

"No," Gilly began as she slowly rose from the ground. "But that _isn't_ Isáwien. Inside Sitara is my cousin and your friend. But we need _you_ to rescue the woman we all love."

"It doesn't matter whether she is Isáwien or Sitara because she is _still_ my _Queen_ and _I_ am _still_ her _Princess_," snapped Jamie as she stalked towards Gilly. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me from joining her and my Prince."

"_Not_ exactly Jamie." Gilly replied sadly before sending a body-binding spell towards the younger woman. "_Forgive me_," she whispered before turning to the others. "Severus, get the Imperius potion. Harry, you carry Jamie. We're going to make sure you don't try to leave on us," she continued to the younger woman who was glaring at them.

The others, in shock at what was happening just did what they were told. After taking Jamie upstairs to a bed chamber, Harry once more played the villain as he placed a dampening spell on a small stone and then magically adhered it to the skin on the small of her back, near the tattoo Lucius had placed so many years earlier. After that was done, leaving Jamie the equivalent of a squib, they locked her in the room. Severus meanwhile had started the Imperius Potion, and soon the ingredients were being brewed in Severus' lab downstairs. After everything was done, they gathered in the library once more to plan, and find a way to locate _both_ Sitara and Lucius now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Resurrecting the Dark Lord**

**glglglglgl**

Two days before Christmas, the gathered friends and family determined to free Isáwien and in turn Lucius, as well as stop the third coming of Voldemort, arrived outside a building in Iceland.

Finally, thanks to Vld, they were able to learn the location of Sitara and her group. It had taken Vld a bit of time to get the information out of the Senior Partner they had manage to keep long enough to question. And now, having returned Jamie's powers to her, and gotten enough Imperius Potion for their plans, they were ready to put a stop to this once and forever.

They soon learned that any spells they thought to use were useless against the Death Eaters that guarded the place. And resorted to just beating the daylights out of them until they were knocked unconscious. Whenever one of those fighting had thought to actually kill a Death Eater, they had always been stopped; it had taken them about fifty of the buggers before they realized Jamie was the one protecting them. And yet when they told her to stop, she simply smirked at them... which made them wonder if the potion was working until they told her to do something else, and that would work. Giving up on trying to solve why she was able to do what she was somehow able to do, they just gave up and stuck with fighting.

After what seemed like forever, they were finally able to get into the building and make their way to where they assumed Sitara and the others were. Although they weren't expecting the sight that greeted them upon their arrival. Sitara was standing in front of an alter, bottles forming a circle on the table around a small bowl shaped indentation in the stone.

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of statues," Sitara began not turning to look at them. "But my thanks for bringing our Princess back to us," she added with a smirk as she poured the first of the potions into the bowl and began to silently chant.

"HEY BITCH! HOW'S IT GOING DOWN THERE?" Vld taunted to get her attention. When Sitara ignored him he tried again, as every member of their would be rescuers stared at him in shock, other than Jamie who was, surprisingly, snickering.

"Hell not too cold? Huhuhuhuhu! Not raging yet?" he continued as Jamie started to laugh outright. "Let me ask you a question, how does it feel to be imprisoned inside someone as caring as Isá, when all you want to do is rule the world? I should introduce you to Angelus, I'm sure you would love him."

"Oh for the love of Lucifer. If I _actually_ respond to you will you shut you and stop making that woman laugh? I'm trying to concentrate over here," Sitara snapped as she looked over at him.

"Well, I don't know... If it makes Jamie laugh, then why stop? And I'm curious about these plans of yours. Care to share, 'your highness'?

"Because she wouldn't _appreciate_ it if I apparated to you and took your remaining mortal hand from your wrist! And I certainly can't work listening to her rant and rave at me," Sitara growled as she added another potion, before he interrupted her.

"Bring it on, bitchy bitch! If I had been given a penny each time one of you so-called 'Big Bads' threatened me, I'd be a millionaire right now."

"AND IT'S YOUR MAJESTY! Blasted Muggles, why is it that all of you humans on earth have managed to _forget_ the common courtesy that one gives royalty, not to mention how you are suppose to address _said_ royalty. I swear, this would _never_ have happened in the 1600s," she continued before addressing his statement when he interrupted her. "And darling, you don't _know _the meaning of what it is to be rich. So don't even _try_ to use that as a means of responding."

"Why don't you return there, hon? You would do us a favour, since I believe Is would be far better off without you," Vld replied sticking to her earlier comment about the past. Then realized what she had said and decided to respond to that as well. "Well, Luv, that's a good thing I don't care about money."

"Idiot, you and your _idea _that I'm possessing Isáwien. Even if I was, do you think she can _exist_ if half her soul is in a different time period?" Sitara replied rolling her eyes, as she never turned to look at them. Stupid mortal. "Oh, and I'll give you that much. Considering money isn't everything..." she added to his almost forgotten comment.

"HEY, IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I'M NO NOBEL PRIZE! So yeah, if you wanna call me stupid, I won't feel insulted."

"Of course you aren't, if you _were_, you'd be sitting on a shelf looking _pretty_ instead of _wasting_ my time," she replied as she added another potion.

"Yup! Money isn't everything. Power isn't either. Uh, sorry. I'm no woman, and no blonde. No offence, Is!"

Sitara rolled her eyes. Stupid idiotic Muggle. "Who said power was? All I care about is my King. He's the one who desires to rule the world. If it makes him happy, then who am I to argue? Besides, how much better off is the world now with their wars and killing then they would be having no reason to fight each other anymore?"

"Yeah, peace at the cost of millions. How tempting... Not!"

"Who said we intend to kill _millions_?" she replied with a smirk. He should be thinking more along the lines of tens of millions. "Besides, they do have their _uses_ after all."

"Glad to see we're still good for something. And what might that be?"

"Darling, I've _tolerated_ your questions. But if you want answers, you can wait until _after_ we take over the world," Sitara replied as she added another potion, and sent him flying across the room.

"Now that's a 'Big Bad'! You just sound like some Spikey-look alike! World domination... sigh... how pathetic!" Vld began as he stood and dusted himself off. "You think it will really make you happy to rule the world? No real love, no real happiness... how boring. I don't think your husband would love you that much. Guess what? He fell in love with the OTHER Isá! The GOOD ONE!" Vld snapped.

"Believe what you will. You can _ask_ my husband himself his opinion on this matter in a few minutes," Sitara replied as the Inner Circle moved to surround her as she picked up the dagger on the side table and drew it across her arm, letting the blood fall into the potions.

"Harry _now_," Gilly called taking his attention from the Death Eaters that had circled Sitara.

Harry turned to Jamie and grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn to him. "Now Jamie. _Stop_ her. Get in her mind and _free_ Isáwien," he ordered as she shook her head, but nevertheless began to follow his instructions.

"Let _her_ go Potter," Lucius growled as he stepped into the room from a hallway on the right.

"Like hell _Malfoy_," snarled Harry in return before turning his attention back to his sister. "Do it Jamie," he hissed at her in parseltongue.

"I...I can't..." whispered Jamie in desperation. "Please _don't _make me do this."

"Do it Jamie," repeated Harry forcing magic through the link to his sister to ensure she followed his order.

"Don't make her do this Potter, it _will _kill her," Sitara said without turning around as she added the last potions. /-/Hang on Jyn girl. Fight him as long as you can,/-/ she continued mentally to Jamie, making sure to block the thought from reaching Harry through her.

"I told you to stay out of this Malfoy," snarled Harry as he forced even more of his magic through the link to Jamie, who was starting to tremble from having to fight the potion, it's effects, Harry's magic and breaking into her friend's mind.

Lucius watched as Jamie started swaying under the strain and when he opened his link completely with her he could barely sense her presence, which started setting off alarm bells in his head. "God damn it Potter, _you're_ killing her!" he growled as he stalked towards where Harry was holding onto Jamie.

"No, I'm not! If anyone is killing her Lucius, then it's _you_ and _Sitara_."

"No Potter, it's _you_," Sitara called as she set the wand she had retrieved from Riddle House on the alter.

"If that's the price to pay for the world, then as much as I will hate myself, it will _have_ to be paid." Harry growled.

"_Harry_!" Hermione yelled in shock.

Ignoring them Harry continued to focus on the link with Jamie.

"You are nothing but a stupid little boy Potter," snarled Lucius as he silently cast a spell causing Harry to soar across the room, crashing into a number of the others, Hermione included, that had come with him, before turning and quickly catching Jamie before she collapsed to the floor.

/-/Lucius? Jamie? How is she?/-/ Sitara asked mentally as she pulled a chain from around her neck. /-/Jyn?/-/ she continued concerned. /-/I _can't_ stop now, or _else_ I'd be by your sides. Tell me you're okay.../-/ she trailed off.

"Jamie? Love?" Lucius whispered as he held her. Dear Merlin she was so far gone...no he couldn't lose her... Closing his eyes he tried to pass her enough magic to bring her back. But it seemed nothing was enough...

As he tried to pass more to her, he finally lost control of the link and his magic, having nothing to contain it, it passed through the entire room, sending everyone flying as it hit them, including Sitara.

Sensing the magic coming, and knowing she couldn't stop it in time, she grabbed the wand and the small bottle that hung from the chain she had taken off her neck, before being sent flying towards the far wall. Managing to cast a sending spell, she wasn't nearly as angry when she hit the wall and crumpled into darkness, as she might have been... course she was still far from happy...

"Damn Lucy, did you have to try and kill all of us?" Spike asked as he stood up. "Gilly, pass the potions," he yelled when he spotted Sitara's crumpled form across the room.

Gilly followed his line of vision and tossed the bag carrying the bottles to him as she couldn't get up thanks to an unconscious Sirius sprawled on top of her, not to mention an unconscious Shamira.

Grabbing the bag Spike took off to force the potions down his cousin's throat as Lucius tried to reach Jamie once more.

"How is she Lucius," asked Severus as he crouched next to where Jamie lay on the floor in Lucius' arms.

"She's weak Severus, _very_ weak," replied Lucius before who he was speaking to finally sunk in. "_What_ the bloody hell did you _do _to my wife?" he growled.

"Lucius, I was out voted. It _wasn't_ in my hands. But she's got an Imperius Potion in her system," he explained holding up his hands in defeat. "Gods know I would have found _another_ way if I could."

"Bloody hell Severus, you know the dangers to using Imperius potions, even the Dark Lord knew better than to use those as they tend to make a person's magic unstable and the people that they tested them on had nowhere near the same amount of power as Jamie. You should be damn grateful that she was able to fight it as much as she did," snarled Lucius. "You should also be thanking whatever Gods you pray to that she's still alive because if she wasn't I can guarantee, you would never live to see your children's next birthday."

/-/Luc? Sitara…/-/ mumbled Jamie

/-/I'm here, Love,/-/ Lucius replied turning towards her. /-/And Sitara.../-/ he began looking up to find her and frowning when he saw Spike laying her back on the ground, empty bottles on the floor next to them. /-/She's... well she's alive,/-/ he continued softly as he turned back to her.

"Malfoy, you better make that barrier in her mind while you have the chance," Harry said as he approached them.

"And why should I Potter?" Lucius sneered as he looked up at the idiot of a brother-in-law he was graced with.

"Because if you don't I'll have no choice but to force Jamie too," Harry responded softly. But Lucius could still hear the threat behind his words, no matter how much he seemed to not want to do what he suggested.

"Fine," Lucius growled as he turned to Jamie. /-/Love, I'm still here, but I'm going to take care of Sitara. Your father is here, and I'll be back as soon as possible,/-/ he promised.

Seeing Jamie's nod he gently laid her on the ground before rising and glaring at Harry. "Touch her and I'll make sure you don't have the ability to touch anything after today," he promised before turning and stalking towards Isáwien. Spike wisely rose and held his hands up as he backed away from her, then returned to help them get Gilly free of those piled on top of her. Kneeling down next to his sister he was shocked when Shields stepped across her body and growled at him.

"It's alright Shields, I won't hurt her," he began carefully. "I only want to help," he added after a moment as the cat narrowed his eyes at him. After what seemed like forever the cat backed up and seemed to reluctantly lay down on her other side.

Sighing with relief, Lucius moved to sit by the top of her head and placed a hand on both sides of her head before closing his eyes. The potions had done their job, she was trapped in her mind, and behind a thin barrier he could see. And she was beyond angry. Listening as she ranted and raved at him, he turned to get the barrier created as soon as possible.

Finally after many, many, minutes, he pulled from her mind before barely managing to keep from collapsing. Looking up at Spike as the vampire offered his hand Lucius glared at him before taking it. Once on his feet, the two men returned to Jamie and Lucius carefully picked her up. Turning towards the Death Eaters he sighed. "I hope the lot of you are happy, you just managed to kill every Death Eater here," he continued shaking his head. /-/At least I can do this much for her and let the Inner Circle live and remain free./-/ She had made sure in case of the worst scenario that the Death Eaters she trusted would not be forced to return to a life they did not deserve.

"You better get yourself and her back home Lucius," Severus said softly. "You both look about ready to collapse."

"That's exactly what we are Severus," Lucius replied. "Do me a favour. Tell that lot to leave everyone be. They deserve to remain entombed with their last chance to have their Lord back," he continued before disapparating from the room.

"He's right. All of you go home. Gilly, Spike, you two find the children," he ordered as everyone left amidst grumbling. Once Gilly and Spike had found their godchildren and Sage, the latter looking far from happy that they were there, and even more angry with them when she saw her mum laying on the floor. Severus sighed before picking Isáwien up and the six of them made their way from the building. Once out the door they saw the Death Eaters littering the grounds disappear, only for Spike to notice them lying inside the hallway they had just vacated. Once every body was in the house, the door slammed shut before falling apart.

"Now that was unexpected," Spike said as he stared at the rocks that use to be a building.

"Quite." Gilly agreed as Sage grinned. "What are you smiling about munchkin?" she asked curious.

"Oh nothing," Sage replied as she turned towards them and frowned. "Don't you think we should get Mum home? She needs sleep probably."

"She's right, so let's get back to the Chateau," Spike agreed as he shifted Tommy.

"That sounds good to me," Severus replied as he looked down at Isáwien... when would her hair change back he wondered before disapparating home.

**glglglglgl**

Four days after the events in Iceland, Lucius finally rolled over and woke up in the Hogwarts infirmary. Glancing around he realized two things, his wife was gone, and so was his sister. Of course Poppy chose that moment to show up and ruin his peaceful moment of panic.

"Ahh Mr. Malfoy. Good to see you're awake finally. Albus assured me you would wake up in time, but to be honest I was a bit worried there. And I still have yet to be told what it is that put you in my care," she said as she fussed over him.

"Pomfrey, I'm fine. Now where's my wife and sister?" he asked sitting up.

"Mrs. Malfoy is somewhere around the castle no doubt. As for Mrs. Snape, you'll have to speak to Severus." Poppy replied. "Now, would you mind explaining what you were doing," she continued, her hands on her hips.

"Actually, I do." Lucius replied with a smirk as he slipped out of the bed and left the room, leaving a sputtering medi-witch in his wake. Using a quick charm, he was sufficiently dressed back in regular clothing, and went in search of his wife.

After searching the first three floors, he started to worry a small bit, and after the rest of the castle he gave up and asked the portraits for help. Fortunately, one of them had seen Jamie earlier. And ten minutes later he found Jamie walking down a corridor on the fourth floor. "Jamie," he called lightly.

"Mmm?"

Seeing she was obviously not there in the hallway with him, Lucius shook his head. Just as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. He heard someone calling his name, and Jamie's. Turning he spotted Severus hurrying towards them.

"Severus," Lucius greeted with a nod before turning and gently laying a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie Love, your Father," he said getting her attention. "What can we do for you Severus?"

"Actually I've been waiting for you to wake up..." Severus began as he caught his breath. "She's been asking for you... more demanding for you really..." he trailed off once more.

"I'm going to assume you are talking about my sister, Severus, as you know there are a great number of women of whom you could be speaking, the two most logical choices being Jamie, who is standing here with us or my sister who is not," replied Lucius.

"Quite. Well yes, it is your sister who is asking for you." Severus replied with a half smile. "And how are you Sweetheart?" he asked Jamie.

"Better," Jamie replied rather cryptically.

"Well, that's good," Severus answered softly. "I'm sure she would like to see you as well, when you are ready," he continued with a smile.

"Why would I not be ready, Father?" Jamie asked rather innocently. "She _is_ my oldest and dearest friend after all, not to mention mother and sister."

"True. I'm sorry about that Sweetheart," Severus replied with a smile. "But it probably wouldn't be a good idea to see her before she sees Lucius...there are a few things she needs to work out...and she's not exactly herself," he trailed off looking at Lucius.

"Whatever you believe to be best, Father," replied Jamie, her voice maintaining her seeming innocence.

"Of course," Severus replied after a moment.

"I'll just wait to hear from you then," replied Jamie. "Father, Lucius," Jamie said bidding both men farewell as she turned and continued her stroll down the hallway she had been wandering when Lucius had found her moments earlier.

"Is it just me or is she not herself either..." Severus began looking at his son-in-law slash brother-in-law.

"No Severus, it's not just you. She is definitely not acting like herself," commented Lucius worriedly as he watched his wife wander off down the hall.

"Well, I'm afraid we'll have to get into Jamie's problems after we deal with your sister's," Severus replied after they watched Jamie disappear around a corner.

"Shall we?" inquired Lucius indicating for Severus to lead him to wherever his sister currently was. "Why do you refuse to call Isáwien by name?"

"Because I'm not sure what name to refer to her by," Severus replied after a few minutes.

"And what _exactly_ is that supposed to mean?" demanded Lucius as he grabbed Severus by the arm, halting their progress.

"You'll see," Severus responded with a sigh before taking his arm back. "I can't explain it, Lucius. It's something you have to see for yourself," he continued before turning and continuing down the hall.

Looking around Lucius noticed they weren't on the floor that led to Isáwien and Severus' chambers, and began to wonder just where the hell it was Severus was taking him.

"Severus, where the bloody hell are we going?" questioned Lucius in concern as he realized they were in a part of Hogwarts that had not been used for many years.

"We're almost there," Severus replied as he turned another corner.

Turning the corner as well, Lucius found himself face to face with Esmerelda Higginbotham. "Why the bloody hell are you here instead of upstairs?"

"Why hello to you too, Lucius," Esmerelda replied with a smirk. "And as for your so _politely _put question," she continued pointedly. "Who _else_ in this crazy place can actually say no to my descendant."

"Would someone _please_ tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Lucius demanded, his patience running extremely thin.

"She's been asking for you," Esmerelda replied before swinging open. Severus looked at Lucius before walking into the room.

"And they say Malfoy's are tight-lipped and stubborn," grumbled Lucius as he followed Severus into the room.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lucius stopped mid-step when he heard his sister's shriek. Then realized she was struggling against chains around her wrists and ankles as she tried to reach Severus.

"GET THE _HELL_ OUT OF HERE!" she shrieked once more.

"Severus! What in Merlin's name is going on here?" demanded Lucius as he took in his sister's appearance and the fact that she was chained to the wall.

"I'm going to take this as my cue to leave," Severus said looking at Lucius. "Good luck. And sorry about not giving you a warning," he whispered before heading towards the door, barely managing to duck as a piece of the broken wall his wife had broken loose from her struggles flew at his head. Seconds later Esmerelda slammed the door shut.

"Don't just _stand_ there, brother," she said with a smirk as she settled back against the wall. "Oh and _don't_ try to help me with my little friends here," she began holding up her wrists and shaking the chains. "Trust me, _been_ there, _done_ that. Who would have thought Severus and the rest of the goodie two shoes would resort to the _same_ methods used by the Gryffindorks to keep Jamie in line so many years ago," she added with a disgusted smirk. "And they say _we're_ the evil ones."

Lucius pulled up a chair and lowered himself into it with the customary Malfoy grace, even if it was slightly hampered by a mild dizzy spell.

"So, you finally woke up. Sheesh, and people complain about us Higginbothams sleeping for hours on end after an Expelling," she continued rolling her eyes.

"Don't even start, Isáwien," snarled Lucius. "I would not have been out for as long as I was if I could have drawn on Jamie's magic as well as my own in order to return you to us."

"_Don't_ call me _that_ name," she growled as she glared at him.

"Oh bloody hell," Lucius cursed quietly. "Then what pray tell shall I call you, my Queen?"

"Sitara is good enough for me," she replied with a smile. "And don't panic _too_ soon brother. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then _why_ do you wish to continue with the name Sitara, my Queen," Lucius questioned carefully, eyeing his sister critically.

"Because _at_ the moment I have unfinished business to learn about. The barriers are in place; my dark side is _sufficiently_ locked back away within my mind. But _Isáwien_ as you knew her is never coming back. I've tasted the darkness within. I've _lived_ it, _loved_ it, and _embraced_ it with every part of my soul. And while I _can't_ be the Queen our people know me to be, at _least_ not anytime soon until the barrier weakens itself once more, _Merlin_ _willing_…I _refuse_ to go back to being the woman I was before. At _least_ until I learn that our people are safe," she explained as she leaned back against the wall once more. "And _unfortunately_, I can't travel to Iceland to see if things went as they were suppose to since my _darling_ husband and stepson realized the woman they believe to be possessing me hasn't gone on her merry little way...Although, it was _lovely_ fun threatening that blasted Muggle. Remind me again _why_ I hired him as a DADA teacher..." she trailed off as she mused to herself.

"I'm afraid only _you_ know the answer to that last one, Sitara," Lucius chuckled. "I guess I should be packing for a return trip to Iceland?"

"Please. All I need to know is what happened to the building as you know," she continued with a sigh. "So the trip would be a short one at least," she added with a smile. "But before you go, how is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that Sitara," sighed Lucius. "Potter nearly killed her trying to take you down and when I saw her briefly before being dragged here by Severus she seemed…lost somehow."

"Hmm...I was afraid of that," Sitara replied after a moment. "You better get going Lucius. Leave your wife to me. Better yet before you leave, have her come here. We need to have a good girl's talk. And I know Severus won't bring her."

"I will bring her here before I leave Sitara," commented Lucius as he rose from the chair. "I know for a fact Severus will not bring her as she was quite willing to come with me but he refused to allow her to accompany us."

"Yes, well he's afraid I'll try to kill anyone who comes in here. Hence the reason they have me tied up like a common criminal," she replied rolling her eyes. "So I threatened his life. He knows I won't_ actually_ kill him. He dies, I die. And I refuse to go to the next life before I see Thomas again," she continued with a sigh. "But yes, I'll see you when you return."

With a quick nod, Lucius turned and left the room in search of his wife. After searching the castle for half an hour and eventually turning to the ghosts for assistance he finally located Jamie up in the Astronomy Tower, without her cloak of all things. "Jamie?" he called quietly, not wanting to startle her as she was standing awfully close to the edge of the battlements.

"Mmm?" Jamie questioned in that same innocent way as before, not seeming to realize the dangerous position she was currently in.

"Jamie, Love, my sister would like to see you now," Lucius said as he offered Jamie his hand, trying to get her to step away from the edge of the battlements.

"Of course," replied Jamie simply as she took Lucius' hand and allowed him to lead her back down from the tower and to Sitara's rooms in the unused section of Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Lucius," Sitara said as he led Jamie to the chair he had earlier vacated.

"Sister," Lucius bid farewell with a nod before turning and walking from the room so he could head towards the barrier of the wards surrounding Hogwarts to make apparition to Iceland a little easier on his body, given the fact that he had woken from a coma induced by magical exhaustion not three hours earlier.

"Hello Jyn girl," Sitara began with a smile.

"Hello," replied Jamie in sweet innocence.

Sitara raised an eyebrow before shifting among her chains. "So, how you been, Love?" she asked watching Jamie closely.

"Oh…I'm fine," replied Jamie with an almost childlike smile.

"Bull _freakin_ crap," Sitara stated bluntly. "You're as _fine_ as I'm a _good_ little witch."

"Of course I'm _fine_, I'm _always_ fine, I better not be anything _but_ fine," snarled Jamie, her eyes flashing with suppressed emotion. "Heaven forbid I be angry or confused or scared or terrified! NO! I better damn well be _fine_ or else it's _hello psych ward_ for me."

"Jamie-Lynn Potter-Snape-Malfoy!" Sitara yelled getting her attention. "Get over every other person in our insane _goody two shoe_ family's opinion of how you should be. You're _you_! Not Lily Potter. Not Harry _freakin_ Potter. And certainly not the _little miss perfect _you're trying to pretend to be. _Now_ as for all those _idiots_ who call themselves our family, well if they're stupid enough to try to put you in a psych ward...then these little barriers in my mind blocking my dark magic are _not_ going to stop me from getting you out, _and_ bringing my husband back all in the same day _so_ he and you and Lucius and even me can have _just_ as much fun as we want to _making_ sure they know _what_ it's like to be in a psych ward when they _shouldn't_ be."

"It was the only way to get them to bloody well leave me _alone_!" cried Jamie, her frustration at the way everyone had been treating her recently finally finding an outlet. "They were watching my every move to make sure I didn't _do_ anything stupid or insane or crazy. I mean, hey, it's not like they don't have a reason to think I might go off and do something _completely_ stupid like sign my life away to some demon law firm thereby becoming nothing more than a mercenary for hire or better yet go off and sell my soul to the devil, marry his right hand man and then take my place in the most feared foursome in history," finished Jamie as the window suddenly shattered.

Sitara remained silent for a few moments as she watched Jamie. "Well, we've been _there_, done _that_. I think the only _stupid thing_ you can do now is go become a permanent fixture at Lorne's karaoke bar or see if Disney World would hire you to play Snow White's stepmother, _complete_ with flying broom and own fireworks." she said with a smile. "Or hell, you could see if they want a _Maleficent_, you can even change into the dragon when needed. Every _kid_ in _America_ will love you," she added as she shifted once more. "_Stupid chains_." she muttered as she shifted wrong and the manacle around her right wrist pulled the wrong way and dug into her already raw skin.

"Ha ha, very funny," snarled Jamie sarcastically as she stepped towards to now shattered window.

"Well, at least I tried. So, any idea how you're going to get back at the numbskulls we call family without this routine of yours?" Sitara replied after a moment.

"_This_ is the _only_ way to keep them off my back. I don't know _how_ they do it but if I even _breathe_ wrong, one of them is popping in and _demanding_ I tell them what's wrong," sighed Jamie as she collapsed back into the chair she'd vacated moments before after repairing the broken window.

"Jyn, they're going to do that because you _aren't_ acting like yourself even more than they would if you _were_ acting like yourself." Sitara replied evenly.

"Don't you _get_ it? They don't _want_ me acting like myself because acting like myself means I don't fit in with what they consider '_normal_'. At least this way they just leave me alone and don't _pester_ me because they just think I've gone off into my head somewhere and I'm completely harmless now," replied Jamie tiredly.

"But are you happy? _Truly_ happy?"

"Is there such a thing?" Jamie asked cynically. "I don't think I remember what it's like to be truly happy anymore. It's been so long…"

"Then screw the world."

"And _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?" demanded Jamie, giving Sitara a critical glare.

"I _mean_ Screw the_ Damn _Freakin World," Sitara replied. "Go off on your own. FIND your own happiness. Take back what is our Gods given right in the world we live in. _Everyone_ is entitled to happiness. And you, me, Lucius... I like to think we're _especially_ entitled to some happiness. So what I'm saying is tell your brother and the rest of our misbegotten friends to stay out of your life, and take your arse, and that of your husband if you want him along, _which_ I'm guessing you _would_," she added with a suggestive look. "considering _how_ long it has been since you two did the _horizontal tango_. And leave. Leave England. Hell, leave the entire Eastern Hemisphere. Go down to the Caribbean. Go to _Antarctica_ for all I care. Just get your _butts_ out of here so you can find _some_ happiness. And don't come back here until you're good and ready, and are good and ready to tell everyone you left here to keep their noses out of your business. _And yes_ I'm the last one to talk since I'm in your business now. But I think I'm exempt considering I'm not trying to make you bury yourself inside. And you know what? If you don't want to tell the lot of them to back off? Well guess what Sweets, you and Lucius, if he's going with you, go off anytime you want _and I'll_ tell the lot of them what I think of them," she finished with a smirk.

"It _has_ been a long time since Luc and I were together in any kind of physical sense, that I think I've forgotten what his touch feels like," Jamie commented quietly as she rose and stood in front of the fireplace, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. "This is probably going to sound completely crazy but I'm scared."

"Of?" Sitara asked softly.

"Lucius," whispered Jamie.

"_Why_ are you scared of him?" Sitara asked even softer, wishing she could be able to hug her friend, but thanks to Severus and Harry she couldn't...

"That's just it," commented Jamie sadly. "I…I don't know. I know he loves me, or at least that's what my heart tells me but…there's this intensity about him now and I'm afraid I might break under it. And even though my physical scars are gone for the most part thanks to Pomfrey, _I_ still see them and I'm afraid he can too and…"

"Sweets, _breathe_," Sitara began with a smile. "He's your _husband_. He doesn't give a _damn_ if you have scars, and if you're worried about Pomfrey's spells not working, well, I'll _add_ an extra one once I'm free of these _things_." she said holding up her wrists. As for the intensity... Jyn, that's _only_ because he joined me. Give him a _week_ at most and he'll be back to his _normal_, slightly _nuts_, slightly _Muggle_ hating, _loves you_ to death Lucius Malachai Draconis Malfoy."

Before Jamie could respond, Esmerelda opened allowing Lucius to re-enter the room. "Sister," he greeted Sitara with a nod. "Jamie…" he began quietly.

"I…I should go," interrupted Jamie nervously before quickly heading towards the door.

"Jamie wait…please…" pleaded Lucius as he watched his wife flee the room as if a Dementor was after her.

"That went well," Sitara said with a sigh.

"What just happened here?" Lucius asked in confusion as he turned back to his sister.

"I promise I'll explain, but what did you find? Not that I'm rushing you, I'm just looking forward to being able to use a real toilet again," she quickly explained.

"There is nothing but a pile of rubble where the Manor house once stood," replied Lucius.

"Oh thank the Gods," she replied with a smile. "Do me a favour, send Esmerelda for Severus. I want out of these things," she asked before closing her eyes. Seconds later her hair started to turn back to her normal blonde, starting from the top of her head and working it's way down to the tips. Shaking her head before opening her eyes she smirked at Lucius. "Well Isáwien is back safe and sound. Big bad nasty Sitara didn't cause her any harm."

Lucius smirked at his sister's antics before doing as she asked and sending Esmerelda off for Severus. "Now then," he began turning his attention back to Isáwien and taking the seat next to her bed. "What the hell happened just as I came in?"

"I told your wife to quote, _screw the world_, and take you off somewhere, I suggested the Caribbean or Antarctica, and _jump_ your bones," Isáwien replied with a smile.

Lucius started choking on whatever words were originally going to come out of his mouth after his sister's last comment.

Isáwien smirked. "You know, I think I'm getting better at this _shock_ thing," she mused as she looked at her nails. "After that little statement I told your wife, we got to talking. You need to _tone down _the intensity, which will happen in a few days anyway with the lack of being around my dark side. Other than that, we just have to get rid of the _insane_ amount of family here, and get it back down to just you, me, Severus, Vld, and her. Then I'll do my best to help, but _everything_ is in your court," she finished just as they heard Esmerelda's voice outside. "About _freakin' time_ they showed up," Isáwien growled before the door started to open and she pasted on a happy smile. "_Severus_? Is that _you_?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Oh I've _missed_ you _so_," she continued. /-/Thank your wife for me for giving me the tone of voice to use./-/ she told Lucius with a wink as Severus held her close. "Can you _get_ me out of _these things_? They _hurt _so _much_..." she continued with a pout. /-/Go on man...Get. You're wife needs you more than I do,/-/ she added.

Lucius shook his head at his sister's actions as he rose from the chair and let himself out of the room, off in search of his wife once more.

**glglglglgl**

It was the first meeting of the Duelling Club of the new term and all the members were quickly gathering in the Great Hall after the last class of the day. Everyone was quite surprised when they entered the Great Hall and found Professor Snape's daughter arguing about something with Professor Vld off in one corner, well everyone save one member that is that had a pleased smirk on their face as the first part of their plan had fallen into place.

"All right everyone. _To_ your places," Severus said starting the class. "And _do_ stop watching the professors with such an interest," he drawled before walking over to the two. "I _hate_ to interrupt what must be such a _lovely_ conversation," he began with a smirk. "But I'm _sure_ you two wouldn't want the audience you have to hear it," he continued with a glare at Vld. Why couldn't they leave his daughter alone..._then again_ he probably would be in there if his wife hadn't _threatened_ a few parts of his anatomy in her lecture about letting Jamie live her own life and be her own woman that she wants to be, not the one _Harry and Sirius_ want her to be.

"Excuse me…Professor Snape?"

"Yes?" he began turning to his... well, they had any number of names for this girl, from great-granddaughter to second cousin by marriage. "What can I _do_ for you Miss Malfoy?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Well sir, I was wondering if it would be possible to have a demonstration of what a real duel might be like between two fully trained witches and/or wizards. I mean no disrespect to Professor Vld of course but we _are_ witches and wizards and our first line of defence will always be magic and I just thought if we could see what a real duel would be like we would be better prepared should we ever find ourselves in that kind of situation," suggested Cia, smirking inwardly as she noticed her grandfather enter the room.

"Well, I'll have to talk to someone about that. Perhaps another day," Severus replied after a moment. Who could he get to do a duel like they were thinking... then again, as long as it wasn't Lockhart they were better off.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Cia called out again.

"Yes?" Severus asked turning back to her.

"My grandparents could demonstrate for us," suggested Cia causing Jamie to stop her quiet argument with Vld off in the corner.

"Well, that might be an idea. I'll make sure to see what they think later," Severus replied wondering why she was suggesting them in particular.

"But Sir…"

"Yes?" he asked turning back to her. _Insistent_ today wasn't she...

"Why not ask them now?" asked Cia innocently. "Grandmother Jamie is over with Professor Vld and Grandfather Lucius is standing just inside the doors to the Hall. I'm sure they would both be willing to give us a little demonstration of what a proper duel is like, especially given their past activities."

"Umm," Severus began caught like a deer in headlights. The entire class was watching him now. Ask and deal with repercussions from that, don't ask and deal with the students and it getting around the school that he didn't' think his daughter could duel against her husband, or whatever rubbish the rumour mill would create. Oh lords, times like this he needed his wife. No matter what he said she was going to raise hell with him. _Why_ couldn't she have been the one to get this question, then he could sit back and just _watch_ as she was stuck in this position...then again _she_ would probably just go and ask them. Nodding his head in decision he smiled at Ciara. "Why do I suspect you are up to something?" he whispered as he thought about just what his wife would do in this situation. Seeing her innocent smile he winked before walking over to Jamie and Vld, and Lucius who was moving to join them. "Well, what do you say? You don't have to of course," he added quickly.

"No," replied Jamie immediately. "No way in hell am I getting up there."

"Fair enough, if Jamie doesn't _feel_ up to it, I'm _sure_ we can find someone else..._Potter_ perhaps," Lucius spoke up looking at Severus.

"_True_, probably _would_ be better with both of you being men," Severus agreed catching the look in Lucius' eyes. "Perhaps _Isáwien_ would be able to duel with _Jamie_ _another_ _time_ for the students," he added with a shrug.

Jamie stood there spluttering at the audacity of her father and husband. She could not _believe_ what she was hearing. How _dare_ they think her not strong enough to take on a man in a duel. "_You_," she snarled pointing at Lucius. "Get your _arse_ up on that stage…_now_," she growled as she pushed past her husband, removing her robe, leaving her in her usual black pants and tank top as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, pulling her wand from her robe before tossing it aside.

"Well, you _heard_ the woman," Severus said with a smile at Lucius before transfiguring a chair and taking a seat to watch the show. "Oh and _Vld_, you better go keep an eye out so you can point out what they are doing to the students," he added towards the younger Muggle. Sending a note to the kitchens for a bowl of popcorn, he got comfortable to enjoy the show to come. His daughter was _beyond_ pissed. And it was about time she got back to her old self.

Lucius snorted at Severus' actions before removing his robes and heading towards the stage. Removing his wand from the pocket in his slacks he bowed to Jamie before taking position.

Jamie returned the bow and took up her position on the other side of the platform before launching a body-binding curse at Lucius, which he easily blocked before launching his own attack in return.

"Come now, Jamie. I _know_ you can do better than that. A _first_ year spell?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

Jamie snarled and launched a complex seventh year hex towards Lucius, who once again simply deflected the hex, not even bothering to send one back.

"Well at least you're advancing in Hogwarts years," he added with a bored sigh.

"Fine," sneered Jamie. "You want something worse then you'll get something worse," she taunted in return as she hissed out a curse in parseltongue, catching everyone gathered off guard.

"Cute Jamie," Lucius hissed back in parseltongue as he blocked it, smirking as it hit Vld. "Whoops," he added with a hiss as the Muggle fought to not show the pain from the pain-causing curse Jamie had sent.

"So? Next spell?" Lucius asked with a smug look as if to say 'like it's going to make a difference anyway'.

"Bastard," snarled Jamie as she launched what Severus and Lucius both recognized as a decidedly 'dark' curse towards her husband.

As the duel started to escalate into what appeared to be darker and darker curses, Ciara began to worry. This was not part of the plan. They were not supposed to get this out of control. Lucius was only supposed to get enough of a rise out of Jamie to get her to open herself up to him again, not actually try to kill him. Ciara knew that things had definitely gotten out of hand when she watched as Lucius finally managed to disarm Jamie only to have Jamie call for her sword and watched as Lucius quickly transfigured Severus' popcorn bowl into a sword of his own. Ciara quickly grabbed hold of the pendant she was wearing indicating to Isáwien that her intervention was needed as things were definitely now spiralling out of control.

Seconds later Isáwien herself apparated into the room, although the pop wasn't even heard over the students who had taken sides in the fight. "Oh bloody mother of Helcate," she groaned as she strolled over to Ciara. "Remind me again why we did this?" she asked with a smile before turning and going to the stage. "Everyone OUT!" she ordered to the students. Vld looked at her and she ordered him to the hospital wing. Not sure what he had been hit with, but she knew with a glance he had been hit with something.

"He was thrown against the wall," Cia informed her before strolling out of the room; gaining a look from Severus on her way, to which she merely smirked that annoying Malfoy smirk. Isáwien turned to her husband; one eyebrow raised before he threw his hands up and left the room as well.

Taking a seat she sat down to watch the two fight. Only intending to interfere if someone's life did indeed become endangered. At the moment, Jamie needed to get a bit of pent up rage out...And hey, Lucius could use a good beating once in a while. Bring his ego down.

"Really Jamie? Is that all you've got?" Lucius asked as he blocked her parry.

/-/Oh, do tell me you aren't going to ravage her when she drops that sword, Lucius./-/ Isáwien's voice sounded in his head. As he ducked under Jamie's next swing he managed to scowl at her before turning back to his wife and her sword. /-/What? It was a logical question based on _past _experiences after all,/-/ she replied.

/-/Keep out of my head woman! I've got an irate wife here with a sword; I would _like_ to keep the necessary appendages for that _particular_ past time after all,/-/ he growled and Isáwien laughed in response.

/-/Hmm, she's starting to take after me more than I thought. Oh _lovely_ fun./-/

Rolling his eyes Lucius blocked her from his mind. /-/Bloody woman./-/

/-/I heard that, you _dingbat_,/-/ Isáwien snapped. /-/You _can't_ block me when you're busy fighting for your family jewels, _idiot._/-/

/-/Merlin save me from irate women, both _with_ a sword and _without_,/-/ he groaned before finally being able to send Jamie's sword flying out of her hands.

/-/HEY! _That's_ my head you bastard!/-/ Isáwien shrieked.

Smirking Lucius ignored her and dropped his sword before grabbing his wife and kissing her.

/-/Okay, I'll take the hint. You didn't _have_ to throw a sword at me to get me to leave you alone so you could make out _like_ a couple of rabbits,/-/ Isáwien replied as she stood and summoned both swords. /-/ Oh, and to _make sure _you _two_ don't try any role-playing _in_ the bedroom, at least this_ particular_ kind. I'm taking the swords. See me for them in two weeks. _Punishment_ for using dark spells in the school,/-/ she added before leaving the room.

Lucius was too busy throwing Jamie over his shoulder and apparating out of the Great Hall to pay any attention to what Isáwien had said on her way out.

Smirking to herself Isáwien shook her head and headed to have a talk with her husband. No doubt he had interrogated their great-niece already.

**glglglglgl**

The next afternoon, Jamie rolled over to find Lucius watching her from the window seat. Rising he smiled gently before picking up a tray. "Breakfast?"

"What time is it?" Jamie asked groggily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Just after one," Lucius replied as he poured a glass of pumpkin juice. "Croissant?"

Jamie groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. "Bastard," she mumbled, her voice holding a note of affection. "What the _hell_ did you do to me last night anyways?"

"Well, if you would like a detailed play by play…" Lucius began with a smile. "On the other hand, I can just _show_ you," he continued with a look of pure unadulterated passion.

"Hmm…that's a tough one," mused Jamie. "Actually, I think I'd like to go visit the twins in Hogsmeade. See if I can get some more of whatever it was they used to turn your hair Gryffindor Red and Gold," commented Jamie with a straight face but at the look of utter shock on Lucius' face she could not help but burst into a fit of hysterical giggles, leading to Lucius tickling her senseless. "I…I…I think I'd like…like you to…to show me," suggested Jamie once Lucius finally stopped tickling her and she caught her breath before having it taken away again in a soul possessing kiss.

**glglglglgl**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts…

Smirking as she sensed the happiness of two of the five people constantly in her head Isáwien made her way to check on the twins. Along the way she passed her husband who trailed after her.

"Why do you look so utterly happy, Beloved?" he asked with his classic 'evil professor look' that he used on students when he cornered them.

"Nothing," she replied with an innocent smile.

"Don't give me that Isáwien. I know full well that you didn't lose that wicked streak you picked up from your months as the Dark Queen again," he began dropping his voice as he took her arm gently in his. "So just what have you been up to? Besides plotting with Ciara."

"I was wondering when you were going to confront me about that," Isáwien said with a grin. "And at least someone in this Gods forsaken world we live in has noticed that bit about me," she continued with a wicked smirk.

"Yes well, I do think that of everyone in our lives I know you better than anyone, other than your cousin, brother, and Jamie."

"True... but you forgot Tom," she added softly.

"Isáwien, about that..." he began as he stopped them.

"Please Severus, not now." she sighed softly. "I just want to check on the twins, maybe have a nice talk with Tessa and Cia. Plot my new forms of revenge on Vld for his stupidity, and maybe spend a quiet evening with you while I'm at it."

Shaking his head he smiled slightly. "Fair enough, but you have to talk eventually. You're on everyone's case about letting Jamie be herself. Saying she'll talk in her own time, with Lucius at least. And you yourself are doing exactly what she is." he added softly. "Not a smart idea to be a hypocrite you know, Love," he began as they started down the hall once more.

"Look who's talking Severus. You're son is the one who nearly killed your daughter again. Something we both swore would never happen after that night. And I don't believe I've heard about Harry getting any lectures. At least I hadn't heard any before the two of you locked me up like a common criminal," she added with a bit of anger in her voice.

"We are sorry about that Beloved," Severus said after a moment.

"I know_ you_ are. But your son has yet to apologize," she replied not looking at him. "Oh, and just for future knowledge. That room is sealed, only I can open it now," she continued looking over at him for a moment before looking away. But Severus still caught the look of something in her eyes. Fear? Nah, he had to be seeing things...

Trying to figure out how to answer her, Severus was relieved of the duty when a house-elf appeared in front of them. "Mistress Snape, Professor Snape. Harry Potter is looking for you," she said glancing between the two.

Isáwien sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Where is he?" she asked wanting nothing more than to ignore her idiot of a stepson.

"In the Great Hall. He's brought many companions," she continued.

"Thank you," Severus replied before the elf disappeared. "Well, shall we?" he asked looking at his wife.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked with a sigh. "Come on, let's get this over with." she added as they turned and headed back the way they had come. A few minutes later they arrived in the Great Hall to find Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Spike and Gilly even, along with Vld, and was that Angel of all people? Sure enough it was. Shaking her head she sat down at the Slytherin table.

"What's going on Harry?" Severus asked after she was seated.

"I came to see Jamie, but the house-elf informed me that she and Lucius were not in the castle. At which time I contacted everyone else and they said they hadn't seen either of them and came here. We're wondering if Isáwien knows where my sister and her brother are," he continued looking over at Isáwien, clearly not happy with her.

"Did anyone stop to consider, before jumping on the panic express, that they might be off having a good shag?" Isáwien asked as she leaned back against the table.

"Oh gods woman, I did not need that image back in my head." Spike groaned.

"Relax Love, just imagine Buffy naked and it will go away," Isáwien replied with a smirk.

"And how do you know that?" Spike and Vld asked simultaneously.

"What? Merlin's blood I don't picture _Buffy_ naked, I do have a few other _male_ specimens for that particular picture thank you," she replied indignant.

"Do stop already," Harry growled. "Now, can you tell me where your brother took my sister?" he asked glaring at her.

"Why should I? For all I know you're just going to try and kill her again."

"Isáwien," Severus reproached her softly.

"No, Severus. Harry has nearly killed her not once, but _TWICE_. How do I know he's not going to try a third time and succeed?" Isáwien argued as she sat up.

"Harry would never intentionally hurt Jamie," Hermione spoke up.

"Bull _freakin_ crap," Isáwien replied as she looked at the woman. "He knew what he was doing was killing her in Iceland. _He_ didn't care. All he cared about was stopping me."

"Well, that was different circumstances. Harry wouldn't intentionally hurt someone," Hermione argued.

Hearing Isáwien's quite distinct snort, Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you disagree with that statement Isáwien."

"You're _damn right _I do. And I have _every_ good reason too," she replied before glaring at Harry.

"How could you think _Harry_ would hurt someone?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yeah what he said. The blokes the biggest teddy bear I ever saw, and that's saying something cause I always thought I was the biggest teddy bear there was," Vld added.

Rolling her eyes Isáwien just snorted once more.

"All right woman, what is it that _makes_ you believe he's a monster?" Spike asked with that patented Malfoy smirk.

"Did any of you _stop_ to consider where I was the _first four_ days after we returned from Iceland?" Isáwien asked looking between them.

"You were in the Hospital Wing." Angel began finally speaking.

Isáwien snorted again. "Sure, the first night. Poppy kicked me out the next morning."

"Then you were upstairs in your chambers." Hermione suggested.

"Actually that would be a _no_. I was watching the kids because she couldn't and she was never in her chambers." Gilly spoke up. "When I _asked_ the house-elves where you were they told me to _ask_ Mr. Potter," she continued as she looked over at Harry. "And when I tried to contact her mentally, I _couldn't_ reach _her_. _What_ did you _do_ to my cousin," she began as she approached him, clearly intent on getting her answers. Until Angel grabbed her around the waist and kept her in place.

"What are they talking about Harry?" Hermione asked looking between her husband, Isáwien and Gilly, the latter looking ready to kill, and the rest of those gathered who looked as lost as she felt... except for her father-in-law who was looking rather green actually.

"Why don't _you_ tell them Harry? About how before Lucius woke up, I was _locked_ in a room in the unused areas of the castle," Isáwien replied with a scowl.

"_No_, Harry wouldn't do something like that." Remus spoke up.

"Wanna bet?"

Everyone turned when they heard Jamie's voice and found her standing next to Lucius, both glaring at Harry. If looks could kill, thanks to Jamie, Lucius, Gilly, and Isáwien he would have been dead and buried thirty-six feet under five minutes earlier.

"_What_ do you _mean_?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yeah, what she said," Vld spoke up.

"What part are you having difficulty understanding Hermione, Vld?" questioned Jamie coldly. "The part where my _brother_ nearly _killed_ me or the part where he had his own stepmother locked away like a common criminal, actually no that's not quite right; Black was locked up like a common criminal, I don't know how to describe what he did to _my_ best friend other than to say that he had her chained up like an animal," the cold fury in Jamie's voice not going unnoticed by anyone, nor the fact that the only thing keeping her from outright attacking her brother was Lucius' hand on her shoulder.

"But.. but.. but..." Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Vld were surprisingly in sync as their mouths refused to say more than that one word. On the other hand, Angel had his hands full holding Gilly as she struggled with all her might to get Harry. And Severus had managed to grab Spike in a head hold before he reached Potter as well. Isáwien was just shaking her head as her two cousins yelled every obscenity in the known language, including various versions in different languages.

Finally Hermione managed to get her brain working and turned to look at Harry. "No, I can't believe he would do something like that..." she trailed off looking between Harry and Isáwien. "He wouldn't..."

"Ahh, how about we take a tour of the castle then," Isáwien suggested as she stood up. "Spike, Gil, you can't kill him yet. That's his wife's job," she added before strolling to the door. /-/You two look...satisfied,/-/ she added to the pair as she strolled past them and linked an arm in Jamie's.

"Yes well…you and I need to have a little talk about that, sister dear," replied Jamie, causing Lucius to smirk in satisfaction as the rest of the group turned to look at her oddly as they followed Jamie and Isáwien from the Great Hall.

"We will, we will," Isáwien replied with a smile.

About ten minutes later they had arrived at the hallway Lucius and Jamie had been led to the day before. Both noticing Esmerelda was gone; in her place was a portrait of a smiling girl. "Hello Love, please let us in," she spoke to the girl who nodded before opening the door. Turning to those behind her she smiled slightly as they stared at her after speaking in another language.

"I know that language, you used it the night you turned my hair orange," Sirius spoke up.

"Quite. And I used it during the twins' godparent's ceremony," she replied rolling her eyes. "Anyway, welcome to _home sweet home_," she continued before moving out of the way and letting them enter.

Once everyone was in, minus Jamie, Lucius, Severus, and Isáwien, and the silence reigned supreme, Isáwien turned to her brother and best friend. /-/So, you two taking my advice about running for the hills?/-/ she asked with a smile.

/-/Soon,/-/ replied Lucius cryptically.

Jamie merely shrugged indicating she had no idea what he was planning.

/-/Well, soon is good enough for me. But a bit of advice? I say grab your stuff now and escape to one of the houses. Hell, go to the castle even. I know Gill will let you in. And I know you two won't break anything...But as I was saying, now might be a good time, they're otherwise occupied,/-/ Isáwien replied before they heard what sounded like world war three break out in the room.

"I think my cousins and your godfather are giving Harry hell along with his wife," Isáwien mused with an evil smirk. "Serves him right," she continued looking at Severus. "Well it does!" she argued seeing his look. "Sheesh, let's see you survive four days in a room locked up like that with only a bedpan for company," she added as she looked away. "Oh and Severus, you do that to me again. I don't care if I die. I'm going to strangle you with the chains. Put me out of my misery sooner at least," she trailed off taking on a far away look.

"You two should probably get out of here. I'll break them up and then get Isáwien upstairs," Severus whispered as he looked at Jamie and Lucius. "Besides, I want to kill your brother myself. I knew this wasn't a good idea," he trailed off shaking his head.

Jamie and Lucius made their exits as quickly as possible, stopping by their rooms just long enough for Lucius to give Bixie instructions on what to take and what to leave behind before whisking his wife away via portkey to an undisclosed location, knowing Bixie would leave the note for Isáwien as he had requested.

Twenty minutes after all hell broke loose in the room Harry had left her in, and his subsequent explanation had only further enraged his wife and godfather and Remus, his primary threats as the vampires were held off by Hagrid and Gilly was held back by Vld, who was held back by Severus. Isáwien was standing with Severus after they sent everyone home with orders not to harm Potter, only his wife could, though they later learned Harry received Howlers from everyone starting with Albus Dumbledore down to the Weasley grandchildren. Once the mass was gone, Hermione still yelling at Harry even as they went through the Floo system, Severus quietly led her back down to the room and they watched as he placed a containing spell around the room, then lit a torch and handed it to her. Seeing her confused look he told her to throw it in, a task she happily completed and they watched as it burned. Afterwards they would seal the room, and leave a note for the Headmasters and Headmistress to follow. About halfway through the event, Bixie appeared and gave Isáwien a note. A note she read and quickly added to the fire.

Something I should know about?" Severus asked looking down at her.

"Just that your daughter is finally happy." she replied with a smile. Happy in the new house in Italy that Lucius had bought before everything got turned upside down. But at least they were safe, happy, and back to their normal selves once more. Perhaps even she could get back to the point too... or at least as close as possible.


End file.
